Mizukage PL by Dragon6
by Aygo
Summary: Po uratowaniu Sasuke, Naruto zostaje wyrzucony z osady. Dwanaście lat później Wioski Ukrytego Dźwięku, Kamienia i Chmury atakują Liść i Piasek. Zdaje się że nie mają szans przeciwko tak licznemu wrogowi, dopóki nie pojawia się pewien potężny ninja...
1. Powrót bohatera: Prolog

_Ten fanfic jest autorstwa Dragon6. Ja go tylko tłumaczę. Link do oryginał€ znajdziecie w moim profilu.  
_

_**Prolog**_

Padał deszcz a on szedł w nieznanym kierunku. Jego blond włosy, mokrymi kosmykami zasłaniały mu oczy. Pomarańczowy kombinezon był przemoczony, a jego ruchy powolne. Nie widać było jego oczu, ale i tak było czuć bijący smutek od tej osoby. Stracił wszystko, co było dla niego ważne. Na początku stracił brata.

---FLASHBACK---

Grupa poszukująca, która szukała zdrajcę Uchicha Sasuke powróciła zwycięska. Pomimo że cztery osoby z ich szóstki miały poważne obrażenia, Godaime Tsunade szybko je wyleczyła. Jedna osoba z tej grupy, stała teraz przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się jego kolega. Łatwe było przedostanie się tutaj, kiedy strażnicy to zboczeńcy. Wszedł do pokoju by zobaczyć Sasuke. Ten leżał na szpitalnym łóżku. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć, kto wszedł. Wściekłym wzrokiem spiorunował osobę, która powstrzymała go w zdobyciu mocy potrzebnej do pomszczenia klanu. Tą osobą był Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto westchnął i spojrzał na niego.

"Nic ci nie jest?" Zapytał Naruto.

"A jak myślisz?" Warknął Sasuke.

"Przecież ostrzegłem, że połamię ci ręce i nogi." Zażartował. Sasuke szarpnął się do przodu próbując uwolnić się z bandaży.

"UWAŻASZ, ŻE TO JEST ZABAWNE IDIOTO? PATRZ, CO MI ZROBIŁEŚ!" Krzyknął Sasuke.

"Mówiłem, że nie pozwolę ci odejść do Orochimaru. Próbuję chronić cię przed nim i samym sobą. Naprawdę uważasz, że dałby ci moc do zabicia brata nie oczekując nic w zamian? Pomyśl o tym głupku."

"Zabiję cię." Sasuke uśmiechnął się demonicznie.

"Co?"

"Zabiję cię. Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię zobaczę, zabije cię."

"Cholera Sasuke, próbuję ci pomóc!" Krzyknął Naruto.

"Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie potrzebuję Konohy. Niczego nie potrzebuję. Jedyne, co potrzebuję to siły by zabić mojego brata. Tylko to się dla mnie liczy, nic więcej. Chcesz mnie pouczać? Jestem mścicielem a ty zawsze będziesz idiotą. Teraz zejdź mi z oczu." Wrzasnął Sasuke. Westchnął i wyszedł.

---TERAZ---

Później jego pierwsza miłość.

---FLASHBACK---

Naruto czekał w umówionym miejscu na spotkanie drużyny siódmej. Dostał list od Sakury by się tutaj spotkać. Czekał tak długo, aż zobaczył Sakure. Myśląc, że chce mu podziękować za przyprowadzenie Sasuke z powrotem, szeroko się uśmiechnął i wyszedł jej na spotkanie.

"Hej, Saku..." Zanim skończył zdanie spoliczkowała go. Spojrzał na nią z szokiem na twarzy.

"Jak mogłeś zrobić to Sasuke-kun?!" Wrzasnęła. "Prosiłam abyś przyprowadził go z powrotem a ty go prawie zabiłeś. Cud, że nadal może być ninja, po tym, co mu zrobiłeś. Myślałam, że byłeś jego przyjacielem. Nienawidzę cię, Uzumaki Naruto. Jesteś niczym więcej, jak potworem." Odwróciła się i odeszła. Jeżeliby została, usłyszałaby dźwięk jego pękającego serca.

---TERAZ---

Następnie mieszkańcy osady się od niego odwrócili.

---FLASHBACK---

Naruto uderzył o ziemię. Grupa dorosłych patrzyła na niego z zadowolonymi uśmieszkami.

"To za Uchiche, mały demonie." Powiedział jeden z nich, zostawiając go nadal leżącego. Mógł im oddać, w końcu był wytrenowanym ninja. Ale to byli mieszkańcy osady. Miał ich bronić, więc się powstrzymał. Ostatnio pobicia pogorszyły się, zdemolowali również jego mieszkanie. Czuł się samotniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Czuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię. Kiedy nie nastąpiło żadne uderzenie otworzył oczy, zobaczył swego sensei, Gama sennin, Jiraiya. Zobaczył również Konohamaru, Mogei i Udona. Mieli łzy w oczach a Jiraiya głośno westchnął. Ostrożnie go podniósł i poszedł na spotkanie z Tsunade.

---TERAZ---

Ostatecznie stracił swoje marzenie.

---FLASHBACK---

Naruto siedział przed członkami Starszyzny. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Wyszło na jaw, że użył czerwonej czakry w walce z Sasuke, i Starszyzna nie była tym zadowolona. Po jego stronie stali Jiraiya, Tsunade i Iruka. Było mu przykro, że nie ma z nim Kakashi, ale pomyślał, że nie powinien się tym dziwić. Ten człowiek nigdy nie powiedział o nim nic dobrego. Byli tutaj wszyscy tak zwani, jego przyjaciele. Z wyjątkiem Neji'ego i Hinaty, wszyscy tutaj unikali go jak zarazy. Westchnął i stawił czoła bitwie, która z góry była przegrana a toczyła się nadal.

"Jak możecie mu to robić? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, po tym jak Yondiame chciał abyście go traktowali?" Wrzasnęła Tsunade.

"Jest niestabilny. Widziałaś, co zrobił Sasuke. Nie kontroluje lisa." Powiedział Homaru.

"To było konieczne. Sasuke próbował zabić go używając Jutsu Juin Orochimaru. Chcecie to zignorować?" Zarzucił im Iruka.

„Nie wtrącaj się Umino Iruka. Tak jest najlepiej dla Konohy." Powiedziała Koharu.

"To tylko przykrywka dla nienawiści, którą darzycie Naruto." Oskarżył ich Jiraiya.

"Twierdzisz, że nie jesteśmy sprawiedliwi Jiraiya?" Spytał się Danzo. Od pierwszego momentu, kiedy Naruto zobaczył tego człowieka wiedział, że jest zły. Czuł, że żyje tylko dla bólu i cierpienia ludzi. Danzo zorientował się, że Naruto go obserwuję i popatrzył na niego wściekle. Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Nie przejmował się bzdurami mówionymi przez niego, tak samo, jak nie przejmował się dwoma członkami Starszyzny.

"Lepiej uważaj, na kogo się gapisz chłopcze." Powiedział Danzo.

"Tak jakbyś mnie obchodził." Odpowiedział Naruto.

"Naruto." Powiedział Iruka.

"Jego gniew jest nieokiełznany. To, dlatego nie może kontrolować mocy Kyuubi'ego. Stanowi dla wszystkich zagrożenie." Powiedział. Tsunade chciała odpowiedzieć, ale jej przerwano.

"Przykro mi Tsunade, ale nasza decyzja jest ostateczna." Powiedziała Koharu. Stanęła na przeciw Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, tracisz wszystkie swoje stopnie i zostajesz wygnany z Konohagakure no Sato. Tak zadecydowała Starszyzna."

---TERAZ---

Teraz Naruto szedł cały przemoczony bez celu. Poszedł w zupełnie przypadkowym kierunku, nie dbając gdzie dojdzie. Najpierw chciał iść do Suna, ale to sprawiłoby tylko kłopoty Gaarze i Tsunade. Spostrzegł, że stoi przed wejściem na most. Most wydawał się mu znajomy. Doznał szoku, kiedy spojrzał na szyld.

Most nazywał się "Wspaniały Most Naruto". Przez umysł Naruto przebiegło wiele pytań, ale szybko je uciął.

"Naruto-ni-chan?" Naruto się odwrócił i zobaczył Inari z jego matką Tsunami. Podeszli bliżej by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć.

"To ty Naruto? Mój boże jesteś cały przemoknięty. Co robisz..." Przerwała, kiedy Naruto ze łzami w oczach ją objął. Zmieszana odwzajemniła uścisk. Inari zastanawiał się, co się stało jego bohaterowi.

C.D.N

**Słowniczek:**

**Suna** – Piasek

**Konoha** – Liść

**Konohagakure no Sato** – Wioska Ukrytego Liścia

**Gama** - Ropucha


	2. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 1

_**Rozdział 1**_

Konohagakure no Sato, dom najwspanialszego Hokage, jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Minęło trzynaście lat i Konoha dobrze się rozwijała. Każdy w osadzie zajęty był własnymi sprawami. Dzieci bawiły się, kobiety plotkowały, mężczyźni śmiali się i przechwalali. Był to szczęśliwy widok i dobry sposób na życie.

"Jak nudno." Powiedziała piękna blondynka. Siedziała na czubku głowy Sandaime z butelką sake. Podniosła kieliszek i łyknęła sobie. Westchnęła głośno i nalała następny. Obserwowała osadę, dla której poświęciła życie, aby ją chronić, ale nie mogła nie gardzić tymi ludźmi. Dlaczego tak nimi gardziła? Wszystko z powodu decyzji, którą musiała zatwierdzić trzynaście lat temu. Chciałaby móc zrobić coś więcej, by powstrzymać Starszyznę od tej decyzji. Obwiniała wszystkich prócz Iruki i Jiraiya. Chciała go posłać, aby się czegoś dowiedział, ale Starszyzna odmówiła. Ignorowała wezwania przed Starszyzną, przestała kłaniać się głową klanów, i była dosyć niemiła dla pewnego ninja. Pojawiły się głosy, aby odebrać jej tytuł Hokage. Właściwie to była gotowa z niego zrezygnować dopóki ktoś jej nie przekonał, że nie powinna. Wzięła łyk sake. Wtedy poczuła, że ktoś przyszedł. Odłożyła kieliszek.

"Czego chcesz?" Spytała bez odwracania się do członka ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama zwołuje zebranie nadzwyczajne i domaga się twojej obecności." Powiedział. Zaskoczyło ją to. Jiraiya nie szanował członków rady tak samo jak ona. Skoro chce z nimi rozmawiać, to musi to być ważne.

"Dobrze, zaraz przyjdę." Powiedziała. Członek ANBU ukłonił się i odszedł. Wstała i wzięła kapelusz kage, leżący obok niej. "Cóż sensei, zobaczmy, co twój zboczony uczeń chce powiedzieć." Nałożyła kapelusz i Tsunade, Godaime Hokage zniknęła w wirze liści.

---------

Tsunade weszła do sali. Siedział tam już Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu i Danzo. Jiraiya opierał się o ścianę, zerknął na Tsunade i się uśmiechnął. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i zajęła honorowe miejsce przy stole, gdzie stała jej tymczasowa asystentka, Sakura Haruno. Zajście w ciąże Shizune, zmusiło ją do wybrania na jej miejsce kogoś, za kim naprawdę nie przepadała.

"Ok Jiraiya, co jest takie ważne, że musiałam przerwać prace?" Spytała Tsunade.

"Pracowałaś? Sami bogowie muszą się teraz śmiać." Zażartował.

"Nieważne zboczeńcu. Dlaczego zwołałeś nas tutaj?" Ponownie spytała.

"Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że będziemy mieć wojnę, w której będziemy celem." To zwróciło wszystkich uwagę.

"Wyjaśnij." Powiedziała.

"Jeden z moich szpiegów w Ta no Kumi przysłał mi wiadomość. Orochimaru sprzymierzył się z Iwa, Ame i Kumo. Zbierają armie i planują atak na Konoha." Tsunade z frustracji ugryzła swój palec.

_'Niedobrze. Kumo ma więcej ninja niż my, nie wspominając, że Iwa od lat szuka pretekstu by nas zaatakować.'_ Tsunade uważnie spojrzała na Jiraiya.

"Jest coś jeszcze, co musimy wiedzieć?"

"Istnieje możliwość, że Kirigakure przyłączy się do nich." Odpowiedział Jiraiya. "Sandaime Mizukage i Raikage są sprzymierzeni odkąd Mizukage dostarcza niewolniczą siłę roboczą do Raikage. Mogą włączyć się do walki. Myślę nawet, że w tym momencie toczą się na ten temat rozmowy."

"Ninja Kiri nie powinni nas niepokoić." Stwierdził Danzo. "Są to najsłabsi ninja ze wszystkich krajów. Nie mają już nawet Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Powiedz 'Ne' a zgnieciemy to robactwo na zawsze."

"Nie." Warknęła Tsunade. "Pomijając fakt, że toczyli wojnę domową, ich armia może prześcignąć naszą. Na razie potrzebujemy tylko wiedzieć czy Kirigakure no Sato stanowi dla nas zagrożenie." Zwróciła się do swojej tymczasowej asystentki. "Poślij po Kurenai, natychmiast, i każdego z jej ninja. Powiedz im, że to misja rangi SS i za 30 minut jest zebranie. Idź!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Zniknęła w obłoku dymu. Tsunade opadła na siedzenie.

„Naprawdę potrzebuję się napić." Wymamrotała.

---------

Gdzieś w Ta no Kuni czterech mężczyzn stało wokół stołu i omawiało plany. Każdy na swój sposób był silny i miał wielkie ambicje.

"Z tym planem w końcu zniszczymy Konohagakure no Sato. Nie mogę się doczekać tego dnia." Powiedział mężczyzna. Nosił szaty i kapelusz Kage z symbolem ziemi. Był to Maguna Berugu, Rokudaime Tsuchikage. Berugu był żołnierzem biorącym udział w wojnie Iwagakure vs. Konohagakure. Prowadził oddziały na Konohe, które zostały pokonane przez Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. Była to dla niego upokarzająca porażka i uraza jego dumy jako dowódcy Shinobi. Chciał się odegrać, ale wtedy Iwagakure się poddała. Nie mógł tego znieść, więc opuścił Iwagakure wkrótce po tym. Żyjąc jako zaginiony ninja utworzył małą armię. Zabrał armię do Iwagakure no Sato. Razem byli w stanie zbuntować mieszkańców i w końcu zabić Godaime Tsuchikage. Bez żadnego sprzeciwu został wybrany następnym Kage. Usłyszał o zamiarach Otogakure wobec Konohagakure i zawarł z nimi pakt. Nic nie chciał bardziej zobaczyć, jak ginącą w płomieniach osadę, którą Yondaime Hokage tak bardzo bronił.

"Nasze połączone siły wymażą Konohe z mapy. Nie mają żadnych szans przeżyć." Człowiek z prawej strony Berugu również był Kage. Był to Yondaime Raikage, Gashira Ikazuchi. Tak długo jak Kumogakure no Sato była osadą, tak długo klan Gashira miał władzę. Każdy Kage pochodził z tego klanu. Jeżeli znalazł się ktoś zagrażający ich władzy, szybko, ale brutalnie go eliminowali. Ikazuchi był bardzo przebiegłym ninja. Wolał raczej spiskować niż walczyć otwarcie. To on wymyślił plan porwania następczyni Hyuuga. Jego brat, następny w kolejce do zostania Raikage był zbędny i został zabity. Nie był smutny z tego powodu, bo w ten sposób był kolejny do objęcia tytułu Kage. Wiedział, że to jest jego szansa na zdobycie Byakugana. Nie da się oszukać Konoha i sprawi, że za wszystko zapłacą.

"Może ci się to podoba, ale mnie to nie usatysfakcjonuje." Powiedział dowódca ninja z Ame. Nie otrzymał tytułu Kage odkąd Amegakure no Sato było rządzone przez damiyo. Wysłał wiec swojego reprezentanta. Był to Oboro. Oboro w tym wszystkim widział sposób, aby odpłacić się za przeszłość. Najpierw on i jego zespół geninów zostali pokonani przez grupkę dzieciaków. Potem te same dzieciaki znów ich pokonały. Później jego koledzy z drużyny zostali zabici przez łowcę ninja Konohy. W końcu prawie został zabity przez medyka ninja, kiedy próbował go zabić. Jeżeli Konoha nigdy by nie powstała, jego życie byłoby lepsze.

"Co to ma znaczyć mała pluskwo?" Zapytał, Berugu. Oboro zorientował się, że Tsuchikage chce go zaatakować.

"Dlaczego my z Ame mamy zająć się Suna?" Zażądał odpowiedzi. "Od zwiadowców wiemy, że Godaime Kazekage i Sennin od marionetek będą częścią konwoju. Oczekujesz, że się nimi zajmiemy? Załatwią nas w kilka sekund."

"Nie słyszałeś?" Spytał Ikazuchi. "Nie będziesz otwarcie z nimi walczył. Masz tylko im trochę poprzeszkadzać zanim dotrą do Konohy."

"Czego się boisz?" Zapytał zarozumiale Berugu. "Gaara nie posiada już demona."

"Nadal kontroluje piasek, co nadal czyni go niebezpiecznym. Nie puszczę swoich ninja do bitwy, w której zginą." Powiedział Oboro.

"Uspokój się Oboro." Ktoś wysyczał. "Zapewniam cię, że żaden z twoich ninja nie zginie na darmo. Ułożyłem ten plan i z pewnością nie zawiedzie."

Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę Shodaime Otogakure, Orochimaru. Nadal miał te same ambicje, co kiedyś. Jedyną rzeczą, która się zmieniła to ciało, które wymienił trzy tygodnie temu. To, dlatego był cały w bandażach. Pomimo swojego osłabienia nadal był niebezpieczny.

"Nadal mam wątpliwości." Powiedział.

"Ninja Ame są aż tak słabi?" Powiedział Berugu.

"Co powiedziałeś?" Zapytał się Oboro i już miał przygotowane jutsu którym chciał zabić tego człowieka. Berugu tylko uśmiechnął się do człowieka, którego tak łatwo można było rozszyfrować. Już zaczynał szykować swoje jutsu, kiedy Orochimaru im przerwał.

"Dosyć." Powiedział wyraźnie Orochimaru. "Wasza dwójka niech rozwiązuje swoje problemy dopiero po zdobyciu Konohy." Dwójka mężczyzn przestała walczyć, lecz nadal patrzyli na siebie z nienawiścią. Orochimaru obrócił się do dwóch Kage. „Kontynuujemy."

---------

Ktoś zapukał do biura Tsunade i zapytał się czy może wejść. Była to ładnie wyglądająca kobieta z czerwonymi oczyma i czarnymi włosami. Nosiła biała sukienkę do połowy uda z jednym czerwonym rękawem. Ręce miała owinięte bandażami a na czole miała przepaskę. Tsunade spojrzała na nią znad biurka. Yuuhi Kurenai ukłoniła się przed swoim Kage i oczekiwała na rozkazy.

„Kurenai." Zaczęła Tsunade. „Postaram się powiedzieć to jak najkrócej. Jesteśmy w stanie wojny z Amegakure, Otogakure, Iwagakure i Kumogakure oraz istnieje możliwość, że z Kirigakure również. Możliwe, że chcą zawrzeć z nimi pakt." Tsunade podrzuciła jej zwój. „Misją jest dostanie się do Mizu no Kuni i zweryfikowanie tych informacji. Misja jest rangi S. Masz jeden tydzień. Jakieś pytania?"

„Mam prośbę. Chcę wziąć moją dawną drużynę. Posiadają umiejętności, które przyspieszą wypełnienie misji." Powiedziała Kurenai.

„Niech tak będzie." Odpowiedziała starsza kobieta i kiwnęła głową. „Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba i Aburame Shino są na twoje rozkazy. Natychmiast rozpocząć misje."

„Rozumiem." Odpowiedziała i zniknęła.

---------

Powoli szedł przez las. Szukał nowych okazów do swojej kolekcji. Przez trzynaście lat dużo się wydarzyło. Teraz był jouninem i vice-dowódcą łowców ninja. Umiejętności jego klanu były niezastąpione w tropieniu ninja. Skoncentrował się na jeden z gałęzi.

„Mushi no Jutsu." Powiedział. Sieć zrobiona z chakry wychwyciła wiele owadów. Już wcześniej wszystkie widział, więc nie był nimi zainteresowany.

„Widzę, że nadal uprawiasz swoje hobby." Usłyszał głos. Odwrócił się by ujrzeć swoją była nauczycielkę stojącą na gałęzi drzewa.

„Dobrze znów cię widzieć Kurenai-shishou. Przepraszam, że ostatnio cię nie odwiedzałem." Powiedział.

„Mówiłam ci, abyś się do mnie tak nie zwracał. Jesteś jouninem i mamy ten sam status."

„Stare przyzwyczajenia są zbyt mocne, aby je zmienić shishou." Powiedział. „Dlaczego mnie szukałaś?"

„Potrzebuję cię na misje. Już rozmawiałam z twoim dowódcą. Masz godzinę na spakowanie się. Spotykamy się przy zachodniej bramie." Powiedziała Kurenai.

„Zrozumiałem." Powiedział. Kurenai zostawiła go samego z jego owadami. Wtedy zobaczył owada, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Złapał go.

„Będziesz miłym dodatkiem do mojej kolekcji." To mówiąc Aburame Shino zniknął.

---------

„Yahooo!" Krzyczała mała dziewczynka. Jechała na grzbiecie dużego białego psa. Miała dwa czerwone znaki na policzkach. Jeździła na psie jakby bawiła się w rodeo, kiedy nagle zauważyła czarnowłosą kobietę. Poznała ją ze zdjęcia, które trzymał jej ojciec.

„Witaj Kurenai-san." Powiedziała.

„Cześć Hanryu-chan. Twój tata jest w domu?" Zapytała Kurenai.

„Tak." Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i nabrała powietrza. „TATUSIU!" Krzyknęła. Po kilku sekundach z drzwi wyszedł mężczyzna. Nosił czarną koszulkę i szare spodnie. Na czubku głowy miał maskę, której używał jako ANBU. Spojrzał na swoją była nauczycielkę, stojącą obok jego córki.

„Hej Kurenai, o co chodzi?" Zapytał.

„Mamy misje i potrzebuję twoich umiejętności. Jest to misja rangi SS." Powiedziała.

„Ile mam czasu?"

„Za godzinę przy zachodniej bramie." Powiedziała Kurenai i znikneła. Podszedł do córki i ściągnął ją z grzbietu psa. Wykrzywiła się a on się do niej uśmiechnął.

„Przykro mi kochanie. Akamaru i ja mamy misje do wypełnienia." Powiedział.

„Spoko. Dasz im wycisk?" Spytała Hanryu.

„Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem Inuzuka Kiba, jeden z ANBU Konohy. Przetrzepię im skórę..." Przerwał nagle i odwrócił się by ujrzeć swoją żonę.

„Ile razy mam ci zwracać uwagę na język?" Warknęła.

„Ojej, przepraszam." Powiedział. Hanryu zachichotała. Jej ojciec może i miał wielkiego i groźnego psa, ale przy swojej żonie zachowywał się jak mały zbity szczeniak.

---------

Zablokował pierwsze uderzenie i zaatakował. Uchyliła się jednak i próbowała uderzyć w nogi. Odskoczył i próbował zablokować jej system chakry, ale szybko odpowiedziała. Znów zrobił unik. Ta walka przypominała ich egzamin na chuunina. Jedyną różnicą było to, że w walce nie było żadnej nienawiści. Poza tym teraz żałował, że prawie zabił swoja żonę. Odsunęli się od siebie głośno dysząc. Odwrócili się słysząc oklaski.

„Kurenai-sensei." Powiedziała kobieta. Mężczyzna tylko się ukłonił.

„Cześć Hinata-chan, Neji-dono." Przywitała się Kurenai.

„Co cię tutaj sprowadza Kurenai-sama?" Zapytał Neji.

„Mam misję i potrzebuję byakugana. Zbieram swoja starą drużynę i potrzebuję twojego bayakugana Hinata."

„Tak sensei. Będę gotowa za godzinę." odpowiedziała Hinata.

„Dobrze." Kurenai znikneła. Hinata zwróciła się do Neji'ego.

„Muszę iść się przygotować. Przepraszam, że musieliśmy przerwać." Powiedziała uśmiechając się. Neji podszedł i pocałował ją w czoło. Odeszła, by się przygotować.

---------

Była drużyna ósma stała przy zachodniej bramie. Kurenai stanęła naprzeciw swojego byłego zespołu geninów.

„Ok., tak wygląda misja. Mamy się dostać do Mizu no Kuni niezauważeni i szpiegować Mizukage." Powiedziała.

„Mogę spytać, dlaczego?" Zapytał Shino.

"Jeśli nie słyszałeś." Powiedziała Kurenai „To Otogakure sprzymierzyło się z Kumogakure, Iwagakure i z Amegakure. Wypowiedzieli nam wojnę. Możliwe, że Kirigakure przyłączy się do wojny. Mamy zebrać na ten temat informacje i wrócić."

„Ile mamy czasu?" Zapytała Hinata.

„Mamy tylko tydzień, wiec nie będziemy się zatrzymywać dopóki nie dotrzemy do granicy."

„To, na co jeszcze czekamy?" Zapytał Kiba. Kurenai kiwnęła głową i dała znak do wymarszu. Ponownie skompletowana drużyna ósma znikneła w wirze liści.

**C.D.N.**

**Słowniczek:**

**Otogakure – **Ukryty Dźwięk

**Kumogakure – **Ukryta Chmura

**Iwagakure – **Ukryta Skała

**Amegakure – **Ukryty Deszcz

**Kirigakure – **Ukryta Mgła

**Ta no Kuni – **Kraj Ryżu

**Iwa – **Skała

**Kumo – **Chmura

**Ame – **Deszcz

**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu** – Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza Shinobi z Mgły

**Kiri - **Mgła

**Mizu no Kuni – **Kraj Wody

**Shishou – **nauczyciel

**Konoha no Kiroi Senko** – Żółty Błysk KonohyMushi Yose no Jutsu – Technika Zbierania Owadów – Shino używa siatki z chakry by zbierać owady.


	3. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2**_

Orochimaru i Ikazuchi szli obok siebie, spotkanie skończyło się. Oboje byli cicho dopóki Orochimaru nie przemówił.

"Jesteś pewny, że Kiri dołączy do nas?"

"Nie martw się Orochimaru. Sandaime troszczy się jedynie o swoje bogactwa. Na pewno nie przegapi szansy na złupienie Konohy. Nawet bez Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu ich armia jest silna." Wytłumaczył Ikazuchi.

"Dobrze. Nie chcę, aby cos poszło źle. Tym razem zniszczę Konohagakure no Sato."

"A ja dostanę Hyuuga."

"Oczywiście, że dostaniesz." Powiedział Orochimaru.

Raikage ukłonił się i odszedł. Orochimaru czekał dopóki ktoś nie wyłonił się z cienia. Nie chciał się pokazać dopóki, Ikazuchi nie odszedł. Spokojnie odwrócił się do osoby, która wyłoniła się z cienia. "Przebiegły jest, co nie Kabuto?" Prawa ręka Orochimaru z okularami tylko się uśmiechnęła.

"Faktycznie jest. Mam go pilnować?" Zapytał.

"Nie. Zajmiemy się nim w odpowiednim czasie. Na razie jest nam potrzebny. Jak nasz plan?"

"Tak jak zaplanowałeś. Siły Gaary wpadły w zasadzkę. Konoha wysłała oddział do pomocy. Całkiem sprytne było podrzucenie im informacji o naszym najeździe."

"To nic wielkiego. Wiedziałam, że mój stary towarzysz ma tutaj szpiega. Szkoda, że musieliśmy wybić resztę klanu Fuma, ale to było konieczne. Coś jeszcze?"

"Tak. Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino i Hyuuga Hinata opuścili Konohagakure. Chyba wiedzą, że Raikage chce dogadać się z Mizukage." Powiedział Kabuto.

"To może być problem." Zamyślił się Orochimaru. "Albo może to być dla nas dobre. Jeżeli ich złapią może to spowodować, że Kirigakure no Sato dołączy do nas, przy okazji eliminując trzech naszych wrogów i dostarczając byakugana. Zobaczymy, co się wydarzy. Działaj według planu." Rozkazał Orochimaru. Kabuto kiwnął głową i zniknął. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie mógł się doczekać widoku Konohy w płomieniach.

---------

Hinata spojrzała ponad wodę. Dobrze się spisali docierając do nabrzeża w ciągu nocy. Kupili bilety na następny dzień. To ich pierwszy raz, kiedy są w Mizu no Kuni. Jej ojciec miał uprzedzenia do jej misji, ponieważ ludzie w Kiri nie lubili osób z genkai kekkei, lecz teraz ich osada była w stanie wojny i ojciec miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Spoglądała na wodę i zauważyła, że jest całkiem spokojna. Nagle mgła zrobiła się o wiele gęstsza. Była pod wpływem genjutsu, więc aby uchronić się przed atakami uaktywniła byakugana. Rozejrzała się, wokół ale przez mgłę nic nie widziała. Odwróciła się, kiedy mgła przeszła i ujrzała pięciu ninja Kiri na łódce. Ulżyło jej, kiedy kobieta przemówiła.

"Witam panią." Powiedziała głośno. "Nazywam się Tamayo Kanbi, jounin, członek straży Kirigakure. Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale zanim dotrzesz do przystani musimy sprawdzić twoje papiery. Jeżeli możesz stań prosto i wyciągnij swoje papiery. Im szybciej to zrobisz tym szybciej powrócisz do swojej wędrówki." Powiedziała.

Stanęła prosto. Ninja sprawdzili wszystkie papiery i uważnie obejrzeli paszport. Sprawdzali czy nie ma w tym żadnego podstępu. Kiedy przejrzeli paszport i zwrócili go Hinacie, ją również przeszukali. Bardzo ją to zirytowało. Jej ciało tu i ówdzie się zaokrągliło i teraz miała kilku wielbicieli w Konoha. Ale to skończyło się, kiedy poślubiła Neji'ego, bo nikt nie był na tyle głupi by podrywać jego żonę. Wyraźnie było widać, że facet sprawdza Hinate dłużej niż to wymaga. Nagle poczuła, że ma on jakieś nieczyste zamiary, przełknęła ślinę. Zwrócił jej papiery.

"Przepraszam, że zabieram ci czas. Twoje papiery są w porządku." Powiedział szybko. Hinata odeszła a mężczyzna wpadła na Kanbi.

"Przepraszam za mojego towarzysza. Zrobił się taki odkąd zaczęto u nas sprzedawać tą głupią książkę. Mamy coraz więcej zboczeńców." Powiedziała Kanbi.

"Nic nie szkodzi. O co chodzi z tym bezpieczeństwem? To z powodu wojny domowej?" Zapytała.

"Musisz mięć na myśli masakrę klanów z limitem krwi. Skończyła się pięć lat temu, kiedy Yondaime się tym zajął." Wyjaśniła.

"Yondaime Mizukage?"

"Cóż, ukrywaliśmy to przed reszta świata, więc nie dziwię się, że nie wiesz." Powiedziała Kanbi wyraźnie dumna. "To miało miejsce około dziewięciu lat temu. Szesnastoletni chłopiec i dwóch członków Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu pokonali tego tyrana Sandaime. Kiedy skończyli, on został z nami i pomógł nam rozwiązać nasze problemy. W ciągu czterech lat ustabilizował naszą gospodarkę, powiększył nasze terytorium i uruchomił sprawnie działający rząd. Po tym wszystkim ludzie wybrali go naszym Kage." Powiedziała Kanbi.

"Wow, musi być wspaniałym dowódcą." Powiedziała Hinata będąc pod wrażeniem.

"Tak, i naprawdę jest potężny. Zanim został Kage był znany jako Shinku Senkou." Hinata szeroko otworzyła oczy. Słyszała o Shinku Senkou. Była to żywa legenda w świecie ninja. Chodziły na jego temat również plotki. Na pewno był niewiarygodnie szybki. Znał po kilka jutsu z każdego kraju. Stworzył potężne jutsu. Była jeszcze jedne plotki, ale nie potwierdzone. Jeżeli dołączy do Kumo to może oznaczać, dosłownie, destrukcje dla Konohy!

Jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane, kiedy chuunin rozmawiał z Kanbi. Kiwnęła głową i zwróciła się do Hinaty. "Dobrze, teraz musimy iść. W porcie będziesz tak samo sprawdzana jak tutaj, ale z twoimi papierami nie powinnaś mieć kłopotów."

"Dziękuję." Powiedziała Hinata.

"Nie ma, za co. Miłego pobytu u nas." Powiedziała Kanbi uśmiechając się. Krzyknęła na ludzi i znikneli we mgle. Hinata zdecydowała się odnaleźć swój zespół. Muszą się dowiedzieć, co usłyszała.

---------

Siedział przy biurku z nudnym wyrazem twarzy. Myślał, że bycie Kage jest dużo bardziej ekscytujące. Zastanawiał się czy Staruszka bawiła ta praca, tak samo, jak jego. Wydawał się nie narzekać i całkiem normalnie się zachowywał. Ziewnął po raz trzeci tego dnia. Odsunął leniwie krzesło. Wstał i wyszedł na balkon by spojrzeć na miejsce, które przysiągł bronić. Minęło pięć lat odkąd przyjął tytuł Mizukage. Szczerze mówiąc jego marzenie o byciu Kage umarło dwanaście lat temu, ale tutejsi ludzie chcieli, aby był ich przewódcą. Doceniali go i widzieli w nim bohatera. Nawet nie obchodziło ich, że jest nosicielem Kyuubi no Yoko. Tutaj czuł się szczęśliwy i zaakceptował propozycje bycia Kage i zostanie Yondaime.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność i się obrócił. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku z siwymi włosami i brązowymi oczyma. Mężczyzna nosił workowate brązowe spodnie. Jego łydki, ręce i przedramiona były obwiązane. Na plecach miał duży i szeroki miecz.

"Jesteś zajęty Mizukage-sama?" Zapytał.

"Szczerze to nie." Przyznał się Mizukage. "Jak wiele razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś mówił mi po imieniu? Te całe Mizukage-sama sprawia, że czuje się stary. A mam tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat."

"To by oznaczało brak szacunku." Powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się. "Poza tym jestem stary, czyli kimś, kto musi umieć się zachować."

"I to właśnie czyni cię starym." Zażartował młody mężczyzna. Genji zachichotał patrząc na Mizukage.

Pamiętał swoją klęskę z ręki tego młodego człowieka. Mimo że nienawidził Sandaime, Sanzouba Genji był bardzo lojalny. Kiedy się spotkali młody człowiek wtedy nastolatek próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. Chociaż rozumiał tego młodego mężczyznę, nadal pozostał lojalny. Walczyli zażarcie, ale i tak został pokonany. Chciał, aby go zabił. Chłopak odmówił i zabrał go, aby ktoś mógł go wyleczyć. Był w szpitalu, kiedy usłyszał o klęsce Sandaime. Patrzył jak ten człowiek pracował, by poprawić sytuacje Kiri. Dziwił się, kiedy ludzie zaczęli go wspierać. Kiedy wszyscy poprosili go by został Mizukage, był jednym z tych, którzy poparli ten pomysł. Zgodził się i od teraz Genji był mu lojalny.

"Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć." Odezwał się.

"Tak?"

"Zdaje się, że mamy gości." Powiedział marszcząc brwi. "Dyplomatyczny posłaniec przybył do nas z Kumogakure no Sato."

Nie zaskoczyło to zbytnio Mizukage. Wiedział o nadchodzącej inwazji, którą Otogakure, Iwagakure i Amegakure szykowali, przeciw Konohagakure i Sunagakure. To była rzecz, która przez jakiś czas go zastanawiała. Genji wiedział, że Mizukage myśli o jego rodzinnej osadzie. "Mam ich odesłać?" Spytał.

"Nie." Odpowiedział z szerokim lisim uśmiechem. "Przebyli spory kawał drogi by się tu dostać. Niegrzecznie byłoby ich teraz odesłać."

---------

Kiedy w końcu dostali swoje przepustki i weszli do wsi spodziewali się skłóconej wsi i ubóstwa. Jednak było inaczej. Wieś była pełna życia. Kupcy handlowali, kobiety śmiały się, dzieci bawiły się na ulicy. To nie była ta sama Kirigakure, co kilka lat temu. Kiedy Hinata powiedziała im o kontroli, nie za bardzo jej wierzyli. Teraz jednak zaczynali. Byli zachwyceni tą osadą, ale nie mieli czasu na zwiedzanie. Pierwszym rozkazem Kurenai było zdobycie najważniejszych informacji. We czwórkę poszli szukać jakiegoś hotelu. Nagle Kiba na kogoś wpadł.

"Proszę mi wybaczyć." Powiedział. Osoba, na którą wpadł była kobietą. Nosiła strój ninja w kolorze ciemnej purpury. Jej ramiona były owinięte a na plecach nosiła miecz. Było to krótkie ostrze, które wyglądało na niemożliwe do utrzymania w jednej ręce. Czarne oczy miała związane w wysoki koński ogon, a oczy były koloru niebieskiego. Uśmiechnęła się do Kiby.

"Nic się nie stało. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach." Powiedziała. Ukłonił się i odszedł. Kobieta przyjrzała się grupie. Była pewna, że już widziała jednego z nich. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

---------

Szła uwodzicielskim krokiem kołysząc biodrami. Jej oczy kolory szmaragdów i blond włosy nadawały jej psotny wyraz. Nosiła czarne, bojowe kimono z niewielką różnicą. A mianowicie więcej odsłaniało niż zasłaniało. Niedocenianie jej mogłaby być straszne w skutkach. Nosiła paskudnie wyglądającą kosę, która miała ostrze koloru czerwonego. Była to rodzinna pamiątka przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. To właśnie z powodu tej broni okrzyknięto ją Shoujouhi Kijo. Kiedy skręciła w inną ulicę zauważyła kolegę z drużyny. Nazywał się Sentaro Ashigochi. Miał krótkie blond włosy i ciemnoszare oczy. Ubierał się podobnie jak członkowie Akatsuki, jednak na jego płaszczu nie było żadnych czerwonych chmur. Płaszcz był czarny jedynie z napisem kanji, które znaczyły: "Droga wojownika pełna jest niebezpieczeństw". Bawiło ją, że zachowuje się bardziej jak samuraj niż ninja. Popatrzył na nią znudzonym spojrzeniem. Dwójka ta była bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Chodziły plotki, że są kochankami, ponieważ zawsze widziano ich razem. Poszła za nim, kiedy wyszedł i wrócił z Mizukage.

"Na co się gapisz?" Zapytała.

"Wiesz, że to nie jest strój ninja, Kagura." Powiedział Sentaro.

"Co? Przecież mogę w tym walczyć, Poza tym największą bronią ninja jest zmylenie. Przestają myśleć, kiedy zajęci są oglądaniem dziewczyn. To perfekcyjna strategia." Powiedziała Kagura.

"Tylko ty mogłaś to wymyślić." Powiedział.

"Oni tam już skończyli?" Zapytała.

"Nie do końca."

"Myślisz, że dołączymy do tych głupków?" Odpowiedzią na jej pytanie było wybiegnięcie trzech ludzi z biura Mizukage. Byli wściekli.

"Będziesz tego żałował!" Jeden z nich krzyknął i podążył za resztą. Kagura uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją a Sentaro wszedł do biura.

---------

Siedział głęboko zamyślony. Jego krótkie czarne włosy powiewały na wietrze. Był ubrany w strój ninja a jego wyposażenie było czarne. Miał również srebrne ochraniacze na obu ramionach, a jego spojrzenie mówiło "odwal się". Jego broń, czyli długi miecz leżał obok. Czuł spokój dopóki nie wyczuł znanej mu obecności.

"Czego chcesz Sayuri." Zapytał.

"To tak witasz swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę? Zapytała. Stanął na przeciw swojej siostry. Może byli bliźniakami, ale zupełnie się różnili. Sayuri była miłą otwartą osobą a Sansei nie umiał żartować i był pracoholikiem. Dwie rzeczy ich łączyły. Oboje szanowali Yondaime i własne stanowiska. Sayuri była dowódcą łowców ninja, Sansei był dowódcą straży Kirigakure.

Niebieski oczy Sansei spoczęły na jego siostrze. "Czego chcesz?"

"Przyszłam spytać się tylko, o twoją książkę bingo." Powiedziała.

"Moja książkę bingo?" Spytał.

"Tak. Moja książka ma tylko zaginionych ninja z Kirigakure. Twoja ma również z innych krajów. Wpadłam na pewną grupę i jeden z nich wyglądał bardzo znajomo. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że to nie moja wyobraźnia." Sansei kiwnął głową i wyciągnął swoją książkę bingo. Rzucił ją siostrze. Kiedy chciała ją otworzyć, zauważyła ptaka lecącego nad jej głową.

"Wygląda na to, że Mizukage-sama nas wzywa. Musimy iść Sayuri." Powiedział.

"Myślę, że mamy większe kłopoty." Odwróciła się do brata i pokazała mu, co znalazła. Było to zdjęcie dużego psa i jego pana. Sansei popatrzył na siostrę upewniając się czy nie żartuje. Kiedy zobaczył jej poważny wzrok wiedział, że nie żartuje. Nie lubił nie stawiać się na wezwanie Mizukage, ale tym razem to było dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

---------

Mizukage siedział przy biurku, podczas gdy dwoje jego najlepszych jouninów i jego trzej sennini stali dookoła. Sentaro, Kagura, Genji, Momochi Shin i Hibachi Jubei wszyscy stawili się na wezwanie.

Momochi Shin był młodszym bratem Zabuzy. Był identyczny jak brat pomijając kilka szczegółów. Porzucił Kiri by stać się łowcą nagród. Zrobił to, aby znaleźć brata i przywrócić mu rozsądek. Strasznie był smutny, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego brata pokonała grupa genninów. Chciał zaatakować Konohe i zabić gnojów mieczem brata. Ucieszył się, kiedy dowiedział się, że jeden z tych gnojów jest teraz w Kirigakure. Kiedy spotkał go, szybko zaatakował, ale młody człowiek szybko go pokonał. Skrępowany, wysłuchał historię śmierci swego brata. Nadal chciał pomścić brata i wyzwał go na pojedynek. Zgodził się i spotkali się po trzech tygodniach. Walka była zawzięta na techniki i miecze. W końcu Shin został pokonany. Wtedy zaoferował mu przyłączenie się do odbudowy Kirigakure no Sato. Na początku nie chciał, ale przekonany przez starych kolegów brata, dołączył.

Hibachi Jubei był ninja trzeciej generacji. Ród Hibachi był najlepszymi mordercami w Kirigakure. Byli szkoleni by być najlepszymi w tym, co robią a Jubei był najlepszy. Co łączyło tą piątkę? Byli nowymi Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, najlepszymi wojownikami Kiri.

"Traktujesz ich groźby poważnie?" Zapytała Kagura.

"Tak i nie. Raikage ma paskudny zwyczaj mieszania, ale nie jest głupi. Nie zaatakuje nas bez żadnej przyczyny. Będzie zbyt zajęty Konoha i Suna, ale i tak musimy się przygotować. Znając go zażąda zwrotu pieniędzy." Zażartował.

"Jesteś pewny, że nie muszę na nich uważać?" Zapytał Jubei.

"Nie." Powiedział Mizukage. "Nie potrzebujemy problemów." Wtedy rozejrzał się i coś zauważył. "Gdzie Sayuri i Sansei?"

"Sam się nad tym zastanawiam. Zwykle zjawiają się." Powiedział Genji. Wtedy znajomy genin pojawił się przed nimi.

"Co to ma znaczyć?" Zapytał Shin.

"Przepraszam, ale Sansei-sensei wysłał mnie, by przeprosić za niestawienie się, ale w tej chwili nie może." Powiedział szybko chłopak. "Zdaje się, że mamy w Kirigakure szpiegów." Powiedział.

"Co?" Zapytał Mizukage.

"Sayuri-sensei wpadła na jakiś ludzi, którzy nie są stąd." Kontynuował chłopiec.

"Rozpoznała jednego z nich, jako Inuzuka Kiba, dowódca ANBU Konohy." Wszyscy spięli się. Mizukage pochyli głowę w głębokim zamyśleniu. Czyżby wiedzieli, że jest tutaj, i posłali po niego? Popatrzył na swoich ninja.

"Sentaro, Shin." Powiedział jak prawdziwy Mizukage. "Chcę abyście odnaleźli Sansei. Kagura, Genji macie znaleźć Sayuri. Macie ich schwytać i sprowadzić tutaj. Jubei, pilnuj posłańców i dopilnuj, aby odeszli. Rozejść się!" Cała piątka znikneła z jego wzroku. Zmęczony westchnął i zastanowił się, co wydarzy się następne.

---------

Aby zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji drużyna ósma podzieliła się na dwie grupy. Nadal przebrani Shino i Kiba z Akamaru poszli w kierunku przeciwnym do Hinaty i Kurenai. Szli przez miasto i Kiba coś wywąchał. Odwrócił się do Shino i położył rękę na jego ramieniu jak przyjaciel.

"Co robisz?" Spytał Shino.

"Coś jest nie tak." Powiedział bardzo cicho. "Mam złe przeczucie. Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas śledzi. Nawet Akamaru dziwnie się zachowuje."

"Myślisz, że zostaliśmy zdemaskowani?"

"Jesteśmy tutaj tylko kilka godzin."

"Wiesz, kto idzie za nami?"

"Zdecydowanie kobieta. Te same perfumy, których używa Tome, kiedy..."

"Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć o twoich życiu płciowym. Nie możemy zawalić misji. Weźmy ją gdzieś zwabmy i zaopiekujmy się nią."

Kiba kiwnął głową i skończyli rozmowę. Nadal szli ta samą drogą z kimś na ogonie. Dwójka skręciła w aleje. Poszła za nimi i nie zdziwiła się, kiedy czekali na nią.

"Więc wiedzieliście, że was śledzę. Nie jesteście zwykłymi ludźmi?" Spytała.

"Przykro nam, ale nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktoś dowiedział się o naszej misji." Powiedział Shino i wypuścił swoje owady. Wtedy została z dużą siłą uderzona od tyłu.

"**_GATSUUGA_**." Ryknął Kiba. On i Akamaru uderzyli z olbrzymia siłą. Kobieta z rozszerzonymi oczyma zamieniła się w wodę przy uderzeniu. Kiba i Akamaru otrzepali się z wody i odwrócili się w stronę cichego śmiechu. Kobieta siedziała na dachu z rozbawionym wzrokiem.

"To miał być atak?" Powiedziała szyderczo. "Spodziewałam się czegoś więcej po kapitanie Inuzuka Kiba i vice-kapitanie Aburame Shino. Następnym razem zostaw swojego psa w domu. Jest to pierwszy pies, który pojawił się w książce bingo, więc trudno będzie się wam ukrywać. Teraz zadam pytanie. Czego shinobi Konohy szukają w Kirigakure? Jaka jest wasza misja?"

"Tak jakbym, miała ci coś do powiedzenia." Powiedział. Westchnęła i sięgnęła po swój miecz.

"Miałam nadzieje, że będziecie chcieli uniknąć z nami wojny, ale jesteście zbyt uparci. Dobrze, załatwmy to w inny sposób." Shino i Kiba przygotowali się do ataku, kiedy dziewczyna została zatrzymana przez dwóch innych szermierzy.

"Sayuri, uspokój się." Powiedział Genji.

"Genji-teichou, Kagura-sama." Powiedziała. Kagura spojrzała na dwóch mężczyzn.

"Jesteście pojmani i nie myślcie, że dacie radę naszej trójce. Jesteśmy tutaj by dostarczyć was przed oblicze Mizukage. Spróbujcie stawiać opór a zostaniecie zabici. Nie chciecie stawić czoła członkom Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." Powiedziała.

Kiba i Shino wiedzieli, że zostali pokonani, bo nawet oni słyszeli legendarnej grupie szermierzy. Poddali się bez żadnych sprzeciwów.

W tym samym czasie, Sansei stał naprzeciw Kurenai i Hinaty. Zauważyły go i próbowali się go pozbyć, ale zaskoczył ich swoja szybkością. Patrzył na nie z wściekłością.

"Spytam się jeszcze raz. Po co tutaj jesteście?" Zapytał.

"Nie mamy żadnego powody, aby ci to powiedzieć." Odpowiedziała spokojnie Kurenai.

"W takim razie nie mam wyboru. Nie powinniście tutaj przychodzić. Jesteście głupi, jeżeli spodziewaliście się, że damy wam zabić naszego Kage. Zmierzcie się z siłą Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu." Powiedział.

_'Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu? Oni powrócili?_' Pomyślała zaskoczona Kurenai. Sansei dobywał swojego miecza, kiedy przeszkodził mu Sentaro. Potrząsnął głową i Sansei się cofnął. Zwrócił się do Kurenai.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata, jesteście aresztowane. Złóżcie broń albo poniesiecie konsekwencje." Rozkazał. Obie kobiety odwróciły się by zobaczyć stojącego za nimi Shina. Kurenai przeklęła. Kurenai i Hinata poddały się bez walki.

---------

Drużyna ósma stała na przeciw Mizukage a Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu stali wokół niego. Miał na sobie swój kapelusz, który zasłaniał jego twarz. Przyglądał się całej drużynie.

"Tak, domyślam się, że jesteście tu z dwóch powodów." Powiedział lekko znajomym głosem. "Pierwszy powód to wojna, która będzie miała miejsce." Wszyscy stali spokojnie. "Wiedząc, że Mizukage i Raikage byli przyjaciółmi chcieliście się dowiedzieć czy Kiri przyłączy się do walki. Mam racje?" Odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.

"Drugi powód, to jesteście tutaj by zabić byłego ninja Konohy, którego wygnaliście dwanaście lat temu." Zaskoczył drużynę tym pytaniem. Mizukage uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją pod kapeluszem. Zdjął swój kapelusz by się im pokazać. Byli zszokowani, kiedy zobaczyli, kto ukrywał się pod tym przebraniem. Jego włosy były dłuższe a twarz wyraźniej zarysowana, ale żadne z nich nie mogło pomylić tych znamion na policzkach.

"Niesamowite." Powiedział Kiba z niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Niemożliwe." Krzyknęła Kurenai nie dowierzając oczom.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Zapytała Hinata. Mężczyzna wysoki na sześć stóp stał w otoczeniu swoich towarzyszy broni. Był to Najbardziej Hyperaktywny, Najgłośniejszy, Najbardziej Nieprzewidywalny i Najbardziej Zaskakujący Ninja na świecie. Teraz był znany jako Kiri no Shinku Senkou i Yondaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Naruto.

C.D.N.

**Słowniczek:**

**Kiri no Shinku Senko** – Czerwony Błysk Mgły

**Gatsuuga** – Podwójny Świdrujący Kieł – Technika walki używana przez Kibe i Akamaru. Oboje szarżują na przeciwnika niczym świder.

**Shoujouhi Kijo** – Shoujouhi oznacza szkarłat a Kijo oznacza wiedźmę. Połączcie to razem a otrzymacie Szkarłatną Wiedźmę.


	4. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3**_

Wszyscy patrzyli zszokowani, a Naruto cały czas się uśmiechał. Musiał przyznać, że cała sytuacja była zabawna. Oszołomiony Kiba gapił się na niego. Naruto się zmieszał.

„Co?" Zapytał.

„Naprawdę jesteś Naruto?" Spytał.

„Mówisz poważnie?"

„Zrób coś, co tylko Naruto by zrobił, a ci uwierzę." Powiedział Kiba.

Naruto gapił się na swojego dawnego towarzysza i złożył ręce do pieczęci. Wszyscy spięli się, kiedy kumulował chakre. Naruto przemienił się w piękną nagą blondynkę. Szermierze odwrócili głowy a Kiba zaczął tamować krew lecącą z nosa. Po Shino nic nie było widać, bo jak zwykle miał zakrytą twarz.

„Teraz wierzysz mi Kiba-kun?" Wymruczała dziewczyna sugestywnie do niego mrugając.

„Dobra, dobra, jestem pewny, że to ty. A teraz cofnij to przeklęte jutsu!" Naruto zrobił to i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Kiba ścierał krew z twarzy. Hinata dała mu chusteczkę. „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal używasz tej techniki."

„A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal działa." Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. Jego twarz spoważniała. „Nadal nie odpowiedzieliście na moje pytanie." Teraz już wszyscy spoważnieli.

„Niestety, ale jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć Mizukage to, że na pewno nie przyszliśmy po ciebie. Nie jesteś już ninja Konohy i nie ma powodu cię zabijać." Wyjaśniła Kurenai.

„Jestem szczerze zdziwiony. Byłem pewny, że Starszyzna będzie chciała mojej śmierci." Przykro im było, że tak mówi o swojej rodzinnej osadzie, ale nie dali tego po sobie poznać.

„Naruto, Tsunade-sama nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła." Powiedziała Hinata cicho, ale stanowczo.

„Wiem, ale myślałem, że Starszyzna ma władzę nad nią. To był powód, dla którego się ukrywałem." Powiedział.

„Teraz możesz odetchnąć, skoro wiesz, że nie jesteśmy po ciebie." Powiedział Shino.

„Skoro nie jesteście tutaj z mojego powodu to chodzi o wojnę, która będzie miała miejsce." Wszyscy ucichli. Kurenai westchnęła i spojrzała na niego.

„Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Kirigakure no Sato ma nowego Mizukage." Zaczęła. „Wiedząc, że Kiri i Kumo przez wiele lat byli sojusznikami, byliśmy pewni, że Kiri dołączy do przymierza, które zagraża naszej osadzie. Mieliśmy się dowiedzieć czy to prawda."

„Więc zostaliście wysłani jako szpiedzy by dowiedzieć się, czy dołączymy do wojny?" Kurenai kiwnęła głową. Naruto oparł głowę na rękach. Wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył na nią. „W normalnych okolicznościach zostalibyście aresztowani." Wszyscy wyglądali jakby, tego właśnie się spodziewali. „Ale to...jest coś, o czym zadecyduje Starszyzna." To wszystkimi wstrząsnęło a Naruto tylko się uśmiechnął. „Tutaj w Kirigakure no Sato działamy trochę inaczej. Mamy własną drogę ninja."

„I to wszystko dzięki tobie." Powiedziała Hinata tak samo cicho jak przedtem. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej i zwrócił się do Genji'ego.

„Genji, zwołaj członków Starszyzny. Powiedz im, że to pilne. Sansei, Sayuri będziecie obecni na zebraniu. Opowiecie o swoim spotkaniu z ninja Konohy."

„Hai." Powiedzieli. Zwrócił się do czwartej osoby.

„Weź ich do jakiegoś pokoju w budynku i pilnuj ich. Spędzą tutaj noc." Powiedział.

„Tak Mizukage." Powiedział. Naruto wstał i już chciał wychodzić, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał. Przechylił nieznacznie głowę. „Miło było znów was zobaczyć." Wyszedł z biura, a za nim Sansei i Sayuri. Genji zniknął w dymie a Sentaro podszedł do drużyny ósmej.

„Chodźcie za mną." Rozkazał. Poszli za jednym z członków Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu.

---------

Naruto szedł na zebranie a Sansei i Sayuri za nim. Wyczuł z zachowania Sansei, że ten chce go o coś spytać.

„Chcesz się o coś zapytać Sansei?"

„Tak. Nie neguję twojej decyzji, ale czy to mądre, aby pozostawiać ich przy życiu? Zebrali sporo informacji i pomimo, że pilnuje ich najlepszy szermierz nadal mogą być niebezpieczni." Powiedział.

„Jestem tego świadomy i rozumiem twoje obawy, ale oni zapewne też mają swoje powody." Odpowiedział Naruto.

„Swoje powody? Jakie?" Zapytała się Sayuri.

„Mają niezwykle trudne zadanie do wykonania. Są przyparci do muru i są zdesperowani. Łapią się każdej deski ratunku. Nawet za pomocą Gaary nie odeprą ataku jak ostatnim razem."

„Rozumiem, czyli teraz jesteś dla nich zagrożeniem?" Spytał Sansei.

„Nie, ponieważ pozostaniemy neutralni w tej wojnie."

„Co?" Krzyknęła Sayuri. „Przecież to twoi starzy znajomi. Aż tak ich nienawidzisz, za to, co ci zrobili?"

„Sayuri, jak śmiesz?!" Krzyknął Sansei.

„Nic się nie stało Sansei. Odpowiem na to pytanie. Nie mam nic przeciw Konoha. Może i kiedyś byłem na nich zły, ale to było dawno." Powiedział Naruto wzruszając ramionami. „Konohagakure to stare czasy, teraz liczy się tylko Kirigakure. Nie będę mieszał ludzi w sprawę pomiędzy mną a moim rodzinnym miastem. A co do starych znajomych to jedynie Hinata stanęła w mojej obronie. Nie wiem, co z Kiba i Shino. Jak się dowiedzieli, że noszę w sobie Kyuubi'ego, oddalili się ode mnie. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale to przeszłość."

„A Tsunade?" Zapytał Sansei. Naruto przystanął, by o tym pomyśleć.

„Jest Godaime Hokage a jednocześnie kimś bardzo dla mnie ważnym i specjalnym." Zwrócił się do bliźniaków. „Przygotujcie się do sprawozdania."

„Hai, Yondaime-sama." Oboje znikneli zostawiając Naruto samego.

Naruto stał ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Naprawdę chciał iść i pomóc swojej dawnej osadzie, ale jak powiedział bliźniakom, to nie była sprawa Kirigakure. Westchnął i wszedł do sali.

_'__Obaasan, mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi moja decyzje.'_

---------_  
_

Kiba, Shino, Hinata i Kurenai rozejrzeli się po pokoju, w którym mieli spędzić noc. Kurenai nie odnalazła żadnej drogi ucieczki. Nie było tu żadnych okien a jedynie jedne drzwi pilnowane przez czwórkę szermierzy. Westchnęła i obejrzała bibliotekę. Podeszła do regału i wyciągnęła jedną z ciekawszych książek.

„Ma wspaniałe książki." Powiedziała prawie czule.

„Nie wyobrażam sobie czytającego Naruto." Zażartował Kiba. Hinata zachichotała głaszcząc Akamaru.

„Zdajecie się nie przejmować zbytnio naszą sytuacją." Spostrzegł Shino.

„Daj spokój Shino, mówimy o Naruto. Obojętnie czy jest ninja Konohy czy nie, to nas nie zabije." Powiedział Kiba bardzo pewnie.

„Nie myślałbym tak Kiba." Powiedział Shino. „Naruto jest Kage i jako Mizukage musi chronić swoich ludzi. Nie masz pojęcia jak daleko może się posunąć, by to zrobić.

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ufasz Naruto-kun?" Spytała Hinata czując się zdradzona.

„Nie jest już shinobi Konohy. Słyszeliście jak to mówił. Wyraźnie widać było, że nam nie wybaczył." Wyjaśnił Shino.

„Czy naprawdę można go o to winić? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił dla Konohy i został wygnany."

„Był niestabilny. Zapomnieliście, co zrobił, Sasuke?"

„Chcesz bronić tego zdrajcę?" Warknął Kiba. Wyglądali jakby chcieli się na siebie rzucić.

„Wystarczy." Powiedziała Kurenai. Odsunęli się od siebie i stanęli po przeciwnych stronach pokoju. „Widzicie, w naszej sytuacji nie możemy niczego zrobić. Wszystko w rękach Naruto i nie powinniśmy zbyt wiele się spodziewać. Teraz możemy jedynie czekać na decyzje Starszyzny Kiri." Drużyna ósma kiwnęła głowami.

---------

W ciągu dziewięciu lat odkąd Naruto przybył do Mizu no Kuni, pokonał Sandaime i pomógł w odbudowie kraju. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił było ustabilizowanie gospodarki. Brakowało pieniędzy, albowiem wszystkie pieniądze Sandaime zarobione niewolnicza pracą zostały rozdane najbardziej potrzebującym. Wyszedł na spotkanie z innymi krajami zwłaszcza z Nami no Kuni i Umi no Kuni. Chciał pozyskać tam jak największą liczbę klientów i spowodować napływ gotówki do kraju. Oba kraje zbliżyły się do siebie. Kiedy Naruto został Mizukage, te dwa nie-shinobi państwa zapragnęły stać się jednym państwem z Mizu no Kuni. Oba państwa zostały przyłączone i w ten sposób z małego państewka powstało duże państwo.

Naruto widząc, że nie da rady samemu rządzić, utworzył Starszyznę. Liczyła trzech członków i każdy pochodził z innego obszaru i mieli bardzo dobre opinie wśród ludzi. Pierwszym z nich był Genko Saito.

Był to starszy mężczyzna, członek poprzedniej Starszyzny, któremu odebrano wszelką własność, kiedy sprzeciwił się Sandaime. Jego rodzina została sprzedana jako niewolnicy i pewnie już by nie żyła gdyby nie Naruto, Sentaro i Kagura. Po obaleniu Sandaime próbował odszukać rodzinę. Szybko mu się to udało zwłaszcza po tym jak Shinku Senkou wyzwolił niewolnicze obozy w Kumo. Swoją lojalnością służył teraz Naruto.

Drugim starszym mężczyzną był Yamashima Rugen. Był to kupiec, który pomagał w odbudowaniu Kiri. Od nowa rozwinął handel, co miało wielki wpływ na rozwój Kiri. Nie miał żadnego powodu do osiedlenia się tutaj, dopóki nie zakochała się w jednej z członkiń klanu Hibachi.

Trzecim członkiem Starszyzny był stary przyjaciel Naruto, a zarazem jego pierwszy poważny klient, kiedy był jeszcze geninem Konoha. Był to Tazuna. Wszystkie swoje stare interesy zostawił w rękach swojego sprytnego wnuka Inari a sam objął urząd członka Starszyzny. Sansei skończył sprawozdanie dla Starszyzny.

„Dobrze Sansei, możesz odejść." Powiedział Naruto. Sansei ukłonił się i odszedł. Naruto zwrócił się do Starszyzny i popatrzył na każdego z osobna. Nie spodobało się im to.

„Dlaczego ponownie mamy o tym dyskutować? Chyba oczywiste jest, że musimy uziemić tych ninja." Powiedział Rugen.

„Proszę o przysługę, pozwólcie im odejść." Powiedział Naruto.

„Chyba żartujesz Naruto. Za szpiegowanie mamy prawo ich zabić." Powiedział Tazuna.

„Będą potrzebni na wojnie, którą będą musieli stoczyć."

„Mimo wszystko, nie możemy pozwolić im bezkarnie odejść." Powiedział Saito.

„Wcale tego nie sugerowałem." Powiedział Naruto, doskonale się kontrolując. „Zwołałem naradę, by znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Chcę ukarać Konohe i jednocześnie pozwolić wrócić ich ninja do domu."

„Naruto, wiem, że to twoi starzy przyjaciele, ale na razie musisz odłożyć na bok swoje osobiste uczucia. Naprawdę chcesz zaprzepaścić wszystko, co dokonaliśmy przez te lata?" Zapytał Tazuna. Naruto tylko westchnął i pochylił głowę. Tazuna wiedział, że Naruto nie ma żadnej urazy do Konohy a nawet chciałby tam pójść. Wzdychając, zwrócił się do innych członków rady. „Może jednak jest inne rozwiązanie."

„Żartujesz chyba?" Spytał się Saito.

„Dajcie mi dokończyć. Co, jeśli ogłosimy embargo na Hi no Kuni?" Powiedział.

„Embargo?" Spytał się Rugen.

„Jeżeli zamkniemy granice Mizu no Kuni dla Konohy to uderzy w ich skarbiec. Wiem, że wiele rzeczy przewożą do Hi no Kuni przez Nami no Kuni." Starszyzna zdawała się rozmyślać nad tym.

„Co ze szpiegami?" Zapytał Saito.

„Potrzebujemy ich jako posłańców, którzy przekażą wiadomość." Powiedział Tazuna z małym uśmieszkiem. Starszyzna rozmyślała nad jego propozycją. Nagle Saito głośno przemówił.

„Nadal się nie zgadzam, mam przeczucie, że nie tylko Konoha dowie się o wszystkim, ale reszta świata również."

„To jest dobra opcja dla nas. Zresztą uderzenie w czyjąś gospodarkę finansową i tak jest jasną wiadomością dla świata."

„Czyli się zgadzamy?" Zapytał Tazuna.

„Tak." Powiedziała pozostała dwójka. Naruto ukłonił się do rady.

„Dziękuje bardzo." Powiedział.

„Teraz wyjdź dziecko." Powiedział Tazuna. Kiedy odszedł starsi ludzie popatrzyli na siebie.

„Co, to wszystko, ma znaczyć Tazuna?" Zapytał Rugen.

„Myślę, że za wszystko, co dla nas zrobił, możemy coś dla niego zrobić." Powiedział.

„Naprawdę jesteśmy mu wdzięczni za wszystko, ale teraz będziemy wystawieni na atak." Powiedział Saito.

„Może nadszedł czas by przestać się ukrywać i pokazać naszą potęgę."

---------

Naruto wraz z Kagura i Sentaro stali pośrodku Wspaniałego Mostu Naruto. Kurenai i jej drużyna również tam stali. Naruto powiedział im o ich decyzji, jeszcze ubiegłej nocy. Kurenai i Shino byli zaskoczeni, podczas gdy Hinata i Kiba w ogóle. Obie grupy patrzył się na siebie aż w końcu Naruto przemówił.

„Tutaj się rozstaniemy." Wyciągnął zwój zza swoich szat i dał go Kurenai. „To jest nasza odpowiedź dla waszej Starszyzny. Tsunade musi wiedzieć, że to jest cena za szpiegowanie nas. Oraz..." Wyciągnął drugi zwój i dał go Kurenai. „...to jest do wyłącznego wglądu Tsunade i Jiraiya. Tylko oni mogą to przeczytać. Podróż nie powinna zająć ci więcej niż dwa dni, jeżeli się pośpieszysz. Życzę wam szczęśliwej podróży." Powiedział, odwrócił się i już przyszykował się do odejścia.

„Naruto." Powiedział Kiba. Naruto zatrzymał się i odwrócił. „Jeżeli to jeszcze coś znaczy, to przepraszam."

Naruto gapił się na niego jakby chciał coś znaleźć. Kiba spiął się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Nie spodziewał się tego, co usłyszał.

„Wystarczy, że nie będziesz nikomu podawać swojej dupy na talerzu tak, jak mi, kiedy pokonałem cię w egzaminie na chunina." Krzyknął Naruto z dziecinnym uśmiechem.

„Co powiedziałeś?!" Obruszył się Kiba. „Hej, posłuchaj mnie idioto. Miałeś tylko szczęście. Pokonałbym cię gdybyś nie spierdział mi się na twarz!"

„Mów, co chcesz." Powiedział blondyn z jego wiecznym uśmiechem. „Ale jak się przyznasz, że zostałeś wykiwany będziesz miał szczęśliwsze życie."

„CO?!" Wykrzyczał wściekły Kiba. „MAM W DUPIE, ŻE JESTEŚ MIZUKAGE, ZAMIERZAM SKOPAĆ CI DUPSKO STĄD AŻ DO KONOHY!"

„NAPRAWDĘ TEGO CHCESZ DURNIU? NO DAWAJ!" Kurenai i Kagura jednocześnie westchnęły. Rozdzieliły wkurzonego Kibe i roześmianego Naruto.

---------

Orochimaru niewzruszenie patrzył, jak Ikazuchi bije kuriera. Odmowa Kirigakure nie miała wielkiego znaczenia, ale coś znaczyła. Ikazuchi był wściekły a kurierzy trzęśli się ze strachu.

„Jak ta tłusta świnia śmie mi odmawiać?" Warknął.

„Ale teraz tam jest inny Mizuka..." W tym momencie został ponownie uderzony.

„Nie obchodzi mnie, czy Mizukage się zmienił. Zapłaci mi za to. Myśli, że kim on jest?"

„To Shinku Senkou." Wykrzyczał drugi kurier licząc na oszczędzenie. Wszyscy znieruchomieli.

„Co powiedziałeś?" Berugu spokojnym głosem zażądał odpowiedzi.

„Yondaime Mizukage to Shinku Senkou." Powiedział. W następnej chwili był przygniatany przez Tsuchikage.

„Co masz na myśli mówiąc Shinku Senkou?" W jego głosie słychać było szyderstwo.

„Przysięgam, że to on. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak opisywały go listy gończe." Złapał oddech. Berugu chwycił go za głowę i uderzył nią w ścianę natychmiast go zabijając.

Berugu miał już do czynienia z człowiekiem nazywanym Shinku Senkou. Kiedyś miała miejsce bitwa w jednej z jego fortec. Poszedł tam, zobaczyć, o co chodzi. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego, co zobaczył. Zobaczył pięciuset pobitych ninja. Wielu zginęło oraz wielu miało obrażenia wykluczające dalsze pozostanie ninja. Takich zniszczeń nie widział od czasów trzeciej wielkiej wojny ninja. Ktoś wyjaśnił mu, co się tutaj zdarzyło. Jeden z jego kapitanów napadł na jedną biedną wieś. Pewien ninja postanowił zemścić się. Powiedział również, że ten ninja poruszał się tak szybko jak Konoha no Kiroi Senkou. Ale jego ciało osłaniała czerwona chakra a jego niebieskie oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Powiedział, że to było jak atak demona. Zobaczył swojego kapitana, ale to nie jego śmierć go wkurzyła a to, w jaki sposób został zabity. Obrażenia na jego klatce były robotą Rasengana, specjalnego ataku Yondaime Hokage.

Ikazuchi również słyszał już o Shinku Senkou. To był ten sam przestępca, który zaatakował jego obozy pracy. Teraz winił tego potwora za stratę swoich wielkich bogactw.

"Shinku Senkou." Warknął. Berugu zwrócił się do jednego ze swoich pomocników. "Zbierz trzy oddziały. Wyruszamy na Kirigakure."

"Co?" Spytał Oboro.

"Co robisz Berugu?" Zapytał zimno Orochimaru.

"Zniszczę tego demona a potem zniszczę Kirigakure." Powiedział Berugu.

"Idioto teraz zajmujemy się wojną z Konohagakure." Powiedział Oboro.

"MAM GDZIEŚ KONOHAGAKURE! NIE POZWOLĘ, ABY TEN CZŁOWIEK ŻYŁ ANI JEDEN DZIEŃ DŁUŻEJ!" Wykrzyczał Berugu.

"Nie zapominaj się gdzie teraz jesteś." Powiedział Orochimaru spokojnie.

"Grozisz mi?" Spytał odwracając się do Orochimaru.

"Nie, ale chce ci przypomnieć o twojej sytuacji. Naprawdę chcesz mi się sprzeciwiać?" Berugu wyraźnie cofnął się pod zimnym spojrzeniem Orochimaru. Częściej brał udział w bitwach, ale ten młody człowiek i tak był od niego silniejszy. Nie mógł teraz ryzykować walki z nim.

"Dobrze, najpierw zajmiemy się Konoha." Powiedział wyraźnie niechętnie. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i z ciekawością. Słyszał jakieś pogłoski o tym "Shinku Senkou" ale nigdy nad nim nie myślał. Teraz zdawało się oczywiste, że będzie musiał przyjrzeć się mu bliżej. Skoro spowodował takie zainteresowanie w Berugu to jasne wydawałoby się, że w przyszłości może stać się dla nich zagrożeniem.

---------

Tak jak powiedział im Naruto, droga powrotna zajęła im dwa dni. Zaskoczona Tsunade natychmiast zwołała naradę, by to omówić. Starszyzna, Jiraiya, głowy klanów i dowódcy oddziałów stawili się na zebranie. Nie ucieszyli się na wieść o nieudanej misji. Nikomu nie spodobał się powrót Kiri no Shinobigatano Nananin Shu. Również wieść, że Shinku Senkou jest teraz Mizukage nie wywołała w nich entuzjazmu. Kurenai skończyła sprawozdanie i przekazała Tsunade zwoje z decyzją Mizukage. Patrząc na zwój vice-dowódca 'Ne' z maską smoka zaczął mówić.

„Więc pozwolił wam tak sobie odejść bez żadnej kary? W takim razie musi być słabym Mizukage." Powiedział szyderczo.

„Może tak, to wygląda, ale zapewniam cię, że jest bardzo silny." Powiedział z sarkazmem Kiba. Nawet przez maskę widać było blask w jego oczach.

„A co takiego zrobił?" Zapytała Koharu.

„Nałożył na nas embargo." Powiedziała Tsunade patrząc na zwój.

„Co?" Zapytał Homaru.

„Kirigakure no Sato nałożyła na nas embargo. Nikt z Hi no Kuni nie wejdzie do Mizu no Kuni."

„Czy mogą to zrobić?" Spytała sceptycznie Sakura.

„Tak, a najgorsze, że na zwoju są też pieczęcie Nani no Kuni i Umi no Kuni. Wydaje się, że są teraz częścią Mizu no Kuni."

„Poszerzyli swoje granice?" Warknął Danzo.

„Nie należy lekceważyć tego Shinku Senkou. Drugi zwój, który dała nam Kurenai ma bardzo złożone pieczęcie. Pieczęć chakry, krwi, oślepiająca pieczęć i kilka innych. Musi być znakomitym mistrzem pieczęci. Pewnie na tym samym poziomie, co ja i Yondaime." Powiedział Jiraiya oglądając zwój.

"Jeszcze jeden powód, aby się nim zająć." Powiedział Danzo.

"Uważam, że teraz najważniejsza jest obrona przed czteroma wrogimi krajami." Przestrzegła ich Tsunade. Zwróciła się do Jiraiya. "Możesz przełamać te pieczęcie?"

"Może nie powinieneś. Mizukage powiedział, że to tylko do wglądu Jiraiya-sensei i Hokage-sama." Poinformowała ich Hinata po raz pierwszy raz się odzywając.

Wzruszył ramionami i przyłożył palce do zwoju. Pieczęć zdawała się analizować chakre Jiraiya. Pieczęć pękła i Jiraiya rozwinął zwój. Widział jak słowa pojawiają się na zwoju.. Jiraiya przekazał zwój Tsunade. Przeczytała zwój i jej oczy rozszerzył się. Sakura próbowała odczytać zwój, ale słowa były zamazane. Tsunade ścisnęła zwój i popatrzyła na swoich kapitanów.

„Odwołać ninja z granic! Zwołać mieszkańców gotowych do ewakuacji obok bramy! Zostaliśmy oszukani."

„Co takiego przeczytałaś Tsunade." Zapytała Koharu zaniepokojona.

„Sakura wyjaśnij im." Rozkazała.

„Przykro mi Hokage-sama, ale nie mogę przeczytać zwoju."

„Co?"

„Tak jak wcześniej powiedziałem facet jest mistrzem pieczęci. Wątpię, aby nawet byakugan mógł to przeczytać." Powiedział Jiraiya.

„Wydaje się, że Uzumaki naprawdę urósł w siłę." Powiedział Shino na tyle głośno by każdy go usłyszał. Znajomi z drużyny spojrzeli na niego złym wzrokiem. Potem Kurenai westchnęła. Wszyscy gapili się na zespół.

„Co powiedziałeś?" Zapytała Tsunade nie pewna czy dobrze usłyszała. Shino chciał powtórzyć, ale Kurenai mu przerwała.

„Yondaime Mizukage i Shinku Senkou to Uzumaki Naruto."

C.D.N.

**Słowniczek:**

**Nami no Kuni** – Kraj Fal

**Umi no Kuni** – Kraj Morza

**Tsuki no Kuni** – Kraj Księżyca

**Hi no Kuni** – Kraj Ognia

**Tsuchi no Kuni** – Kraj Ziemi

**Obaasan** – Babcia

**Ero-sennin** – Zboczony Mędrzec

**Rasengan** - Wirująca Kula – Technika stworzona przez Yondaime. Zajęło mu trzy lata opanowanie jej. Jest to potężna kula chakry, która powoduje wielkie szkody wewnętrzne i raczej spore szkody zewnętrzne. Naruto pełne opanowanie tej techniki zajęło tydzień.

**Houtai Omo** – Zabandażowana Twarz


	5. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 4

_**Rozdział 4**_

Tsunade wychyliła się z okna jej biura. Wiadomość o tożsamości Mizukage była dla niej szokiem. Targało nią teraz wiele uczuć. Na pewno poczuła ulgę. Starszyzna zabroniła, aby Jiraiya poszedł za nim, więc każdego dnia musiała obawiać się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Czuła jednocześnie smutek. Była głupia, skoro myślała, że Naruto wybaczy Konoha. Tyle razy ratował tą osadę, że była pewna, iż tym razem również to zrobi. Zganiła się szybko za tą myśl a smutek szybko przerodził się w szczęście. Nie ucieszył jej swoją decyzją, ale jego list sprawił jej ogromną radość. Ponownie go przeczytała.

_Hej Tsunade obaasan, Ero-sennin, _(Co za głupi dzieciak.)

_Domyślam się, że już wiesz, kim jestem. Zapewne Shino albo Kurenai powiedziała ci. Nie mam im tego za złe. Piszę ten list w ramach przeprosin. Naprawdę chciałbym wam pomóc, ale to nie jest problem Kirigakure. To jest moja osobista sprawa i nie zamierzam mieszać w to Kirigakure. Mój naród pozostanie neutralny w tej wojnie. Chciałbym tylko was ostrzec, że zostaliście oszukani. Kontakt Jiraiya w klanie Fuma został zdemaskowany. Zaatakują was za pięć dni a nie za trzy tygodnie. Zaufaj mi ba-chan, nie kłamię. Nie założyłbym tych wszystkich pieczęci na zwoju, gdybym nie był tego pewny. To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. Życzę wam szczęścia i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ponownie się spotkamy._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Yondaime Mizukage._

„Jest przewódcą innej osady a nadal nam pomaga. Głupi dzieciak, jak go tylko spotkam, opierniczę go, za to." Czule wyszeptała. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

„Kto tam?" Drzwi się otworzyły i weszła Sakura.

„Hokage-sama, graniczne patrole wróciły jak rozkazałaś a mieszkańcy są gotowi do ewakuacji." Powiedziała.

„To dobrze." Odpowiedziała bez patrzenia na nią. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisz. „Chcesz się o coś zapytać?"

„Zastanawiałam się, co sadzisz o Mizukage?" Spytała.

„Ty to chcesz wiedzieć, czy może Starszyzna?" Zaszydziła Tsunade.

„Przepraszam, jeśli..."

„Miałaś pracować w szpitalu. Sugeruję abyś się tam teraz udała." Rozkazała Tsunade. Sakura westchnęła i opuściła biuro.

"To było trochę niemiłe, co nie?" Ktoś powiedział. Tsunade odwróciła się do swojego przyjaciela. Siedział na olbrzymiej żabie. Żaba zamrugała do Tsunade.

"Zasłużyła na to. Więc to prawda?"

"Tak." Powiedział ze smutkiem spuszczając głowę. "Nikt nie został oszczędzony. Zabili wszystkich. To był dobry pomysł by odwołać wszystkie patrole z granicy. Ninja Kumo i Iwa zaatakowali trochę naszych placówek. Upewniłem się również, aby Suna dotarła tutaj bezpiecznie. Ninja Ame przyszykowali na nich zasadzkę. Gaara stracił czterdzieści procent swoich sił. Orochimaru z pewnością to zaplanował...Jaki jest nasz następny ruch?"

„Teraz musimy skupić się na mieszkańcach. Z Kazekage porozmawiam jutro." Powiedziała.

"No to, co sadzisz o Naruto?" Zapytał. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

"Nic nie sadzę. Musiałabym go znów zobaczyć. A ty?"

"Czuje dumę. Chodzi o to, że wyszkoliłem już dwóch Kage. Ludzie, jestem niesamowity!" Zażartował z jawną drwiną. Tsunade w ogóle to nie rozbawiło i wzięła kolejny łyk sake. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się do niej. "Nie martw się. Wróci."

"Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?" Spytała.

"Ponieważ jesteśmy dla niego ważni." Powiedział. Tsunade tylko popatrzyła na niego. Zachichotała wspinając się na ogromną żabę. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie, gdy poczuł na swoich plecach piersi.

"Nawet o tym nie myśl. Tylko coś spróbujesz a dokończę to, co zaczęłam, kiedy przyłapałam cię na podglądaniu." Zagroziła Jiraiya. Ten tylko coś wymamrotał pod nosem. Ruszyli do najbliższego baru.

---------

Naruto westchnął i ostemplował kolejny dokument.

"Bycie Mizukage jest do dupy." Wyjęczał.

"Przestań narzekać, Shinku Senkou ty dupku. Ja nie narzekam, że jestem twoją dzisiejszą nianią."

"To, o co chodziło z twoim wrzaskiem, kiedy Sentaro przyniósł cię tutaj, dzisiaj siłą?" Zapytał z uśmiechem. "Było cię słychać na drugim końcu Kiri."

"Zamknij się." Warknęła Kagura. Westchnęła i podała mu kolejny dokument. Również westchnął i opieczętował go. Spojrzał przez okno na niebieskie niebo.

"Mogłeś im pomóc." Powiedziała Kagura domyślając się, o czym rozmyśla.

"Zrozum, podjąłem decyzję najlepszą dla Kirigakure." Powiedział bardzo obronnym tonem.

"Masz rację." Powiedziała Kagura kiwając na potwierdzenie głową. "Ale to nie jest to, czego naprawdę pragniesz. Poza tym fajnie byłoby zrobić jakąś demolkę."

"Ty tak twierdzisz, czy raczej twoja 'demoniczna kosa'?" Kagura spojrzała na swoją niewinną kosę i wzruszyła ramionami.

"Być może oboje tak twierdzimy." Kagura spojrzała na Naruto. "Wiem, że twierdzisz, że nie masz żadnej urazy do Konohy, ale ją masz. Czas zapomnieć o przeszłości, Naruto-san. Może, jeżeli to zrobisz w końcu wyrwiesz się stąd i może nawet stoczysz jakaś ciekawą walkę?" Zażartowała. Naruto spojrzał na nią niezbyt przyjemnym wzrokiem i westchnął. Może miała racje. Rzeczywiście nadal miał do nich żal? Jeżeli tak, to powinienem im pomóc? Zwrócił się do Kagury.

"Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza." Powiedział Naruto. Wstał i wyszedł z biura.

"Tak Mizukage-sama." Wyszeptała i poszła za nim.

---------

Kiba pomagał pakować się żonie. Został wydany rozkaz ewakuacji. Hanryu wydęła usta, kiedy dowiedziała się, że nie będzie mogła zostać. Zachichotał i spakował ostatnią rzecz. Odwrócił się, by spytać się żony czy ma w czymś pomóc i wtedy zobaczył Shino. Kiba skrzywił się.

"Twoja żona mnie wpuściła." Powiedział.

"Czego chcesz Abumare?" Zapytał Kiba. Shino nie odpowiedział. Kiba zrozumiał wiadomość i odwrócił się do córki.

"W porządku dzieciuchu, czas się wynosić." Powiedział.

"Dobrze." Powiedziała znudzonym tonem. Zmierzwił jej włosy i pogonił ją z pokoju.

"Szybko rośnie." Powiedział Shino niemalże czule.

"Przyszedłeś z jakiegoś powodu." Stwierdził Kiba starając się skrócić tą wizytę do niezbędnego minimum.

"Przyszedłem pomóc." Powiedział prosto Shino.

"Tak, najwięcej to pomogłeś na radzie."

"Nie żałuję tego, co powiedziałem. To była bardzo ważna informacji. W przyszłości pomoże nam go pokonać." Powiedział Shino.

"Ty znowu to samo! Jesteś taki pewny, że Naruto nas zaatakuje."

"Byłeś tam, może i powiedział, że nie ma do nas żalu, ale to tylko maska."

"Jesteś taki sam jak reszta tych palantów." Warknął Kiba gniewnie. "On nie jest Kyuubi do cholery. Myślisz, że tylko twoja rodzina straciła bliskich? Klan Inuzuka stracił tyle samo ludzi, co klan Aburame i nie winimy za to Naruto. On nigdy nie chciał mieć zapieczętowanego w sobie Kyuubi no Yoko. On nie jest demonem."

Dwoje kolegów z drużyny gapiło się na siebie. Shino odwrócił się i wyszedł. Kiba westchnął. Chciałby, aby niektóre rzeczy nie były tak skomplikowane.

---------

Kurenai stała na tyłach domu patrząc jak urosły jej kwiaty. Nie zamierzała wyjawiać sytuacji Naruto. Chciała porozmawiać o tym prywatnie z Tsunade, ale Shino wszystko powiedział. Nawet nie była na niego bardzo zła. Na początku nie miał pojęcia, że Naruto coś w sobie nosi. Ale zawiodła się jego zachowaniem, kiedy się o tym dowiedział. Patrzył na niego tak jak reszta mieszkańców i z tego powodu było jej wstyd.

Pewnie, dlatego tak bardzo oddalił się od Kiby i Hinaty, których to w ogóle nie obchodziło. Westchnęła i zastanowiła się, co Tsunade sobie pomyśli. Nagle czyjeś ręce objęły ją w pasie. Obróciła się. Podniosła rękę jakby chciała pogłaskać policzek tej osoby, ale zamiast tego wyciągnęła z ust papierosa.

"Hej, to był mój ostatni." Poskarżył się.

"Obejmujesz swoją żonę a nie popielniczkę." Warknęła nie będąc w nastroju do walki z jego uzależnieniem.

"Jesteś słodka, kiedy się złościsz." Zażartował z lekkim uśmiechem.

"Och lepiej się przymknij." Popatrzyła na swojego męża, Sarutobi Asuma.

Emerytowany jounin prawie w ogóle się nie zmienił. Nadal palił i nadal nie mógł walczyć z pełną siłą. Kurenai dziękowała bogom, że przeżył spotkanie z członkami Akatsuki, Hidanem i Kakuzu. To wszystko dzięki szybkiemu myśleniu Nara Shikamaru i uzdrawiającym zdolnościom Yamanaka Ino. Po wszystkim wyznali sobie uczucia i rok później wzięli ślub. Teraz mieli dwójkę dzieci, pięcioletnią dziewczynkę imieniem Saiyoi i dziesięciomiesięcznego chłopczyka Takna.

"O czym tak rozmyślałaś? Mam nadzieję, że nie o radzie." Powiedział. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała westchnął. "To nie twoja wina."

"Powinnam na nich wymusić obietnicę, aby utrzymali to w sekrecie. Nawet Shino by się posłuchał." Powiedziała.

"Prędzej czy później to i tak wyszłoby na jaw. Nie powinno się takich rzeczy utrzymywać w sekrecie." Powiedział.

"Może masz racje, ale nadal czuję się winna."

"Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Nawet mój ojciec. Te całe prawo było głupim pomysłem. Jeżeli wszyscy wiedzieliby, co się stało, wtedy może zrozumieliby ostatnie życzenie Yondaime."

"Tak, ale to było dla bezpieczeństwa chłopaka."

"...to co u Naruto?"

"Jest silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziałeś, że to on jest Shinku Senkou?"

"Chyba żartujesz. Kakashi padnie, kiedy się o tym dowie."

"Doprawdy." Powiedziała Kurenai i sarkazm aż kapał z jej ust. "Tak jakby kiedykolwiek nim się przejmował." Asuma wiedział, że skoro został wspomniany Kakashi to należy zmienić temat. Kurenai nie była jedyną, która nie przepadała za kopiującym ninja. Straciła swój szacunek dla niego, zaraz po wygnaniu Naruto. Teraz ta dwójka nie mogła nawet przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu. Asuma pocałował swoją żonę w szyje, co spowodowało u niej chichotanie.

"Chodź." Powiedział. "Musimy przygotować dzieci do wyjścia. Udon i Mogei się nimi zaopiekują." Kurenai kiwnęła głową i weszła do domu.

---------

Neji siedział w gorącym źródle głęboko zamyślony. Był na radzie, kiedy wszystko się wydało. Cieszył się z powodu przyjaciela i jednocześnie czuł się zazdrosny. Widział jak zła była Hinata, kiedy Shino się wygadał. Rozmyślał czy nadal coś do niego czuła. Ponoć pierwsza miłość nigdy nie rdzewieje.

Jego małżeństwo z Hinatą miało na celu zwiększenie siły Hyuuga. Neji był teraz członkiem ANBU, najsilniejszym wojownikiem w gałęzi klanu, a Hinata spadkobiercą klanu po wygranej z Hanabi. Starszyzna stwierdziła, że ich połączenie da jakąś nową siłę ich klanowi. Niestety, ta dwójka nawet jeszcze nie skonsumowała swojego małżeństwa.

Hinata musiała otrząsnąć się z wygnania Naruto, więc Neji dał jej czas. Przez te wszystkie lata Neji stał się bardzo czuły dla niej, ale ona nadal nie pozwalała się mu zbliżyć, a to wszystko z powodu Naruto. Westchnął nie wiedząc, co ma myśleć. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi a w nich pojawiła się Hinata. Niosła jego szatę kąpielową. Podeszła do męża i uklękła obok niego.

"Umyć ci plecy?" Spytała.

"Jak chcesz." Odpowiedział.

Hinata westchnęła patrząc na męża. "Czy coś się stało?"

Neji milczał przez minutę zanim odpowiedział. "Czy ty...nadal kochasz się w Naruto?"

Hinata była wstrząśnięta tym pytanie, ale szybko zrozumiała. Dużo czasu zajęło jej pogodzenie się z wygnaniem Naruto. Poślubienie kuzyna przerastało ją, ale on to zrozumiał i dał jej czas. Przez te wszystkie lata zaczęła coś czuć do Nieji'ego. Ponowne spotkanie z Naruto było czymś przyjemnym, ale już nie czułą tych samych uczuć, co w młodości. Kiedy wróciła cieszyła się na spotkanie z Neji, ale posmutniała kiedy zrobił się dla niej taki zimny. Chciała być ze swoim mężem. Neji tylko spuścił głowę, kiedy nic nie odpowiedziała. Wtedy poczuł jej usta na swoich. Jego oczy rozszerzył się, kiedy zobaczył na przeciw siebie swoja żonę. Skończyli się całować i był zakłopotany. Położyła swoją dłoń na jego policzku.

"Neji, mój mężu, zbyt dużo rozmyślasz." Powiedziała. Neji nadal był zmieszany, ale później zrozumiał. Objął swoją żonę i pocałował ją z całą namiętnością. Hinata odwzajemniła uścisk i pocałunek. Być może tego wieczoru skonsumują swoje małżeństwo.

---------

Iruka siedział w budce ramen. Tak naprawdę nie był w stanie zjeść ramen, który przed nim stał. Nie był nawet w stanie skoncentrować się na pięknej kobiecie, która starała się z nim flirtować. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to Naruto, Yondaime Mizukage. To nie było tak, że nie był dumny z swojego starego ucznia, ale jego decyzja go zawiodła. Kobieta w końcu zrozumiała, że nie jest nią zainteresowany. Wkurzona, walnęła go w tył głowy. Iruka odwrócił się z niemiłym wzrokiem.

"O co do cholery chodzi?" Spytał próbując nie brzmieć zbyt poważnie, kiedy zrozumiał, kto siedział obok.

"Zachowuj się. Ja tu próbuje z tobą filtrować a ty jedyne, co robisz to myślisz o swoim małym bracie. Nie jest Hokage? Ale różnica. Teraz jest Mizukage do cholery. A co ze mną? Nie widzieliśmy się od alarmu a ty..." Robiła mu wykład. Iruka tylko patrzył na kobietę, która gwałtownie przemawiała. Jak to możliwe, że się z nią związał? Nigdy wcześniej się nim nie interesowała. Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy został jouninem kilka lat temu. Mieli misję i uratował jej życie. Od tamtego czasu nie dawała mu spokoju. W duchu musiał przyznać, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Była piękna, seksowna i przypominała trochę Naruto. Przez jakiś czas go to niepokoiło, ale się przemógł. Albo raczej ona go przemogła, kiedy dorwała go w pokoju nauczycielskim. Nadal przemawiała i postanowił jej przerwać. Zamknął jej buzie pocałunkiem i złapał ja za lewego cycka, co wywołało jej jęk. Skończył tą publiczną manifestację i spojrzał jej w oczy.

"Przepraszam, że nie zwracałem na ciebie uwagi." Powiedział szczerze. "Myślę, że trochę musiałem powspominać."

Zamrugała oczyma i spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała kogoś takiego jak on. Nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na skromnego chuunina, ani potem, gdy stał się jouninem. Potem była ta misji.. Przyjął pięć kunai na swoje plecy dla jej ochrony, i to spowodowało, że spojrzała na niego z innej strony. Przez pierwsze dwa lata unikał jej, ale w końcu go dorwała. Być może to było zbyt brutalne, rzucić się na niego, związać go i próbować zgwałcić go przez godziny, ale w końcu go zdobyła. Od tego czasu byli ze sobą. Szczerze mówiąc nie nazwałaby tego związkiem. To była bardziej burza namiętności, ale troszczyła się o niego.

Wracając do siebie, chwyciła go za rękę i wyprowadziła go z budki ramen. Ledwie zdołał zapłacić, kiedy go pociągnęła. "Hej, gdzie idziemy?"

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Pocałowała go. Zdziwił się, że nie z języczkiem. Wtedy poczuł jak jej ręka ściska go za tyłek. Uśmiechnęła się do niego uwodzicielsko.

"Chyba nie myślałeś, że obmacywanie mnie, ujdzie ci na sucho?" Wyszeptała. Iruka uśmiechnął się.

"A jakie będą konsekwencje?" Spytał, prawie niewinnie.

"Chodź ze mną, to się dowiesz." Powiedziała mrugając do niego. Nigdy nie rozumiał jak Mitarashi Anko mogła wywrzeć na nim taki wpływ. Ale kimże on był, by się skarżyć?

---------

Kiba wziął kolejny łyk. Siedział sam w barze. Odprowadził żonę i dziecko i czuł się trochę smutny. Westchnął i wziął kolejny łyk sake i od razu nalał kolejny kieliszek.

"Pij tak dalej to wypędzą cię z domu." Powiedział znajomy głos. Kiba odwrócił się by ujrzeć Shikamaru i Choji. Shikamaru w ogóle się nie zmienił. Oprócz tego, że palił, był ninja Suna, ożenił się z Sabaku no Temari i miał z nią trójkę dzieci, nadal pozostawał tym samym leniwym geniuszem. Choji natomiast się zmienił. Już nie był taki wielki, głownie za sprawą swojej żony Yamanaki Ino. Teraz nosił zbroje i Zanpakuto. Zajął miejsce przy stole.

"Dużo słyszałem o Naruto. Czy to prawda?" Zapytał Shikamaru.

"Niop. Jest teraz Yondaime Mizukage." Powiedział Kiba.

"Kto by pomyślała że nasza rozwrzeszczana gęba zostanie Kage?" Zapytał Choji.

"Jakimś sposobem sam wybiera swoje przeznaczenie." Odezwał się nowy głos. Odwrócili się by zobaczyć Neji'ego. Usiadł i zamówił jakieś wino śliwkowe. Kiba zauważył coś niezwykłego w zwykłym stoickim zachowaniu Hyuga.

"Dlaczego tak się cieszysz?" Spytał.

"Hinata i ja w końcu doszliśmy do porozumienia." Powiedział.

"W końcu to zrobiliście, tak?" Spytał Choji. Neji zakrztusił się i nic nie odpowiedział, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

„Wyglądałem tak samo, kiedy ja i Temari pierwszy raz ze sobą spaliśmy. Tylko żałuję, że musiałem biegać nagi po Konoha." Poskarżył się Shikamaru. Choji zaczął chichotać, kiedy przypomniał sobie tan dzień. Wszystko miało miejsce przed ich ślubem i wyjazdem do Sunagakure. Gaara i Kankuro nie ucieszyli się widząc własną siostrę i władającego cieniem w środku uprawiania seksu. Próbowali go zabić, więc Shikamaru uciekał ulicami. Shikamaru spojrzał na przyjaciela niemiłym spojrzeniem.

"Cieszę się razem z wami, ale nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zajęło wam to tak dużo czasu. W Naruto była zakochana lata temu." Powiedział Kiba.

"Zamknij się. Zrobiliśmy to i jesteśmy szczęśliwi. A co do Naruto..."

"Tak, pogadajmy o Naruto." Powiedział nowy głos. Cała czwórka wiedziała czyj, bez odwracania się, i nie cieszyli się z tego. Uchicha Sasuke nie był ich przyjacielem, ale mieszkańcy chętnie wybaczyli temu gnojowi. Nosił standardowy strój jounina i kamizelkę. Za nim stał Sai. On również nie był lepszym dupkiem. Obrażał każdego, kogo spotkał. Posiadał niesamowita zdolność panowania nad atramentem, ale nikt się tym nie przejmował.

"Czego chcesz Uchicha?" Zapytał zimno Neji.

"Rozmyślałem nad twoim sprawozdaniem Kiba. Było o wiele krótsze niż te Shino." Powiedział.

"Bycie małym pieskiem Danzo musi być zabawne. Od razu widać jak nisko upadł klan Uchicha." Powiedział Kiba. Sasuke spojrzał na niego wściekle. Naprawdę się nie przejmował, co sadzą o nim ludzie, ale nazwanie go pieskiem nie spodobało mu się.

"Uważaj, do kogo mówisz Inuzuka. Może i jesteś ANBU, ale ja jestem z 'Ne', jestem elitą." Stwierdził.

"Jak elita to wyglądałeś dwanaście lat temu." Powiedział Choji z małym złośliwym uśmieszkiem przypominając sobie to szczęście w nieszczęściu.

"Zabawne było jak ledwo żywy zostałeś tutaj przytargany ostatnim razem." Powiedział Shikamaru mając dziwny błysk w oczach. "Oops! Przepraszam. Miałem na myśli, że zostałeś przytargany przez Yondaime Mizukage, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke gotował się ze złości. Nie lubił jak ktoś przypominał mu o jego klęsce z Naruto. Wiadomość, że Naruto osiągnął poziom Kage było uderzeniem w jego dumę. Uspokoił się i uśmiechnął.

"Ten głupek nigdy mnie nie pobił." Warknął Sasuke, chyba bardziej do siebie. "To coś w nim pomogło mu. Jeśliby nie Kyuubi już by nie żył. Tak naprawdę to o wszystkim decyduje Kyuubi. Jego pożyczona siła to wszystko, co ma."

"Nadal jesteś tym małym głupiutkim człowieczkiem." Powiedział Neji.

"Co powiedziałeś Hyuga?"

"Naruto może i czasami ma siłę Kyuubi." Powiedział Hyuga. "Ale nigdy na niej nie polegał. Jego własna siła przerasta Kyuubi. Jakżeby inaczej mógł panować nad najsilniejszym z ogoniastych demonów?"

"Temari opowiedziała mi o walce pomiędzy Naruto a Gaara." Powiedział nagle Shikamaru.

"Naruto był w stanie pokonać go własną chakrą. Nie użył siły Kyuubi'ego dopóki nie przywołał wielkiej ropuchy, a nawet wtedy nad tym panował. To było kilka lat temu podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Jeśli Neji nie zablokowałby jego system chakry, to Naruto nie użyłby chakry demona."

"Poza tym używa chakry demona tylko jak szarpią nim silne emocje." Spostrzegł Choji. "Przypuszczam, że jeśli ktoś, kogo uważałeś za brata przebija twoją klatkę piersiową, to wtedy tracisz kontrole."

"Spójrz prawdzie w oczy Uchicha. Człowiek, którego nazywałeś 'frajerem' i 'demonem' prześcignął cię dawno temu." Powiedział uśmiechnięty Kiba.

"Dlaczego wy..." Warknął Sasuke. Chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle poczuł ostry ból. Chwycił się za ramię. Cofnął działanie pieczęci. Nie maił złudzeń, że ci ludzie działaliby zgodnie z dekretem Tsunade. Zgodnie z dekretem, który mówił, że jeżeli użyje przeklętego znaku, można rozprawić się z nim na stałe.

"Coś nie tak Uchicha? Nie możesz wytrzymać bólu?" Sasuke tylko na nich warknął. Obrócił się i dumnie opuścił bar. Sai z rozbawionym spojrzeniem poszedł za nim.

---------

Sakura westchnęła, kiedy skończyła swoją prace. Bycie kierowniczką wydziału medycznego i jednocześnie asystentką Tsunade nie było łatwe. Wolała być raczej po prostu kierowniczka wydziału. Praca z Tsunade była po prostu niemożliwa. Traktowała ją ozięble i niemiło. Tak samo, kiedy zaczynała swój trening. Wygląda na to, że już zawsze będzie ją winić za wygnanie Naruto. To nie było tak, że sama się o to nie winiła.

Westchnęła i wzięła łyk herbaty. Jej życie było pełne zakrętów. Program medyczny ustanowiony przez Tsunade był bardzo ciężki. I to nie z powodu konkurencji, ale z powodu dwóch osób, które dołączył do treningu. Pierwszą z nich była Ino, z którą nie dało się rozmawiać, ale która starała się i prześcignęła ją. Drugą osoba była Hinata, głowa klanu Hyuga która nie chciała utrzymywać z nią żadnych kontaktów. Tak naprawdę to Hinata w zwykłym sparingu prawie zabiła Sakure. Zaskoczyło ją, że Hokage, która wszystkiemu się przyglądała, nie zrobiła niczego by ją powstrzymać. Leżała w szpitalu przez dwa tygodnie.

Ale nie tylko one się do niej tak odnosiły. Neji traktował ją jak śmiecia. Kiba korzystał z każdej okazji by ją obrazić, Choji po prostu ją ignorował, Shikamaru nawet na nią nie patrzył a Lee zawsze dawał jej rozczarowane spojrzenie. Jedynymi osobami, z którymi rozmawiała były Shizune, Tenten i Sasuke, ale to tylko z konieczności. Przez dwanaście lat zadawała sobie pytanie, dlaczego ją tak traktują. I dopiero po kłótni z Tsunade zrozumiała.

---FLASHBACK---

"Co to znaczy, że się pomyliłam? Zrobiła wszystko, co do mnie należało!" Krzyknęła Sakura.

"Zablokowałaś zła żyłę i prawie zabiłaś człowieka. Gdyby nie Ino to ten człowiek by umarł. Następnym razem bądź ostrożniejsza i bardziej się skoncentruj." Powiedziała Tsunade. Sakura ścisnęła pięści w gniewie. Odwróciła się by odejść.

"Ty po prostu winisz mnie za Naruto." Wyszeptała. Ale nie na tyle cicho by Tsunade nie usłyszała.

"Słucham?" Zapytała ostro.

Sakura nigdy nic o tym nie mówiła, ale w przypływie złości postanowiła powiedzieć, Godaime co naprawdę myśli.

"Winisz mnie i resztę za wygnanie Naruto!" Wykrzyczała w podłym nastroju. "Tak było najlepiej dla wszystkich. On był niestabilną kreatura, która zraniła Sasuke. Kyuubi nim kierował i stanowił dla wszystkich niebezpieczeństwo. Więc przestań winić wszystkich włącznie ze mną."

Poczuła się lepiej, kiedy w końcu to z siebie wydusiła. Wtedy została podniesiona i gwałtownie przyciśnięta do ściany. Spojrzała w oczy Tsunade i ze strachu przełknęła ślinę. Shizune chciała się wtrącić, ale twarde spojrzenie jej nauczycielki ja zatrzymało. Zwróciła się do Sakury.

"Jesteś niczym i przynosisz tylko wstyd." Powiedziała powolnym, niebezpiecznym tonem Tsunade. "Taką ja ci wszyscy głupcy, którzy nie widza nic poza Kyuubim. On uratował twojego kochanego Sasuke przed Orochimaru. Powstrzymał Orochimaru w uzyskaniu Sharingana. Trzy razy uratował nasza osadę a ty myślisz tylko o tym zdrajcy. Czy wiedziałaś, że użył zabójczej techniki twojego sensei na Naruto? Wiedziałaś, że Naruto prawie umarł? Wiedziałaś? Po tym jak spełnił obietnice danej małej słabej dziewczynce jak ty, podziękowałaś mu przynajmniej? Zrobiłaś jak reszta tłumu i potraktowałaś go jak zagrożenie. Odpowiedź brzmi tak, winię ciebie i każdego w tej przeklętej osadzie, ponieważ nie zasłużyliście na takiego bohatera."

Tsunade opuściła Sakure. "Teraz wyjdź." Rozkazała i Sakura się posłuchała.

---TERAZ---

Po tym wszystkim Sakura zaczęła głębiej się nad tym zastanawiać, i doszła do wniosku, że Tsunade ma racje. Jeśliby mogła cofnąć czas, to byłaby tam razem z Naruto i to wszystko by się nie zdarzyło. Teraz był Kage i odmówił pomocy. Straciła przyjaciela po raz drugi w swoim życiu i strasznie się z tym czuła. Mała łza kapnęła do jej filiżanki.

---------

Mężczyzna stał przed Pomnikiem Poległych Bohaterów. Przychodził tutaj od śmierci swoich przyjaciół i sensei. To był powód, dla które zawsze się spóźniał. Stał tu teraz z innego powodu i nie był w stanie spojrzeć na pomnik. To z powodu wiadomości, które usłyszał od Gai. Jego były uczeń był teraz Yondaime Mizukage i jednocześnie Shinku Senkou. To przypomniało mu jego błędy, jako nauczyciela. Właśnie z powodu tych błędów nigdy więcej nie wziął żadnej innej drużyny. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie trenował Naruto, i nie był przy nim, aby zapobiec jego wygnaniu. Stracił szacunek rówieśników i swojego dowódcy.

Nie mógł spojrzeć na pomnik, kiedy czuł jak patrzą na niego ze wstydem. Zawiódł, bo nie wypełnił ostatniego życzenia swojego sensei i zawiódł swoich przyjaciół. Raz nawet powiedział Drużynie Siedem, że ci, którzy opuszczają swoich przyjaciół są niczym śmiecie; teraz sam był śmieciem. Nie postąpił według własnych przekonań oraz nie poszedł za słowami swojego zmarłego przyjaciela.

_'__Sensei...Obito...Rin....tak mi przykro. Wszystkich was zawiodłem_.' Te słowa cały czas były w głowie Kakashi'ego.

**C.D.N.**


	6. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 5

_**Rozdział 5**_

Naruto szedł przez własny umysł, który przypominał tunel. Zwykle unikał tego miejsca, ale tym razem było inaczej. Był wkurzony i zdążał do centrum tego miejsca w celu wyjaśnienia pewnych spraw z demonem. Dotarł do celu. Stał przed bramą, za którą był uwięziony demon. Z wściekłością spojrzał na bramę.

"Hej, głupi lisie. Rusz swoją dupę i wyjdź!" Rozkazał Naruto. Nagle wyczuł gwałtowną i złowrogą chakre. Wielkie oczy i ogromne kły pojawiły się przed nim. Demon warknął na niego.

**"Masz mi jakieś bzdury do powiedzenia, że rozkazujesz mi wyjść dzieciaku.**" Kyuubi no Yoko warknął. Naruto stał w miejscu nie obawiając się zwierzęcia. Gapili się na siebie w ciszy aż w końcu Kyuubi rozdrażnionym głosem się spytał. "**Czego chcesz?"**

"Chce abyś zaprzestał tą swoją głupią grę." Wyrzucił z siebie.

**"Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi."**

"Przestań pieprzyć. Nie proszę cię tylko rozkazuje ci przestać." Wrzasnął w odpowiedzi a czerwona chakra zaczęła na niego pędzić. Jak tylko chakra zbliżyła się do niego, cztery słupy odbiły ją. Słupy przypominały czterech zbrojnych. Ochroniali Naruto.

Naruto uśmiechnął się do Kyuubi'ego. "Zapomniałeś o mojej pieczęci?"

Przez dwanaście lat swojej podróży, Naruto nauczył się wiele technik i stylów. Podczas jednej z podróży, zanim spotkał Sentaro i Kagure, poznał kapłankę w Ishi no Kuni. Wzięła go na naukę o pieczęciach. Przez rok nauczyła go wszystkiego, co sama umiała, i zaskoczyły ją jego zdolności. To właśnie ona pomogła mu wzmocnić, jego osłabioną pieczęć.

Technika ta nazywała się Garan no Yojige Fukei. Współpracowała z techniką Yondaime. Dzięki niej chakra Kyuubi'ego "wypływała", kiedy próbował wywrzeć wpływ na Naruto. Również dzięki niej, Naruto mógł brać chakre Kyuubi'ego bez pytania i był przez nią chroniony przed jego wściekłością. Pieczęć była napędzana jego własną chakra, która była silniejsza niż demona. Kyuubi warknął w swoim więzieniu.

**"Ty bezwartościowa mała małpo. Wiesz, kim jestem? Wiesz, kogo obrażasz? Jestem Kyuubi no Yoko, najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich ogoniastych demonów. Jeszcze poznasz swoje miejsce."** Ryknął.

"Naprawdę? W ciągu kilku lat umrzesz a ja w końcu uwolnię się od ciebie. Do tego czasu muszę jakoś z tobą wytrzymać, ale nie zamierzam się z tobą bawić w jakieś chore gry. Twoje małe wizje Konohagakure w płomieniach naprawdę mnie wkurzają. Masz przestać." Kyuubi ponownie ryknął. Oczy Naruto zwęziły się, kiedy zaczął chichotać. Potem zaczął się otwarcie śmiać.

"Co cię tak bawi?"

**"Może i stałeś się silniejszy, ale nadal jesteś tym samym głupim dzieciakiem. Czyżbyś zapomniał o działaniu swojej pieczęci? Rozdziela nasze umysły. Nie jestem w stanie komunikować się z tobą dopóki sam tego nie zechcesz. Te wizje są twoje. Są one wynikiem twojej decyzji, zresztą słusznej."** Lis zaszydził z Naruto, gdyż miał racje. Pieczęć rozdzielała ich umysły.

„Naprawdę nie potrzebuję twojej opinii na temat mojej decyzji." Kyuubi patrzył na niego jakby coś analizował. Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

„**Jakiś ty człowieku głupi. Chcesz tam pójść i ponownie ich uratować."**

„Nie wiem, o czym mówisz."

„Może i jesteśmy rozdzieleni świadomościami, ale nadal wiem jak myślisz. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, dlaczego nawet rozważasz pomaganie im?"

„Myślę, że nie zrozumiesz ludzkiego sposobu myślenia." Wyszeptał cicho Naruto.

„**Masz rację, że nie rozumiem. Gdybym zrozumiał musiałabym się zabić. Nudzi mnie ta rozmowa. Jeżeli skończyłeś to zejdź mi z oczu. Miłych snów Yondaime."** Zażartował i zniknął.

Naruto zamknął i otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w swoim pokoju. Bycie mistrzem pieczęci wymagało wiele medytacji, czyli czegoś, z czym Naruto naprawdę miał problemy. Po latach ćwiczeń był w stanie pójść do Kyuubi'ego i nie zginąć. Wyjrzał przez okno. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, co czuł. Chciał tam iść, ale tutaj miał zobowiązania. Konoha stanowiła jego przeszłość, którą należało zapomnieć. Westchnął i wrócił do łóżka.

---------

Orochimaru, Ikazuchi, Berugu i Oboro siedzieli w namiocie. Nie byli w dobrych nastrojach. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich plan został odkryty. Kiedy Oto, Iwa i Kumo zaatakowały placówki Konohy, nikogo tam nie zastali. W niektórych placówkach zastawiono pułapki i stracili trochę ludzi. Również ninja Ame mieli kłopoty z Jiraiya. Dzięki jego interwencji, Suna straciła tylko czterdzieści procent swoich sił. Orochimaru zastanawiał się czy wśród nich jest więcej szpiegów, ale nie mógł się tym teraz zająć. Nawet pomimo tych przeszkód mieli przewagę nad Konoha. Nawet Jiraiya i Tsunade im nie przeszkodzą.

---------

Kenji Sumo tak naprawdę nie nienawidził pracy nauczyciela. On tylko nienawidził małych dzieci. No dobra, nie nienawidził, ale nie miał do nich cierpliwości. To był jeden z powodów, dla których nie miał własnych dzieci. Były hałaśliwe i ciężkie do opanowania. Patrzył na Mizukage który rozmawiał z dzieciakami z akademii. Był trochę rozczarowany, że przyprowadził z sobą Sentaro a nie Kagure lub Sayuri. Słuchał jak Mizukage odpowiada na pytania przyszłych genninów. Wyostrzył słuch, kiedy usłyszał jak jeden z jego uczniów pyta się o jego miejsce urodzenia. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że pochodził z Konohagakure. Wydawało się mu śmieszne, że wygnali tak silnego ninja.

'_No cóż, ich strata._' Pomyślał z szerokim uśmiechem. Nagle padło pytanie, którego Mizukage się nie spodziewał. Pytanie brzmiało: „Czy kiedyś wrócisz do domu?" Mizukage przez moment wyglądał na smutnego, co szczerze zdumiało nauczyciela. Mizukage był zawsze beztroskim i wesołym typem faceta. To było dziwne zobaczyć go zasmuconego. Szybko jednak się zreflektował i ponownie się uśmiechnął. Był światłem dla ludzi w Kirigakure i wstydem byłoby je zagasić.

---------

Naruto stał na swoim osobistym polu treningowym. Ubrany był w czarny bezrękawnik i czarne, luźne spodnie. Potrzebował się odprężyć. Wizyta w szkole była udana, ale dwa pytania o jego dawny dom, przypomniały mu nocną rozmowę z Kyuubim. Potrząsnął głową i ułożył dłonie do pieczęci.

„Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Powiedział. Wokół niego zaroiło się od klonów. Spojrzał na nie i przygotował się do ataku. „Dawajcie."

Klony ruszyły na niego.

---------

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu obserwowali trening Naruto. Każdy z nich miał własne obawy o niego, i na wszelki wypadek woleli go obserwować.

„Naprawdę się z tym bije." Powiedziała Sayuri. „...Dosłownie."

„Tak, wystarczy na niego spojrzeć. Ten klon normalnie nigdy by go nie sięgnął." Powiedziała Kagura.

„Dlaczego tak się za to karze? Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to uważam, że podjął słuszną decyzję." Odezwał się Shin.

„Po prostu nie może zapomnieć miejsca, które było jego domem." Powiedział Genji. „Miejsca, w którym dorastał."

„Wiem, ale oni go wygnali..." Zaczął Sansei, ale Sayuri mu przerwała.

„Zapomniałeś, jaki dobry ma słuch? Mów takie rzeczy, a cię zabije." Cała siódemka uciszyła się, i przyglądała się treningowi swojego Mizukage. Jubei zwrócił się do Sentaro.

„Co o tym sadzisz Sentaro? Najmniej się wypowiadałeś na ten temat." Powiedział Jubei.

„Na razie nic nie sadzę. Poczekam do jutra." Odpowiedział.

„Dlaczego do jutra?" Zapytał Genji.

„Ponieważ jutro podejmie decyzję. Kiedy to zrobi będę gotowy."

„Uważasz, że naprawdę pójdzie im pomóc?" Spytał Shin. Sentaro niewzruszenie stał i przyglądał się treningowi Naruto. Inni nie wiedzieli, co myśleć.

---------

Naruto zlikwidował kolejnego klona. Zużył sporo mocy i zaczynał słabnąć. Pozostałe klony nie dawały mu wytchnienia i ponownie go zaatakowały. Naruto odskoczył i zniszczył klona, a w następnej sekundzie drugiego i trzeciego. Inny odskoczył i zaatakował go z boku. Zrobił unik i posłał go na drzewo. Klęczał i próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wtedy przed oczyma pojawiła mu się wizja. Widział jak Iruka proponuje mu ramen, jak drażni się z Jiraiya. Jak denerwował Tsunade i wiele innych rzeczy. Widział jak się do niego uśmiechają, rozmawiają z nim i są z niego dumni. Wtedy wszystko spowiła ciemność. Widział swój stary dom w płomieniach. Widział martwych ludzi na ulicach. Widział śmiejącego się Orochimaru, który patrzył na płonącą Konohe. Stał przed Tsunade, która wydawała się go szukać. Chciał jej pomóc, ale wtedy Orochimaru swoim ostrzem uciszył ją na zawsze.

„_**NIE!**_" Wrzasnął nieludzko Naruto i wydobył z siebie chakre. Czerwona chakra otoczył go, a z tyłu pojawiło się pięć, wijących się ogonów. Z głośnym rykiem zniszczył klony jakby były z papieru. Każde jego uderzenie rozrywało powietrze. Grupa innych klonów zdecydowała się zaatakować go z powietrza. Zrobił serie ruchów dłońmi i przywołał swoje jutsu.

„**Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu.**" Wrzasnął. Powstało ogromne tornado, które zniszczyło każdego klona na swojej drodze. Zresztą nie tylko klony zostały zniszczone, ale i cały teren wokół.

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin musieli uciekać, aby ocalić własne życie. Sentaro i Kagura widzieli tą technikę w Tsuchi no Kuni. To była technika, którą potrafił zrównać wszystko z ziemią. Nawet mieszkańcy mogli poczuć wiatr chakry w osadzie.

Jutsu zaczęło znikać. Nie było już więcej żadnych klonów. Naruto poczuł jak jego chakra go opuszcza i zaczyna spadać. Kiedy tracił przytomność czuł pod plecami coś miękkiego. Sentaro podniósł młodego Kage i krzywo się uśmiechnął. Czuł zbliżającą się grupę ninja. Wydostał się z ogromnego krateru, który Naruto zrobił w ziemi i wrócił do domu.

---------

Stał na małej łódce, która płynęła do Ho no Kuni. Nie patrzył na oddalającą się Kirigakure no Sato. Wiedział, że powinien się zastanowić zanim zniszczył klony. Kiedy się obudził leżał sam i podjął decyzje. Ubrany był w czarne luźne spodnie, czarny bezrękawnik a na czole miał opaskę ze znakiem Kiri. Westchnął. Dotrzymał słowa i nie wciągnął w walkę Kiri. Gdyby Berugu dowiedział się, kim jest, natychmiast by na nich uderzył. Jego decyzja wprawiła go w posępny nastrój. Kagura się wkurzy jak się dowie. Wzdychając skierował się w stronę brzegu.

---------

Naruto zauważył brzeg i nie mogąc się doczekać wyskoczył z łodzi. Jak tylko stanął na brzegu cos zauważył. Stanął na skrzypiącym pomoście i zobaczył to - wielką czerwoną, śmiertelną kosę. Trzymała ją bardzo wkurzona kobieta.

"I co Mizukage? Myślisz, że gdzieś pójdziesz?" Powiedziała niebezpiecznie. Naruto widząc jej twarz przełknął ślinę. Była bardziej przerażająca niż drugi egzaminator w selekcji na chuunina. Wziął głęboki oddech.

"Zejdź mi z drogi Kagura." Powiedział.

"Zmuś mnie." Rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Stary Naruto rzuciłby się na nią, ale to była Kagura. Jedna z Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu i również była senninem. Naruto przymknął oczy i zaczął układać pieczęć. Kagura uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła ciąć swoją kosą. Naruto skończył pieczęć.

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.**" Ogromny smok z wody wynurzył się i ruszył prosto na Kagure. Kagura zaczęła ciąć smoka kosą. Zaskoczył ją widok dwóch fuma shiruken lecących na nią. Swoją bronią odbiła dwa shirukeny a potem zablokowała atak Naruto kunai. Odepchnęła go i zamachnęła się na niego kosą. Cofnął się a Kagura się na niego rzuciła. Naruto zatrzymał się i szybko ułożył pieczęć.

**"Futon: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu."** Powiedział i uderzył na Kagure. Zrobiła własną pieczęć odwracając kosę.

**"Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori.**" Wiatr zaczął wirować. Nad morzem unosiło się tornado. Uderzyło na Naruto. Dwa ataki starły się w jasnym świetle, a eksplozja wywołała dużą fale. Kiedy skutki ataku ustały, dwoje wojowników stało do siebie plecami nic nie mówiąc. Oboje pluli krwią. Usłyszeli głos.

"Wystarczy." Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Sentaro.

"Walka jeszcze się nie skończyła." Jęknęła Kagura. Naruto stał naprzeciw tej dwójki. Widzieli ogień w jego oczach, którego dawno już nie miał.

"Wyruszam do Konohy. Tam są ważni dla mnie ludzie. Nie zawaham się zabić każdego, kto stanie mi na drodze." Powiedział. Stał naprzeciwko swoich dwóch senninów i czekał na ich atak. Sentaro tylko się uśmiechnął.

"Czy to cię zadawala?" Spytał się Kagury.

"Myślę, że jest gotowy. Ok, wracajmy na brzeg." Powiedziała. Naruto nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

"Chwilka, nie jesteście tutaj by mnie powstrzymać?" Zapytał. Uśmiechnęli się tylko i Sentaro wskazał ręką na brzeg. Naruto odwrócił się i zobaczył resztę Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, Rugena, Saito i pięć oddziałów ninja Kiri. Sentaro położył rękę na ramieniu Naruto.

"Wyciągnąłeś Kiri z ciemności, w której była pogrążona. Jesteś naszym bohaterem i wiele ci zawdzięczamy. Nie myśl, że jesteś sam. Jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie, i jeżeli trzeba to zginiemy za ciebie. Jesteś Yondaime Mizukage, bohaterem Kiri." Powiedział. Z nad brzegu doszły ich głośne owacje na znak potwierdzenia. Naruto czuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu, ale szybko je wytarł. Nie było czasu na łzy. Jego bliscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie i musiał się spieszyć. Dobili do brzegu i dwóch ninja przyniosło mu szaty i kapelusz Mizukage. Ubierając je zwrócił się do armii.

"Przypuszczam, że powinienem was przeprosić, że wam nie zaufałem. Moje sprawy są naszymi sprawami. Dołączamy do wojny, która może sprawić nam ból, smutek i śmierć, ale dopóki mamy co chronić pozostaniemy silni. Zbyt długo ukrywaliśmy się przed reszta świata. Nadszedł czas, aby pokazać naszym wrogom, naszą siłę. Czas pokazać wszystkim, że z Kirigakure no Sato należy się liczyć." Odpowiedział mu głośny aplauz. Naruto zwrócił się do dwóch swoich ninja. "Wy dwaj odprowadzicie Starszyznę i wezwijcie pozostałe oddziały."

"Hai!" Odpowiedzieli. Rugen i Saito podeszli do Naruto. Uśmiechnął się do nich.

"Wiedzieliście, że będę chciał im pomóc?" Spytał.

"Jestem biznesmenem Naruto. Potrafię czytać w twoich myślach." Powiedział Rugen.

"Poza tym, nadszedł czas by pokazać innym ninja nasza potęgę. Będziemy pilnować Kirigakure, kiedy ciebie nie będzie." Powiedział Saito. Naruto kiwnął głową i dwoje mężczyzn odeszło za dwoma ninja. Odwrócił się do żołnierzy i popatrzył na nich poważnym wzrokiem, który spowodował, że od razu stanęli na baczność.

"Shinobi Kiri, nadszedł czas. Ruszamy!" Rozkazał.

"OI!!!" Odkrzyknęli i zniknęli. Naruto patrzył w kierunku Konohy.

"Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę, dopóki nie dotrę do Konohy. Niedługo tam będę." Naruto zniknął i dołączył do swojej armii.

C.D.N.

**Słowniczek:**

**Fuuton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu** - Wiatr: Wielkie Tornado Zniszczenia: Tornado z niesamowitą rotacją, które niszczy wszystko w promieniu 10-15 mil lub nawet więcej, co zależy od ilości uwolnionej chakry.

**Garan no Yojige Fukei** - Cztero Wymiarowy Stróż Świątyni: Technika pieczętowania stworzona przez Naruto, która składa się z czterech części. Pierwsza wysysa chakre z Kyuubi'ego. Druga część oddziela świadomości Naruto i Kyuubi'ego. Trzecia miesza chakre Kyuubi'ego z chakrą Naruto. Czwarta chroni Naruto przed atakami Kyuubi'ego w umyśle. Pieczęć została stworzona z powodu słabnięcia pieczęci Yondaime.

**Ishi no Kuni** - Kraj Kamienia.

**Futon: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu** - Wiatr: Technika Szpon Wiatru: Technika wiatru stworzona przez Naruto. Podobna do skalpela z chakry, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej wywołuje widoczne szkody. Daje Naruto możliwość cięcia rzeczy gołymi rękoma. Jest to jasnozielona poświata wokół rąk, która przypominaja szpony.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** - Woda: Technika Wybuchu Wodnego Smoka: Wytwarza ogromnego smoka z wody, który atakuje wroga.

**Hijutsu: Shinku Getsuei no Orori **- Ukryta Technika: Taniec Karmazynowego Księżyca: Specjalny ruch Kagury. Obracając szybko kosą Kagura tworzy pięć lub więcej tajfunów. Łącząc je razem puszcza je na cel. Destrukcyjna natura tego ruchu zostanie ukazana w późniejszych rozdziałach.


	7. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 6

_**Rozdział 6**_

Naruto pędził z pełną szybkością. Wszyscy podążali za nim. Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shu próbowali dotrzymać mu kroku, ale nie byli w stanie. Sentaro zatrzymał Naruto.

"Musimy się zatrzymać." Powiedział.

"Nie możemy." Stwierdził.

"Potrzebujemy odpoczynku."

"Nie możemy się zatrzymywać." Krzyknął Naruto.

"Oznajmiam ci tylko, co robimy. Spójrz na swoją armię." Sentaro wskazał na nią. Naruto widział jak wszyscy są zmęczeni. Po połowie dnia w takim tempie, nie ośmielił się ich pytać o więcej. Popatrzył na Sentaro i kiwnął głową na przyzwolenie. Sentaro i Naruto zatrzymali się i dali sygnał do postoju. Wszystkim ulżyło i w duchu podziękowali Sentaro. Sentaro stał przy Naruto, który patrzył w kierunku Konohy.

"Nie martw się mój Kage." Powiedział na pocieszenie Sentaro. "Damy radę. Uratujemy tych, którzy są ci tak bliscy."

"Dziękuję, Sentaro. Cieszę się, że mianowałem cię moim zastępcą. Jesteś w tym lepszy niż Kagura." Zażartował Naruto.

"Hej!" Oboje usłyszeli krzyk. Odwrócili się by ujrzeć bardzo wkurzoną kobietę, która była bliska wywołania swojego śmiertelnego Hijutsus. Oboje się roześmiali, co jeszcze bardziej ją wkurzyło.

"Każ każdemu coś zjeść i odpocząć. Za trzy godziny ruszamy." Rozkazał Naruto.

"Hai!" Odpowiedział.

Naruto odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na drogę prowadzącą do Konohy. _'Wytrzymajcie, niedługo będę.'_

Tsunade siedziała za swoim biurkiem. Słońce zaczynało już wschodzić. Wkrótce nastąpi atak. Nie wyspała się zbytnio ubiegłej nocy. Rozmowa z Kazekage zajęła jej dłużej czasu niż planowała. Omawiali strategię i rozłożenie dwóch armii. Kiedy skończyli powiedział coś, co ją prawie sparaliżowało.

---FLASHBACK---

"Kiedy zjawi się Uzumaki?" Powiedział monotonnym głosem Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Przecież powiedziałam ci, że Kiri nie udzieli nam pomocy." Odpowiedziała Tsunade.

"Nie pytam się o Kiri. Pytam się, kiedy przybędzie Uzumaki."

"Skąd taka pewność, że się zjawi?" Powiedziała smutnym tonem Tsunade.

"A dlaczego uważasz, że nie przybędzie?" Spytał. Dał znak do swoich doradców i wyszli. Zanim wyszli Gaara cicho powiedział.

"Czuję jak nadchodzi. Stał się bardzo silny." Za sobą zostawił oszołomioną Tsunade.

---TERAZ---

Może to, dlatego że oni najlepiej się rozumieli. Westchnęła i sięgnęła po kolejną butelkę sake.

"Nie możesz pić, kiedy szykuje się poważna bitwa." Powiedział zbyt znajomy głos. "To przynosi pecha."

Tsunade odwróciła się by ujrzeć w drzwiach Jiraiya. Od kilku dni nosił starą zbroje. Dziwiła się, że po tych wszystkich latach, nadal na niego pasowała. Jiraiya zauważył to i się szeroko uśmiechnął. "Czyżbyś w końcu uległa mojemu urokowi?" Spytał.

"Jeżeli tak to nazywasz." Zażartowała i odwróciła głowę, aby nie widział rumieńców na jej twarzy. Nalała sobie sake i ją wypiła. Westchnęła patrząc na wschodzące słońce.

"Zastanawiam się, czy to ostatni wschód słońca, jaki oglądam." Wyszeptała cicho.

"Myślę, że nie." Odpowiedział lekko Jiraiya. "Nie było cię tutaj podczas ataku Suna-Oto. Jeju, kiedy w końcu pozbędziemy się tego Orochimaru." Powiedział.

"Jak możesz być tak spokojny?" Spytała, stając naprzeciw niego. Jiraiya patrzył jej prosto w oczy, kiedy odpowiadał.

"Brałem udział w wielu bitwach." Powiedział nonszalancko. "Przeczucie, że nadchodzi inna nie przeszkadza mi. Urodziłem się tutaj i niech mnie najpierw zaraza weźmie, jeżeli pozwolę komuś by zniszczył to miejsce." Tsunade zazdrościła swojemu przyjacielowi. Patrzył na nią jakby czegoś się domyślał. "Nie zamartwiaj się. Nie będziesz sama, będę przy tobie. Mimo wszystko jesteś Hokage."

"Kami, jesteś tym samym próżniakiem, co zawsze." Zażartowała.

"A ty jak zwykle jesteś słodka, kiedy się rumienisz." Powiedział Jiraiya z lubieżnym i szerokim uśmiechem. Musiał zrobić unik przed krzesłem, którym w niego rzuciła.

---------

Neji gapił się na sufit. Jego żona spała obok. Głaskał jej nagie plecy. Nie chciał, aby to ciepło zniknęło, ale wiedział, że będzie musiało, oboje wiedzieli. Nie będzie mógł jej pilnować, ponieważ została przydzielona do obrony wschodniej bramy.

Martwił się o nią i wolałby pozostać tak na zawsze. Westchnął głęboko i obudził ja lekkim szturchnięciem. Otworzyła oczy i się przeciągnęła. Popatrzyła na twarz męża i wiedziała, o czym myśli. Pogłaskała go po policzku i pocałowała go. Neji zamknął oczy pogłębiając pocałunek. Po pocałunku oprał swoje czoło o jej.

"Czas już iść, nieprawdaż?" Spytała.

"Tak, chociaż wolałbym się nigdzie nie ruszać." Powiedział Neji. Hinata zachichotała.

"Przebywasz zbyt dużo czasu z Kibą. Ma na ciebie zły wpływ."

"Nie żartuję."

"Wiem, ale teraz mamy obowiązki do wypełnienia. Nie pragnę niczego innego jak tu z tobą pozostać, ale musimy chronić nasz dom, w którym będą dorastały nasze dzieci." Neji ponownie westchnął i spojrzał na żonę. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

"A ja uważałem, że jako jedyny mogę mówić tak mądre rzeczy."

"Bo tak jest. Myślisz, że od kogo się tego nauczyłam?" Oboje zachichotali i wstali z łóżka.

---------

Wszystko w Konoha było gotowe.

Iruka przemieszczał się w swoim stroju jounina. Był zmęczony, i to z poważnego powodu. Jego dziewczyna nie dawała mu w ogóle odpocząć. Gapił się na Anko, kiedy wyszła w swoim stroju bojowym.

Nie przypominała tej kobiety, która miała ochotę wyłącznie się kochać. W swoim stroju wyglądała bardzo pewnie siebie i gotowa. Burknął do niej coś a ona uśmiechnęła się.

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari i Shikamaru również byli gotowi. Gaara ubrał swój kapelusz Kazekage.

Kiba wyszedł z domu, przed którym stał Akamaru, Tsume Inuzuka i Kuromaru, Hana Inuzuka i Haimaru Sankyodai oraz reszta klanu Inuzuka.

Shino był ze swoim zespołem i oczekiwał na instrukcje.

Danzo rozmawiał z siłami 'Ne'.

Sakura przymocowywała swój kunai do uda.

Kakashi pochylił się nad pamiątkowym kamieniem i dołączył do szeregu.

Członkowie głównego i pobocznego klanu Hyuuga wyszli przed swoje domy.

Kurenai w pełnym stroju jounina stała obok męża. Oboje byli gotowi bronić swojego domu.

Wszyscy shinobi Konohy opuścili swoje domy i stawili się na polu bitwy. Każdy miał swoje powody, by ochraniać swój dom. Ci, którzy nie zdążyli się jeszcze ewakuować, żegnali się ze swoimi bliskimi. Dzieci płakały i nie odstępowały rodziców na krok. Potem zostały zabrane. Wszyscy mieli obowiązek do spełnienia.

Nie zewnątrz bram czekali ze swoimi sojusznikami na atak.

---------

Orochimaru stał ze swoimi dowódcami. Uśmiechał się. Jego ostatni atak nie powiódł się, ale teraz musi odnieść sukces. Pamiętał ostatnie słowa swojego sensei tuż przed śmiercią.

"Nowe listki Konohy. Ich wola ognia rozświetla osadę." Powiedział śmiejąc się.

"Co to znaczy?" Zapytał Berugu.

"Nic nie znaczy. To były ostatnie słowa umierającego, starego człowieka."

"Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto tak bardzo nienawidził własnego domu jak ty." Skomentował Ikazuchi.

"Byli na szczycie zbyt długo. Czas położyć temu kres." Wyjaśnił zimno Orochimaru.

"Zgadzam się. Zniszczymy Konohagakure no Sato." Powiedział Berugu.

"Tak. Wydać rozkaz do ataku. Wola ognia, która oświetla wieś zostanie dzisiaj zduszona." Powiedział Orochimaru. Armie wyruszyły.

---------

Ninja Kiry przemieszczali się. Odpoczęli chwilę i ponownie wyruszyli. Jak zwykle Naruto prześcignął wszystkich. W końcu armia dotarła do małego wzgórza. Naruto stanął na wzgórzu i popatrzył na horyzont. Widział unoszący się czarny dym znad Konohy.

_'__Zaczęło się. Nie jesteśmy daleko. Wytrzymajcie jeszcze chwilę. Wkrótce przybędziemy_.' Pomyślał Naruto. Odwrócił się i zobaczył doganiającego go Genji'ego.

"Mizukage-sama." Powiedział i ukłonił się.

"Co się stało?"

"Odział, o który pytałeś, dogonił nas." Poinformował go.

"Potrzebują odpocząć?"

"Nie, są gotowi do walki."

"Dobrze. Powiedz wszystkim, że za dwie godziny dotrzemy tam. Jak będziemy się zbliżać powiedz, aby wszyscy wzięli żołnierskie pigułki. Będziemy ich potrzebować."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama." Naruto ruszył w stronę Konohy. Genji patrzył jak jego dowódca oddala się.

_'Bardzo się spieszy. Damy z siebie wszystko_.' Genji poszedł przekazać rozkazy Naruto.

---------

Wszędzie panował chaos.

Shinobi Suna i Konohy oczekiwali na ujawnienie się wrogów. Cisza panująca wszędzie była napięta. Wiele osób zastanawiało się, kiedy nastąpi atak.

Wtedy to się wydarzyło.

Przy wschodniej bramie, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Iruka, Gai i Sakura poczuli jak ziemia się trzęsie. Widzieli jak wielki głaz toczy się w ich stronę. Sakura podeszła bliżej i wykorzystała swoją siłę. Pomimo animozji między nimi, Tsunade nauczyła ją korzystać z siły. Sakura jako jedna z nielicznych była w stanie tego dokonać dzięki doskonale opanowanej chakry. Podniosła pięść i utworzyła długą szczelinę w ziemi. Głaz spadł do szczeliny. To ich uratowało.

Hinata za pomocą Byakugana zauważyła wroga. "Cholera, szykują się do kolejnego ataku." Poinformowała ich.

"Co to za technika Sakura?" Zapytała Ino.

"Doton: Doryu Dango no Jutsu." Odpowiedziała różowo włosa dziewczyna. "Jeżeli będą tak kontynuować to sforsują wschodnią bramę." Cała trójka poczuła dudnienie.

"Nadchodzą!" Krzyknęła Hinata.

Głazy uderzyły w przeszkodę, którą wcześniej utworzyła. Większość głazów została zatrzymanych, ale dwa przebiły się. Wszyscy odskoczyli. Jeden z głazów uderzył w bramę a drugi w wartownię.

Sakura stała i oglądała zniszczenia. Ludzie przebywający w wartowni cudem przeżyli, jednakże mieli sporo złamań.

Hinata ponownie uaktywniła swój Byakugan. Widziała połączone siły Iwa i Kumo biegnących na nich. Stanęła przy Ino i Iruce. Patrzeli jak nadchodzą nieprzyjacielscy ninja.

Bitwa przy wschodniej bramie rozpoczęła się.

---------

Przy zachodniej bramie Chouji, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Asuma i Tenten oczekiwali na atak. Usłyszeli eksplozje na wschodzie. Chouji martwił się o swoją żonę. Asuma zaśmiał się do ich zaniepokojonych twarzy.

"Nie powinieneś się martwić. Ino jest szefową oddziału przesłuchań. Spuści im łomot." Zapewnił Asuma.

"Wiem sensei, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Ino czasami bywa lekkomyślna." Powiedział Chouji. Asuma tylko zachichotał. Wyczuł coś w powietrzu. Włosy mu się zjeżyły a oczy rozszerzyły.

"PADNIJ!" Krzyknął. Każdy się schronił, kiedy kule piorunów zaczęły ich bombardować. Atak przebił zachodnia bramę i zabił kilku shinobi. Kiedy kurz zaczął opadać, Asume zaskoczyli ninja Kumo ubrani w szare zbroje ninja.

„Cóż, tego się nie spodziewałem." Wyszeptał.

"Kim do cholery są ci faceci?" Zapytał Kankuro.

To są ninja Ooburu Kumo. Coś takiego jak nasze siły 'Ne'. Ta technika to Raikyu." Wyjaśnił im Asuma. Nagle w powietrzu pojawiło się wiele parasoli, które wystrzeliły w ich kierunku tysiące igieł. Asuma tylko westchnął i powiedział ulubione zdanie swojego starego ucznia.

"Ludzie, ale to kłopotliwe."

---------

Przy głównej bramie stały główne siły Konohy. Składały się głównie z ANBU i 'Ne'. Byli gotowi do odparcia ataku. Sasuke, Neji i Kiba należeli do grupy Kakashi'ego. Zobaczyli wrogów.

To był przerażający widok. Zmieszani ninja z różnych krajów byli uzbrojeni po zęby. Obie armie stały naprzeciw siebie, nie ruszając się. Napięcie było ogromne.

Dźwięki bitw z innych bram nie rozpraszały ANBU Konohy. Byli gotowi walczyć o bezpieczeństwo ich domu. Pomiędzy nimi rósł kwiat. Jak wiatr pozbawił go ostatniego płatka, bitwa się rozpoczęła.

---------

Shikamaru znajdował się w centrum Konohy. Tutaj znajdowało się centrum dowodzenia taktycznego. Dzięki temu położeniu mógł szybko dostawać informacje z różnych stron. Poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność.

"Sprawozdanie." Rozkazał Shikamaru.

"Wschodnia brama została zniszczona! Ale drużyna się trzyma!" Ninja łapał oddech. Pojawiło się dwóch innych ninja. Shikamaru czekał na ich sprawozdanie.

"Bitwa przy głównej bramie właśnie się zaczęła."

"Zachodnia brama potrzebuje pomocy. Asuma-san walczy przeciwko członkom Ooburi Kumo."

"Wyślij do pomocy oddziały Konohamaru-san i Hanabi-san. Na wszelki wypadek wyślij oddział Kurenai do bramy wschodniej."

"Hai!" Odpowiedzieli ninja i zniknęli.

Shikamaru westchnął i zastanowił się, co wydarzy się dalej. Odpowiedź na jego pytanie przyszło w formie wielkiego huku. Huk przerodził się w eksplozję a trzy-głowy wąż przebił się spod ziemi. Na nim stał Orochimaru i inni Kage. Skoczyli i pobiegli szukać Tsunade.

Shikamaru wydał rozkaz by za nim podążyć. Przerwało mu uderzenie węża. Otrząsnął się i stanął naprzeciw ogromnego pyska.

**"Ryusa Bakuryu!!**" Usłyszał i wąż został uderzony falą piasku. Shikamaru został wciągnięty w piasek. Znając następną fazę tej techniki szybko odskoczył w bezpieczne miejsce. "Sabuka Taiso!!"

Wąż został zmieciony przez atak Gaary. Zaglądając do dziury pozostawionej przez węża zauważył chmarę ninja dźwięku. Kage musieli poczekać.

"Shikamaru-san, jesteśmy w stanie się obronić." Powiedział Kazekage.

"Mogłeś mnie ostrzec." Poskarżył się cicho Shikamaru. Gaara nic nie odpowiedział, skupiając się nad piaskiem. Shikamaru wymamrotał coś o szalonym szwagrze i podążył za nim.

---------

Orochimaru, Berugu, Ikazuchi i Oboro wylądowali na dachu wieży Hokage. Uśmiechnął się widząc swoich dawnych towarzyszy.

"No, no, no, Co za spotkanie po latach. Tęskniłem za walką z wami." Powiedział. Tsunade i Jiraiya stali na przeciw Orochimaru.

"Jeszcze brakuje tutaj Sarutobi-sensei, jak za dawnych czasów." Powiedział Jiraiya lekko się uśmiechając.

"Mogę zaaranżować takie spotkanie." Powiedział Hebi-sannin z szyderstwem.

"Wiesz, że nie pozwolimy ci użyć tej techniki." Wypluła z siebie Tsunade.

"Jest ciekawa." Powiedział Berugu uśmiechając się lubieżnie. "Może pozwolę ci żyć, abyś dostarczyła mi trochę rozrywki."

"Już prędzej pocałowałabym Jiraiya." Powiedziała jadowicie.

"Wiesz, to nie było miłe." Powiedział Jiraiya kwiląc jak dziecko.

"Wystarczy gadania. Przyszliśmy tu mając powód." Warknął Ikazuchi.

"Masz racje. Przepraszam was przyjaciele, ale mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Dzisiaj Konoha zginie." Zaszydził Orochimaru.

"Nie pozwolę na to. Dzisiaj umrą jedynie twoje ambicje." Odpowiedziała Tsunade. Wszyscy przygotowali się na bitwę ich życia.

C.D.N.

**Słowniczek:**

**Doton: Doryu Dango** - Ziemia: Walące się Mauzoleum Ziemi: Użytkownik tej techniki przewraca kawałek ziemi, co kształtem przypomina rozpadający się kamień wielkości Mauzoleum.

**Raikyu** - Kula Błyskawic: Jest to kula wielkości piłki od baseballa stworzona z błyskawic. Można ją wystrzelić w przeciwnika.

**Ryusa Bakuryu** - Ruchomy Piasek w Stylu Wodospadu: Bezkonkurencyjny ruch Gaary. Tworzy falę piasku i wysyła ją w stronę wroga.

**Sabuka Taiso** - Dostojny Pogrzeb Pustynny: W połączeniu z Ryusa Bakuryu, Gaara przykładając dłoń do ziemi, tak spręża piasek, że miażdży wszystko, co znajduje się pod nim.

**Ooburi **- Ciężki deszcz; sztorm.


	8. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 7

_**Rozdział 7**_

Tsunade głucho uderzyła o ziemię. Była już trochę zmęczona i brudna. Walka z Berugu nie szła jej zbyt dobrze. Wiedziała, że nie może jej pokonać, ale był dobry w jutsu ziemi. Podszedł do niej. Spojrzał na nią i zachichotał. Chwycił ja za szyję i trzymał ją w bolesnym uchwycie.

"Nawet ładnie pachniesz. Jesteś urocza. Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, pani Kage? Możesz tutaj umrzeć lub zostać królową w moim kraju. Co wybierasz?"

"Bardzo ciekawa propozycja, ale jest jeden problem." Powiedziała.

"Och...jaki..." Przerwał, kiedy poczuł niesamowity ból, który powodowała wolna ręka Tsunade ściskająca jego dolne partie ciała.

"Nienawidzę zboczeńców." Powiedziała i rzuciła Tsuchikage o budynek. Oboro zaśmiał się i przygotował do rzucenia igłami w Godaime.

---------

Jiraiya uderzył Ikazuchi, a potem kopniakiem posłał go na kilka metrów w górę. Skupił się na Orochimaru, który szykował się do ataku.

"Sen'eijashu. " Krzyknął i wypluł węża. Jiraiya ułożył własną pieczęć.

"Hari Jizo." Włosy Jiraiya urosły i owinęły się dookoła niego. Włosy były uformowane w kolce. Wąż zaatakował i się na nie nadział, ale to było coś, czego potrzebował Ikazuchi.

"Raiton: Yaiba Sousha no Jutsu." Błyskawica trzasnęła obok Ikazuchi. Machnął ręką i błyskawica poleciała w stronę Jiraiya. Atak go dosięgnął i posłał Gama-sennina w powietrze. Uderzył głucho o ziemie. Dwójka uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, ale zaraz ziemia wokół nich zaczęła się zmieniać. Orochimaru widział jak Jiraiya zamienia je w błoto, i przeklął swojego dawnego kolegę z drużyny.

**"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari.**" Krzyknął Jiraiya. Dwóch Kage zaczęło zapadać się w błocie.

"Sprytny Jiraiya. Zawsze wiedziałeś jak wyjść z beznadziejnej sytuacji." Powiedział Orochimaru.

"Dzięki, a teraz umieraj." Jiraiya zaczął ścieśniać ściany żołądkowe wielkiej ropuchy. Ikazuchi próbował się wydostać. Orochimaru patrzył na Jiraiye z rozdrażnieniem.

"Uważasz, że możesz mnie zabić?" Zaszydził Orochimaru.

"Nie przekonam się dopóki tego nie zrobię." Uśmiechnął się Jiraiya.

"Dobrze....**NIECH TO BĘDZIE TWÓJ NAJLEPSZY STRZAŁ!**" Ryknął i Jiraiya zauważył ostrze z chakry Orochimaru. Zebrał swoje siły. To była ogromna eksplozja.

---------

Anko zniszczyła kolejnego ninja Oto i użyła swojego Sen'eijashu, by wstrzyknąć truciznę w shinobi Kumo. Jej uwagę zwróciła walka przy wschodniej bramie. Tam był jej mężczyzna a ona słyszała ze sprawozdania, że tracą kontrolę. Odwróciła się do ninja dźwięku, który właśnie ją atakował. W szyi miał dwa kunai. Odwróciła się do stojącej za nią Hany.

"Skoncentruj się na walce a nie na swoich majtkach." Zażartowała.

"Tylko ty możesz żartować w takiej chwili. Cholera, chce wiedzieć, co się tam dzieje." Warknęła Anko.

"Nie martw się. Odnajdziesz Iruka-kun. Jest przecież jouninem." Uspokoiła ją Hana.

"Dzięki. Och i jeszcze jedno. Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek użyjesz końcówki 'kun' do mojego Iruki, to wykastruję twoje psy i nakarmię tym swoje węże." Zagroziła Anko. Krzyknęła bojowo i wrócił do walki. Hana spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

_'Więc to tak jest, jak się jest zakochanym. Wolałabym nie widzieć jej podczas kochania się.'_ Pomyślała Hana. Podążyła w innym kierunku.

---------

Asuma odbił kolejną falę igieł ninja Ame. Choji stanął naprzeciw ninja Ooburi ze swoim Zanpakuto. Uchronił się przed deszczem igieł i stał przed swoim sensei. Lee osłaniał swoją żonę Tenten, która została ugodzona kilkoma igłami. Temari i Kankuro bronili swoich pozycji przed połączonymi siłami Ame i Kumo. Asuma ciężko dyszał. Stare kontuzje po spotkaniu z członkami Akatsuki, dawały o sobie znać. Choji zauważył to i zwrócił się do Lee. Lee chwycił żonę i stanął obok.

"Cholera, nie mamy szans." Powiedział Asuma łapiąc powietrze.

"Musimy cię stąd zabrać." Powiedział Choji.

"Ciebie również musimy stąd zabrać, mój kwiatuszku." Powiedział Lee.

„To naprawdę słodkie, ale nie zostawię cię tutaj samego." Tak byli zmęczeni, że nie zauważyli ataku. Nie mieli czasu na przygotowanie się. Choji osłonił Asume a Lee swoją żonę. Atak nie nastąpił, albowiem ktoś go zablokował. Ten ktoś posuwając się do przodu, pokonał kilku ninja Ooburi. Nosił coś, co przypominało broń użytą przez Sandaime w walce przeciw Orochimaru. Uśmiechnął się do wszystkich.

"Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale dotarcie tutaj trochę mi zajęło." Powiedział. Spojrzał na Asume i zachichotał. "Już zmęczony, staruszku?"

"Zamknij się dzieciaku." Powiedział Asuma.

"Ludzie, ja zwykle opryskliwy. Jakim cudem ciocia Kurenai ciebie znosi?"

"Po prostu się przymknij Konohamaru." Konohamaru, już jounin, uśmiechnął się do wujka. Odezwał się do pozostałych.

"Zabezpieczcie zachodnią bramę i pomóżcie senninom Suna." Rozkazał. Wszyscy posłuchali i pobiegli wypełnić rozkaz. Pomógł Choji'emu nieść wujka a Lee podniósł żonę. "Powinniście zanieść tę dwójkę do szpitala i pójść do centrum osady pomóc Shikamaru i Gaarze."

"Dostali się do osady?"

"Tak, ale dają sobie radę."

"Dobrze Choji, chodźmy."

"Najpierw odstawimy waszą dwójkę, i dopiero pójdziemy." Rozkazał Choji.

"Ale..." Zaczęła Tenten, ale Lee ją uciszył.

"Musisz wyzdrowieć mój kwiatuszku. Nie jestem w stanie walczyć, kiedy martwię się o ciebie." Tenten wydęła wargi, ale się go posłuchała. Dwóch jouninów podniosło rannych. Konohamaru stanął do walki.

"Chodźmy Enma im pokazać." Powiedział.

**"Tak, pokażmy im."** Powiedział Enma, który był przeobrażony w Kongonyoi, który trzymał Konohamaru. Konohamaru wskoczył w wir walki.

---------

„Atakować trzecią linię i zniszczyć ninja Ame." Rozkazała kobieta. Jej oddziały ruszyły. Usłyszała jakiś krzyk i odwróciła się by zobaczyć trzech ninja Ooburi atakujących ją. Uaktywniła Byakugana. Otoczyli ją przyglądając się jej.

"Ona jest Hyuuga. Brać ją." Powiedział jeden z nich.

"Czy wiesz, kogo atakujesz?"Zzaszydziła. Tak samo jak szybko ją zaatakowali tak samo szybko zginęli. Ich śmierć była szybka. Uderzyła w ich punkty, które powodowały natychmiastową śmierć. Więcej ninja ją zaatakowało. Wywołała swoją chakre i zaczęła się obracać.

**"Hakkesho: Dai Kaiten."** Krzyknęła. Duża kula chakry uderzyła w nich. Uśmiechnęła się, ale szybko przestała, kiedy zauważyła za sobą napastnika. Odwróciła się by się bronić, ale została uderzona i upadła na plecy. Za nią pojawił się Konohamaru. Teraz stali do siebie plecami.

"Dobra robota!" Powiedział.

"Jestem Hyuuga i nikt nas nie pokona."

"Jak zwykle, spokojna Hanabi." Zażartował. Hyuga Hanabi była jouninem i członkiem łowców ninja Konohy. Chociaż nie była głową klanu po przegranej walce z siostrą, nie otrzymała pieczęci zamkniętego ptaka. Konohamaru stał obok niej i coś wyczuł. Uśmiechnął się jak zboczeniec i spojrzał na nią. "Czy to waniliowy zapach?" Hanabi zarumieniła się, kiedy poczuła jego oddech. Trzasnęła go po buzi.

"Cholera, Sarutobi to nie czas na zbereźne myśli." Warknęła Hanabi.

"Ale czy ty wiesz, jak to na mnie działa?" Spytał. Hanabi tylko westchnęła. W czasach akademii rywalizowali ze sobą. Podczas egzaminu na chuunina to się zmieniło. Swoimi umiejętnościami zasłużył sobie na zostanie następcą swojego dziadka.

Mimo że przegrał mecz, był dla niej niezłą rozrywką, tak jak dawno temu w akademii. Następnie poznała Mogei i Udona. Kiedy zostali jouninami, znaleźli się w tym samym oddziale o nazwie Niju Shotai. Oboje współpracowali ze sobą i odnosili sukcesy. Pewnego razu, będąc pijanym po udanej misji, pocałował ją, kiedy odprowadzał ją do domu. Zmieszał ją a on się tylko głupawo uśmiechał.

Następnego dnia wygarnęła to mu i się wkurzyła, że nic nie pamięta. Ścigała go przez cały dzień aż udało się jej przycisnąć go do muru. Konohamaru szykował się na bicie, ale zupełnie go zaskoczyła, kiedy pocałowała go. Idąc za instynktem, odwzajemnił jej pocałunek i zostali parą. To był ich sekret i aby go utrzymać w tajemnicy, Hanabi przeniosła się do odziału łowców ninja. Oboje byli bardzo ostrożni i unikali publicznego rozgłosu. Planowała utrzymać to w sekrecie, ale ich relacja się pogłębiła. Jeśli jej ojciec się o tym dowie to go zabije. Poczuła jego rękę i ponownie mu przyłożyła.

"Czy mógłbyś się skoncentrować? Jeżeli to zrobisz to ugotuje ci obiad." Powiedziała.

"A co z deserem?" Sapytał Konohamaru zboczonym tonem.

"Jeżeli będzie grzeczny i pokonasz więcej ninja niż ja, to może go dostaniesz." Powiedziała Hanabi z uśmiechem. Konohamaru obrócił swoją broń.

**"Możesz tak mną nie potrząsać?"** Powiedział Enma nadal będąc w formie broni.

"Dobrze. Jesteśmy umówieni. Chodźmy!" Krzyknął Konohamaru. Oboje zaatakowali w innych kierunkach.

---------

Sakura posłała kolejnego ninja w powietrze. Uchyliła się przed mieczem i szybko kopnęła mężczyznę w żebra, łamiąc je. Inny ninja zdołał ją chwycić, ale szybko ją puścił jak tylko kopnęła w jego krocze. Odwróciła się w stronę oklasków. Na jednym z głazów siedziała prawa ręka Orochimaru, Kabuto.

"Muszę przyznać, że nie jesteś tą samą małą dziewczynką, co ostatnio." Powiedział.

"Czego do diabła chcesz?" Spytała.

"Jak niegrzecznie. Naśladujesz Tsunade?"

"Nie, taka już jestem. Teraz zaoram tobą ziemię." Powiedziała Sakura. Szybko zrobiła pieczęć i rzuciła się na Kabuto. Odskoczył w górę a jej pieczęć zniszczyła głaz, ale bez Kabuto. Uśmiechnął się do Sakury co ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało.

"Jeżeli chcesz to załatwić w taki sposób." Kabuto zrobił pieczęć a jego ręce zaczęły promieniować. "Moją misja jest pochwycenie Hyuuga Hinata, ale jestem ciekawy twoich umiejętności. Tym razem nie będzie żadnego Naruto-kun, który cię uratuje." Sakura z rozgniewanym krzykiem zaatakowała Kabuto.

---------

Na przeciw bramy, rzeczy nie miały się dobrze. Ninja Konohy cofali się pod wpływem ataku. Kiba i Akamaru byli już zmęczeni. Ninja Ame zobaczyli w tym szanse by go wyeliminować. Zaatakowali go. Akamaru stanął przed swoim panem by w razie czego przejąć na siebie uderzenie, ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło, ponieważ Shino podciął wrogim ninja gardła. Odwrócił się do Kiby. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu aż Shino podał mu rękę. Kiba się uśmiechnął i ją przyjął. Sasuke wycinał wrogich ninja z prawa i lewa, ale już zaczynał się męczyć. Kakashi dźgnął ninja Iwa ale sam został uderzony przez ninja Oto. Ninja Kumo zaatakował Neji'ego i szybko zginął, ale on również słabnął. Długie używanie Kaiten miało swoje skutki. Kakashi stał przy swoich byłych kolegach z drużyny, Yamato i Yugao.

"Przegrywamy." Powiedział Yugao.

"Co robimy Kakashi?" Spytał się Yamato.

"Nie wiem. Muszą wytrzymać. Z osady nie przybędzie już żadna pomoc. Teraz potrzebujemy jakiegoś cudu." Powiedział Kakashi. Nagle wiatr szarpnął wszystkimi wojownikami. Kakshi'emu tylko mignął przed oczyma jakaś postać i mógł przysiąść, że miała kapelusz. Potem mignęło mu kolejne pięć postaci. Kierowali się w stronę osady. Zdziwił się również, gdy spostrzegł, że otacza ich mgła. Potem usłyszał dźwięk metalu rozrywającego ciała. Trzech towarzyszy cofnęło się, kiedy pod ich stopami upadł trup. Trup był ninja Iwa i miał ogromne cięcie na plecach. Cała trójka spojrzała na cień i Kakashi zastanowił się czy nie ma żadnych zwidzeń.

"T...to nie może b..być Z...Zabuza?" Wyszeptał. Osoba pokazała się. Popatrzyła na Kakashi, Yamato i Yugao. Podrzucał ostrzem, które należało do Zabuzy. Ninja Oto, który zgubił się we mgle zginął przecięty w pół.

"Ocknij się Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi. Twoja osada jest w niebezpieczeństwie." Powiedział. Odwrócił się do nich plecami.

"Poczekaj!" Krzyknął Yagao. Zatrzymał, ale się nie odwrócił. "Kim jesteś?"

"Nazywam się Momochi Shin, członek Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. My, shinobi Kiri przybyliśmy tutaj na życzenie Yondaime Mizukage, aby wam pomóc." Powiedział i zniknął we mgle. Kakashi był zszokowany.

_'To znaczy, że przyszedł.'_ Pomyślał.

---------

Shino, Kiba i Akamaru próbowali ustać na nogach.

"Skąd kurwa jest ta mgła?" Przeklął Kiba.

"Nie wiem, ale tylko jedni ninja umieją taką zrobić." Wyjaśnił Shino. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk ataku. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli ninja Oto z własną szpadą w plecach. Szkoda, że nigdy nie mógł jej użyć przeciw niemu. Szybkim ruchem odciął mu głowę. Wylądował na przeciw trójki ninja.

"Jeszcze się spotkamy." Powiedział.

"Hej, kim jesteś..." Zaczął Kiba.

"Hibachi Jubei, do twoich usług."

---------

Bitwa przy wschodniej bramie niezbyt dobrze szła. Iruka ciął ninja Iwa i przyjął pozycje obronną. Stał tyłem do Gai.

"To jest błędne koło. A w tym tempie stracimy naszą pozycję." Powiedział Iruka.

"Nasza młodzież jeszcze walczy. Czuję, że nasza sytuacja jeszcze się odmieni. Plonie w nich ogień młodości." Ogłosił Gai. Iruka potrząsnął głową i zaczął zastanawiać się nad zdrowiem psychicznym Gai. Widział atakującą ich grupę ninja i przyszykował się do kontrataku. Nagle usłyszał głośny krzyk bojowy. Iruka popatrzył w górę i zobaczył kilka cieni, które do nich się zbliżały. Widział jak jeden w średnim wieku facet dźgnął atakującego ich ninja. Inni swoimi mieczami rozbili grupę najeźdźców. Wszyscy leżeli martwi pod ich stopami.

"Zabezpieczcie bramę. Puścić za nimi pościg." Rozkazał mężczyzna. Kiwnęli głowami i odeszli, by zabezpieczyć bramę. Odwrócił się w stronę dwóch jouninów. Gai patrzył się na niego jak szaleniec i podbiegł do niego. Objął go i przytulił się do niego.

"Sanzouba, mój przyjacielu." Zakwilił.

"Wspaniale cię widzieć przyjacielu, ale może mnie teraz puścisz?" Zapytał Genji. Gai puścił swojego przyjaciela. Iruka spojrzał ostrożnie na tego człowieka. Wstrząsnęło nim, kiedy go rozpoznał.

"Jesteś Sanzouba Genji." Powiedział.

"Tak, członek Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Przyszliśmy wam z pomocą, więc się nie martwcie." Zapewnił ich.

_'Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu? To znaczy, że...'_

---------_  
_

Sakura po ataku Kabuto uderzyła o ziemię. Przeklnęła się za niedokładność. Jej zdolności nie mogły równać się z jego. Kabuto pokonał ją i kpił z niej.

"To była dobra zabawa, ale muszę iść wykonać swoją misje. Czas się pożegnać." Wyciągnął kunai i wycelował go w nią. Chciał już nim rzucić, gdy spojrzał w górę i ujrzał człowieka przypominającego członka Akatsuki. Teraz stał między nim a Sakurą. Zauważył jego opaskę zawiązaną na szyi.

"Kiri? Co robi tutaj Kiri?" Spytał. Sentaro nic nie odpowiedział tylko wyciągnął dłoń. Skupił swoją chakre i uformował z niej niebieski miecz. Popatrzył wściekle na Kabuto.

"Przygotuj się." Powiedział i rzucił się na niego.

---------

Walka Konohamaru i Hanabi była ciężka, ale się nie poddawali. Hanabi schyliła się, kiedy Konohamaru ściął kilku ninja Enmą. Stali obok siebie i patrzyli jak w bramie pojawiało się coraz więcej wrogów.

"Na razie się trzymamy, ale jak długo damy radę?" Spytała Hanabi.

"Widzę, że zmieniłaś ton. Jesteśmy potomkami dwóch najsilniejszych klanów. Jesteśmy w stanie pokonać tych wymoczków." Powiedział Konohamaru. Hanabi się uśmiechnęła w stronę kochanka i ponownie zaczęła mieć wiarę. Nagle usłyszeli za sobą oklaski. Odwrócili się by ujrzeć dwóch ninja mgły. Kobieta klaskała a mężczyzna stał za nią. Hanabi przygotowała się do ataku, ale Konohamaru ją powstrzymał.

"Ciekawa przemowa. Radzicie sobie lepiej niż przy reszcie bram." Powiedziała.

"Przyszliście pomóc czy jesteście wrogami?" Zapytał Konohamaru. Wiedział, że Naruto był Mizukage. Wkurzyło go, że został Kage przed nim, ale cieszył się za swojego przyjaciela. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego.

"Możesz się uspokoić Sarutobi Konohamaru. Jesteśmy tutaj by pomóc. Nazywam się Sansei, dowódca królewskiej straży Kirigakure no Sato."

"A ja jestem Sayuri, dowódca łowców ninja Kiri. Miło cię poznać." Powiedziała. Konohamaru uśmiechnęła się do nich.

"Cieszymy się, że dwóch członków Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu będzie nam pomagać." Powiedział zadziwiając tym Hanabi. Kunai przerwał ich rozmowę. Cała czwórka odwróciła się w stronę atakującej grupy ninja.

"Zdaje się, że się niecierpliwią. Nie możemy pozwolić im dłużej czekać." Powiedziała Sayuri wyciągając swoje krótkie ostrze.

"Zgadzam się siostro. Nadszedł czas, aby pokazać tym idiotom, że mają do czynienia z ninja Kiri. Oczywiście z pomocą dwóch najsilniejszych ich klanów." Powiedział Sansei wyciągając swoje długie ostrze.

"Oczywiście. Idziemy Hanabi?" Zapytał się Konohamaru.

"Tak, idziemy." Odpowiedziała Hanabi. Czwórka shinobi przygotowała się do walki.

---------

**"Sabaku Kyuu!!"** Krzyknął Gaara i zmiótł ninja Oto. Oddychał z trudem zresztą tak samo jak Shikamaru. Bez Ichibi no Shukaku, był słabszy niż przedtem. Nadał był w stanie brać udział w bitwach na wysokim poziomie, ale o wiele szybciej się męczył. Shikamaru nigdy nie starczyło chakry na długie bitwy. Pomimo że jego chakra wzrosła, jego rezerwy były na wyczerpaniu. Ninja Oto zauważył to i ich zaatakował. Przygotowali się do obrony, gdy usłyszeli głos.

**"Hijutsu: Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe." **Usłyszeli wrzask i rozpętało się piekło. Czarne błyskawice zaczęły spadać z nieba niszcząc wszystko dookoła. Ninja Oto byli dosłownie usmażeni. Gaara i Shikamaru schronili się w Gaary Suna no Tate, ale błyskawice nawet nie uderzyły w ich pobliżu. Ci, którzy przeżyli rozejrzeli się. Zobaczyli dwa kratery pełne ciał i krwi. Dym przerzedził się i ukazał oszałamiającą kobietę w czerni z czerwoną kosą. Niektórzy ją rozpoznali i szybko zrobiło im się mokro w spodniach.

"T..to...to ona. To Shoujouhi Kijo." Powiedział jeden z nich ze strachem. Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

"Świadomość, że mnie znacie, zawstydza mnie. Szkoda, że umrzesz." Powiedziała Kagura i swoją kosą wezwała pięć tornad. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzieli był jej psychotyczny uśmiech.

---------

Jiraiya wylądował obok zmęczonej Tsunade. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Dwójka senninów była zmęczona i poobijana. Czterech dowódców spojrzało na nich z mściwymi uśmiechami.

"Widać jak wasza potęga upadła. Zawiedliście i wydaliście wyrok na Konoha." Zadrwił Orochimaru.

"Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Nie pokonasz Konohy dopóki będziemy żyli." Powiedziała Tsunade. Orochimaru tylko zaśmiał się. Odwrócił się do pozostałych.

"Chcecie pełnić honory, moi towarzysze?"

"Dziękuję ci Otokage. Czas to zakończyć. Koniec liścia." Powiedział Ikazuchi. Trójka mężczyzn zaczęła robić pieczęcie i skupiać chakre. Tsunade i Jiraiya przęknęli. Nie mieli wystarczająco dużo chakry by uciec. Odwrócili się by zobaczyć jak mężczyźni rozpoczynają atak.

**"Raiton: Bakuretsu Hekireki Happa!!**" Krzyknął Ikazuchi. Dwie duże okrągłe błyskawice zaczęły się do nich zbliżać.

**"Doton: Retsudotensho!!" **Wykrzyknął Berugu. Jego atak się zbliżał.

Oboro wyrzucił w powietrze kilka parasoli. "Joro Senbon!" Igły zbliżały się do nich z niesamowitą szybkością. Oboje patrzyli jak wszystkie ataki się do nich zbliżają.

_'Czy to naprawdę koniec?'_ Pomyślała Tsunade. Ataki wywołały głośną eksplozję, kiedy sięgnęły celu. Cieszyli się dopóki dym się nie przerzedził

"Co do diabła? Gdzie oni się podziali?" Krzyknął Berugu. Rozejrzeli się. Właśnie wtedy Orochimaru zobaczył człowieka w zielonych szatach Kage. W jednej ręce trzymał Tsunade a przez ramię miał przerzuconego Jiraiya. Wściekle spojrzał na jego kapelusz, po którym rozpoznał Mizukage. Tsunade otworzyła oczy i zorientowała się, że nie umarła. Wiedziała, że nie ma chakry by użyć Kawarimi jak przedtem.

"Ludzie, ależ się ciężka zrobiłaś Tsunade-obaasan." Powiedział głos. Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na tą osobę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Zmienił się, ale tych znaków na policzkach, i tych niebieskich oczów nigdy nie zapomniała. To był Yondaime Mizukage, posiadacz Kyuubi no Yoko i żywa legenda Shinku Senkou. Były ninja Konohy, Uzumaki Naruto.

C.D.N.

_**Lista ruchów:**_

**Sen'eijashu** - Ukryty Cień Ręki Węża: Użytkownik przywołuje węże i wystrzela je z ręki. Atak może być używany, by związać przeciwnika.

**Hari Jizo** - Iglicowy Opiekun: Ten ruch powoduje że włosy użytkownika okrywają go, chroniąc go przed atakami. Może być również użyty jako atak, jak to pokazał Chouji.

**Raiton: Yaiba Sousha no Jutsu** - Błyskawica: Technika Wysłanego Ostrza: Użytkownik skupia elektryczność wokół niego i strzela nią w formie ostrza do wroga. Może być używany w celu spalenia przeciwnika.

**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari** - Technika Przywołania: Uwięzienie w Ustach Ropuchy: Jiraiya przywołując, zamyka swoich przeciwników w gardle wielkiej, ziejącej ogniem ropuchy z Gór Myoboku: Iwayado. Jiraiya może kontrolować skurcze jego żołądka jak mu się podoba. Nikt nigdy nie uciekł tej technice z wyjątkiem Itachi'ego.

**Hakkesho: Dai Kaiten** - Osiem Trójznakowych Dłoni: Wielkie Niebiańskie Wirowanie: Duża wersja Niebiańskiego Wirowania ale z większym zasięgiem i większymi zniszczeniami.

**Kongonyoi** - Niezniszczalna Laska: Zmieniona forma Enma, którego przywołuje Sandaime. Zamienia się w laskę twardą jak diament i tnie rzeczy z łatwością miecza.

**Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro** - Łączona Transformacja Człowieka i Besti: Dwu-głowy Wilk - Podstawowe jutsu Kiby i Akamaru. We dwoje tworzą ogromnego dwu-głowego wilka.

**Garoga** - Podwójny Wilczy Pazur: Atak używany podczas Łączonej Transformacji Człowieka i Besti. Tak jak w Gatsuga oboje wirują z niesamowitą szybkością tyle że powietrze wokół nich może kogoś ściąć. Uderzenie tym ruchem oznacza natychmiastową śmierć.

**Sabaku Kyuu** - Pustynna Trumna: Gaara używa piasku by przykryć nim przeciwników. Zaciskając pięść, piasek miażdży kości przeciwników.

**Hijutsu: Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe** - Ukryta Technika: Płacz Ciemnego Księżyca: Technika ta przywołuje strumień błyskawić i deszczu który uderze przeciwnika. Kagura może kontrolować w kogo ma on uderzyć. Destrukcyjna natura tego ruchu jest ogromna.

**Raiton: Bakuretsu Hekireki Happa** - Błyskawica: Niszczący Wybuch Pioruna: Technika podobna do Raikyu ale działa na większą skalę. Atak wzbiera na sile kiedy dąży w stronę przeciwnika. Wydaje dźwięk grzmotu.

**Doton: Retsudotensho** - Ziemia: Rozłam Ziemi Wokół Dłoni: Pochwyca skały z najbliższego otoczenia i atakuje wroga.

**Joro Senbon** - Deszcz Igieł: Parasol wypełniony jest igłami a użytkownik wyrzuca parasolkę w górę uwalniając igły. Atak jest śmiertelny ponieważ igły mogą przebijać się przez pięcio calową stal.


	9. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 8

_**Rozdział 8**_

Cała scena była niczym z filmu. Po jednej stronie stali ci źli, a na przeciw stał bohater. Tylko na siebie patrzyli. Naruto uważniej przyjrzał się grupie stojącej na przeciw niego. Był gotów.

"Hej, Gaki?" Powiedział rozdrażniony głos. Naruto spojrzał na Jiraiya a raczej na jego tyłek. "Możesz już mnie puścić? To trochę żenujące." Naruto położył Tsunade i puścił Jiraiya.

"Nawet w takiej chwili musisz martwić się o swój wizerunek." Powiedział dokuczliwym tonem Naruto.

"Zamknij się do cholery, w ogóle, dlaczego tak długo zajęło ci dostanie się utaj?" Krzyknął Jiraiya.

"Hej, nie krzycz na mnie, tylko dlatego że twój stary tyłek nie dał radu Orochimaru i spółce. Zachowuj się Ero-sennin." Tsunade przyglądała się dwóm kłócącym się mężczyznom i nie mogła uwierzyć. Naruto stał zaledwie kilka metrów od niej. Napisał, że nie przybędzie, ale Jiraiya w to nie uwierzył i Gaara również. Wiedzieli, że wróci a ona nie wierzyła. Naruto odwrócił się od wkurzonego Jiraiya i zwrócił się do Tsunade.

"Yo, obaasan, wszystko w porządku?" Spytał. Gapili się na siebie kilka sekund w ciszy zanim Tsunade rzuciła się na niego, strącając jego kapelusz kage. Naruto nie mógł oddychać przez jej potężny uścisk. Jiraiya w duchu współczuł chłopakowi. Łzy leciały z jej oczu i nadal go nie puszczała.

"Przepraszam, że nie wierzyłam...Ja...ja..." Załkała. Naruto uwolnił się z jej uścisku i popatrzył na nią. Głupkowato się do niej uśmiechnął.

"Hej, co to za łzy? Wiem, że trochę się spóźniłem, ale już jestem. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, aby ktoś cię skrzywdził. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważna, więc nie przepraszaj." Powiedział Naruto. Tsunade tylko uśmiechnęła się do swojego przyszywanego brata. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się na to łzawe spotkanie. Jednej osobie w ogóle nie było do śmiechu. Tsuchikage trząsł się z wściekłości na widok Mizukage. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślał było zniszczenie Mt. Haiku. Uderzając ręką w ziemie przyzwał swój atak.

**"DOTON: DORYU DANGO NO JUSTU!!!"** Ryknął Berugu. Wszyscy musieli odskoczył na drugi budynek, kiedy Barugu uformował wielki głaz. Uniósł go i spojrzał na cała trójkę.

"CZAS ZGINĄĆ, SENKO SHINKU!!" Lekko rzucił głazem. Tsunade i Jiraiya chcieli odskoczyć, ale Naruto tylko przyglądał się głazu. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Nie robiąc żadnych pieczęć i nic nie mówiąc głaz rozpadł się. Wyglądało na to, że ogromny kamień został poszatkowany przez niewidzialne ostrze. Naruto opuścił rękę i spojrzał na Tsuchikage.

"Powinniście się z stąd wynieść. Wygląda na to, że ten facet chce walczyć." Powiedział.

"Oszalałeś? Tam jest trzech kage. Nie bądź głupi, pomożemy ci." Krzyknęła Tsunade.

"Będziecie tylko mi przeszkadzać. Dam sobie radę przeciwko nim." Powiedział Naruto pewnie siebie. Tsunade syknęła i chwyciła go za płaszcz.

"Posłuchaj ty mała..." Zaczęła mówić, gdy nagle poczuł ból w brzuchu. Naruto zabrał rękę z jej brzucha. Złapał ją zanim upadła.

"Później mnie za to ukarzesz." Podniósł ją i dał Jiraiya. Jiraiya podszedł i ją wziął. Spojrzał na swojego byłego ucznia i się uśmiechnął. Odwrócił się a Naruto pojrzał na Berugu. Zanim całkiem odszedł powiedział do Naruto.

"Daj im wycisk, Yondaime Mizukage." Powiedział uśmiechając się.

"Żaden problem, sennin Gama." Powiedział Naruto i zniknął. Berugu nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale gdy się odwrócił jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował widząc go za sobą. Szeroko uśmiechnął się do Berugu, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło kage ziemi. "Gotów?"

---------

Dźwięk walki dochodzącej zza mgły był straszny. Ninja Konohy i Suna tylko stali, gdyż nie byli dobrzy w walce we mgle. Słyszeli dźwięk cięć i upadających ciał. Oto, Iwa, Ame i Kumo krzyczeli, aby coś zrobić z tą mgłą. Shin i Jubei cieli na prawo i lewo powalając wrogów. Shin zamachnął się swoim ostrzem i ściął dwóch ninja Ame. Ninja Oto usłyszał pozycję przeciwnika i rzucił się na niego. Shin go spostrzegł i szybko ściął. Jubei tak szybko się poruszał, że nawet Kakshi ledwo go widział. Każdym swoim atakiem zabijał pięciu lub sześciu ninja. Rozcięte gardła, strzaskane czaszki, ucięte głowy, wszystko to Jubei robił z niesamowita dokładnością. Dwóch szermierzy stanęło do siebie plecami.

"Mgła znika. Kunoichi musi kończyć się chakra." Powiedział Jubei.

"To już bez znaczenia. Zabiliśmy przynajmniej połowę wrogów. Resztę możemy zostawić ninja Konohy i Suna. Powinniśmy wziąć ludzi i udać się do wschodniej bramy. Tam są największe straty." Wyjaśnił Shin.

"Masz rację." Jubei wyciągnął racę i wystrzelił ją. W kilka sekund mgła znikneła a to, co potem zobaczyli na zawsze pozostanie w ich umysłach. Wróg był w rozsypce. Nadal było trochę atakujących, ale około 60% ich sił zostało wyciętych w pień. Ciała wrogich shinobi i kunoichi leżały na ziemi. Ciała był pocięte i często bez głów. Wróg na sam ten widok przeraził się.

Ninja Konohy i Suna natomiast się cieszyli, że Kiri była po ich stronie. Jubei wydał rozkaz wy wybić resztę a Shin podszedł do Kakashi'ego, który był razem z Shino i Kibą. Shin i Kakashi gapili się na siebie, ale Kakashi nie wyczuł żadnej nienawiści z jego strony. Shin tylko westchnął i minął go. Zanim wszedł do Konohy, odwrócił nieznacznie głowę.

"Idę do wschodniej bramy. Mile widziana wasza pomoc w ochranianiu bramy." Powiedział zimnym tonem i zniknął. Jubei też zniknął z innymi ninja Kiri. Kakashi gapił się na miejsce, w którym przed chwila byli dwaj członkowie Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Westchnął i opuścił ochraniacz na swoje oko. Zwrócił się do głównych sił.

"Ci, którzy mogą walczyć niech pomogą ninja Kiri. Ci, którzy nie są w stanie walczyć z powodu zranień albo wyczerpania chakry pójdą do szpitala." Rozkazał. Ninja Konohy i Suna zebrali się, a on zwrócił swoją uwagę na wzbierającą chakre w miejscu głównej walki.

_'Cóż Naruto, pokaż, jaki stałeś się silny.'_

---------_  
_

Hanabi trafiła kolejnego ninja Ame w serce. Zwróciła swoją uwagę na członków sławnych szermierzy. Musiała przyznać że to było widowisko godne obejrzenia. Sansei był cudem szybkości biorąc pod uwagę jego długie ostrze, którym się posługiwał. Niby nic specjalnego ale wielkość jego ostrza pozwalała na zabicie wielu wrogów za jednym razem. Połączenie jego szybkości i długiego miecza czyniło go strasznym przeciwnikiem.

Sayuri również była szybka jak jej brat, ale w walce bardziej korzystała z taijutsu. Dawała szybkie dźgnięcia swoim wrogom w miejsca które uniemożliwiały im dalsza walkę. Połączone to z jej krótkim ostrzem którym doskonale władała, zabiła tyle samo ludzi co jej brat. Hanabi gapiła się na bliźniaków i już nie musiała się martwić wynikiem tej bitwy. Wtedy obok niej zjawił się Konohamaru.

"Hej, zacznij myśleć o naszej umowie. Wyprzedzam cię o jakieś dziesięć lat. Wiesz co się stanie jak przegrasz zakład. Jeśli przegrasz będziesz musiała zgodzić się na tą pozycję." Powiedział Konohamaru z uśmieszkiem. Złapał ją za pewną część ciała. Hanabi zrobił się cała czerwona.

"Cholera, już ci coś o tym mówiłam. Jesteśmy w środku walki zboczeńcu." Krzyknęła, policzkując go mocno. Sayuri tylko zachichotała. Sansei skupił się na walce.

---------

Genji ścinał wszystkich ninja po kolei którzy zbliżyli się do wschodniej bramy. Nawet przy jego pomocy straty były ogromne. Przerwał kiedy wyczuł pojawienie się dwóch innych szermierzy, Shina i Jubei. Oboje pojawili się obok starego weterana.

"Cieszę się że przyszliście. To oznacza że bitwa przy głównej bramie jest pod kontrolą?" Zapytał Genji.

"Tak, odnieśliśmy sukces." Odpowiedział Shin.

"Gdzie teraz mamy pomóc?" Spytał Jubei.

"Shin niech zostanie ze mną. Jubei, ty wybierz kilku ninja i zaatakujcie ninja Iwa na drzewach." Rozkazał Genji. Jubei kiwnął głową, wołając kilku ludzi i znikneli we mgle. Genji i Shin przygotowali się do ataku.

---------

Sentaro ciął swoim ostrzem z chakry w Kabuto. Kabuto zablokował atak swoim kunai. Musiał otoczyć swój kunai chakrą albowiem miecz z chakry Sentaro mógł ciąć zwykły metal jak masło. Odskoczyli od siebie. Kabuto ciężko oddychał. Nigdy nie miał tak trudnej walki. Sakura po wyleczeniu swoich ran, przyglądała się walce. Sentaro naprawdę był dobry. Musiał być o wiele lepszy od niej w kontrolowaniu chakry skoro był w stanie w ten sposób uformować chakre.

Wiedziała, że należy do Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Skądś wygrzebała o nich informacje. Ten facet był najmłodszym członkiem szermierzy i jednocześnie najbardziej zdolnym. Uformował swój styl łącząc Ninja Ken i różne style samurai. Miał przejąć dowództwo nad szermierzami ale w wyniku zdrady Kisame Hoshigaki zabił jego dowódcę.

Sentaro stał na przeciw Kabuto ostrożnie się mu przyglądając. Kabuto się uśmiechnął i zniknął pod ziemią. Sentaro przyjął pozycję obronną i odbił atak Kabuto spod ziemi. Utworzył inny miecz i ciął w stronę Kabuto. Zaatakowali jednocześnie, ale Kabuto wyraźnie został prześcignięty. Kabuto postanowił załatwić to w inny sposób. Rzucając bombę dymną oślepił Sentaro tak, że ten nie widział jego ataku. Kabuto swoją promieniującą ręką dotknął jego ręki. Sentaro wyskoczył z dymu i poczuł jak jego ręka drętwieje. Sentaro stał na przeciw uśmiechniętego Kabuto.

"Jesteś nawet dobry." Powiedział.

"Dzięki, ale teraz muszę już iść." Powiedział Kabuto.

"Ale jeszcze nie skończyliśmy?"

"Daj spokój, nie będziesz mógł się już ta ręką posługiwać. Rozerwałem twoje mięśnie i nerwy. Z twoimi ograniczonymi ruchami, zabiję cię." Sentaro nic nie odpowiedział tylko utworzył w swojej ręce miecz. Sakura chciała mu pomóc, ale zatrzymała się jak zobaczyła, że odcina sobie rękę. Nawet Kabuto wyglądał na zdumionego. Wtedy Sentaro jedną ręką utworzył pieczęć. Oboje ninja medycy czuli jak wzrasta jego chakra i przygotowali się na to, co miało nastąpić. Ręka Sentaro zaczęła odrastać. Krzycząc sprawił że pojawiła się nowa ręka. Była cała we krwi i nerwach. Sakura prawie zemdlała na ten widok a Kabuto tylko się gapił.

"Jak to jest możliwe?" Powiedział Kabuto w szoku. Sentaro tylko starł krew z ręki.

"Pochodzę z klanu Yuri." Powiedział.

"Niemożliwe. Klan Yuri wyginął wieki temu."

"Zginęli wszyscy prócz ich najmłodszej córki. Została znaleziona przez daimyo Kiba no Kuni. Wyemigrowali do Mizu no Kuni trzy wieki temu. Tam ich krew się wymieszała i znikła dopóki się nie urodziłem. Genkai kekkai klanu Yuri to zdolność do regeneracji uszkodzonej kończyny i tą zdolność właśnie posiadam." Wyjaśnił Sentaro wyciągając przed siebie swoją nową rękę. Utworzył pieczęć. Kabuto zaczął się pocić kiedy jego przeciwnik przywoływał nową technikę.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu." Wyszeptał. Teren ich otaczający nie nadawał się już do niczego. Utworzył drugą pieczęć jeszcze silniejsza niż poprzednią. Kabuto został otoczony przez setki mieczów chakry. Spojrzał na Kabuto.

"To moja technika Chigatana Hakasho. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że uważam cię za godnego, aby użyć na tobie tej techniki. To będzie ostatnia technika, jaką ujrzysz." Sentaro podniósł miecz i zaatakował Kabuto z oszałamiającą szybkością.

---------

To, co się działo w centrum Konohy można by opisać jednym słowem: masakra. Rozradowana Kagura siekała wszystkich ninja Oto dookoła. Ich krzyki i prośby o litość nie dochodziły do niej, a wszystko dookoła było we krwi. Jej przeraźliwy śmiech przerażał wszystkich łącznie z jej sojusznikami. Nie byli w stanie uwierzyć że ją to bawi.

Nie wiedzieli, że to nie do końca jej wina. Jej pociąg do walki był spowodowany przez jej kosę. Kosa, którą walczyła Kagura była stworzona przez kowala Hoshigakure no Sato. Została zrobiona z kawałka meteorytu który spadł z nieba. To był naprawdę dobry kawał roboty, ale nadal ciężko było ją kontrolować z powodu mocy meteorytu. Było to spowodowane złą aurą, która go otaczała, każdy kto dotknął kosy popadał w obłęd. Broń ta została zapieczętowana i ukryta przed ludźmi. Tak było zanim pra pra dziadek Kagury nie zawładnął kosą. Nadaime Hoshikage zaskoczyło to, że nie został opętany przez kosę.

Właśnie wtedy kosa została podarowana rodzinie Kagury. Była przekazywana najsilniejszym wojownikom w jej rodzinie. Kagura, pomimo że była kobietą była najsilniejsza i to jej przypadła kosa. Tak dobrze się nią posługiwała, że została członkiem Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Śmiała się i nadal kontynuowała swoją rzeź.

"Więcej, więcej, chcę więcej." Mówiła dziko. Ninja Oto byli przerażeni. Shikamaru zastanawiał się, jakich jeszcze szalonych ludzi ma Naruto pod swoimi rozkazami. Nawet Gaara wyglądał na zainteresowanego.

---------

Naruto tylko westchnął, kiedy poczuł szaloną chakre Kagury.

"Ludzie, ona jest straszna kiedy tak się zachowuje." Zwrócił swoją uwag na Berugu. "Nareszcie się spotykamy Tsuchikage."

"Po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Dzisiaj zapłacisz za swoją zbrodnię." Wykrzyczał Berugu.

"Zbrodnie? Jaką zbrodnie?" Zapytał.

"Zbrodnię zniszczenia mojej bazy i śmierć 500 moich żołnierzy."

"Twoi żołnierze wybili cała wieś bez żadnej przyczyny."

"Wydałem im rozkaz. Wola kage jest prawem."

"Twoją wolą było zabicie kobiet i dzieci? Jesteś chorym i żałosnym człowiekiem żyjącym przeszłością. Trzecia wojna ninja się skończyła. Przegrałeś, pogódź się z tym."

"Dlaczego ty mały.." Wysyczał Berugu ale został powstrzymany przez Orochimaru, który pojawił się obok niego. Ikazuchi i Oboro również stanęli obok.

"Uspokój się Berugu." Powiedział Orochimaru i odwrócił się w stronę Mizukage. "No proszę, proszę, kto wrócił do domu." Powiedział groźnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

"Jak nie miło znów cię widzieć gnoju Hebi." Powiedział Naruto.

"Nosiciel Kyuubi no Yoko. A jednak spełniłeś swoje marzenie." Powiedział Orochimaru.

"To on nosi w sobie ogoniastą bestię?" Zapytał Ikazuchi.

"Nie mylcie mnie z Nibi no Nekomata którego zapieczętowaliście w Yugito. Przy okazji przesyła wam wyrazy szczerej miłości." Powiedział uśmiechając się do warczącego coś pod nosem Berugu. "Kyuubi został we mnie zapieczętowany przez Yondaime by ratować Konoha. Ja i Kyuubi niezbyt się lubimy i wkrótce uporam się z nim jak z waszą czwórką."

"To ty jesteś tym zbuntowanym bachorem z egzaminu na chuunina sprzed 12 lat." Krzyknął Oboro. Naruto spojrzał na niego znudzonym spojrzeniem. Orochimaru patrzył na Naruto, jakby czegoś szukał.

"Nadal próbujesz być bohaterem Konoha? Jestem ciekaw, dlaczego ryzykujesz życie dla ludzi którzy cię nie chcą. Naprawdę myślisz że po tym wszystkim spojrzą na ciebie inaczej? Dlaczego to robisz?"

"Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem tutaj dla mieszkańców lub dla Konohy. Tutaj są pewni ludzie na których mi zależy i nie chcę ich śmierci. Oni nie widzieli we mnie tego głupiego lisa. Przyszedłem tutaj ich ratować." Wyjaśnił Naruto. Chwycił za swoje szaty i je ściągnął. Stał teraz w swoim bojowym ubiorze i z czymś jeszcze, z mieczem z wyrzeźbioną rękojeścią. Orochimaru zerknął na ostrze i zmarszczył brwi. Naruto zauważył czym się zainteresował i tylko się uśmiechnął.

"Nie martw się. Nie posłużę się Hyorinmaru. Wasza czwórka nie wymaga aż takiego wysiłku." Przechwalał się.

"Mam już dość twojego gadania. Zabiję cię i zwrócę honor moim żołnierzom." Warknął Berugu. Naruto pochylił się i chakrą wyżłobił pieczęć. Ziemia się zatrzęsła i zaczął wiać wiatr. Włosy Naruto zaczęły falować na wietrze a jego chakra otoczyła go jak tornado. Naruto ryknął a jego poziom chakry gwałtownie wzrósł. Cała osada poczuła wstrząs i podmuch wiatru. Orochimaru, Oboro, Ikazuchi i Berugu musieli przykucnąć by nie zostać zmiecionym przez podmuch chakry.

'_Co to? Wiem, że to z pewnością nie chakra Kyuubi'ego. Skąd jej tyle ma? W jaki sposób stał się taki silny?'_

---------_  
_

Jiraiya musiał zamknąć oczy by uchronić je od kurzu. Tsunade zrobiła to samo, zszokowana ilością chakry dobywającej się z Naruto.

"Na boga. To jest ponad poziom kage." Powiedziała.

"Wiem, na dodatek to nie jest chakra Kyuubi'ego. Co on robił przez te dwanaście lat?" Spytał.

---------

Kakashi ledwie był w stanie poruszać się pod wpływem tak zabójczej chakry. Takiej mocy nie czuł od ataku Kyuubi'ego dwadzieścia cztery lata temu.

_'Czy ta moc pochodzi od Naruto? Wiedziała, że ma duże pokłady chakry, ale to jest szalone. Nawet nie używa chakry Kyuubi'ego.'_

---------_  
_

Kabuto czuł, jak jego kolana uginają się pod siłą, którą czuł. Sentaro tylko uśmiechnął się do swojego przeciwnika.

"Niesamowite, nieprawdaż? Jest jeszcze silniejszy, niż kiedy go spotkałem." Powiedział Sentaro. Kabuto zachichotał, ale dosyć nerwowo.

"Może i Naruto-kun ma dużo chakry, ale to nie załatwia wszystkiego. Walczy przeciw czwórce doświadczonych ninja i jeden z nich jest najsilniejszym z legendarnych senninów. Nie wygra."

"Jestem zaskoczony, że tak myślisz, mimo że go nie znasz. Ale koniec naszej rozmowy. Czas skończyć tą walkę." Powiedział Sentaro i zaatakował go.

---------

Sasuke próbował kontrolować swój gniew, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Ta chakra, którą doskonale znał spowodowała, że krew mu się gotowała. Był sfrustrowany, że pomimo jego treningów pod opieką Danzo, ten idiota nadal go przewyższał. Był świadom, że ta cała chakra była jego a nie demona w nim zapieczętowanego.

_'Jakim sposobem zyskał taką moc? Dlaczego jest taki silny? Do diabła z tobą Uzumaki Naruto.'_

---------_  
_

Sakura skończyła się uzdrawiać i wstała. Znała te genjutsu które szermierz nałożył na Kabuto. Zwróciła swoją uwagę na rosnącą siłę, która była skumulowana w Konoha. Doskonale znała tą chakre i czuła się dumna ze swojego byłego kolegi z drużyny.

_'Pokaż nam, co umiesz Naruto.'_

---------_  
_

Wszyscy zaprzestali walki, kiedy poczuli silną chakre płynącą przez osadę. Konohamaru uśmiechnął się, kiedy rozpoznał tą chakre a Hanabi nie mogła uwierzyć, że to była ta sama osoba, która pokonała jej szwagra. Kiba, Shino i Neji czuli respekt dla siły przyjaciela. Lee krzyczał coś o sile młodości podczas gdy Chouji, Asuma i Tenten nie mogli się ruszyć. Gai również krzyczał coś i sile młodości. Iruka uśmiechał się, tak samo jak Genji i Shin. Jubei pozostał niewzruszony. Kagura tylko wydęła usta, gdyż jej wrogowie, już się na niej nie skupiali. Shikamaru był oszołomiony tą siłą, podczas gdy Gaara tylko lekko się uśmiechał.

Armia najeźdźcy się przestraszyła. Ninja Iwa zaczęli uciekać, kiedy poczuli znajomą im moc. Ninja Kumo prawie poszli w ślady sojuszników, ale znali karę za ucieczkę. Ninja Ame nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Ninja Oto poddali się, nie dbając czy Orochimaru ich zabije. Naruto kontynuował kumulacje swojej chakry, szokując pozostałych czterech dowódców. Nagle Naruto skończył i wyprostował się. Popatrzył na swoich przeciwników morderczym wzrokiem.

"Dobrze, możemy zaczynać." Powiedział Naruto.

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek:**_

**Hyorinmaru** – Lodowa Obręcz

**Hebi**– Wąż

**Hoshigakure no Sato** – Wioska Ukryta Wśród Gwiazd

**Hoshikage**– Gwiezdny Cień

**Kiba no Kuni** – Kraj Pazura

**Kunoichi**– kobieta ninja

_**Lista ruchów:**_

**Shiki Fujin** - Pieczęć Pochłaniająca Martwego Demona - Ta technika ma obusieczne ostrze. Przywołując boga śmierci użytkownik zapieczętowuje duszę przeciwnika. Powoduje śmierć użytkownika i wroga.

**Edo Tensei** - Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie - Orochimaru używał ofiar by przywołać zmarłych. Wyglądają jak zombie dopóki użytkownik nie użyje specjalnej pieczęci by ich ożywić. Nie można ich zniszczyć dopóki nie pozbawi się ich duszy.

**Chigatana Hakasho** - Cmentarzysko Krwawej Szpady - Sentaro używa chakry by zrobić tysiąc ostrzy z chakry. Może przywołać ostrze do swojej ręki za pomocą siły woli.

**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** - Demoniczna Iluzja: Technika Fałszywego Otoczenia - To genjutsu po prostu zmienia wygląd otoczenia lub obiektu.


	10. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 9

_**Rozdział 9**_

Naruto czekał na atak. Zawiódł się kiedy Berugu zrobił pieczęć.

"Doton: Ganban Hogosha no Jutsu." Krzyknął Berugu. Do góry wystrzeliły skalne płyty zasłaniając pozostałych kage. Lekko przymknął oczy i oczekiwał na atak. „Doton: Iwane Yari no Jutsu." Ogromna skalna włócznia wystrzeliła w stronę Naruto. Naruto zniknął unikając ataku. Pojawił się ponownie by wpaść w zasadzkę urządzone przez Ikazuchi'ego, który już trzymał w ręku błyskawice. Cisnął nią celując w serce Naruto. Naruto zablokował atak i pojawił się tuż przed Oboro.

Kiedy wymieniali uderzenia, Ikazuchi odskoczył i jedna z kamiennych płyt poleciała prosto na Naruto. Berugu również zaatakował Naruto. Zauważył nadchodzące ataki i szybkim uderzeniem odrzucił Oboro. Odwrócił się w samą porę by chwycić rękę Ikazuchi'ego i zablokować uderzenie Berugu. Oboro ponownie włączył się do walki i próbował go uderzyć, ale Naruto zablokował jego kopnięcie nogą. Cała trójka próbowała pokonać Naruto, ale ten był nieugięty. Nagle Naruto poczuł ból w plecach spowodowany dźgnięciem. Odwrócił się i stanął naprzeciw Orochimaru, który wbił mu kunai w plecy. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się groźnie.

"Nadal jesteś zbyt młody by stawić mi czoło." Powiedział. Wtedy twarz Naruto zamieniła się z pełnej bólu na uśmiechniętą.

"Zapominasz z kim walczysz." Powiedział Naruto. Orochimaru nie wiedział, o co chodzi dopóki nie poczuł impulsu chakry. Inni również to poczuli i odskoczyli w samą porę by uniknąć eksplozji. Orochimaru poczuł strach.

_'Skąd on zna Bunshin Daibakuha?'_ Pomyślał Orochimaru. Berugu warknął z frustracją szukając Naruto.

"Do cholery z tobą, pokaż się." Krzyknął.

"Ok." odpowiedział i wysłał go w stronę dużego budynku, który potem się zawalił. Naruto odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Raikage. Szybko zrobił pieczęć i wziął głęboki wdech. Ikazuchi zauważył to i zrobił tak samo.

"Raikyu." Krzyknął Ikazuchi.

"Futon: Atsugai." Powiedział Naruto. Ikazuchi przeklął i zasłonił twarz rękoma. Atak wiatru łatwo pokonał jego atak błyskawicy. Ikazuchi przebił jeden budynek i zatrzymał się na drugim. Naruto zablokował atak Oboro. Wiatr rzucił go pod jego stopy i kopnął go w brzuch wysyłając go kilkanaście metrów w górę. Odwrócił się i stanął naprzeciw Orochimaru, który gapił się na niego z blaskiem w oczach. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

"Stałeś się bardzo silny Naruto-kun." Powiedział.

"A ty nie zmieniłeś się w ogóle. Które to już, szóste ciało?" Spytał.

"Właściwie to siódme. Musze ci za to podziękować."

"Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Teraz wykończę cię na dobre." Naruto zrobił krok, kiedy poczuł jak ziemia pod nim się trzęsie.

"Doton: Kyo Jihibiki Kou no Jutsu." Naruto odskoczył unikając masywu ziemi piętrzącej się pod nim. Orochimaru zauważył swoją szansę. Wskazał swoją ręką na zawieszonego w powietrzu Naruto. Coś w jego rękawie się poruszyło.

"Sen'eitajashu." Powiedział. Naruto odwrócił się i zobaczył setkę węży zbliżających się do niego. Naruto został spętany przez węże. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się kiedy widział jak węże pochłaniają Naruto.

"Robisz się coraz wolniejszy." Powiedział jakiś głos zza Hebi-sennin. Mężczyzna zbladł ze strachu. Chwycił swój kunai i zaczął nim uderzać na prawo i lewo, ale niczego nie trafił. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Naruto stojącego na jednej z kamiennych płyt po ataku Berugu. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej i przyglądał się Orochimaru. Przyglądał się bardzo poważnie. Widział stojących już Ikazuchi, Oboro i Berugu. Przygotowywał się do ataku.

---------

Tsunade z Jiraiya z respektem patrzyli na Naruto, który nie ugiął się przed czterema wrogami. Nie mogli uwierzyć swoim oczom. Mężczyzna który teraz walczył, nie był tym samym chłopcem który miał problemy z kontrolą chakry. Poruszał się dużo szybciej niż Gai i Lee po otworzeniu swoich bram. Jego ninjutsu było lepsze i bardziej destruktywne niż kiedykolwiek a jego taijutsu bardzo się poprawiło. Jego chakra była silniejsza niż u Yondaime.

"Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie mam pojęcia, co ten chłopak robił przez te wszystkie lata, ale jest lepszy niż kiedykolwiek." Powiedział Jiraiya.

"Jak to jest możliwe? Wiem że miał dużo własnej chakry i chakry Kyuubi'ego, ale jak jest możliwa taka poprawa? Całe lata zajmuje osiągnięcie takiego poziomu." Oznajmiła Tsunade.

"A co z waszym Yondaime? Słyszałem że był całkiem potężny mimo młodego wieku." Odezwał się głos. Oboje się odwrócili i zobaczyli jak Kagura stoi obok nich. Jiraiya, kiedy tylko ją zobaczył, przeszedł w tryb zboczeńca. Tsunade westchnęła, myśląc o swoim nienormalnym koledze z drużyny. Kagura uniosła jedną brew widząc Jiraiya. Naruto dużo jej opowiadał o jego zboczonym zachowaniu, ale nigdy się tym nie przejęła. Ale kiedy zobaczyła obserwującego ją mężczyznę pomyślała że musi mieć rentgen w oczach albo coś na wzór oczu Hyuuga. Zanim Jiraiya zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Tsunade wstała.

"Kagura, członek klanu Enkai, członek Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, pseudonim Shoujouhi Kijo, pani demonicznej kosy, Beni Akatokiyami." Powiedziała Tsunade.

"Całkiem sporo o mnie wiesz." Odpowiedziała spokojnie.

"Byłaś zaginionym ninja."

"Byłym zaginionym ninja." Obie przyglądały się sobie zanim Tsunade ukłoniła się.

"Dziękuje że przybyliście nam pomóc." Powiedziała Tsunade z wdzięcznością. Kagura uśmiechnęła się do starszej kobiety.

"Nie przejmuj się tym. Wypełniam tylko rozkaz. Tak naprawdę to powinnaś podziękować Naruto. W rzeczywistości chciał sam tutaj przyjść, ale i tak poszliśmy za nim. Dla nas jest bohaterem Kiri, i zrobilibyśmy wszystko, aby mu pomóc." Tsunade opuściła głowę czując wstyd po tym, co usłyszała. Kagura to zauważyła i natychmiast zaczęła przepraszać. Zwróciła swoją uwagę na bitwę.

"Zastanawiam się, dlaczego zajmuje mu to tak dużo czasu." Powiedziała.

"Słucham?" Spytała Tsunade.

"Z łatwością mógłby rozetrzeć tych gości na proch. Z jakiegoś powodu się powstrzymuje." Wyjaśniła Kagura.

"CO?! Co to ma znaczyć, że się powstrzymuje?" Krzyknął Jiraiya.

"Ojej, pomyśl trochę."

"Kagura, proszę wyjaśnij to." Powiedziała Tsunade.

"Połączone siły tej czwórki nie są w stanie wygrać z Naruto. Na pewno ma jakiś powód, dla którego to przedłuża."

"Z pewnością ma to związek z Konohą." Cała trójka odwróciła się by zobaczyć Genji'ego, Shina, Jubei i Sakure. Sakura od razu podeszła by zacząć leczyć Jiraiya i Tsunade.

"Hej, a gdzie jest Sentaro?" Spytała nieco zaniepokojona Kagura.

"Nie martw się. Niedługo powinien skończyć. Właśnie używał Chigatana Hakasho, kiedy spotkałem tą dziewczynę. Jego przeciwnik musi być dobry, ale nie na tyle, aby odeprzeć tę technikę." Wyjaśnił Jubei. Kagura westchnęła czując ulgę. Sakura odwróciła się do mężczyzny zwanego Genji.

"Kiedy się tutaj zjawiliśmy, wspominałeś że Naruto powstrzymuje się w powodu Konohy. Co masz na myśli?"

"Może i rządzi w Kirigakure, ale jego dom jest tutaj. Teraz walczy aby ocalić swoje wspomnienia, ale walcząc tutaj, w mieście wiele z nich może zniszczyć. Wierzę że próbuje zminimalizować zniszczenia." Powiedział Genji.

"Nie powinien się przejmować takimi rzeczami." Powiedział Shin.

"Prawda, ale to jest jego dom i zrobi wszystko, aby go chronić." Wszyscy ucichli i skupili się na walce.

---------

Kabuto uderzył o ziemię. Był pokryty cięciami, które mocno krwawiły. Patrzył jak Sentaro spokojnie do niego podchodzi. Kiedy tylko wstał, Sentaro zniknął. Odskoczył w lewo, unikając zetknięcia z ostrzem chakry, ale drugie cięcie zostawiło na nim głęboką ranę. Sentaro spojrzał na niego.

"Długo wytrzymałeś. Jestem pod wrażeniem, ale bez sensu jest dalej to kontynuować. Nawet z twoimi uzdrawiającymi zdolnościami i tak cię zabiję." Poinformował go Sentaro.

"Szczerze w to wątpię." Powiedział Kabuto zgrzytając zębami. Jego uwaga skierowała się w kierunku, z którego wyczuwał chakre kage. Sentaro to zauważył i również zwrócił się w tym kierunku. Wiedział że Naruto jest o wiele silniejszy niż pozostała czwórka kage, więc dlaczego nadal się powstrzymywał? Swoją uwagę zwrócił z powrotem na Kabuto i zauważył, że ten zniknął. Rozejrzał się wkurzony dookoła. Wyskoczył w górę, unikając zetknięcia z rozświetloną ręką.

"Ponownie ta taktyka? Musisz być głupi skoro myślisz że znów zadziała." Zaszydził i zrobił pieczęć. Nagle wszystkie ostrza zaczęły pędzić w jego stronę. Kabuto odskoczył do góry robiąc unik, ale pożałował tej decyzji kiedy Sentaro pojawił się nad nim. Jednym cięciem Kabuto został rozpołowiony. Kiedy ciało upadło, Sentaro zauważył że to tylko błoto. Rozejrzał się za nim po okolicy, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. Mając się na baczności, zneutralizował genjutsu. Jak tylko to zrobił, Kabuto wyskoczył spod ziemi. Sentaro rzucił się za nim ale Kabuto zatrzymał go, rzucając kilka dymnych bomb. Kiedy dym się rozrzedził, Kabuto już nie było. Sentaro cofnął ostrze chakry i zwrócił się w stronę bitwy. Martwił się o Naruto i zdecydował że zabicie Kabuto może poczekać. Skierował się w stronę bitwy.

---------

Naruto kopnął Oboro w kierunku ziemi i zablokował uderzenie Berugu. Wymienili kilka uderzeń z niesamowitą prędkością, ale Naruto był lepszy i rzucił nim o budynek. Naruto rozpoznał budynek i zauważył że to jego stary dom. Szybko otrząsnął się z oszołomienia i odbił następne Raikyu Ikazuchi'ego. Stał obok budowli. Rzucił kilka shurikenów w grupę i zrobił kilka pieczęci.

"Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu." Powiedział. Ponad tysiąc shurikenów pędziło w stronę Oboro, Ikazuchi, Orochimaru i Berugu. Trójka z nich odskoczyła, ale Berugu się nie ruszył. Przyłożył dłonie do ziemi.

"Daton: Doroku Gaeshi." Duży kawał sufitu uniósł się i osłonił Berugu przed shurikenami. Uśmiechnął się zza ściany.

"Taki atak nie podziała na mnie." Powiedział pewnie.

"To może spróbuj tego." Berugu odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Naruto który trzymał wirującą kulę chakry, tylko większą i nie niebieską. Natychmiast rozpoznał tą technikę. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

**"ODAMA RASENGAN.**" Atak wywołał ogromny wybuch, który pochłonął krzyczącego kage. Uderzenie odrzuciło jego ciało na dwie mile. Pozostali patrzeli na całe zajście w szoku, kiedy Naruto zwrócił na nich swoją uwagę. Zniknął i pojawił się obok nich. Dwoma kopnięciami posłał Orochimaru i Ikazuchi w powietrze. Oboro zablokował uderzenie, po czym nastąpiła wymiana ciosów, zakończona kopnięciem w szczękę. Oboro zdołał wylądować na nogach, ale zaraz dostał pięścią w twarz.

"U." Powiedział głos. Oboro cofnął się przed potężnym uderzeniem, ale to nie był koniec. Trzech innych Naruto pojawiło się na przeciw. "zu, ma, ki." Krzyknęli w wykopali Oboro w powietrze. Oboro otworzył oczy i przed oczyma mignęła mu stopa. "Naruto Rendan!!" Posłał Oboro w stronę dachu z bolesnym trzaskiem. Ikazuchi obserwował Naruto, kiedy jego klony zniknęły a sam Naruto wylądował na dachu. "Czym on jest?" Powiedział ze strachem. Naruto go zauważył i zniknął. Pojawił się na przeciw niego i Ikazuchi cofnął się ze strachu. Naruto spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością.

"Nie ma dla ciebie ucieczki. Przypieczętowałeś swoje przeznaczenie w momencie, kiedy twoja ambicja sięgnęła po Byakuugana. Dołączenie do Oto było wielkim błędem a teraz za to zapłacisz." Ikazuchi warknął na Mizukage.

"Za nic nie będę płacić." Wysyczał. Wokół niego zaczęły pojawiać się błyskawice. "Nazywasz siebie kage pomimo tak miękkiego serca. Jedyna rzecz, która się liczy do władza. Z Byakuuganem wprowadzę Kumogakure w nowy wiek władzy. Będziemy najsilniejsi. Jesteś żałosny. Nawet teraz się powstrzymujesz z powodu przywiązania do tej osady. Czyż cię nie odrzucili? Czyż nie chcieli twojej śmierci? Czyż nie chcieli zamienić cię w broń? Nie zasługujesz na bycie kage. Dzięki mnie zejdziesz z tego świata." Wokół niego zagrzmiały błyskawice, wyrywając dachówki z dachu. Zebrał je w ręce. "Teraz giń. **RAITON: RAIJIN HAKAITEK OIUCHI!" **Ogromny strumień błyskawic i chakry zmierzał w stronę Naruto z niesamowitą szybkością. Atak uderzył w Naruto i zniszczył kilka budynków. Strumień zniknął zostawiając po sobie widoczne zniszczenia. Ikazuchi uśmiechnął się czując zwycięstwo. Wtedy go wyczuł. Naruto stał za nim. Bez patrzenia na niego powiedział tylko jedno słowo.

"Giń." Nagle ciało Ikazuchi'ego wybuchło krwią dobywającą się z ran zadanych ostrzem.

_'Jak? To był mój najszybszy i najsilniejszy atak. To niemożliwe by odeprzeć go tak szybko. Jak to przeżył?'_ To były ostatnie myśli Raikage, kiedy upadł na ziemię.

---------

Sakura patrzyła na całą scenę z szokiem.

"Co to za szybkość? Jak może się tak szybko poruszać i czym pociął tak Raikage? Wiem że nie miał ze sobą żadnego miecza." Zapytała Sakura.

"To było proste Shunshin tyle że szybsze." Powiedział Sentaro kiedy wylądował obok Kagury. Obejrzała go od stóp do głowy i zauważyła jego ramię.

"Ktoś aktualnie zmusił cię do użycia swojego kekkai genkai?" Zapytała.

"Był dobry." Powiedział po prostu. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę bitwy. Sentaro zauważył jej spojrzenie i lekko trącił ją łokciem. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jak się uśmiecha. "Nic mi nie jest." Z powrotem zwróciła się w stronę walki Naruto.

"Cieszę się." Powiedziała. "Wygląda na to, że w końcu weźmie to na poważnie."

"Tak. Aktywował swoje Kaze no Soodo."

"Kaze no Soodo?" Zapytała Sakura.

"Jest to miecz, który stworzył kiedy dowiedział się o swojej naturze wiatru. Wykreował go po treningu w Kaze no Kuni za pozwoleniem starszyzny." Wyjaśnił Sentaro. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę bitwy.

---------

Naruto ze swoim mieczem zwrócił się w stronę Orochimaru. Orochimaru spojrzał na blondyna z nienawiścią. Wiedział że to już nie ten sam chłopak co kiedyś. Był o wiele silniejszy, szybszy i sprytniejszy. Miał bardzo mało słabości i kilka niesamowitych technik.

_'Co mogę zrobić w tej sytuacji? Mogę użyć tego jutsu, ale kogo...'_ Jego myśli zostały przerwane kiedy Oboro pojawił się obok niego. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się czując że szczęście mu dopisuje.

"Lordzie Orochimaru, może powinniśmy..." Przerwało mu dźgnięcie w serce zadane przez Orochimaru. Oboro umarł na miejscu. Naruto był tym zaskoczony, ale to w końcu był Orochimaru. Jego sojusze nie trwały nigdy długo.

"W jakiś sposób nie zaskoczyło mnie to. Nigdy nie ufaj wężowi, to moje motto." Powiedział Naruto. Orochimaru zachichotał i groźnie na niego spojrzał.

"Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się Naruto, dlaczego?" Zapytał Orochimaru.

"O czym ty mówisz?" Zapytał Naruto.

"Mam na myśli, dlaczego to ty zostałeś wybrany? Nigdy nie pytałeś siebie, dlaczego to ty zostałeś wybrany do noszenia tego ciężaru, jakim jest posiadanie demona?"

"Nie wiem, co to za gierka, ale nie zadziała."

"Jestem tylko ciekawy. Dlaczego on, Yondaime, umieścił najsilniejszego ze wszystkich ogoniastych bestii w tobie? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś?"

"Tak, zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale to już nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Yondaime zrobił, co musiał by chronić Konohe i to wszystko." Powiedział Naruto i przyjął pozycję gotową do walki. Orochimaru jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

"Cóż, dam ci szansę Mizukage."

"Szanse? W co ty grasz?" Orochimaru nic nie powiedział tylko zrobił kilka pieczęci. Złączył dłonie i spojrzał na Naruto wypowiadając słowa:

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się kiedy z ziemi wyłoniła się trumna, która się otworzyła i wyszła z niej postać.

---------

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu i ninja Konohy zastygli w niedowierzaniu, kiedy ujrzeli kto wyszedł z trumny. Jiraiya tak mocno zacisnął dłonie że zaczęły krwawić. Tsunade spojrzała na swojego dawnego kolegę z drużyny i mogła zrozumieć jego złość. Ona również byłaby zła gdyby to był ktoś jej bliski.

"Cholera." Warknął Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama, kim jest ta osoba? Co zrobił Orochimaru?"

"Przywołanie Edo Tensei to niesamowite zjawisko a zarazem obrzydliwe. Kogo przywołał z zaświatów?" Zapytał Genji.

"Twórcę Rasengana i Hiraishin no Jutsu. To również on zapieczętował Kyuubi'ego w Naruto." Wyjaśniła Tsunade.

"Nie myślisz chyba..." Powiedziała Kagura z niedowierzaniem.

"Tak, ten mężczyzna to..."

---------

"Y-Y-Yondaime!?" Powiedział zszokowany Naruto. Przed nim stał najsilniejszy ze wszystkich Hokage. Człowiek, którego podziwiał od dnia w którym nauczył się chodzić. Człowiek, którego próbował prześcignąć. Zombie niczym człowiek ubrane było w standardowy strój jounina a na nim białe szaty z płomieniami na dole. Jego blond włosy były przetrzymywane przez opaskę Konohy. Jego bezduszne, niebieskie oczy otworzyły się i popatrzyły prosto na Naruto. Orochimaru zaśmiał się jak szaleniec, co zwróciło uwagę Yondaime. Spojrzał na niego a potem na siebie samego.

"Edo Tensei. Polepszyłeś się, ty chory bydlaku." Powiedział. Orochimaru tylko zachichotał. Yondaime odwrócił się do Naruto. Uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

"Urosłeś Naruto." Wyraz twarzy zombie zrobił się poważny. "Przykro mi, ale wygląda na to, że muszę cię zabić."

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek:**_

**Beni Akatokiyami** – Bezskężycowy Szkarłatny Brzask

_**Lista ruchów:**_

**Ganban Hogosha** – Skalna Płyta Strażnicza – Uderzając dłońmi w ziemię, użytkownik tworzy wokół siebie i swoich towarzyszy skalną tarczę.

**Iwane Yari** – Skalna Włócznia – W połączeniu z Ganban Hogosha, użytkownik tworzy ze skalnej tarczy włócznie i ciska nią w przeciwnika.

**Bunshin Daibakuha** – Wielka Eksplozja Kolna – Używając techniki Cienia Klonowania, użytkownik może go wysadzić za pomocą siły woli.

**Futon: Atsugai** – Wiatr: Niszczący Nacisk – Ogromny powiew wiatru, który zrówna z ziemią wszystkich i wszystko na swojej drodze.

**Kyo Jihibiki Kou** – Wielkie Wschodzące Trzęsienie Ziemi – Silna technika ziemi, która wydobywa z ziemi ostre obeliski.

**Sen'eitajashu** – Ukryty Cień Wielu Wężowatych Rąk – Podobne do Ukrytego Cienia Wężowatej Ręki, ale z o wiele większą ilością węży. Zasięg również jest znacznie większy.

**Doroku Gaeshi** – Powrót Ziemskiego Brzegu - Ogromna ściana kamieni wyłania się z ziemi która może być użyta w obronie pojedynczej osoby. Nie jest to idealna obrona, bo może zostać przełamana silnym uderzeniem.

**Odama Rasengan** – Wielki Pociska Kręcącej się Sfery – O wiele większa i silniejsza wersja Rasengana lecz mniej stabilna. Jednak w tym opowiadaniu Naruto ma nad nią pełną kontrolę i nie potrzebuje klona do wykonania tej techniki.

**Raijin Hakaiteki Oiuchi** – Bóg Pioruńskiego Niszczącego Ostatecznego Uderzenia – Osobisty atak Ikazuchi'ego. Zbierając ogromną ilość błyskawic i chakry, Ikazuchi może wysłać ogromny, ale szybki snop błyskawic w stronę wroga.

**Kaze no Soodo** – Miecz Wiatru – Oryginalna technika Naruto. Może utworzyć miecz z wiatru.


	11. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 10

_**Rozdział 10**_

Shino w połowie niósł a w połowie ciągnął rannego i zmęczonego Kibe w stronę pomieszczenia dla rannych. Właściciel psa starał się jakoś pomóc swojemu koledze z drużyny, ale był zbyt zmęczony. Kakashi niósł Akamaru. Neji był zmęczony, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc się poruszać samemu. Sasuke i Sai szli za nimi jak większość obrońców południowej bramy.

Weszli do pomieszczenia w którym opatrywano rannych. Widok był straszny. Wszędzie była krew. Niektórzy ninja mieli tak ciężkie obrażenia, że mogli nie przezyć nadchodzącej nocy. Uzdrowiciele pracowali zawzięcie, starając się uratować jak najwięcej żyć. Kiba na ten widok poczuł mdłości, czując zapach krwi i śmierci. Wtedy zauważyli Hinate. Uśmiechnęła się do ninja Suna kończąc swoją robotę. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła swoich dwóch towarzyszy z drużyny.

"Kiba, Shino, jesteście ranni?" Podeszła by ich przebadać.

"Mi nic nie jest, ale Kiba dostał głębokie cięcie." Wyjaśnił Shino. Hinata aktywowała swój Byakugan i zaczęła szukać wewnętrznych obrażeń. Kiedy nie znalazła żadnych, rozkazała jednemu z ninja przynieść jej jakieś bandaże i środki odkażające. Kakashi podszedł i położył Akamaru obok Kiby. Kiba pogłaskał swojego towarzysza i uszczęśliwiony Akamaru jęknął.

"Iruka-kun!" Wykrzyknęła Anko. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli szczęśliwą Anko rzucającą się na rannego Iruke. Hana zaśmiała się ze swojej przyjaciółki, kiedy ta obsypywała swojego chłopaka pocałunkami nie zwracając uwagi na jego ból. Hana podeszła do swojego brata i jego partnera.

"Pozwól mi zerknąć na niego braciszku." Powiedziała i zaczęła badać Akamaru.

"Dzięki siostra." Powiedział Kiba. Pojawił się ninja uzdrowiciel i kazał mu ściągnąć zbroję i koszulkę. Kiba się go posłuchał i pozwolił opatrzyć swoją ranę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Neji i Hinata się przytulają. Ona miała łzy w oczach a Neji szeptał jej do ucha uspokajające słowa. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

"Więc nie tylko nas tu przyniesiono?" Kiba odwrócił się i zobaczył podchodzącego do niego Choji'ego.

"Jakie są zniszczenia? Skąd przyszło ich najwięcej?" Zapytał.

„Większość uderzyła na wschodnią bramę. Bitwa przy zachodniej bramie mogłaby być przegrana gdyby nie Konohamaru i Hanabi. A jak wasza bitwa?"

"Nawet ze wzmocnieniem ciągle się cofaliśmy. Gdyby nie shinobi Kiri, całkiem stracilibyśmy pozycje." Wyjaśnił Kiba.

"Kiri czyli Kirigakure no Sato? Oni są tutaj?" Zapytał Choji.

"Tak i wiesz, co to oznacza."

"Więc ta moc którą czułem..."

"Bingo! Ciekawe jak toczy się walka."

---------

Sasuke stał na uboczu. Widział Lee razem z żoną Tenten i Ino leczącą Asume który był ze swoją żoną Kurenai. Jednak jego myśli były gdzie indziej. Czuł że bitwa została przerwana, bo nie czuł już tak wyraźnie ich chakry. Chciał wiedzieć, co tam się do cholery dzieje.

_'Czy ten dobe już pokonał wszystkich czterech kage? W jaki sposób stał się tak cholernie silny?'_ Pomyślał szybko. Odwrócił się i już zamierzał opuścić pomieszczenie. Nie zdążył zrobić czterech kroków, kiedy zatrzymał go głos.

"Idziesz obejrzeć walkę?" Zapytał głos. Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział. Stali w ciszy dopóki mężczyzna nie westchnął. Minął Sasuke i zwrócił się do swojego byłego ucznia. "Zamierzasz tak tutaj stać, czy idziesz?" Zapytał Kakashi. Sasuke nie odpowiedział tylko zniknął w korytarzu. Kakashi ponownie westchnął.

"Dzisiaj zapewne jest bardzo drażliwy." Powiedział Kakashi do siebie i również zniknął.

---------

Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. Podmuch wiatru dodał jeszcze większej dramatyczności tej scenie. Yondaime przyjrzał się Naruto. Ciężko było odczytać wyraz twarzy zombie, ale zdawało się że kage był dumny z tego, co zobaczył. Jego oczy się przymrużyły.

"Dlaczego nie nosisz opaski Konohy?" Zapytał. Na drugim budynku Tsunade i Jiraiya spięli się. Naruto nic nie odpowiedział, ale wyraz jego twarzy stwardniał. Orochimaru zachichotał, co zwróciło uwagę Yondaime.

"Nie wiesz? No oczywiście, w końcu nie żyłeś. Pozwól że odpowiem na twoje pytanie. Widzisz, on już nie jest shinobi Konohagakure." Poinformował go. Naruto wściekle spojrzał na Hebi-sennina, podczas gdy twarz Yondaime wyrażała szok.

"Właściwie..." Kontynuował Orochimaru. "...nie jest ninją Konohy już od 12 lat. Widzisz, twoja droga osada nie postrzegała go jako bohatera, tak jak sobie tego życzyłeś."

"Wystarczy." Warknął Naruto.

"Był bity, nienawidzony i samotny przez większość swojego życia. Nawet zostanie ninja mu nie pomogło. Nadal był postrzegany jako Kyuubi no Yoko."

"DOSYĆ!!" Ryknął Naruto.

"Och, ale nie to jest najlepsze. Powstrzymał mnie przed zdobyciem Sharingana, pokonując ostatniego Uchiha. Wykonał swoją misję i co otrzymał w zamian?" Powiedział Orochimaru zbliżając się do Yondaime.

"**ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!**" Ryknął ponownie Naruto a jego chakra wezbrała.

"Wygnanie." Orochimaru wyszeptał w stronę Yondaime. Naruto ryknął nieludzko i zniknął. Orochimaru odskoczył w sam raz unikając ataku Naruto. Naruto rzucił się na niego chcą rozerwać go na kawałki. Orochimaru z ledwością unikał ataków Naruto, ale nadal na jego twarzy widać było uśmiech.

"Coś nie tak Naruto? Nie życzysz sobie powiedzieć mu o jego błędzie? Czyż nienawidzisz go za to, co ci zrobił?" Drwił Orochimaru. Złapał rękę Naruto na chwilę go zatrzymując. "Nie chcesz mu powiedzieć, że zostałeś bohaterem, ale nie tutaj? Dlaczego nie wyrzucisz mu to w twarz, Yondaime Mizukage?" Oczy Naruto błysnęły niebezpiecznie. Mocno kopnął z kolana w brzuch Orochimaru. Sennin zakaszlał krwią. Naruto splecionymi pięściami uderzył go w plecy z miażdżącą siłą. To przebiło Orochimaru przez sufit i wbiło go aż w parter budynku. Naruto wykonał pieczęcie z oślepiającą szybkością i wziął głęboki wdech.

**"Katon: Karyu Endan!!"** Wrzasnął i ogromny wybuch płomieni uderzył Orochimaru. Wybuch wybił wszystkie szyby zmierzając do celu, a kiedy dotarł do parteru, eksplozja zniszczyła budynek. Naruto obserwował palący się budynek. Widział jak Yondaime również znika w płomieniach. Wiedział jednak że wkrótce się zregeneruje i że musi najpierw usunąć jego duszę. Poruszył się by zrobić Suiton, kiedy został zaatakowany od dołu. Ogromny wąż wybił go w powietrze i zamierzał go połknąć, ale okazał się szybszy. Wąż ruszył na Naruto który aktywował swoje Kaze no Soodo.

---------

Kakashi i Sasuke wylądowali nie pobliskim budynku. Sprawdzili obszar wokół i zauważyli Hokage i Jiraiya. Była tam również Sakura i Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Miażdżący dźwięk zwrócił ich uwagę. Oboje zauważyli ogromnego węża, który starał się podnieść. Wtedy zauważyli Naruto. Wyglądał jakby coś trzymał w ręce i stał w pozycji bojowej. Wąż rzucił się na niego. Mizukage zniknął i pojawił się nad nim. Z głośnym krzykiem i niewidzialną bronią zaatakował oko węża. Trysnęła krew a wąż zawył z bólu. Sasuke aktywował swojego Sharingana i zobaczył, co tamty trzyma. To był miecz z wiatru. Wiedział że to zajmuje lata nauki kontroli nad chakrą, aby móc zrobić coś takiego.

Zaczął czuć złość na człowieka, którego nadal postrzegał jako rywala. Zdawało się że różnica w ich sile nadal była ogromna. Ten oto frajer pokonał ogromnego węża nawet bez przyzywania czegoś podobnym rozmiarze. Krew mu się gotowała ze złości, widząc jak silny jest Naruto. Była to siła, na którą on nie zasługiwał. Poczuł jak przeklęta pieczęć ożywa. Wtedy poczuł zimne ostrze kunai na swoim gardle. Gapił się na swojego byłego sensei i Kakashi odwzajemnił to spojrzenie. Sasuke uspokoił się na tyle by znak zniknął, ale Kakashi nie odsunął ostrze.

"Już możesz zabrać to kunai." Powiedział Sasuke.

"Prawda, ale pomyślałem że to pomoże ci utrzymać większy spokój. Nie chcemy zrobić czegoś, co doprowadzi do następnej wojny tylko z powodu twojej zazdrości." Wyjaśnił Kakashi. Wywołało to śmiech u Sasuke, na co tamten przymrużył oczy.

"Starasz się naprawić swoje stare błędy, sensei? Czujesz się winny, tak jak reszta tych głupców? To należało zrobić. Był niebezpieczny." Kakashi ze złością spojrzał na ostatniego Uchiha. Cofnął ostrze i zwrócił swoją uwagę w stronę walki. Wtedy zauważył Orochimaru idącego przez płomienie. Wyglądał jakby do kogoś się uśmiechał. Przyjrzał się uważniej i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

"T-T-To niemożliwe!! Jak to się stało?" Sasuke zignorował zszokowanego Kakashi'ego i zauważył jak coś porusza się w cieniu. Nie wiedział co to jest, ale przemieszczało się w stronę walki. Nie przejął się tym i skupił uwagę na swoim rywalu.

---------

Naruto zaczynał wkurzać się na tego głupiego węża. Uniknął kolejnego ataku i wylądował z boku budynku. Wtedy zauważył Orochimaru. W ręce miał kunai z przyczepioną do niego karteczką. Przeklął i ruszył się go zatrzymać, zanim byłoby za późno. Kiedy zbliżył się do Shodaime Otokage, wąż pojawił się ponownie, tym razem z otwartą paszczą. Uformował coś w dłoni i rzucił tym w węża. Głowa węża odleciała wraz z połową ciała. Następny pocisk rzucił w stronę Orochimaru, który nie miał pojęcia o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu dopóki nie został popchnięty przez Kabuto. Wybuch pocisku zdusił ogień ujawniając zombie kage. Naruto wylądował obok Yondaime i spojrzał na niego. Czy z nienawiścią czy też z rozdrażnieniem, trudno było określić.

Wtedy zobaczył ciało Orochimaru. Zostawił Yondaime samego by upewnić się że tamten bydlak nie żyje. Kiedy zbliżał się do zwłok, zauważył że coś jest nie tak. Pochylił się i dotknął ciała. Nagle ciało zamieniło się w błoto.

"Cholera!" Przeklął kiedy z błota nagle wyskoczył Kabuto, łapiąc go i unieruchamiając.

"No, no, no Mizukage. Pozwolić tak się złapać." Naruto przeklął się za niezauważenie szpiega Oto. Wtedy zauważył Orochimaru wyłaniającego się z cienia. Stał za Yondaime z kunai w ręku.

"Skończ to teraz." Powiedział. Naruto zebrał całą swoją siłę by uwolnić się z uścisku Kabuto. Ten go uwolnił i odskoczył do tyłu, ale Naruto nie dał mu nawet szansy. Nastąpił błysk i kopniakiem posłał go w ścianę. Naruto pojawił się tuż obok niego i pięścią naładowaną chakrą uderzył go w brzuch. Uderzenie przebiło Kabuto przez ścianę, przez co popadł w pół przytomny stan. Naruto wyciągnął kunai i rzucił się na Orochimaru z pełną prędkością. Zbliżył się do niego i cofnął rękę gotową do ostatecznego uderzenia.

---------

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura i Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu obserwowali cały atak. Kunai zbliżył się do głowy Orochimaru. Myśleli że to już koniec. Że ambicje Orochimaru kończą się właśnie tutaj. Czuli jakby byli świadkami historii. Szkoda że nic z tego nie wyszło. Jiraiya zwiesił głowę.

"Cholera! Spóźnił się." Powiedział.

---------

Naruto walczył z bólem promieniującym z nadgarstka. Wypuścił kunai kiedy Yondaime wzmocnił uścisk. Odwrócił się twarzą do człowieka który trzymał go za rekę. Niebieskie oczy spotkały się również z niebieskimi. Trup coraz bardziej przypominał człowieka. Yondaime Hokage był teraz kontrolowany przez największego wroga Konohy. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się złośliwie, na co Naruto warknął. Przełamał uchwyt Yondaime i zamierzył się do miażdżącego kopnięcia. Yondaime został uderzony w głowę, skręcając mu kark. Wtedy Naruto zrobił pieczęć i pojawiło się wiele kage bunshin. Naruto i jego klony zaatakowały.

"U, zu, ma, ki..." Krzyczały klony. Yondaime został posłany w powietrze. Reszta klonów pojawiła się nad nim i pod nim. "Naruto Nisen Rendan." Dwa tysiące uderzeń padło na kage. Dwoma ostatecznymi uderzeniami posłał kage w stronę ziemi.

---------

"Udało mu się!" Krzyknęła Sakura.

"To nie takie proste." Powiedział Jiraiya.

"Ale...spójrz na Yondaime. Jest cały połamany." Powiedziała Sayuri.

"Edo Tensei nie działa tak. Ten, kto jest przywrócony do życia nie może zostać zniszczony. W kółko będzie się regenerował." Powiedział Genji.

"Więc masz na myśli..." Powiedziała Sakura.

"Tak, on jeszcze nie został pokonany." Powiedziała Tsunade ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

---------

Kurz opadł i Yondaime wstał. Jego rany uleczył się i nie było po nich śladu. Złapał się za głowę i nastawił ją. Naruto warknął i zrobił Rasengana. Jego klony też to zrobiły i zaatakowały Yondaime. Atak nadszedł ze wszystkich stron.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan!!" Krzyknęli wspólnie i każdy klon zaatakował. Yondaime wykonał własną pieczęć.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu." Powiedział. Naruto widział jedynie błyski, kiedy jego klony były kolejno były eliminowane. Wylądował na ziemi i cofnął swojego Rasengana. Kiedy dym się przerzedził, Yondaime już stał przed nim. Z jego twarzy spłynęła stróżka potu.

_'Ale jak? Aby zrobić Hiraishin musi najpierw umieścić na mnie pieczęć. Jak...'_ Wtedy go olśniło. Spojrzał na swój przegub i zobaczył pieczęć.

"Spostrzegawczy jesteś." Powiedział głos. Naruto odwrócił się twarzą do Yondaime. Stał nad Naruto niczym posąg. Wtedy poczuł miażdżące uderzenie. Naruto wyleciał w powietrze. Potem Yondaime poprawił to kopnięciem z półobrotu. Naruto wylądował z hukiem na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Wstał z trudnością. Ponownie przed nim stał już Yondaime.

"Więc umieściłeś na mnie pieczęć, kiedy zaatakowałem Orochimaru. W ten sposób możesz się pojawiać w miejscu, w którym znajduje się pieczęć." Powiedział Naruto. Utworzył kilka pieczęci i pieczęć Hiraishin zniknęła. Naruto zniknął i pojawił się za kage. Zaatakował Yondaime który zablokował uderzenie i zniknął w żółtym błysku. Uchylił się przed pięścią i kopnął Yondaime w brzuch. Yondaime złapał nogę Naruto i wyrzucił go w powietrze. Oboje wylądowali na dachu. Dwóch kage stało twarzą w twarz gotowi do walki.

---------

"Nie mogę uwierzyć że nadąża za szybkością Hiraishin, używając tylko zwykłego Shunshina." Powiedział Jiraiya.

„A czy to jest ważne? I tak nie może zniszczyć tego czegoś." Powiedziała Sayuri.

"Może, ale to nie jest w opcji." Powiedział Sentaro.

"Jakiej opcji?" Zapytała Sayuri.

"Shiki Fujin." Powiedział Genji.

"Bóg śmierci? Chyba nie będzie chciał go przywołać, prawda?"

"Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie tego czegoś, to usunięcie duszy a jedyną techniką, która może to uczynić to Shiki Fujin."

"To go zabije. Musi być inna droga." Powiedział Sansei. Wszyscy po tym ucichli. Sakura zawróciła się w stronę walki gdzie walczyło dwóch kage. Poczuła że jest jej przykro z powodu dawnego towarzysza.

_'Co zrobisz Naruto?'_

---------_  
_

Naruto uderzył w ścianę budynku. Siła uderzenia spowodowała że zaczął kaszleć krwią. Ciężko oddychał a z jego rany na głowie leciała krew. Walka była ciężka. Konoha no Kiroi Senko zasłużył na swój przydomek. Technika Hiraishin robiła wrażenie. Chociaż używał swojego ulepszonego Shunshina, szybko zużywał chakre. Wiedział jak pokonać ożywionego Yondaime. Mógł użyć Shiki Fujin ale to nie był jedyny sposób na usunięcie duszy. Była jeszcze inna zakazana technika która mogła pokonać Edo Tensei, ale nie był przekonany do niej. Kiedyś był zły na Yondaime, ale w końcu zrobił to by ratować drogich mu ludzi. On zrobiłby to samo.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, kiedy pojawił się Yondaime, ponownie uderzając i wbijając go w budynek. Naruto jęknął z bólu leżąc w gruzach. Yondaime wskoczył na szczyt budynku i zrobił kilka pieczęci. Przyłożył dłonie do dachu.

"Daton: Iwayado Kuzushi." Sufit spadł na Naruto zupełnie go przygniatając. Yondaime stał nad gruzami z zimnym wzrokiem. Nagle chwyciły go czerwone pazury które wciągnęły zaskoczonego kage w gruzy, które wkrótce eksplodowały wysyłając Yondaime w mur. Yondaime miał duża dziurę w klatce piersiowej. Wtedy to poczuł. Jego wzrok spoczął na, Naruto który był otoczony czerwoną poświatą. Wydobywała się z niego trująca chakra. Naruto spojrzał na Yondaime. Jego niebieskie oczy ustąpiły miejsca czerwonym. Jego dłonie miały teraz pazury a znaki na policzkach zrobiły się wyraźniejsze. Niczym zwierze opierał się na czterech kończynach. Wydał z siebie ogłuszające wycie.

---------

"Jasna cholera, będzie się transformował. Musimy w tej chwili się stąd wynosić." Powiedziała Kagura.

"Zgadzam się." Powiedział Sentaro.

"Chwil, chwila, co do cholery znaczy że się transformuje?" Krzyknęła pytająco Tsunade do odchodzących szermierzy.

"Hej, bierzcie dupy w troki i zmywajcie się stąd. Kiedy się w pełni zamieni tutaj będzie niebezpiecznie." Krzyknęła Sayuri. Cała trójka wymieniła spojrzenia i kiwnęła głowami. Jiraiya podniósł Tsunade i zaczął biec a Sakura za nimi. W przelocie Sakura dostrzegła dwie osoby stojące na sąsiednim dachu, które również obserwowały pojedynek. Rozpoznała że to Kakashi i Sasuke. Skoczyła lądując na dachu. We dwoje odwrócili się do niej.

"Hej Sakura, możesz nam wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj dzieje? Dlaczego Yondaime wrócił?" Zaczął Kakashi. Całą trójkę uderzył podmuch i musieli przytrzymać się za pomocą chakry.

"Nie ma czasu. Musimy się stąd wynieść. Naruto coś robi i możemy zginąć, jeśli będziemy w pobliżu." Powiedziała i ruszyła dalej. Kakashi podążył za nią a wkrótce i Sasuke. Dogonili uciekającą grupę by w sam raz usłyszeć Tsunade.

"CO TO ZNACZY, ŻE ZAMIENIA SIĘ W KYUUBI?!" Krzyknęła.

"Naruto kiedyś spotkał opiekunkę demona, która nazywała się Yugito. Miała zapieczętowanego w sobie Nibi no Nekomata. Uratowaliśmy ją przed Akatsuki a ona w ramach wdzięczności pokazała Naruto technikę. Technika ta pozwala Naruto na zamianę w formę jego demona. W ten właśnie sposób został Shinko Senko. Użył tej techniki w bazie na Górze Kaidou. Zniszczył wszystko a wszystkich ludzi wyciął w pień. To dlatego w Iwa no Kuni tak polują na jego głowę." Wyjaśniła Kagura.

"Ale Kyuubi nie przejmie kontroli?" Zapytała Sakura.

"Nie. Trening pod okiem Yugito i Garana no Yojige Fukei zapobiegł temu, ale uwolniania przez niego moc jest tak potężna, że mogłaby zrównać całą Konohe z ziemią." Powiedział Sentaro.

"Powinniśmy poszerzyć bariery?" Zapytał Shin.

"Tak, szkody będą mniejsze. Przygotujcie pieczęci." Rozkazał Sentaro.

"Powinnaś stąd iść Hokage-sama." Powiedział Sansei. Szermierze oddalili się, każdy w innym kierunku. Jiraiya i Tsunade chcieli zostać, ale wiedzieli że może być niebezpieczne. Osądzając naelektryzowane powietrze, Naruto emitował ogromną ilość chakry i to nie swojej chakry.

"Lepiej uważaj z tą mocą dzieciaku." Wyszeptał Jiraiya. Zwrócił się do reszty. "Chodźmy." Rozkazał i wszyscy zniknęli.

---------

Naruto emitował coraz więcej chakry demona. Jego skóra zaczęła się zmieniać. Teraz bardzo przypominał zwierzę. Jeszcze jeden podmuch energii przedarł się przez Konohe, wzniecając kurz. Kiedy kurz opadł, ujawnił postać stojącą na czterech łapach o jasnej, szkarłatnej barwie. Za nim wiło się sześć ogonów. Całość przypominało postać lisa. Zwierze spojrzało na Yondaime i warknęło. Przywrócony do życia kage nie okazał żadnych emocji, kiedy ujrzał stworzenie stojące przed nim. Naruto po transformacji.

C.D.N.

_**Lista ruchów:**_

**Katon: Karyu- Endan** – Ogień: Płomienisty Pocisk Smoka Ognia - Ogromna kula ognia wymierzona we wroga. Przybiera formę smoka.

**Kaze no Kyousha** – Włócznia Wiatru - Następny oryginalny atak wiatru Naruto. Tworzy niewidzialną włócznię z wiatru. W zależności od siły użytkownika, może przebić nawet stal.

**Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan** – Kombinacja Dwóch Tysięcy Uzumaki Naruto - Naruto używa dużej ilości klonów zamiast standardowych czterech. Atak wywołuje więcej szkód gdyż nadchodzi ze wszystkich stron.

**Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan** – Kombinacja Wirującej Sfery Uzumaki Naruto - Naruto ponownie używa kilku klonów, każdy z Rasenganem w ręce. Bardzo destruktywna kombinacja gdyż Rasengan uderza ze wszystkich stron.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu** – Technika Boga Latających Gromów - Najbardziej podziwiana technika Yondaime. Po umieszczeniu pieczęci na osobie lub w konkretnym miejscu, może się teleportować w miejsce umieszczenia pieczęci z prędkością światła. Posiada również specjalne kunai działające na tej samej zasadzie, dzięki czemu może używać tej techniki na dużym obszarze.

**Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi** – Ziemia: Destrukcyjne Skalne Osadzenie - Technika która wypiera skały z ziemi, miażdżąc wroga.


	12. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 11

_**Rozdział 11**_

Jiraiya wylądował na dachu szpitala z Tsunade na rękach. Kilka sekund później, reszta pojawiła się obok. Wszyscy obejrzeli się za źródłem czerwonej chakry. Na twarzach Jiraiya i Tsunade widać było zmartwienie. Moc, którą emitował Naruto była niewyobrażalna i mogła zakończyć się śmiercią.

"Musimy zaufać mu, że wie co robi." Powiedział Jiraiya.

"Tak." Wyszeptała. Nagle zadrgała jej powieka. Odwróciła się do Jiraiya. "Zginiesz, jeżeli w tej chwili nie zabierzesz tej ręki." Warknęła. Jiraiya zabrał rękę, którą wcześniej trzymał ją za tyłek.

"Niemożliwe. Nie masz żadnego wstydu?" Wysyczała Sakura. Kakashi zachichotał na cała scenę. Uwaga Sasuke skupiona była na demonicznej sile dochodzącej z oddali. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w gniewie. Sakura to zauważyła, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziała że próba uspokojenia go, tylko pogorszy całą sprawę. Wzięła z niego przykład i skupiła się na bitwie.

---------

Wszyscy członkowie Kiri no Shinobigatana Nanani Shu dążyli do określonych miejsc w osadzie, oddalonych o 1000 metrów od miejsca walki. Kiedy doszli do wniosku, że są w odpowiednim miejscu, każdy z nich wyciągnął zwój. Utworzyli pieczęć i zaczęli recytować formułę. Kiedy skończyli, położyli zwoje na ziemi. Słychać było wielki huk i z ziemi wystrzeliły słupy czerwonej chakry. Słupy połączyły ze sobą zwoje, tworząc okrąg. Kiedy słupy się połączyły, chakra uformowała kopułę, zamykając w środku Naruto i Yondaime.

"Powinno zadziałać." Wyszeptała zmartwiona Kagura. _'Bądź ostrożny Naruto i szybko kończ tą walkę. Im dłużej pozostajesz w tej formie, tym krótsze jest twoje życie.'_

---------_  
_

Obaj wojownicy rozejrzeli się dookoła, kiedy zostali zamknięci w kopule. Kyuubi-Naruto skierował wzrok na Yondaime. Z dzikim rykiem rzucił się na kage. Yondaime którego brzuch już wyglądał jak nietknięty, przygotował się do Hiraishina. Kiedy tylko Kyuubi-Naruto zbliżył się do niego, w żółtym błysku zniknął i pojawił się za nim. Miał już atakować, kiedy Naruto również zniknął w błysku. Na twarzy Yondaime widać było zdziwienie, które szybko zniknęło, kiedy został zaatakowany od tyłu. Po ataku, na plecach pozostały mu trzy cięcia zadane pazurami. Odwrócił się, ale znów został uderzony od tyłu a potem od przodu. Yondaime podczas trwania ataku widział tylko czerwone smugi.

Yondaime nie mógł poradzić sobie z szybkością i siłą Kyuubi-Naruto. Cięcia pazurami pokrywały już całe ciało Yondaime, a Naruto nadal atakował. Yondaime wykonał Hiraishin by zrobić unik, ale Naruto już w błysku pojawił się na przeciwko niego i uderzeniem wbił go w ścianę budynku. Yondaime wstał i zaczął regeneracje. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał światło. Światło robiło się coraz jaśniejsze i nagle wszyscy usłyszeli ogromny wybuch. Naruto widział jak po jego ataku znikają budynki. Zebrał razem wszystkie sześć ogonów i uformował następną wiązkę chakry. Wciągnął chakre i ponownie nią strzelił. Wybuch objął spory obszar, tworząc nad nimi kopułę.

Kiedy się trochę przejaśniło, widoczna była wielka dziura w ziemi. Naruto wzrokiem szukał Yondaime pomiędzy gruzami, ale go nie widział. Wtedy jeden z jego ogonów złapał za rękę Yondaime. Z niesamowitą szybkością uderzył go, niszcząc połowę jego klatki piersiowej. Drugim ogonem przetrzymał go za rękę. Wtedy krzyknął:

**"Katon: Gauka no Jutsu."** Yondaime nie widział nic prócz ogromnego wybuchu płomieni. Ogień spalił wszystko na swojej drodze. Stopił kamienie, metal - dosłownie wszystko zostało spalone. Kiedy płomienie zniknęły, Naruto wzrokiem poszukał Yondaime. Wiedział że walka jeszcze się nie skończyła. Usłyszał coś i odwrócił się by ujrzeć Yondaime, który regenerował siły. Kiedy skończył, skupił wzrok na Naruto. Zaatakowali się w żółtym i czerwonym błysku.

---------

Dźwięki dochodzące z kopuły były ogłuszające. Tak jakby ziemia się rozstępowała. Sasuke obserwował wszystko z aktywnym Sharinganem. Nie poprawiło mu to humoru, bo i tak nic nie widział. Sakura zachowała spokój i zostawiła Sasuke z jego własnymi myślami. Nagle drzwi się głośno otworzyły i weszła przez nie grupa ludzi. Byli to ninja Suna, drużyna Gai, Konohamaru i Hanabi. Sakura spojrzała na nich a Sasuke jak zwykle ich zignorował.

"Co wy tutaj robicie?" Zapytała Sakura.

"Dostaliśmy wiadomość, że Tsunade tu jest. Musieliśmy się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Co to jest?" Spytał Shikamaru.

"Tarcza, którą rozłożyli szermierze. Starają się zminimalizować zniszczenia." Wyjaśniła.

"Więc te wstrząsy to sprawka Naruto?" Spytał Ino.

"Tak, teraz walczy z Yondaime Hokage."

"C-co!?" Krzyknęli wszyscy jednocześnie. Sakura wyjaśniła im sytuacje. Ich twarze wyrażały mieszankę zakłopotania i szoku. Kiedy skończyła im wszystko wyjaśniać, wszyscy zamilkli. Wtedy Shino powiedział:

"Co zrobimy, kiedy tarcza zostanie zdjęta?"

"Chyba nie myślisz o tym?" Spytała niebezpiecznie Hinata.

"A kto tak nie myśli?" Zapytał defensywnie.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć. Po pokonaniu tej całej drogi z Mizu no Kuni, by jeszcze raz uratować nam tyłki, nadal pozostajesz ślepym dupkiem. Na boga, on za nas walczy. Kiedy będziesz widział cokolwiek prócz Kyuubi'ego?" Wykrzyczał Kiba.

"Nie jesteś lepszy od Uchiha." Dodał Neji. Sasuke zignorował ten komentarz. Shino zjeżył się na tą uwagę i wyglądał na gotowego do walki, kiedy ktoś się wtrącił.

"On mówi z sensem." Powiedziała Hanabi.

"Hanabi..." Wyszeptał Konohamaru.

"Nigdy nie poznałam Uzumaki'ego, więc w przeciwieństwie do was, nic mnie z nim nie łączy. Nie twierdzę że Shino ma rację, ale nie myli się. Potrafi panować nad potężną chakrą demona. Reaktywował grupę szermierzy. Odbudował Kirigakure no Sato. Cała nasza osada unikała go od dziecka. Co go powstrzyma od zemsty na nas?" Zapytała. Niektórzy z nich widzieli w tym sens.

"Czy was wszystkich może zachwiać kilka słów?" Zapytał Gaara.

"Nawet z chakrą demona, z najsilniejszymi szermierzami i poparciem osady nadal tu jest. Nienawidzony za coś, co jest poza jego kontrolą, nadal czuje potrzebę bronienia swojej rodzinnej osady, która tak go traktowała. Wybrał przebaczenie zamiast nienawiści. To nie są cechy demona lub władcy żadnego władzy. To są cechy człowieka, który broni coś dla siebie ważnego." Powiedział. Wszyscy gapili się na mężczyznę, który tak rzadko cokolwiek mówił. Właśnie wtedy Shikamaru się zaśmiał. Wyciągnął papierosa i go odpalił. Jednocześnie unieruchomił swoją żonę za pomocą Kagemane no Jutsu, zanim ta zdążyła zabrać mu papierosa. Później się z nią upora. Wyciągając papierosa z ust i dmuchając dymem powiedział:

"To zbyt kłopotliwe, aby myśleć o tym teraz. Poczekajmy po prostu na koniec." Powiedział. Wszyscy cicho się zgodzili.

---------

Naruto stał w sporej odległości od Yondaime. Nadal w swojej zmienionej formie przypatrywał się martwemu kage. Musiał zakończyć tę walkę. Swoimi rękoma z pazurami zaczął tworzyć kulę chakry. Widział jak Yondaime robi to samo. Obie kule chakry robił się coraz większe aż w końcu dwóch mężczyzn trzymało w dłoniach Rasengana. Oboje przypatrywali się sobie. Naruto w tej chwili miał wiele myśli. Ten atak musiał zadziałać. Dodał coś do swojego Rasengana, co zauważył Yondaime, który dodał jeszcze więcej chakry w swój atak. Moc bijąca z obu kul wznieciła kurz. Jeden zaszarżował na drugiego, dziko krzycząc.

**"RASENGAN!"** Wrzasnął Yondaime.

**"FUUTON: RASENGAN!"** Ryknął Naruto. Oba ataki się zderzyły.

---------

Eksplozja była ogłuszająca. Spotkanie dwóch sił było odczute nawet poza barierami. Każdy szermierz stojący przy zwoju został odrzucony przez siłę eksplozji. W szpitalu wszyscy się spięli, kiedy poczuli jak ziemia się trzęsie. Bardzo chcieli zobaczyć co się stało, ale kurz i kamienie wiejące im w twarz wszystko przysłoniły. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, co spowodowało taki wybuch.

---------

Teraz był tu tylko krater i mnóstwo gruzu. Yondaime leżał na ziemi. Jego ciało było porozrywane na strzępy. Wstał a jego rany zaczęły się goić, kiedy kunai wbił się mu w brzuch. Czuł jak jego ciało nieruchomieje. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Naruto stojącego na przeciwko. Ciężko westchnął. Biorąc głęboki oddech użył swojej najczęściej używanej techniki, Kage Bunshin. Dwa klony pojawiły się obok niego. Oddaliły się robiąc kilka pieczęci. Jeden umieścił prawą rękę na ziemi a pozostała dwójka lewą rękę.

"Kuchiyose: Roshomon." Powiedzieli. Yondaime patrzył jak z ziemi wyłaniają się demoniczne wrota. Klony zniknęły zostawiając prawdziwego Naruto na czubku bramy. Usiadł w indiańskim stylu i umieścił ręce na pieczęci. Zamknął oczy i zaczął recytować.

_Mroczne stworzenie zza wrót,_

_Wzywam cię,_

_Ofiaruję ci dar,_

_Z krwią moją jako pośrednikiem,_

_Błagam cię, otwórz się_

_I weź tą ofiarę_

_Jej umysł, ciało i DUSZĘ!!_

Naruto chwycił kunai i naciął sobie dłoń. Przytrzymał rękę przed bramą pozwalając krwi spływać.

"Kai i otwórz się!" Krzyknął Naruto. Nagle brama zaczęła się otwierać. Mocny podmuch wiatru uderzył w Yondaime, prawie zwalając go z nóg. Kiedy całkiem się otworzyła, w środku widać było piekło. Miejsce ogniste z mnóstwem cienia. Yondaime poczuł, że Naruto pojawił się za nim. Stali do siebie plecami.

"Rashomon nie służy tylko do obrony. To demoniczne wrota do podziemia. Tam cię wysyłam. Nie chcę tego, ale..." Naruto przerwał, kiedy Yondaime zaczął się poruszać_. 'To niemożliwe. Paraliżująca pieczęć na tym kunai powinna go unieruchomić._' Obserwował jak Yondaime odwraca się i ściąga pieczęć, którą nałożył na niego Orochimaru. To zdezorientowało wielce Naruto, ale pogubił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy kage zaczął mówić.

"Przypuszczam, że taki mój los." Powiedział. Odwrócił się twarzą do Naruto z paraliżującym kunai w ręku. Uśmiechnął się. "Dlaczego jesteś taki zaskoczony? W końcu jestem mistrzem pieczęci."

"Cały czas mogłeś złamać pieczęć Orochimaru. Mogłeś wyrwać się spod kontroli Edo Tensei." Powiedział cicho Naruto.

"Tak."

"CO TO ZA CHORA GRA? MYŚLISZ ŻE TO JEST ZABAWNE, TAK!? DLACZEGO SPRAWIASZ MI TAK WIELKI BÓL? DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY?!" Krzyczał Naruto z wściekłością. Yondaime wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Spojrzał na Naruto, który miał łzy w oczach. "Dlaczego wybrałeś mnie do noszenia tego ciężaru?" Zapytał prawie błagając o odpowiedź.

"Ponieważ wiedziałem, że moja krew powstrzyma Kyuubi'ego." Powiedział. Naruto spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Yondaime zachichotał zanim smutno się uśmiechnął. "Spróbuj zrozumieć Naruto. Nie mogłem spytać żadnych rodziców, aby oddali swoje dziecko dla dobra osady, więc wybrałem ciebie, własne ciało i krew. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o twoim dziedzictwie to Sarutobi. Miał ci wszystko powiedzieć, kiedy dorośniesz, ale...wiesz co się stało. Chciałem, aby patrzono na ciebie jak na bohatera, ale przypuszczam że się przeliczyłem. Przykro mi synu."

Naruto nie mógł nic powiedzieć. To było coś niezwykłego. Dorastając jako sierota zawsze chciał wiedzieć o swojej rodzinie. Teraz na przeciw niego stał jego ojciec. Nagle zza bramy wyłonił się cień i chwycił Yondaime. Naruto ruszył się, by go powstrzymać.

"Nie." Powiedział Yondaime.

"Ale mogę to powstrzymać." Powiedział Naruto.

"Nie. Nie jestem dłużej częścią tego świata. Muszę odejść."

"Ale..." Zaczął Naruto, ale uciszył go ten sam paraliżujący kunai, którego użył wcześniej. Zacisnął zęby w bólu.

"Pewnie jesteś w stanie złamać tą pieczęć, ale i tak nie zdążysz."

"Do cholery z tobą." Przeklął. Spojrzał na postać, która była wciągana za bramę. Wtedy opuścił głowę, co zdezorientowało Yondaime. "Czy wstydzisz się mnie? Wstydzisz się, że noszę symbol Kirigakure?"

"Co to za głupie pytanie? Wcale się ciebie nie wstydzę. Prześcignąłeś mnie pod każdym względem i nie mogę być bardziej dumny niż już jestem. Jestem bardzo z ciebie dumny synu." To były ostatnie słowa najwspanialszego Hokage w historii Konohagakure. Brama zaczęła się zamykać. Naruto widział jak jego ojciec szeroko się do niego uśmiecha. Brama się zamknęła i ziknęła w kłębach dymu.

"Ojcze." Wyszeptał miękko.

"Mizukage-sama!" Krzyknął Genji. Naruto odwrócił się i ujrzał Genji'ego biegnącego w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i zakręciło się mu w głowie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widział to zaniepokojona twarz Genji'ego.

C.D.N.

_**Lista ruchów:**_

**Katon: Gouka no Jutsu** – Ogień: Technika Piekielnego Ognia - Potężna technika ognia. Użytkownik może uwolnić tak gorący ogień, że pali wszystko na popiół. Drugie po Amaterasu Itachi'ego.

**Fuuton: Rasengan** – Wiatr: Wirująca Sfera - Wirująca sfera bazująca na wietrze. Potężniejsze od wirującej sfery i wielkiej wirującej sfery.

**Kuchiyose: Rasho-mon** – Przywołanie: Rashomon – Ta technika do przywołania potrzebuje dwóch ludzi. Po przywołaniu pojawia się demoniczna postać ze starej bramy Kyoto. Ostatecznie może służyć do obrony przed dużymi atakami. Orochimaru pokazał, że nie potrzebuje drugiej osoby do przywołania.

**Kagemane no Jutsu** – Technika Cienia Imitacji – Główna technika klanu Nara. Technika ta pozwala na połączenie cienia użytkownika i jego oponenta. Kiedy to zrobi, użytkownik może kontrolować swojego przeciwnika.


	13. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 12

_**Rozdział 12**_

Ninja Kiri i Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu szli grupą w stronę szpitala. Bardzo się śpieszyli bo ich kage był nieprzytomny. Leżał bezwładnie na plecach Shina, emitując czerwoną poświatę wokół siebie. Medycy ninja sprawdzili jego organy podczas marszu. Grupa dotarła do szpitala i ruszyła w stronę wejścia. Nagle pojawili się członkowie ANBU blokując drogę armii Kiri. Jeden z nich, który wyglądał na dowódcę, ukryty za swoją maską mierzył ich wzrokiem.

"Macie natychmiast opuścić to miejsce." Rozkazał. Zdezorientowani shinobi Kiri spojrzeli na nich. Sansei wyszedł im na przeciw.

"Potrzebujemy waszej opieki medycznej." Powiedział ponaglająco. "Mimo że mamy ze sobą medyków, mają oni ograniczoną wiedzę w pewnych dziedzinach medycyny. Prosimy was o pomoc."

"Odmawiamy pomocy." Powiedział ANBU, udając obojętność.

"Co?" Spytał Sansei zimnym tonem.

"Odmawiamy pomocy komukolwiek z was." Powiedział ANBU groźnie. "Teraz bierzcie tego demona ze sobą i odejdźcie."

To wywołało bardzo negatywną reakcję. Wielu ninja Kiri włącznie z Sansei i Shinem sięgnęło po broń. ANBU również sięgnęło po broń, ale zostali powstrzymani, kiedy Kiba i Konohamaru stanęli im na drodze.

"Hej, hej, hej!" Osławiony Starutobi wykrzyknął z wymuszoną beztroską. "Nie możemy tego rozwiązać w pokojowy sposób? Proszę, schowajcie swoją broń." Sansei spojrzał na Sentaro, który kiwnął głową. Sansei ściągnął rękę ze swojego ostrza i tak samo zrobiła reszta. Przywódca ANBU spojrzał na przybyłą dwójkę.

"Kapitanie Inuzuka, co to ma oznaczać?" Zażądał mężczyzna odpowiedzi, a w jego głosie z trudem można było usłyszeć szacunek.

"Mogę zapytać o to samo." Warknął Kiba i ukazał kły w swoim gniewie. "Ci ludzie właśnie uratowali nas od zagłady. Zejdźcie z drogi by mogli otrzymać opiekę, jakiej potrzebują."

"Jesteś poważny? Nie czułeś chakry demona? On nas wszystkich zabije." Powiedział ANBU z maską wilka.

"Hej dupku." Splunęła jadowicie Sayuri. "Użył tej chakry by uratować ciebie i innych niewdzięczników. Gdyby nie on, wasza osada byłaby już w płomieniach."

"Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nas nie zaatakujecie?" Zapytał innych członek ANBU.

"Nie wierzysz nam?" Warknął Genji.

"Jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż kiedyś. Teraz może kontrolować chakre demona. Dodając do tego, że jesteście jego armią, jak możemy wam zaufać? Sandaime był głupcem skoro pozwolił mu żyć." Powiedział ANBU w masce tygrysa. Konohamaru spojrzał na mężczyznę poważnym wzrokiem. Podszedł do członka ANBU.

"Spróbuj powiedzieć to jeszcze raz." Powiedział głosem zimniejszym od lodu.

"Dobrze." Powiedział ANBU. Nawet zza maski jego szyderstwo było oczywiste. "Twój dziadek był bezmyślnym starcem i głupcem. A ty nie jesteś nikim innym, tylko wielbicielem demona."

Uderzenie które zadał mu Konohamaru, było tak silne, że rozbiło mu maskę. Kiedy uderzył ziemi, Konohamaru zamierzył się do dalszych uderzeń, ale został powstrzymany przez Neji'ego. Członek ANBU warknął i wyciągnął kunai. Rzucił się, by dźgnąć przetrzymywanego Konohamaru, ale został powstrzymany przez dużego psa. Akamaru przygniótł do ziemi członka ANBU, warcząc i pokazując kły. Kunai który wcześniej trzymał, kopnęła Hinata.

"Co ty sobie myślisz?" Krzyknęła Hinata. "Chciałeś waśnie zabić ninja Konohy?" Spojrzał na nią.

"Jesteś taka sama, jak ten gówniarz Sarutobi." Wypluł. "Jesteś nikim tylko kochanką demona."

Niektórzy z tłumu zaczęli krzyczeć na potwierdzenie tych słów. Jeden jounin podniósł kamień i rzucił nim w Hinate. Hinata wyczuła nadchodzący atak i uniknęła go. Przyjęła pozycje Juuken i czekała na atak. Neji nie czekał tak, jak Hinata. Odpychając na bok Konohamaru, zaszarżował na jounina i posłał go w powietrze swoim Hakke Kusho. ANBU sięgnęli po swoją broń tak samo jak niektórzy ninja Konohy. Kiba również wyciągnął broń a Akamaru wyszczerzył kły. Zanim polała się jakakolwiek krew, głośny huk i rozłam w ziemi powstrzymały wszystkich od walki.

"CO DO CHOLERY TU SIĘ DZIEJE!?" Usłyszeli wrzask. Wszyscy się odwrócili i ujrzeli zdecydowanie niezadowoloną Tsunade. Ubrana w szpitalny fartuch i swoją zieloną kurtkę, spojrzała na swoich ninja.

"Natychmiast mi to wyjaśnić." Rozkazała.

"Hokage, wnioskuję o aresztowanie Hyuuga Neji'ego, Inuzuka Kibe i Sarutobi Konohamaru za zdradę." Powiedział kapitan ANBU.

"Co? Dlaczego, ty..." Warknął Konohamaru i poruszył się, chcą poderżnąć mężczyźnie gardło, ale został powstrzymany przez dwie osoby. Pierwszą była jego ciocia Kurenai, a drugą Hanabi. Wyrywał się im stojąc przed Hokage.

"Puśćcie mnie!! Nie ujdzie mu na sucho obrażanie mojego dziadka i odmawianie pomocy Naruto." Tsunade uniosła brwi i po raz pierwszy ujrzała wojsko Kiri. Przyglądając się uważniej zauważyła czuprynę blond włosów na plecach jednego z szermierzy.

Natychmiast znalazła się obok niego, badając go. Od razu domyśliła się, że cierpiał z powodu zużycia chakry. Kiedy go chciała uzdrowić, w jej stronę wystrzelił strumień czerwonej chakry, zostawiając po sobie znaki po oparzeniu, ale nawet nie drgnęła. Wtedy zobaczyła poparzenia na plecach Shina. Wiedziała, że tą dwójkę trzeba zacząć leczyć. Zwróciła się do Hinaty.

"Natychmiast przygotuj salę numer trzy." Hinata się ukłoniła i pobiegła wykonać rozkaz. Wtedy zauważyła Sakure i kiwnęła na nią głową. Sakura podbiegła do niej. "Skompletuj trzy zespoły medyczne. Dwa zespoły do leczenia ninja Kiri i jeden do poszukiwania ocalałych." Rozkazała.

"Hai, sensei!!" Powiedziała Sakura i się oddaliła. Wtedy Tsunade odwróciła się do ninja Kiri.

"Muszę wziąć tą dwójkę do środka na natychmiastowe leczenie." Powiedziała.

"Dziękujemy za twoją pomoc." Powiedział Sentaro.

"Nie, to my powinniśmy dziękować. Wy i wasz kage uratowaliście nas od pewnego zniszczenia." Powiedziała. Zwróciła się do Shina, wprowadzając go. "Pozwolisz?"

Shin spojrzał na Sentaro, który kiwnął głową. Podeszli w stronę wejścia, lecz zanim weszła, Tsunade spojrzała wściekłym wzrokiem na awanturników.

"Nie wiem, co tutaj się stało i szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteście hańbą dla znaku liścia, który nosicie na opaskach. Właśnie przeżyliśmy bitwę a wy kłócicie się niczym małe dzieci. Od teraz uważajcie się za cywilów, dopóki śledztwo nie zostanie zakończone. Ibiki, Ino." Zawołała. Dwóch dowódców oddziału przesłuchań pojawiło się wraz z dwoma tuzinami członków ich dywizji. Ino wystąpiła z szeregu.

"Nie pogarszajcie sytuacji jeszcze bardziej." Ostrzegła Ino lekko prychając. Kochała swoją prace.

"Rzućcie swoją broń." Rozkazał Ibiki. Neji, Kiba i Konohamaru z szacunku posłuchali a wraz z nimi kilku członków ANBU. Było kilku, którzy się wahali, ale w końcu rzucili broń...po tym jak Ibiki uwolnił swoje mordercze zamiary.

Kiedy Tsunade z Shinem i Naruto weszła do szpitala, Sentaro zwrócił się do wojska Kiri. "Ci, którzy są poważnie ranni niech zostaną tutaj i czekają na pomoc. Ci z was, którzy nadal mają wolę walki niech czekają na dalsze instrukcje." Rozkazał. Wszyscy zrozumieli polecenie i czekali na dalsze rozkazy.

---------

Orochimaru i Kabuto poruszali się przez las, samotnie i szybko. Wiedział, że mało prawdopodobne jest, aby ktoś ich ścigał, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Był wściekły, jego plan był bez skazy. Nie było możliwości by połączone siły Konohy i Suna pokonały armię, którą zebrał. Chociaż nie wziął pod uwagę Kiri, której Yondaime zachowywał się neutralnie. Jednak neutralność nie trwała długo i w końcu sprzymierzyli się z Konoha i Suna. A wszystko miało związek z tym, kim był Mizukage.

Przeklął imię tego gówniarza. Był zadrą na jego planie. Z tego co wiedział, armia Kiri była trzy razy większa niż siły, które zostały przysłane. Sprytnie, szybko i z ukrycia siłą trzech batalionów pokonali siły czterech armii. Nowi Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu byli niezwykle potężni. Opowieść Kabuto o klanie Yuri zaskoczyła go. Wiadomość, że 'Shoujouhi Kijo' także była członkiem szermierzy wywołało na jego twarzy grymas. Wiedział o demonicznej kosie, którą dzierżył jej klan i że mogła wyrządzić wiele kłopotów, jeśli była wierna Naruto. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, to było niczym w porównaniu do Naruto.

Moc którą wyzwolił była nieporównywalna do wszystkiego, co widział. Takiej siły nie widział od czasów Yondaime Hokage. Nie był nawet pewny czy Naruto wykorzystał wszystkie swoje umiejętności w walce z nim i pozostałymi kage. I ta przemiana. Nigdy by jej nie zobaczył gdyby nie został uwięziony wewnątrz barier. Ogrom tej siły przerażał go. Naruto władał tą mocą z łatwością. To czyniło z niego poważne zagrożenie. Warknął rozdrażniony, kiedy wraz z Kabuto zbliżał się do granic. Problemy, które się pojawiły musiały poczekać dopóki się nie przegrupuje.

---------

Ninja Iwa którym udało się uciec, kierowali się w stronę granicy najszybciej jak mogli. Lecz mieli jeden wielki problem. Ich Tsuchikage był poważnie ranny. Wyobraźcie sobie ich zaskoczenie, kiedy znaleźli go żywego piętnaście mil od wschodniej bramy.

Jego szaty i zbroja wyglądały na spalone a cała jego klatka piersiowa i brzuch był poparzony. Uzdrowiciel, który był z nimi przebadał go. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że żyje. Jego organy wewnętrzne były naprawdę poniszczone a niektóre nawet doszczętnie zniszczone. Jego cała klatka piersiowa była w kawałkach. Krwotok wewnętrzny był tak silny, że krew wydobywała się z uszu i oczu.

Medyk ustabilizował go najlepiej jak potrafił, zanim ruszyli dalej. Co kilka minut musieli się zatrzymywać by go sprawdzić. Medyk był pod wrażeniem woli życia mężczyzny. Jeśli przeżyje podróż powrotną do Iwagakure z pewnością trzeba będzie operować.

W środku Berugu trzymał się jednej myśli, która pozwalała mu przeżyć. Mówił sobie, że przeżyje by pomścić swoją porażkę. Zabije Shinku Senko i przywróci chwałę swojemu imieniu. Przysiągł to sobie.

---------

Medyk przerzucił kamień. Sakura stanęła nad nim i westchnęła czując zmęczenie.

"Czy to..." Zapytał jeden z medyków.

"Tak, to Raikage, Gashira Ikazuchi." Powiedziała. Przyklękła obok medyka i przebadała zwłoki.

"Myślisz to zginął przez te cięcia?" Zapytał.

"Wątpię. Widziałam atak, który spowodował te cięcia, ale myślę, że to z powodu zmiażdżonych płuc. Nawet kage nie przeżyje zmiażdżenia przez budynek."

"Co więc robimy?" Zapytał jej.

"Zawiń ciało i przenieś je do szpitala. Hokage zdecyduje, co będzie dalej." Wyjaśniła Sakura. Medyk przytaknął i zaczął pakować ciało. Sakura tylko westchnęła, rozglądając się po okolicy.

_'Cały Naruto, nigdy nie zrobił czegoś bez wielkiego szumu.' _Pomyślała. Wzięła się za szukanie ocalałych.

---------

W sali numer trzy, sześciu medyków siedziało w kręgu. W środku znajdował się nieprzytomny Mizukage. Wokół mężczyzny utworzyli barierę a czerwona chakra była absorbowana przez pieczęć. Tsunade wolała niczego nie ryzykować, pomimo doskonale działającej pieczęci Naruto. Ani razu nie opuściła jego boku. Jiraiya obserwował cała scenę z lekkim uśmiechem. Wiedział, że Tsunade obwiniała siebie za wygnanie Naruto, mimo że zapewniał ją, że to nie jej wina.

Spojrzał na swojego dawnego ucznia. W tej chwili był bardzo z niego dumny. Wybaczył mieszkańcom Konohy i przyszedł im na pomoc nawet, jeśli na nią nie zasługiwali. Jiraiya był również ciekaw pieczęci Naruto. Wiedział, że pieczęć nie tylko powstrzymuje czerwoną chakre przed ucieknięciem, ale również zamieniała ją w jego własną. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy się obudzi, by mogli porównać spostrzeżenia. Tak jakby ponownie był w szkole lub był pouczany przez swojego innego ucznia, Yondaime.

Kiedy te i podobne myśli krążyły po głowie Jiraiya, czerwona chakra w końcu znikła. Tsunade wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi i dała znak reszcie by zdjęli barierę. Zaraz po jej zdjęciu, Tsunade wstała, by zaraz nogi się pod nią ugięły. Na szczęście, Jiraiya złapał ją. Posłała mu wyczerpany uśmiech.

"No proszę, tak się przemęczać." Zażartował.

"Och, zamknij się!" Krzyknęła. Odwróciła się by zobaczyć jak medycy umieszczają ostrożnie Naruto na noszach. "Naprawdę się cieszę, że nic mu nie jest."

"Oboje się cieszymy. I oboje musicie odpocząć. Możesz chodzić?" Tsunade spróbowała, ale mogła zrobić jedynie kilka kroków. Jiraiya wziął ją na ręce. Tsunade zwróciła się do medyków.

"Umieśćcie go w sali numer jeden. Będę szła za wami." Rozkazała. Kiwnęli głowami i wyszli a Tsunade za nimi. Od razu natknęli się na szermierzy Kiri.

"Wszystko z nim dobrze?" Zapytał Genji.

"Tak, nic mu nie jest. Cierpi na wyczerpanie chakry, ale już się regeneruje." Poinformowała ich Tsunade.

"Ten chłopak, zawsze przysparza nam tyle zmartwień." Zamarudziła Kagura.

"Święta prawda." Tsunade dała znak medykom by nie stawali. Ukłonili się i poszli. Sentaro spojrzał na Shina, który kiwnął głową. Poszedł za medykami. Tsunade spojrzała na niego z westchnieniem.

"Nie ufacie nam, prawda?" Zapytała.

"Tobie, Jiraiya i kilku innym ufamy. Twoim ninja i osadzie nie. Uwierz nam Hokage, że zabijemy każdego, kto spróbuje skrzywdzić Naruto włącznie z tobą." Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta. Tsunade tylko westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

"Róbcie, co chcecie. Mimo wszystko to wasz kage. Jiraiya, jestem zmęczona." Powiedziała.

"Tak." Powiedział i wziął ją do pokoju, w którym mogła odpocząć. Kiedy odeszli, Kagura szturchnęła łokciem Sentaro.

"A to, za co?" Powiedział, łapiąc się za uderzony bok.

"Musiałeś być taki poważny, co nie?" Spytała Kagura wściekle się na niego gapiąc.

"Może nie było to uprzejme, ale szczere. Wraz z mieszkańcami wróci starszyzna. Nie są wielkimi zwolennikami Naruto." Wyjaśnił Genji.

"W tym czasie zdążymy już przekroczyć most. Jakie są więc twoje rozkazy Sentaro?" Zapytał Sansei.

"Na razie zorganizujemy patrol obronny. Będziesz za niego odpowiedzialny Sansei." Rozkazał Sentaro.

"Zrozumiałem." Powiedział.

"Jubei, Sayuri, chce byście zebrali mały zespół jouninów i znaleźli trop Orochimaru i Brugu."

"Myślisz, że nadal żyją?" Zapytał Genji.

"Tak, wierzę w to dopóki nie odnajdziemy ciał."

"A jeśli znajdziemy trop?" Zapytała Sayuri.

"Złapać ich zanim przekroczą prawne granice. Jeśli wykończymy ich w Hi no Kuni zrobimy przysługę sobie i Konoha."

"A jeśli przekroczyli granice?" Zapytał Jubei.

"Przerwać pościg i wrócić. Zbierzcie zespoły i od razu wyruszajcie."

"Hai!!" Powiedzieli zgodnie.

"Reszta z nas będzie się zmieniała w pilnowaniu Mizukage. Genji, będziesz pierwszy. Za pięć godzin zmienisz Shina. Kagura będzie druga a ja trzeci." Wszyscy przytaknęli na wydane rozkazy. Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

---------

Ino westchnęła wypełniając formularze. Właśnie skończyła swój raport ze śledztwa w sprawie tego, co wydarzyło się przed szpitalem. Normalnie śledztwo zajmowało kilka dni pod zwierzchnictwem Ibiki, ale ona nie była Ibikim. Śledztwo skończyło się dosyć szybko zwłaszcza z pomocą jej Jigyaku no Jutsu. ANBU, którzy zgodzili się na użycie tego jutsu myśleli, że uda się im ukryć to wspomnienie, ale Akimichi nee Yamanaka Ino była mistrzynią umysłu, nawet lepsza niż jej ojciec, Inoichi. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Ibiki wziął ją pod swoje skrzydła zanim ustąpił z pozycji głowy Tortur i Przesłuchań ANBU. Słyszała, co członkowie ANBU zrobili i bardzo się wkurzyła. Temu samemu jutsu poddała też Kibe, Neji'ego i Konohamaru i odkryła, że mówili prawdę.

Wiedząc, co jej podwładni ANBU zrobili, przypomniała sobie przeszłość. Pamiętała jak zgodziła się ze wszystkimi i nazwała Naruto demonem. Oddaliło ją to od jej dwóch kolegów z drużyny. Z początku nie przejmowała się tym, co myślą ale wkrótce zaczęło się to zmieniać. Pierwszy był Sai. Przybiło ją to, że wolał pracować z inną drużyną. Potem Shikamaru zaangażował się w związek z Temari. Złamało jej to serce, bo żywiła do niego uczucie. Na jej dziewiętnaste urodziny, pogodziła się z Chouji. Mimo że byli w tym samym składzie Niju Shotai, otwarcie ją ignorował. Pamiętała rozmowę z nim na swoim przyjęciu.

---FLASHBACK---

Ino zobaczyła samotnie stojącego Chouji'ego na balkonie. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała go bez jego zbroi. Ubrany był w brązową koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Jego ciało było dobrze uformowane i nie był już tym samym grubym chłopcem, co kiedyś. Podeszła do niego. Chciała się przywitać, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie rozmawiała z nim i z Shikamaru przez siedem lat. Co powinna powiedzieć?

"Zamierzasz tu tak stać, nic nie mówiąc?" Zapytał Chouji. Ino się ocknęła i spojrzała na Chouji'ego.

"Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś na moje przyjęcie urodzinowe. Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz." Powiedziała.

"Przyszedłem z powodu taty. Nie mógł przyjść."

"Och." Powiedział smutnym głosem Ino. "A Shikamaru?"

"Ma misję w Suna." Ino wyglądała na jeszcze smutniejszą. Westchnęła i spojrzała na przystojną twarz Chouji'ego.

_'Cholera, co ja myślę? Cóż...w pewnym sensie to prawda.'_ "Chouji, nienawidzisz mnie z powodu tej całej sprawy z Naruto?" Zapytała. Chouji spojrzał na dziewczynę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Nie nienawidzę cię." Powiedział powoli. "Po porostu nie znam cię."

"Co?" Powtórzyła zdezorientowana.

"Ino, którą znałem może i była flirciarą, może była apodyktyczna, może i była plotkarą, ale nigdy nie odwróciłaby się od swojego przyjaciela. A tym był Naruto. Po prostu odwróciłaś się od niego. Ino, którą znałem nie zrobiłaby tego."

"Ale on trzyma Kyuubi'ego. Sam widziałeś, co zrobił Sasuke."

"Nie miał wyboru, a może zapomniałaś, że Sasuke próbował zabić go dwa razy?"

"Ok, zgadzam się z tym." Powiedziała Ino, wzdychając pokonana. "Ale on trzyma najpotężniejszego z ogoniastych bestii. To moc, którą nikt nie jest w stanie kontrolować."

"Czy prosił o nią? Był niemowlęciem, kiedy to się stało. Nigdy tego nie chciał. Poza tym jest bohaterem."

"Bohaterem?"

"Tak, bohaterem." Powiedział Chouji robiąc to najdłuższą rozmową, jaką miał z blondynką od lat. "Uratował nas przed Kyuubim trzymając go w sobie, pokonał opętanego Gaare, sprowadził z powrotem Tsunade-sama i uratował Sasuke od wiecznej ciemności. W moich oczach jest bohaterem. Chciałby tylko, abyś też to widziała."

Po wszystkim tylko na siebie patrzyli. Chouji w końcu westchnął i złapał się za kark. "Posłuchaj, przepraszam że cię ignorowałem i nie chcę przekonywać cię do mojej opinii, ale po prostu tak czuję. Muszę lecieć...ale zanim pójdę..." Mówiąc to, Chouji schylił głowę i pocałował Ino w policzek. Ino była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Wyprostował się i posłał jej uśmiech. "Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin Ino. Rośnij z roku na rok coraz piękniejsza." Chouji zostawił rumieniącą się blondynkę samą z mętlikiem w głowie.

---TERAZ---

Po tym wszystkim, Ino rozmyślała nad tym, co powiedział jej Chouji. Musiała przyznać, że miał rację a ona się myliła. Próbowała porozmawiać o tym z Sakurą, ale nie skończyło się to dobrze. Zaczęła więcej rozmawiać z Choujim i stali się sobie dość bliscy. Rok później pobrali się i od tej pory była szczęśliwa. Ino nie nienawidziła Naruto już więcej i teraz widziała, co Chouji w nim widział. Był bohaterem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu i nie pozwoli by ci krótkowzroczni ludzie to zniszczyli. Wstała i wzięła swój raport, by zanieść go do szpitala, poinformować Tsunade.

C.D.N.

_**Lista ruchów:**_

**Jigyaku no Jutsu** - Technika Zwrotu Czasu: Jest to operacyjne jutsu czarnych ANBU, które wykorzystuje odwróconą hipnozę, aby wydobyć informacje z przeszłości danej osoby.


	14. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 13

_**Rozdział 13**_

Kurenai usiadła obok swojego męża i spojrzała na drugą parę, Iruke i Anko. Anko próbowała karmić swojego mężczyznę, ale karmienie go własnoręcznie przygotowanym posiłkiem tylko pogarszało sprawę. Biedny facet wyglądał jakby miał mdłości, ale kontynuował jedzenie. Pokazywało to, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy.

"Wpędzi się do grobu." Zażartował Asuma.

"A ja uważam, że to słodkie. Wie jak traktować damy." Powiedziała.

"To raczej samobójstwo." Kurenai szturchnęła lekko męża. Właśnie wtedy do pokoju weszła Hinata. Widziała jak Iruka przekonuje Anko, że może już iść. Kiedy wyszła, wyciągnęła torebkę i uderzyła Iruke w pewne miejsce. Jounin natychmiast wypróżnił zawartość swojego żołądka do torebki. Asuma zachichotał i spojrzał na Hinate.

"Właśnie uratowałaś mu życie." Powiedział Asuma. Obie kobiety zachichotały. Kurenai zwróciła się do swojej byłej uczennicy.

"Dlaczego tu przyszłaś Hinata? Myślałam że idziesz porozmawiać z Ino." Zapytała.

"Spotkałam Ino po drodze. Ma kartę zdrowia Neji'ego, ale to ja go leczę. Neji pewnie życzyłby sobie tego." Wyjaśniła Hinata.

"Widać, że w końcu się dogadaliście." Powiedział Asuma.

"Tak, straciliśmy wiele czasu, ale nadrobimy to." Powiedziała z lekkim rumieńcem. Dwójka dorosłych uśmiechnęła się, ciesząc się z jej szczęścia. Nagle Iruka skończył wymiotować i szybko położył się do łóżka. Odwrócił się do Hinaty.

"Hinata, widziałaś Naruto?" Spytał słabo Iruka. Nikt z pokoju nie był zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Naruto był dla Iruki niczym brat.

"Nie wpuszczono mnie do niego. Szermierze cały czas go pilnują a Tsunade nie pozwala nikomu do niego wejść, dopóki nie otrzyma raportu. Przykro mi Iruka."

"Nic się nie stało. Chciałem mu tylko podziękować, że znowu nas uratował. Jest bohaterem, tak jak chciał Yondaime." Powiedział Iruka z dumą.

"Cieszę się, że widzisz to w ten sposób. Szkoda że Shino tak nie uważa." Powiedziała Hinata smutnym tonem.

"Ty i Kiba nadal się do niego nie odzywacie?" Zapytała Kurenai.

"To on raczej się do nas nie odzywa. Po prostu myślałam... Myślałam że on jako pierwszy zrozumie Naruto."

"Dlaczego tak mówisz?" Spytał Asuma.

"Shino zawsze był samotny z powodu rodzinnych zdolności. Ja i Kiba zaakceptowaliśmy go. Myślałam że poczuje, jak wiele go łączy z Naruto, ale widocznie się pomyliłam." Powiedziała Hinata.

"Strach jest potężną rzeczą Hinata. Ale nadal jestem trochę rozczarowana reakcją Shino. Musisz zrozumieć, że Kyuubi zabił wielu ludzi w każdym klanie. Niektóre klany całkowicie wyginęły tamtego dnia. Osada potrzebowała kozła ofiarnego, na którym mogłaby wyładować swój strach i trafiło na Naruto." Wyjaśniła Kurenai.

"Tak, ale..."

"Powiedz mi Hinata, co ci zawsze mówiono o Naruto?" Spytał Iruka. Hinata pomyślała o tym przez chwilę i ją olśniło. Iruka wyjrzał przez okno. "Pewnie mówiono ci, że to złe dziecko i że powinnaś trzymać się od niego z daleka. Pewnie twoi krewni nie podali ci żadnego powodu, ale wiedziałaś, że go nienawidzą, więc robiłaś to, co oni. Oczywiście jesteś wyjątkiem, bo byłaś w nim zakochana, ale inne dzieci naśladowały swoich rodziców. To ludzka cecha, by iść w ślady rodziców, więc zrozum postępowanie Shino." Hinata kiwnęła głową na mądre wyjaśnienie i przebadała Iruke.

Na zewnątrz stał Shino i podsłuchiwał całą rozmowę. Słyszał co powiedział Iruka i musiał przyznać mu racje. Pamiętał jak kilku członków jego klanu atakowało Naruto, kiedy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. Mimo że sam nigdy nie zaatakował, to ignorował go i trzymał się od niego z daleka. Kiedy dowiedział się o Kyuubim, jak mógł powiedzieć że zachowanie jego klanu było niewłaściwe? A może się mylili? Znał bardzo dobrze samotność wynikającą z racji bycia Aburame i to go łączyło z Naruto, ale i tak się różnili, prawda? Musi się zastanowić nad tym, co powiedzieli ci ludzie. Odwrócił się i odszedł.

---------

Genji przyglądał się Tsunade, która rozmawiała z dwiema kobietami, które składały jej raport. Zastąpił Shina pięć minut temu i spokojnie doglądał swojego kage. Przyglądał się twarzy Hokage, po której widać było wiele emocji, ale jedna z nich dominowała - złość. Pewnie z powodu wypadku przed szpitalem. Słyszał jak Hokage wzdycha i spojrzała na dwie kobiety stojące przed nią.

"Sakura, zdobądź imiona tych, co dzisiaj zginęli. Kiedy wstaniemy na nogi, urządzimy im pochówek. Ciało Raikage odeślemy do Kumo. Może będą chcieli się wycofać." Powiedziała Tsunade.

"Nie wywoła to konfliktu miedzy Kumogakure a Kirigakure?" Zapytała Ino.

"Nie martwiłbym się o nas. Kumo będzie teraz lizało rany po walce z nami. Kiri zarządzają mądrzy ludzie i starszyzna." Powiedział Genji.

"Ino, daj mi karty zdrowia Neji'ego, Kiby i Konohamaru." Rozkazała Tsunade. Ino wykonała rozkaz i dała jej dokumenty. Szybko je podpisała i nałożyła na nie swoją pieczęć. Oddała je z powrotem Ino. "Jak tylko wypiszesz Kibe i Neji'ego przyślij ich tutaj. Sakura chce abyś znalazła Kakashi'ego i go tu sprowadziła. Jeśli będzie trzeba użyj siły, tym razem ma się nie spóźnić. Później dostarczysz im papiery, abym mogła zdegradować pewnych ANBU."

"Tsunade-sama, jesteś pewna że to mądra decyzja? Starszyzna..." Zaczęła Sakura, ale przerwała pod jej ostrym spojrzeniem.

"Starszyzną zajmę się, jak już tu będą, wezmę wszystko na siebie. Nie pozwolę, by kilku aroganckich głupców przynosiło nam hańbę z powodu dawnej nienawiści. Nauczą się szacunku, jeśli stracą stanowiska. Nie będę tolerowała braku szacunku dla naszych bohaterów. Czy to jasne?" Powiedziała Tsunade twardo. Sakura przytaknęła i szybko wyszła. Ino ukłoniła się i również wyszła. Tsunade westchnęła i wróciła do swojego łóżka. Twarz zwróciła w stronę Naruto. Lekko się uśmiechnęła, widząc jak spokojnie śpi. Genji przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem.

"Naprawdę się o niego martwisz, prawda?" Zapytał.

"Kiedy odszedł dwanaście lat temu, prawie zwariowałam ze strachu o jego bezpieczeństwo. Chciałam, aby jego sensei Jiraiya poszedł z nim, ale nas powstrzymano. Bardzo się cieszę, że nic mu nie jest. Żałuję, że niczego nie mogłam poradzić. Wtedy byłby Rokudaime a nie Yondaime." Powiedziała Tsunade.

"Planujesz go przekonać, by wrócił?" Zabrzmiało pytanie Genji'ego. Myśl ta krążyła jej po głowie, kiedy tylko go ujrzała. Nic nie odpowiedziała dopóki lekko zachichotała.

"Nie musisz się tym martwić. Teraz wy sobie z nim radźcie." Powiedziała. Genji uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w stronę Naruto.

---------

Konohamaru, Kiba i Neji szli w stronę wyjścia. Ino ich wypisała ze szpitala mówiąc, że przywrócono im ich status. Powiedziała też Kibie i Neji'iemu, że Tsunade chce ich widzieć. Minęli ANBU, z którymi się pokłócili. Jeden z nich chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego wypuszczono zdrajców, ale go zignorowali. Kiedy trzech mężczyzn wyszło z budynku, Konohamaru rozciągnął mięśnie.

"Ludzie, cieszę się że już wyszliśmy. Zaczynałem umierać z nudów." Jęknął.

"Tak, wiem o co ci chodzi." Powiedział Kiba. Zastrzygł uszami, kiedy usłyszał szczekanie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącego w jego kierunku partnera. Uściskał i pogłaskał swojego psa.

"Hanabi-dono? Co ty tutaj robisz?" Powiedział Neji. Konohamaru odwrócił się do niej. Nie wiedział jak ma się przy niej zachować. Nie był na nią zły za wzięcie strony Sasuke, ale był zawiedziony jej sposobem myślenia. Młoda Hyuuga zauważyła jego spojrzenie, ale na razie wolała go ignorować. Zwróciła się do swojego szwagra.

"Nie musisz zwracać się do mnie tak oficjalnie. Mówiłam ci abyś mówił do mnie siostro. A jestem tutaj, bo akurat byłam w pobliżu. Hinata-oneesan poprosiła mnie o wyprowadzenie tego potwornego psa." Powiedziała Hanabi. Neji wiedział, że to tylko pół prawdy. Znał prawdziwy powód jej przyjścia tutaj.

"Dzięki za wyprowadzenie go Hanabi." Powiedział Kiba. Odwrócił się do Akamaru. "Mamy misję do wykonania, więc chodźmy." Akamaru zaszczekał na potwierdzenie i oboje skierowali się w stronę szpitala. Neji chciał iść za nim, ale zatrzymał się i zwrócił się do swojej szwagierki. Doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby trochę się podrażnić z własną siostrą.

„Tylko pozbądź się go z kompleksu do wschodu słońca. Nie wiem czy mógłbym powstrzymać Hiashi'ego w ataku złości." Powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem. Hanabi się zaczerwieniła i twardo spojrzała na Neji'ego.

"Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, ale nie zamierzam tego słuchać. Miałeś gdzieś iść Neji-sama." Powiedziała stanowczo Hanabi. Neji uśmiechnął się złośliwie do swojej szwagierki i zniknął razem z Kibą i Akamaru. Pozostałą dwójka przyglądała się sobie na środku ulicy przez czas, który zdawał się wiecznością. Hanabi westchnęła i spytała go. "Nic ci nie jest?"

"Bywało lepiej. Szyja trochę mi zesztywniała, ale do jutra przejdzie." Powiedział Konohamaru.

"Mogę ci pomóc. Poza tym jestem ci winna kolacje." Zaoferowała Hanabi.

"Sam nie wiem. Jestem trochę zmęczony i siedziałem prawie cały dzień w celi. Lepiej pójdę do domu." Powiedział i odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Humor Hanabi momentalnie się popsuł. Wiedziała że był na nią zły za to, co powiedziała na dachu szpitala. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale zaraz na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Znała słabość młodego Sarutobi i planowało ją wykorzystać.

"Dobra. W takim razie sama muszę wrócić do domu, który jest zupełnie pusty." Konohamaru zatrzymał się. "Cały dom będę miała tylko dla siebie." Przeszły ją lekkie dreszcze. "Wezmę długą, gorącą kąpiel w blasku świec, które podarowała mi one-chan. Wiesz, te o waniliowym zapachu." Z jego nosa poleciała kropla krwi. "Wtedy pewnie założę TĄ szatę i pójdę do łóżka. Tak, właśnie tak zrobię. W końcu w domu nikogo nie będzie." Konohamaru odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć jak Hanabi przeciąga się w bardzo sugestywny sposób. Odwróciła się i skierowała w stronę kompleksu Hyuuga. Kołysała biodrami w bardzo ponętny sposób.

"Chociaż jak to przemyśleć..." Zaczął Konohamaru. Hanabi lekko się uśmiechnęła. Potem zrobiła swoją zwykłą minę i odwróciła się do niego.

"Tak?"

"Chciałbym zjeść tą kolacje z tobą."

"Jesteś pewny?"

"I może będziemy mogli porozmawiać o tym, co zdarzyło się na dachu szpitala?" Konohamaru spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale zaraz potem wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

"Tak, też bym tego chciał. Więc mogę odprowadzić cię do domu panienko Hyuuga?" Zapytał i zaoferował swoje ramie.

"Oczywiście panie Sarutobi." Odpowiedziała i przyjęła jego ramię. Oboje szli w stronę kompleksu Hyuuga na kolację, szczerą rozmowę i na jakiś deser.

---------

Tsunade wyglądała przez okno jej biura. Patrzyła jak jej ludzie odbudowują osadę. To był pierwszy dzień, kiedy cywile i starszyzna zostali przyprowadzeni do osady pod eskortą chuninów i ANBU. To co zobaczyli, kiedy przybyli na miejsce było gorsze od tego, co się działo po inwazji Oto-Suna. Mieszkańcy którzy wcześniej zostawili swoich bliskich mających walczyć, teraz się z nimi witali. Byli również ci, którzy opłakiwali zabitych. Zrozpaczony płacz mieszał się z dźwiękiem dzwonu, który żegnał zmarłych. Gaara posłał po budowniczych Suna, by pomogli przy odbudowie. Tsunade wiedziała, że odbudowanie Konohy będzie długa i ciężka, ale wiedziała że Konoha się podniesie.

Chociaż nadal istniało wiele problemów. Niektórzy byli wrogo nastawieni do ninja Kiri. Chociaż byli tutaj, by bronić mieszkańców, ci uważali, że w chwili słabości zwrócą się przeciwko nim i ich zniszczą. A myśleli tak z powodu przywódcy Kiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Wszyscy mieszkańcy myśleli tak samo. Uważali to za sztuczkę, aby uśpić ich uwagę a wtedy zaatakować. Napięcie rosło. Innym problemem była starszyzna. Po pogrzebach zdecydowali zająć się sprawą Naruto. Trójka z siedmiu szermierzy nie przyjęła tego zbyt dobrze, kiedy kilku ANBU wywarzyło drzwi. Tsunade zdegradowała tych ANBU tak samo jak tamtych. Decyzja ta nie spodobała się starszyźnie, ale nie mogli zrobić nic, by zmienić decyzję Tsunade. Niektórzy z mieszkańców otwarcie okazywali wrogość ninja Kiri. Nic się nie wydarzyło dzięki rozkazom Sentaro. Tsunade kazała ostrzec mieszkańców, że jeżeli wystąpią przeciw ninja Kiri, zostaną aresztowani. To wywołało w osadzie zamieszki. Niektórzy domagali się ustąpienia jej ze stanowiska Hokage.

Tsunade westchnęła i spuściła głowę. Jak wielkimi ignorantami byli mieszkańcy osady? Zastanawiała się, po jaką cholerę wzięła tę pracę. Może Jiraiya lub Naruto nałożyli na nią genjutsu? Cokolwiek to było, złapała się na to. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując Sakure.

"Zebranie zostało zwołane Hokage-sama." Powiedziała cicho.

"Dobrze, zaraz tam będę." Powiedziała Tsunade nie patrząc na nią. Sakura wyszła a Tsunade nałożyła swoje szaty. Zastanawiała się kiedy Naruto się obudzi.

---------

Jak na życzenie, para niebieskich oczu otworzyła się. Na początku wszystko było mgliste, ale potem zrobiło się wyraźniejsze. Widział znajomy sufit na który spoglądał zmęczonym i znudzonym wzrokiem.

"Znam ten sufit." Jęknął.

"Nareszcie się obudziłeś." Powiedział głos. Naruto odwrócił się i ujrzał znajomą twarz.

"No, no, no, dobrze cię widzieć ponownie Lordzie Kazekage." Powiedział.

"Tak, minęło sporo czasu, Lordzie Mizukage." Powiedział Gaara.

"Jestem zaskoczony twoją obecnością. Spodziewałem się raczej kogoś z szermierzy." Powiedział Naruto. Starał się podnieść, ale okazało się to trudne. Gaara pomógł mu używając swojego piasku.

"Jedna zwana Sayuri pilnowała cię. Musiała iść do toalety i obiecałem, że cię popilnuję." Wyjaśnił. Oboje milczeli przez kilka minut.

"Wiec jak się ma sytuacja?" Zapytał Naruto.

"Dwa dni temu próbowali cię aresztować. Nie spodobało się to twoim ninja." Powiedział Gaara. Naruto z utęsknieniem spojrzał za okno. Nagle oboje usłyszeli jak drzwi się otwierają. Sayuri weszła do pokoju i zaskoczona zobaczyła że Naruto się obudził.

"Mizukage-sama, obudziłeś się!" Wykrzyknęła Sayuri.

"Tak. Dziękuję że mnie pilnowałaś, ale teraz muszę wiedzieć co się dzieje. Zbierz szermierzy na ważne spotkanie." Rozkazał.

"Hai." Powiedziała Sayuri i zniknęła w dymie. Odwrócił się w stronę okna którymi wszedł jakiś ninja.

"Tak, Mizukage-sama? Powiedział ninja Kiri.

"Chcę abyś znalazł pewnego mężczyznę. Nazywa się Jiraiya. Zacznij od wszystkich damskich łaźni w Konoha."

"Hai." Powiedział i zniknął.

"O co chodzi Naruto?" Zapytał Gaara.

"Sam chciałbym wiedzieć i czuję że Jiraiya zna odpowiedź."

---------

Jiraiya szedł w stronę sali szpitalnej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, To były wspaniałe zwiady, które został przerwane pojawieniem się ninja Kiri. Prawie pobił młodego ninja za zepsucie mu zabawy. Wszedł i zobaczył członków Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu i ich Mizukage.

"Hej gaki, następnym razem nie posyłaj po mnie swoich lokajów. Zrujnowali moje zwiady." Powiedział Jiraiya.

"Wiedziałeś o tym, czy tylko staruszek o tym wiedział?" Zapytał Naruto.

"O czym ty mówisz?"

"O związku między mną a Yondaime, wiedziałeś o tym?"

"Jedyny związek między wami jaki znam to Kyuubi. A teraz powiedz o co chodzi?" Zapytał Jiraiya, zaczynając się irytować. Naruto tylko spojrzał na swoje ręce.

"Dlaczego staruszek mi nie powiedział?" Zapytał Naruto praktycznie samego siebie. Jiraiya już chciał na niego nawrzeszczeć, kiedy nagle zrozumiał. Westchnął i oparł się o ścianę.

"Co ci powiedział?" Zapytał. Naruto milczał. "Wiesz, Minato miał sekrety o których nawet ja nie wiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem nawet czy ma dziewczynę lub kochankę. Był naprawdę skrytym człowiekiem."

"Powiedział że jest moim ojcem." Wyszeptał Naruto. Mówiąc że wszyscy byli w szoku, to mało powiedziane. Jiraiya wyszedł. Miał coś do załatwienia.

---------

Tsunade czuła że będzie musiała się mocno napić, po tym wszystkim. Spotkanie było takie, jak się spodziewała.

"Słuchasz Tsunade?" Zapytała Koharu.

"A mam wybór?" Spytała Tsunade, doprowadzając starą kobietę prawie do furii.

"Tak dalej być nie może. Lekceważysz potrzeby i bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców. Twoje nastawienie musi ulec zmianie. On jest niebezpieczny a jego wojsko nas otacza. Musimy zaatakować." Powiedział Danzo.

"Nie zrobicie tego. Kiri i Mizukage nie okazali wobec nas żadnej agresji i my również nic nie zrobimy. Naprawdę chcecie wywołać wojnę, opierając się na uprzedzeniach i nienawiści?" Warknęła Tsunade. Starszyzna wiedziała że miała rację. Jeżeli okażą wrogość wobec Kiri, to wywoła to wojnę. Wojnę którą w obecnym stanie z pewnością by nie wygrali.

"Uważam że powinniśmy ich przekonać, by zostali naszymi sojusznikami." Zasugerowała Tsunade.

"Absolutnie nie. Wiesz, o co pytasz?" Krzyknęła Koharu.

"Staram się zabezpieczyć naszą przyszłość. Co jeśli ponownie zostaniemy zaatakowani w ten sposób? Kiri nie będzie tak miłe, by znów nas uratować." Krzyknęła Tsunade. Uderzyła dłonią w stół, wstała i zebrała się do wyjścia.

"Tsunade, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy." Powiedział Homaru.

"Och tak, skończyliśmy. Nie będę tu siedział i tego słuchała. Dopóki się nie uspokoicie i nie powróci wasz zdrowy rozsądek, zapomnijcie o rozmowie." Powiedziała Tsunade i opuściła spotkanie.

---------

Naruto stał w swoich szatach kage. Szermierze przyglądali się mu z ciekawością.

"Jesteś pewny, że nic ci nie jest?" Zapytał Shin.

"Nic mi nie jest. Moja chakra powraca do swojego normalnego poziomu. Mogę chodzić." Powiedział Naruto gdy pojawił się Jubei. "No i jak?"

"Robią się niespokojni. Uważają że Tsunade nie da rady dłużej ich powstrzymywać." Powiedział.

"W takim razie ich gościna dla nas się kończy. Sentaro."

"Jesteśmy w 95 gotowi do wyruszenia, ale nie damy rady aż do jutra rana." Poinformował Sentaro.

"Chyba nic nie można na to poradzić. Jak tylko wzejdzie słońce, wyruszamy do domu."

---------

_'Co za idioci z tych starych głupców, nigdy nie potrafią powiedzieć, kto jest prawdziwym bohaterem.'_ Pomyślała Tsunade. Ciężkimi krokami szła w stronę swojego biura. Weszła i ujrzała Jiraiye siedzącego na jej miejscu i czytającego jakiś zwój.

"Słuchaj zboczeńcu, nie jestem w humorze, więc złaź z mojego krzesła i idź na swoje zwiady." Warknęła Tsunade. Jiraiya wstał i spojrzał na nią poważnie. Gniew Tsunade szybko się ulotnił widząc jego powagę. "O co chodzi Jiraiya?"

"Powiedzmy że dowiedziałem się czegoś ważnego. Musimy porozmawiać."

C.D.N.


	15. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 14

_**Rozdział 14**_

Naruto leżał w łóżku. Nie było to nic nowego, ale był pewien problem. Nudził się, bardzo się nudził. Po wysłuchaniu raportu od szermierzy próbował się przejść. Jednak dwie szermierki z powrotem wysłały go do łóżka. Powiedziały mu, że Tsunade kazał mu nie wstawać. Poprosił resztę szermierzy by jakoś mu pomogli, ale pod wpływem dwóch ostrzegawczych spojrzeń zaprzestali.

Tak więc leżał tutaj strasznie znudzony. Spojrzał przez okno i widział jak ludzie zaczynają odbudowywać osadę. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Jedyne co mógł powiedzieć o swojej byłej osadzie, to że jej mieszkańcy nigdy się nie zatrzymywali i zawsze szli na przód. Westchnął widząc jak słoneczny jest dzisiejszy dzień.

_'Och, pieprzyć to. Na kami, jestem Mizukage. Myślę że już czas, by pokazać moim szermierzom, dlaczego jestem najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym ninja na świecie.'_ Pomyślał. Wziął swoje szaty i przygotował się do wyjścia.

---------

Tsunade usiadła za biurkiem z sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem. Ponownie spojrzała na pismo i nie mogła uwierzyć własnych oczom. Kiedy Jiraiya, który nadal znajdował się w pokoju, dał jej zwój który znalazł w starych rzeczach ich sensei, myślała że sobie żartuje. Niestety, to było śmiertelnie poważna sprawa bo rozpoznała pismo dawnego ucznia Jiraiya. Yondaime, Namikaze Minato był ojcem Uzumaki Naruto. Czuła jak coraz bardziej boli ją głowa.

„Jeszcze tego mi trzeba było. Jestem za stara na takie rzeczy." Powiedziała.

„Byłem tak samo zaskoczony. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że się ożenił. Gdybym wiedział, to…" Powiedział Jiraiya.

„Nie obwiniaj się. Minato nie chciałby tego."

„Ale wtedy miałby lepsze życie."

„Tego nie wiesz. Poza tym sam dorastał nic o tym nie wiedząc. Teraz musimy zadać sobie pytanie, co z tym zrobić. Jeżeli wyjdzie to na jaw, Iwagakure z pewnością zaatakuje Kirigakure." Powiedziała Tsunade.

„Nie martwiłbym się teraz o nich, ale co y zrobimy? Wygnaliśmy syna Yondaime. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy to naprawić?" Zapytał Jiraiya.

„Jak to zrobimy?"

„Minato musiał coś zostawić dla chłopca. W każdym razie w archiwach nic nie znalazłem." Tsunade pomyślała o tym i wtedy ją olśniło.

„Konohamaru." Powiedziała Tsunade i wstała. Chwyciła swoją zieloną kurtkę i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Jiraiya podążył za nią i razem poszli korytarzem.

„Co ten dzieciak ma z tym wspólnego?"

„Kiedy został jouninem, dałam mu zwoje naszego sensei. Może je mieć nawet o tym nie wiedząc." Dwójka senninów wyszła z wieży i skierowała się w stronę domu Konohamaru.

---------

Kagura szła w stronę pokoju Naruto. W rękach trzymała tacę z posiłkiem. Weszła do pokoju bez pukania.

„Hej Naruto, domyśl się co ci przyniosłam?" Powiedziała śpiewnym głosem. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Westchnęła i złapała się za biodra. „Och, przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Nie możesz wychodzić, ale to nie jest koniec świata." Nastała jeszcze większa cisza. „Czy ty na pewno jesteś Mizukage? Pewnie się obraziłeś, tak?" Cisza, cisza i jeszcze raz cisza. Kagura warknęła i odsunęła zasłonę. „Słuchaj ty mały…" Zaczęła, ale zamilkła kiedy zobaczyła puste łóżko. Jej zdziwienie szybko przemieniło się w złość.

**„NARUTO!"** Ryknęła.

---------

„Słyszałeś?" Zapytała śliczna brunetka, która była kelnerką.

„Nic nie słyszałem Ayame-neechan. To pewnie wiatr." Powiedział mężczyzna w szatach Mizukage.

„Skoro tak mówisz. Kontynuuj swoją historię Naruto-kun." Poprosiła Ayame. Naruto opowiadał dalej, jednocześnie jedząc. Po swojej ucieczce, zdecydował się odwiedzić miejsce, które zawsze go akceptowało, Ichiraku Ramen. Stoisko nie zmieniło się w ogóle, tak samo jak staruszek Teuchi i Ayame, którzy nadal prowadzili swój interes. Oboje byli zaskoczeni, kiedy przedstawił się im jako Mizukage. Nie domyślili się kim jest, więc trochę się z nimi podrażnił. Kiedy wyjawił im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, byli zaskoczeni ale jeszcze bardziej uradowani. Wyściskali go i zaoferowali miskę ramen na koszt firmy.

Cała trójka wspominała stare czasy i rozmawiała o najnowszych wydarzeniach. Kiedy Naruto skończył jeść ósmą miskę, ktoś usiadł obok. Naruto nie zwrócił uwagi na nowego przybysza, ale zauważył rumieniec na twarzy Ayame. Uśmiechnął się – to pewnie ta miłość, o której mówiła.

„Witaj ponownie Shino-kun." Powiedziała Ayame. Naruto prawie się zakrztusił.

„Wszystko w porządku Mizukage?" Zapytał Shino.

„Nic mi nie jest." Uspokoił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ayame zakochała się w Shino. Czy ona nie jest siedem lat od niego starsza? A może chodzi o to, że ciche typy pociągają kobiety? Uspokoił się i spojrzał na Shino, którego obsługiwała Ayame. Po kilku sekundach ciszy, Shino zwrócił się do Naruto, który jadł swoją dziewiątą porcję ramen.

„Dobrze widzieć, że już wstałeś." Powiedział.

„Prawdę mówiąc to uciekłem ze swojej celi w szpitalu. Jestem tutaj by powspominać." Odpowiedział Naruto.

„Zastanawiałem się czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć na moje pytanie."

„Dawaj śmiało."

„Jak to możliwe, że nie stałeś się taki jak Gaara?"

„Pewnie myślisz o Kyuubim." Ayame i Teuchi'emu nie podobała się ta rozmowa. „Przy okazji, jak się o tym dowiedziałeś?"

„Kiedy cię wygnali, starszyzna postanowiła wyjawić powód." Naruto zachichotał na to.

„Nie jestem tym zaskoczony. Więc chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nie skończyłem jak Gaara. Mogę zapytać, dlaczego się o to pytasz?"

„Nie jestem ignorantem jak wielu innych. Widziałem sposób, w jaki cię traktowano w przeszłości. Nawet teraz patrzą na ciebie ze strachem i nienawiścią. Jak możesz to tak po prostu ignorować?" Naruto spojrzał na swoją miskę z ramen w głębokim zamyśleniu.

„Wiesz, kiedy dowiedziałem się o Kyuubim to naprawdę chciałem uciec z sekretnym zwojem, który ukradłem za namową Mizuki. Myślałem że wtedy mógłbym nauczyć się tych wszystkich jutsu i wam wszystkim pokazać. Chciałem skopać wam tyłki, aby nikt więcej nie nazwał mnie frajerem. Naprawdę chciałem się zemścić, ale stało się coś, co mnie powstrzymało." Zwrócił się twarzą do Shino. „Ktoś mnie uznał. Ktoś, o kim myślałem, że mnie nienawidzi, uznał mnie. Nie wiesz jak to jest. Całe życie byłem sam i nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś akceptuje mnie za to, kim jestem a nie za to, co noszę w sobie. To wymazało wszystkie poprzednie myśli. Po tym wszystkim poznałem więcej ludzi, którzy mnie zaakceptowali i było lepiej. Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie?"

Shino spojrzał na mężczyznę. To nie była ta sama osoba, którą znał. Naruto wyrósł na pokornego, mądrego mężczyznę. Poczuł lekką zazdrość do Kiri, że mają tego człowieka jako kage. Jego punkt widzenia zmienił się, tak jak i jego nienawiść. Naruto wstał i założył swój kapelusz. Położył pieniądze na ladzie.

„Dobrze było znów cię zobaczyć Shino." Powiedział Naruto.

„Dobrze było znów cię zobaczyć Naruto. Dziękuję że ponownie okazałeś się naszym bohaterem." Powiedział Shino.

„Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu jesteście mi winni kolejną przysługę." Zażartował i wyszedł. Shino siedział i rozważał słowa Mizukage. Wszystko po to, by zostać zaakceptowanym? Zastanawiał się czy naprawdę o to chodziło. Wtedy spojrzał na Ayame. Widziała jak się jej przygląda, zarumieniła się i odwróciła. Może Naruto ma rację. To się okaże. Jak wcześniej powiedział, nie jest ignorantem.

---------

Tsunade waliła w drzwi już od pięciu minut i zaczynała się wkurzać. Jiraiya stał z tyłu i tylko się przyglądał. Wiedział że jej cierpliwość się kończy i zaraz wyważy drzwi. Już właśnie chciała to zrobić, kiedy usłyszeli jakieś dźwięki. Drzwi się otworzyły.

„Czego do cholery?" Krzyknął Konohamaru. Wtedy zauważył, kto stoi u drzwi. „T-T-Tsunade, Jiraiya?" Dwóch senninów patrzyło na młodego mężczyznę, który poczuł się nerwowo.

„Dlaczego jesteś tylko w ręczniku?" Zapytała Tsunade. Spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz. „I dlaczego się pocisz?"

„Ach, cóż…"

„Ho, ho, ho zabawiałeś się z jakąś młodziutką laseczką?" Zapytał Jiraiya z lubieżnym uśmiechem.

„Nie, właśnie się kąpałem." Powiedział szybko. Wiedzieli że kłamie, ale mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

„Konohamaru, muszę przejrzeć twoje zwoje." Powiedziała Tsunade.

„Te, które mi dałaś? Po co?"

„Myślimy że możesz mieć coś, co nie należało do twojego dziadka. Musimy to sprawdzić." Powiedział Jiraiya.

„Możecie dać mi dziesięć minut?"

„Nie potrzebujesz dziesięciu minut dzieciaku. Teraz ubierz się i zejdź mi z drogi." Powiedziała Tsunade i siłą weszła przez drzwi. Jiraiya wszedł za nią rzucając Konohamaru przepraszające spojrzenie. Konohamaru westchnął i poszedł się ubrać. Musiał również pomóc Hanabi wymknąć się z jego domu.

---------

Następnym przystankiem Naruto była akademia. Miał nadzieję złapać Irukę, pomimo że akademia była już zamknięta. Wszedł do budynku i skierował się prosto do swojej starej klasy. Wchodząc spodziewał się zobaczyć pracującego Irukę. Owszem, Iruka pracował, ale nie tak jak się tego spodziewał.

„Co do cholery?" Powiedział zaskoczony Naruto. Równie zaskoczona była para, która spadła z biurka na podłogę. Naruto podszedł do pary i poczuł ulgę widząc, że wciąż są ubrani. Przykucnął i z zaskoczeniem rozpoznał tą dwójkę. Mężczyzna to z pewnością był Iruka, a kobieta tą szaloną kobietą z egzaminu na chuunina, Łapiąc się za głowę, spojrzał na nich łobuzersko.

„Lekcje z pewnością sporo się zmieniły odkąd odszedłem." Powiedział rozbawiony. Dwójka dorosłych nie mogła przestać się na niego gapić.

---------

Tsunade i Jiraiya wrócili do biura. Znaleźli to, czego szukali a nawet więcej. Dobrze, że Konohamaru nie próbował niczego robić z pieczęciami na zwoju. Położyli zwoje i je obejrzeli.

„Hej, myślę że właśnie tego szukaliśmy." Powiedział Jiraiya. Tsunade spojrzała na zwój i zauważyła na nim pieczęć Hokage. Powoli rozpieczętowała i rozwinęła zwój. Jiraiya i Tsunade przeczytali:

_Do obecnego Hokage._

_Muszę się śpieszyć, bo Kyuubi się zbliża. To jest moja ostatnia wola związana z moim synem Naruto. Zostawiam mu dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą jest mój dziennik. Wiem, że chciałby wiedzieć, jaki jestem i kim jest jego matka. W zwoju zostawiam jej zdjęcie, aby mógł wiedzieć jak wyglądała. Drugą rzeczą, jaką mu zostawiam to moja najpotężniejsza technika, Hiraishin no Jutsu. Zostawiłbym też Rasengana, ale czuję że i bez tego jakoś się tego nauczy. Życzę sobie by mój syn był postrzegany jako bohater, pomimo strachu jaki będą żywić mieszkańcy osady. Wiem że zostawiam mu ogromny ciężar, ale jest Kazama. Da sobie radę._

_Yondaime Hokage_

_Namikaze Minato._

Dwóch sanninów siedziało wpatrzonych w zwój. Jiraiya spojrzał na Tsunade poważnym wzrokiem.

„Wiesz że nigdy nie dadzą mu tego, co prawnie do niego należy." Powiedział Jiraiya.

„Osobiście, to nie obchodzi mnie to. To honor spełnić życzenie Minato. Starszyzna nie może zakwestionować ostatniej woli Minato."

„Naprawdę wierzysz, że pozwolą ci dać Naruto najpotężniejszą technikę Konohy?" Zapytał Jiraiya.

„Mówisz, że nie powinien dostać rodzinnego spadku." Zaszydziła Tsunade.

„Nie, ale musimy być ostrożni i jakoś ich wykiwać." Powiedział Jiraiya. Tsunade uniosła brwi.

„Co takiego planujesz zboczeńcu?" Zapytała. Jiraiya złowieszczo się uśmiechnął.

---------

Naruto kontynuował swoją małą wycieczkę po Konoha. Nie przejmował się faktem, że ludzie patrzyli na niego z nienawiścią i strachem. Naprawdę nie miał, co ze sobą zrobić. Minął swoje stare mieszkanie, ale budynek został zniszczony podczas jego walki z czterema kage. Spotkał Shikamaru i zaskoczeniem dowiedział się, że jest on teraz ninja Suna. Kiedy się o to zapytał, Shika poczerwieniał i powiedział, że to zbyt kłopotliwe. Po krótkiej rozmowie poszedł dalej i zobaczył młodą Hyuuge. W pewien sposób wyglądała jak Hinata. Przedstawiła się jako Hanabi i spytała się czy pójdzie z nią do kompleksu Hyuuga. Nie miał nic innego do roboty, prócz ukrywania się przed szermierzami, więc poszedł za nią. Szli tylko kilka minut zanim dotarli do celu. U drzwi powitał go Neji i Hinata. Zaprosili go na herbatę. Zgodził się i wszedł do rezydencji. Trójka przyjaciół rozmawiała o starych czasach. Naruto dostał prawie ataku serca, kiedy usłyszał że byli małżeństwem. Hinata wyjaśniła dlaczego i zapewniła go, że bardzo jej zależy na Neji. Naruto uśmiechnął się i dał im swoje błogosławieństwo.

Po wyjściu z rezydencji wpadł na Moegi i Udona. Ponownie zaskoczyło go, że są małżeństwem i spodziewają się dziecka. Cieszył się z nimi, ale ciekawiło go gdzie podział się Konohamaru. Wzruszyli ramionami mówiąc, że ostatnio często znika. Kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, Naruto zdecydował się odwiedzić pewne miejsce. Prawdę mówiąc nie chciał pamiętać tej części swojego życia, ale było coś, co chciał zobaczyć. Zdecydowany skierował się w odpowiednim kierunku.

---------

Sakura pożegnała się z pielęgniarką i wyszła. Jej zmiana się skończyła i teraz zamierzała iść coś zjeść. Minęła wiele sklepów i garmażerii, ale na nic nie miała ochoty. Wzdychając z rozczarowaniem, zdecydowała się pójść do domu. Szła w stronę swojego mieszkania, ale coś jej mówiło by tam jeszcze nie iść. Starała się to zignorować, ale przeczcie było coraz silniejsze. Postawiła na ciekawość i podążyła za przeczuciem. Skierowała się w stronę pola treningowego, na którym zwykle ćwiczyła drużyna siódma.

_'Dlaczego ze wszystkich miejsc, właśnie tam idę?'_ Wtedy zauważyła postać wpatrującą się w pomnik. Z początku myślała że to Kakashi, ale ta osoba była niższa. Na dodatek ubrana była w szaty kage. Przyśpieszyła by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, wzięła głęboki oddech.

„Naruto?" Wyszeptała. Mężczyzna stojąc, spojrzał na nią. Spojrzenie to nie było ani ciepłe, ani przyjacielskie. To był zimny wzrok z powodu, którego przeszły ją ciarki. Widziała jak jego spojrzenie wędruje gdzieś na bok.

„Możesz już wyjść." Powiedział chłodno. Sakura nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale szybko się domyśliła, kiedy z lasu wyszedł członek ANBU. Ninja nosił maskę, która przypominała smoka. Ninja zbliżył się, całkowicie ignorując Sakure. Zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od Mizukage. Sakura czułą nienawiść między tą dwójką. Naruto zwykle zachichotał i ściągnął swój kapelusz.

„Kto by się spodziewał. Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że znów będziemy razem. Brakuje tylko Kakashi'ego." Spojrzał na członka ANBU. „Nie mów mi, że zamierzasz nie ściągnąć maski? Śledzisz mnie odkąd opuściłem Ichiraku, więc czegoś chcesz Uchiha Sasuke." ANBU nie okazał zdziwienia, że został zdemaskowany. Podniósł dłoń i ściągnął maskę pokazując czerwone oczy Sharingan. Naruto nie wyglądał na onieśmielonego tym. Wiatr wiał delikatnie, podczas gdy uważnie się sobie przyglądali.

C.D.N.


	16. Powrót bohatera: Rozdział 15

_**Rozdział 15**_

Spotkanie to było naprawdę bardzo napięte. Był Uchicha Sasuke gapiący się w Mizukage. Był Uzumaki Naruto wpatrujący się w kapitana 'Ne'. Sakura tylko stała zbyt ogłuszona by cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić. Ta chwila zdawała się wiecznością.

„Miło znów was widzieć." Powiedział Naruto do długiej ciszy. Sakura zauważyła, że te słowa były wymuszone.

„Ciebie też miło widzieć Naruto. Jak ci się wiodło przez te wszystkie lata?" Zapytała.

„Byłem szczęśliwy." Powiedział stanowczo, na co Sakura się cofnęła. Zwrócił się w stronę Sasuke. „Widzę że wróciłeś do formy Sasuke. Pewnie treningowi Sakury. Widocznie miłość jest potężnym lekarstwem." Sasuke nie odpowiedział a Sakura wyglądała na zawstydzoną. Wzrok jego spoczął na kapeluszu kage w rękach Naruto i zaszydził.

„Kirigakure, huh? Przypuszczam że jest w sam raz dla dobe kage, który rządzi dobe krajem." Powiedział Sasuke. Naruto nie zareagował na drwinę a Sakura gapiła się na Uchicha jakby był debilem.

„Mizukage, on nie miał nic złego na myśli." Sasuke spojrzał na nią wściekły, ale Sakura nie odwróciła wzroku. W pewien sposób rozbawiło to Naruto.

„Jesteś więc w ANBU. Jestem zaskoczony, że Tsunade na to zezwoliła."

„Nie jestem w ANBU Tsunade." Powiedział wyniosłym tonem. „Należę do 'Ne', do elity."

„Tak więc należysz do Danzo. Jak nisko stoczył się ród Uchicha." Sasuke obdarzył go wściekłym wzrokiem, ale potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Naruto i Sakura zastanawiali się, o co chodzi.

„To niedługo się zmieni. Jak tylko zostanę Hokage." Naruto ostrym wzrokiem spojrzał na Sasuke. Sakura wyglądała na rozczarowaną. Dlaczego nie mógł sobie tych złośliwych komentarzy w stosunku do Naruto? Bycie Hokage było marzeniem Naruto, o czym Sasuke mu przypomniał.

„No nie mów. Jeśli pozwolisz że się spytam, kto tak zadecydował?" Spytał się Naruto.

„Tak zadecydowali ludzie i starszyzna. Tsunade dobrze idzie, ale się starzeje, więc została poproszona o usunięcie się. Nadszedł czas, aby ktoś innym zajął jej miejsce." Wyjaśnił Sasuke. Za zabranie mu marzenia i obrażenie Tsunade, Sakura spodziewała się, że Naruto wybuchnie złością. Doznała szoku życia, kiedy Naruto tylko szeroko się uśmiechnął.

„Gratulacje dla przyszłego Rokudaime. Obyś został tak wspaniałym przywódcą jak pozostali Hokage. A teraz wybaczcie mi." Naruto założył swój kapelusz i odwrócił się. Sasuke był wściekły, że Naruto nie zareagował się na jego komentarz. Nagle Naruto zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do Sasuke. „Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz."

„Jaką?" Spytał Sasuke.

„Jak idzie ci odbudowywanie klanu i co z twoją zemstą?" Zapytał. Sasuke ledwo się opanował.

„Nie twoja sprawa."

„Och, przepraszam za wścibskość, ale kiedyś spotkałem Itachi'ego i jego partnera, to była z jedenaście lat temu. Wiesz, chodziło o Kyuubi'ego."

„Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" Warknął Sasuke.

„Widzisz, miałem wtedy czternaście lat i niezbyt dobrze panowałem nad chakrą lisa." Powiedział nieśmiało Naruto.

„Co zrobiłeś?" Krzyknął Sasuke.

„Razem z partnerem zaatakowali mnie i podczas samoobrony przeholowałem trochę z chakrą Kyuubi'ego. Nie martw się, nie zabiłem go. Musiał uciekać, ale i tak nieźle mi dołożył swoim Ameterasu. Trochę go okaleczyłem. Jeśli kiedyś go spotkasz, nie lekceważ go pomimo braku lewej ręki." Powiedział rzeczowym tonem. Wywołało to reakcję, jakiej spodziewał się Naruto. Sharingan Sasuke zapłoną złością i aktywował Chidori.

„Sasuke, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? Co się z tobą dzieje?" Wykrzyknęła Sakura.

„Powiedziałem coś nie tak?" Niewinnie zapytał Naruto.

„Coś nie tak? COŚ NIE TAK? Z TOBĄ JEST COŚ NIE TAK! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!" Wrzasnął Sasuke i ruszył na Naruto.

'_Cholera.'_ Pomyślała Sakura i sięgnęła po kunai. Chciała powstrzymać oszalałego Uchicha. A Naruto spokojnie stał, czekając na atak. Gdy Sasuke był blisko celu, nagle został przyszpilony do ziemi z siedmioma ostrzami na gardle. Mężczyzna przetrzymujący Sasuke ze wstydem złapał się za głowę.

„Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale zgubiłem się na drodze życia." Powiedział.

„Kakashi-sensei!" Wykrzyknęła Sakura z ulgą. Sasuke próbował się uwolnić, ale uchwyt tylko się wzmocnił. Szermierze wyglądali gotowi do zabicia.

„Wystarczy, odsuńcie się i schowajcie broń." Rozkazał Naruto. Po krótkim wahaniu wykonali rozkaz. Kagura pierwsza odłożyła broń wbijając ją w ziemię i podchodząc do Naruto. Nie był przygotowany na jej prawy sierpowy. Zaskoczeni byli wszyscy prócz Sentaro. Kagura nie dała Naruto szansy zareagować, kiedy chwyciła go za szaty i spojrzała mu w oczy.

„Co ty sobie do cholery myślisz?" Zapytała. Naruto pozostawał niewzruszony. „ZADAŁAM CI PYTANIE!"

„Kagura." Odezwał się Sansei.

„ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!" Wrzasnęła. Z powrotem zwróciła się do Naruto. „To prawdziwy powód twojego powrotu? Pochwalić się swoim tytułem? Aby w końcu być podziwianym przez osadę, która się ciebie wyparła? Naprawdę jesteś taki głupi? Co z ludźmi, którzy już cię poważają? Co z Kirigakure? Czy oni się już nie liczą? ODPOWIEDZ!" Odpowiedzi nie było. Naruto odtrącił jej rękę i odszedł. Kagura się zjeżyła, ale czyjaś dłoń powstrzymała ją od dalszej wypowiedzi. Odwróciła się do Sentaro, który się do niej uśmiechnął. Zwrócił się do reszty szermierzy.

„Idziemy." Po czym zwrócił do trójki ninja Konohy, głównie do Kakashi'ego. „Następnym razem go zabijemy." Ostrzegł i zniknął z resztą szermierzy. Kakashi westchnął i uwolnił Sasuke. Odwrócił się do Sakury.

„Idź do domu Sakura. Wyjaśnię Hokage całą sytuację i jak próbowałaś go powstrzymać."

„Poczekaj! Jak długo tutaj byłeś?" Zapytała wściekła.

„Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika, aby go obserwować. Rozkaz Tsunade. Idź już." Rozkazał. Sakura zawahała się, ale kiwnęła głową i odeszła. Zwrócił się do swojego ucznia. „Czas wytłumaczyć twoje zachowanie Tsunade." Zniknął wraz z Sasuke, nie zauważając postaci w masce.

---------

Naruto znajdował się w szpitalu, w swojej sali. Obserwował jak zachodzące słońce oświetla Konohe. Złapał się za policzek, w który uderzyła Kagura.

„Zrobiła to, bo się o ciebie martwi." Ktoś powiedział.

„Chyba masz rację. Mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz przepraszać, bo nie ma za co. Postąpiła słusznie. Zapomniałem powód mojego powrotu." Powiedział.

„Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Ale i tak nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na opinii tych ludzi." Zapytał Sentaro.

„Od dnia, w którym nauczyłem się chodzić, negowali mnie, chciałem być szanowany w rodzinnej osadzie. Moim marzeniem było zostanie Hokage aby wszyscy mnie zauważyli i poważali. Na drodze do spełnienie tego marzenia pokonałem wielu potężnych przeciwników i nawet sprowadziłem im z powrotem Uchiche. Po tym wszystkim, nadal nikt mnie nie szanował. Właściwie to byłem obwiniany za jego odejście. W końcu obdarli mnie z mojego marzenia. Kiedy zaczęła się ta wojna, myślałem, że zaczną mnie szanować, kiedy będę bronił tych, których uważam za rodzinę. Głupie, co nie?"

„Nie do końca, ale musisz pamiętać, że masz już ludzi którzy cię uznają." Powiedział Sentaro.

„Wiem o tym. Będę ich potrzebował, aby spełnić swoje marzenie."

„To masz jeszcze inne marzenie?"

„Raczej nazwałbym to życiowym celem. Aby osiągnąć swój cel będę potrzebował pomocy twojej i innych."

„Co jest twoim celem?" Zapytał Sentaro. Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.

„O co chodzi?" Zapytał Naruto.

„Przynieśliśmy o co prosiłeś Mizukage-sama."

„Dziękuję. Zostaw to na zewnątrz i wracaj do reszty." Rozkazał Naruto.

„Hai!" Sentaro pytającym wzrokiem spojrzał na Naruto.

„Mój cel jest związanym z tym, co właśnie zostało przyniesione. Jesteście gotowi na całonocną wartę?"

---------

Drzwi do biura Tsunade otworzyły się z hukiem i Sasuke głucho wylądował na podłodze. Jego zbroja ANBU była wgnieciona i miał rozciętą wargę. Podbite oko nie spojrzało na nikogo. Staną przed Tsunade, która złapała go za rzemienie zbroi i podniosła do góry.

„Ty głupi, arogancki gówniarzu. Wiesz co twoje zachowanie mogło wywołać?" Wrzasnęła. Za nią siedział Jiraiya, który wszystkiemu się przyglądał.

„Wystarczy Tsunade." Tsunade odwróciła głowę w stronę Danzo i jego dwóch strażników. Wściekła spojrzała na jednookiego mężczyznę. Parsknęła i rzuciła Sasuke mu pod nogi.

„Trzymaj swoje pieski na smyczy." Powiedziała wracając do swojego biurka. Danzo przyglądał się Uchicha, który podnosił się z podłogi.

„Idziemy." Powiedział. Sasuke nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi jednak zawsze był mu posłuszny. Nie zrobili więcej niż pięć kroków, kiedy jego chakra się wzburzyła. Z ciekawości Danzo się odwrócił i zobaczył powód. Za nimi stał Mizukage z Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Naruto nie przejął się warknięciem Sasuke i gestem uspokoił swoich ludzi.

„Nie mamy czasu na takie błahostki." Powiedział mijając Sasuke i Danzo. Szermierze za nim podążyli do biura Hokage. Danzo uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Mógł być poważnym problemem w jego planach. Wcześniej przeczytał raport Haruno Sakury o jego walce z czterema kage i ożywionym Yondaime. Ten fakt plus jego kontrola na chakrą Kyuubi'ego czyniło go najniebezpieczniejszym ninja na świecie. W myślach przeklął Sandaime, że ten odrzucił jego propozycję o uczynieniu z chłopaka żywej broni. Wtedy wprowadziłby Konohe w nową erę rządów.

Na razie nie mógł zrobić nic prócz uwolnienia świata o tego człowieka. Obiecał to sobie.

---------

Wkurzona Tsunade krążyła po swoim biurze. Jiraiya spokojnie czekał aż się uspokoi. Nie był tym zdenerwowany gdyż jej biust ładnie podskakiwał, gdy tak maszerowała. Niestety Tsunade szybko to zauważyła i już miała go uderzyć, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

„Jestem zajęta. Odejść!" Krzyknęła.

„Hej obaasan, otwórz te cholerne drzwi. Widziałem cię tylko podczas walki, ty stara wiedźmo. Jestem w odwiedzinach, więc oderwij się od pracy i mnie wpuść." Odkrzyknął. Kiedy Tsunade poczerwieniała, Jiraiya nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Drzwi odtworzyła kopniakiem. Za nimi stał szeroko uśmiechnięty Naruto. „Hej, obaasan, ja…" Naruto nie miał okazji dokończyć, kiedy został wbity w ścianę. Szermierzy byli zdumieni gdyż zrobiła to tylko jednym palcem. Naruto szybko podszedł do Tsunade. „Masz jakiś problem stara babo?"

„Ile razy ci mówiłam abyś tak mnie nie nazywał?" Krzyknęła.

„Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, jesteś stara. Przywyknij do tego. Udawanie młodej jest dziecinne." Odkrzyknął.

„Ty mały smarku! Powinnam mocniej ci przyłożyć."

„Spróbuj, chętnie to zobaczę."

„Och, naprawdę?"

„NAPRAWDĘ!" Patrzyli na siebie z ogniem w oczach. Nagle oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

„Kami, tęskniła za tobą Naruto." Powiedziała.

„Też za tobą tęskniłem Tsunade-hime." Powiedział. Przyglądając się kobiecie, zauważył jej lekkie podenerwowanie. „Zdaje mi się, że musisz się napić." Stwierdził.

---------

Sakura wyszła z łazienki. Na głowie miała zawinięty ręcznik a ubrana była w długą koszulkę. Klapnęła na łóżko wzdychając z ulga. Ostatnie kilka dni naprawdę ją wyczerpały. Z wieloma pacjentami i rozłoszczoną Tsunade nie miała czasu by porządnie się wyspać. Na dodatek dzisiejsze zdarzenie było, co najmniej stresujące. Wpatrywała się w sufit, rozmyślając o dwóch osobach.

Po pierwsze Naruto. Widząc go ponownie, przywołało wiele wspomnień głownie tych złych. I te jego oczy. Przez krótką sekundę kiedy byli sami na polu treningowym, widziała w nich kilka emocji. Zdradę, złość, smutek, pogardę – to tylko niektóre z nich. Były jeszcze wymuszone słowa i nieszczere uśmiechy. Z tego powodu zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy tak było odkąd się poznali. Po drugie był Sasuke. Zakochana mała dziewczynka znikła lata temu, kiedy dorosła. Pomimo że się nim opiekowała i leczyła, ten nadal był dla niej oziębły. Rozmawiali jedynie, kiedy go leczyła. I pojawiło się uczucie, którego nie czuła od czasu egzaminu na chuunina: strach. Bała się Uchicha Sasuke. Mrok w którym zaczął się pogrążać był coraz głębszy, przez co zaczęła się zastanawiać nad jego poczytalnością. Nadal był tym samym chłopcem żądny władzy i zemsty jakim był mając trzynaście lat, ale teraz był dorosły i te uczucia się u niego wzmocniły.

Odwróciła się w stronę szafki nocnej, na którym stało zdjęcie jej drużyny. Przedstawiało nową drużynę siódmą o nazwie drużyna Yamoto. Nie podobało się jej to zdjęcie. Sai był upierdliwy, Yamoto okropny a Sasuke pozostał Sasuke. Usiadła o otworzyła szafkę. Grzebała w niej przez chwilę zanim znalazła to, czego szukała. Było to zdjęcie starej drużyny siódmej. Na początku wyrzuciła je z powodu nienawiści do Naruto ale później zrozumiała swój błąd i wzięła kopię od Kakashi'ego. Chociaż Naruto wściekły gapił się na Sasuke i z wzajemnością, cała scena była radosna. Z powrotem położyła się na łóżku oglądając zdjęcie.

„Te czasy już nigdy nie wrócą, co nie?" Wyszeptała do siebie. Wzdychając odłożyła zdjęcie i poszła spać.

---------

Naruto, Jiraiya i Tsunade pili siedząc i rozmawiając. Rozmowy nie były o polityce tylko, co porabiali przez ostatnie dwanaście lat. Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu stali na zewnątrz czuwając. Jiraiya przechylił kieliszek na raz.

„Dobra sake." Stwierdził.

„Słynna 'Krwista Mgła'. Nazwa mówi sama za siebie." Powiedziała Tsunade będąc już poważnie pod wpływem.

„Powinniście widzieć kiedy Gamabunta, Gamakichi i Gamatatsu ją pili. Pamiętajcie że dawanie Gamatatsu jakiegokolwiek alkoholu jest złym pomysłem." Zażartował Naruto. Cała trójka się zaśmiała i przechylili kolejną kolejkę. Tsunade spojrzała na Naruto.

„Pożegnasz się zanim odejdziesz?" Zapytała. Naruto nie był zaskoczony. Wiedział że Kakashi go śledził i wszystko powtórzył Tsunade.

„I tak spowodowałem ci sporo kłopotów. Najlepiej jak odejdę szybko." Odpowiedział Naruto.

„Nadal myślisz tylko o innych, nie?" Zażartował Jiraiya.

„Znasz mnie Ero-sennin. Mam to we krwi."

„Wybacz mi Naruto." Powiedziała nagle Tsunade. „Strasznie przepraszam za to wszystko."

„Nie przepraszaj ba-chan. Wcześniej czy później i tak by do tego doszło."

„Ale jesteś synem bohatera Konohy a my potraktowaliśmy cię jak śmiecia."

„Taka ludzka natura. Wszyscy wiedzą czego chciał mój ojciec, ale ludzie nie mogą zapomnieć swoich ukochanych, których stracili. To nie jak zgubienie zabawki i zapomnienie o niej następnego dnia." Wyjaśnił Naruto.

„Jak możesz nas nie nienawidzić? Dlaczego nas uratowałeś?" Zapytała Tsunade.

„Bo jesteście moją rodziną. Ty, Iruka, Ero-sennin, staruszek Sarutobi i nawet mój ojciec, który widział we mnie coś więcej niż tylko Kyuubi'ego. Nie mógłbym patrzeć jak umieracie. To by mnie zabiło." Tsunade uśmiechnęła się a Jiraiya wyszczerzył zęby.

„Jak dla mnie, to zaczyna się robić zbyt smętnie." Powiedział Jiraiya.

„Oczywiście musiałeś zrujnować nastrój zboczeńcu." Spojrzała groźnie Tsunade.

„Przynajmniej raz stary zboczuch ma rację. Mieliśmy pić, więc pijmy aż do upadłego." Rozładował napięcie Naruto.

„Ha, nadal jesteś za młody aby mnie spić." Wyzwał go na pojedynek Jiraiya.

„Chcesz się przekonać Ero-sennin?"

„Czyli będę musiała pić sama, kiedy wy będziecie już leżeć pod stołem." Dodała Tsunade.

„W takim razie to jest wyzwanie. Nalewajcie i zaczynamy pić." Pogonił ich Naruto. Rozlali sobie sake i zawody się rozpoczęły.

---------

Sai kierował się w stronę hałasu, którego źródłem był Uchicha Sasuke. Kiedy wszedł do sali treningowej była już zdemolowana. Deski były popalone lub połamane. Sai nie rozumiał w czym jest problem. Czy to dlatego że Mizukage okaleczył jego brata? Spojrzał na wyczerpanego Sasuke.

„Chego chcesz?" Warknął Sasuke.

„Tylko patrzę jak się wyładowujesz." Powiedział Sai. „Chodzi o kontuzję twojego brata? Twoje zachowanie jest trochę żałosne."

„Zamknij się. Nic ci do tego."

„Powinieneś raczej być zadowolony…" Przerwał kiedy stracił grunt pod nogami. Sasuke trzymał członka 'Ne' za szyję chcąc go udusić. Kiedy zgniótł jego tchawicę, Sai zamienił się w atrament.

„Co za temperament Sasuke. Ale on ci nie pomoże w zabiciu go." Powiedział Sai wyłaniając się z cienia. Sasuke rzuciła się na niego z Chidori. Biło od niego nienawiścią. Przed oczyma miał pewnego blondyna, który prawie zabił mu brata. Ten głupi wszędobylski frajer.

**„CHIDORI!!!"** Wrzasnął. Zapłaci mu za wszystko. Uzumaki za wszystko zapłaci.

---------

Nad Konohą wstawało już słońce. Ranne promienie wpadały do biura Hokage, oświetlając twarz Tsunade. Jęknęła próbując z nimi walczyć, ale słońca nie da się uderzyć. Otworzyła oczy rozglądając się. Była w biurze a nie w swoim pokoju. Zauważyła również mnóstwo butelek po sake i nieprzytomnego Jiraiya. Nie umknęło jej uwadze również, że jej biust jest bardziej wyeksponowany niż zwykle. Szybko się poprawiła, powoli wstała i podeszła do okna. Zasłoniła oczy przed słońcem, ale zdążyła zauważyć kogoś w szatach kage. Z powrotem odwróciła się do swojego biurka, na którym była kartka. Chciało jej się płakać na wspomnienia ostatniej nocy. Spojrzała na kartkę.

_Żegnajcie._

Spojrzała przez okno z uśmiechem.

_'Żegnaj braciszku. Może znów się zobaczymy.'_

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek:**_

Hime – księżniczka

_**Lista ruchów:**_

Chidori: Tysiąc ptaków - ta technika wyzwala dużą ilość chakry skupionej w ręku użytkownika. Chakra zmienia się w formę błyskawicy i staje się widoczna. Siła ataku zależy od szybkości użytkownika i sile pchnięcia. Twórcą techniki jest Kakashi, który później nauczył Chidori Sasuke.


	17. Sojusznicy: Prolog

_**Prolog**_

Jaskinia była lekko oświetlona, ale światło nie obejmowało dziewięciu znajdujących się tam postaci. Postacie te zlewały się z ciemnością jaskini. Mrok uspokajał ich gdyż byli do niego przyzwyczajeni. Ich życie toczyło się w cieniu.

„Zlokalizowaliście ją?" Spytał rozmazany obraz. Nawet z mglistego obrazu można było zauważyć sterczące włosy.

„Jeszcze nie." **_"Gdziekolwiek jest, jest dobrze ukryta."_** Powiedział mężczyzna w połowie człowiek, w połowie roślina. Miał żółte oczy i zielone włosy.

„Rozumiem. A co z Gobi?" Zapytał, zwracając się do blond włosego mężczyzny.

„Jest podstępny." Powiedział mężczyzna z opaską Iwagakure na czole.

„Moczary, na których się ukrywa są ciężkie do spenetrowania." Powiedziała osoba w pomarańczowo-czerwonej masce.

„To nie jest wytłumaczenie. Zabierzcie ze sobą Itachi'ego jeśli trzeba. Kisame, pójdziesz z Zetsu i Konan. Znajdziecie Nii Yugito, w której zapieczętowany jest Nibi no Nekomata." Rozkazał.

„Dlaczego tracimy czas na tą dwójkę? Złapmy tego, o którym już wiemy. Złapmy Kyuubi no Yoko." Powiedział ktoś donośnym głosem. Był to dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Nie nosił żadnej opaski, ale księżyc na jego klatce piersiowej widać było, że pochodzi z Getsugakure no Sato.

„I znów to samo." Powiedział kobieta. Miała zielone włosy i kobaltowe oczy. Jej opaska Yukigakure no Sato również była zawiązana na czole.

„Uzumaki Naruto będzie ostatnim, którym się zajmiemy."

„Kami, a ja myślałam że to najniebezpieczniejsza organizacja w świecie ninja. A boimy się złapać jednego człowieka. Nie powinienem do was dołączać."

„Dosyć tego Genma. Nie masz pojęcia, jaką posiadł siłę przez ostatnie dwanaście lat. Pokonanie trójki kage to nie lada wyczyn. „ Krzyknęła Konan. Miała niebieskie włosy, w które wpięty był biały kwiat. Nie wiadomo skąd pochodziła, bo nie nosiła żadnej opaski.

„Dodając do tego fakt, że pokonał Yondaime i potrafi kontrolować sześć ogonów Kyuubi'ego, czyni go jeszcze większym zagrożeniem. To przez niego nie możemy znaleźć pozostałej trójki." Powiedział Zetsu.

„Pieprzyć was obu. Powinniśmy się nim zająć zanim stanie się jeszcze silniejszy." Odkrzyknął Genma.

„A jak zamierzasz pokonać Szermierzy?" Zapytała kunoichi Yuki.

„Trójka z nich pochodzi jeszcze z poprzedniej formacji Szermierzy. Są równi Legendarnym Senninom. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, walczyłeś z jednym z nich i prawie zginąłeś." Zażartował Kisame.

„Przestań chrzanić głupoty śmierdząca rybo!" Wrzasnął Genma. „Następnym razem jak zobaczę tego frajera Hebi, wyrwę mu ten język."

„Ktoś taki jak ty nie pokona Orochimaru." Powiedział Itachi.

„Nie pytałem się o twoje zdanie kaleko."

„Dosyć!!" Wszyscy się uciszyli odwracając się do mglistego obrazu. „Znasz swoje rozkazy Genma. Razem z Ibuki macie znaleźć Sanabi."

„Rozumiem." Potwierdził Ibiki.

„Niech wam będzie." Powiedział Genma.

„Genma." Zawołał obraz. Genma spojrzał znudzonym wzrokiem i nagle złapał się z bólu za głowę. Miał wrażenie, że coś rozrywa mu mózg. Reszta tylko przyglądała się jak z bólu zwija się na podłodze, trzymając się kurczowo za głowę. Nagle wszystko się skończyło. Genma nadal leżał na ziemi drżąc. „Nigdy więcej nie neguj moich rozkazów." Obraz zniknął. Reszta również zniknęła zostawiając Ibuki i Genme samego. Ibuki westchnął i złapał się za głowę.

„Dlaczego moim partnerem musi być kompletny kretyn?" Warknął.

„Chrzań się." Przeklął Genma.

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek:**_

Getsugakure no Sato – Wioska Ukrytego Księżyca.

Yukigakure no Sato – Wioska Ukrytego Śniegu.

Yuki – śnieg.

Hebi – wąż.

_**Kącik charakterów:**_

Imię: Sentaro Ashigochi

Wiek: 30

Włosy: blond

Oczy: ciemno-szare

Wzrost: 6'2

Waga: 215Ibs

Ranga: Wyższy Jounin

Przynależność: Kirigakure no Sato

Zdolności: Przywódca Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, potrafi uformować miecz z chakry i regenerować części ciała.

Historia: Sentaro został członkiem Szermierzy w wieku dziewiętnastu lat i był najmłodszym członkiem w historii. Jego zdolności były nieporównywalne i miał zostać następnym przywódcą Szermierzy, kiedy stary przywódca, który był dla niego jak ojciec, został zabity przez innego szermierza. Kiedy stary Mizukage próbował zabić jego i innych, Sentaro wraz z szermierką Kagurą uciekł i zostali ogłoszeni zaginionymi ninja. Naruto spotkali, gdy ten miał szesnaście lat i razem obalili starego Mizukage.

Umiejętności szermierskie Sentaro to kombinacja treningu ninja i samuraja. Jego cięcia są szybkie i dokładne. Ilością chakry dorównuje Naruto, ale lepiej nad nią panuje. Sentaro jest potomkiem klanu Yuri. Zdolnością tego klanu jest możliwość regeneracji odciętej kończyny. Najmądrzejszy z Szermierzy, zastępca Naruto kiedy ten jest niedysponowany. Bliska więź z Kagurą. Nie wiadomo czy z ich przyjaźni wyniknie coś więcej.


	18. Sojusznicy: Rozdział 1

_**Rozdział 1**_

Przy bramie do Sunagakure Gaara obserwował jak jego siostra żegna się z mężem. Nadal nie rozumiał, co widzi w tym swoim leniwym jouninie ale cieszył się z jej szczęścia. Zwrócił się do Matsuri, jego jedynej uczennicy i jej drużyny dając im ostatnie rozkazy. Ukłonili się przyjmując rozkazy. Kiedy się pożegnali, drużyna Matsuri i Shikamaru ruszyli w stronę Konohy. Gaara razem ze swoją siostrą ruszyli w stronę Suna.

Ludzie ich serdecznie pozdrawiali, kiedy szli ulicami osady. Niektórzy się kłaniali a inni życzyli powodzenia. Mała dziewczyna podeszła do nich i wręczyła Gaarze różę. Z uśmiechem przyjął różę i podziękował. Szybko uciekła, aby nie zauważył jej rumieńców. Temari zachichotała.

Kobiety, stare i młode, uważały jej brata za bardzo atrakcyjnego. Pamiętała jak wybuchły zamieszki, kiedy ogłoszono jego zaręczyny z córką daimyo. Nadal nie miała pojęcia jak rada go do tego namówiła. Ale cieszyła się, że Gaara był szczęśliwy. W końcu po ataku Akatsuki, mieszkańcy osady zauważyli w nim coś więcej niż zimnego zabójcę, którym kiedyś był. Pogodzili się z przeszłością i obrali go następnym Kazekage.

Kiedy tak szli, Temari nie mogła przestać myśleć o planach swojego brata. Wyczuwając milczące pytanie, Gaara powiedział

„Boisz się Temari?" Zapytał.

„Trochę. Jesteś świadomy, że to może zerwać nasz sojusz z Konohą? Wiele im zawdzięczamy." Powiedziała.

„Wiem, ale to jedyne wyjście." Wyjaśnił Gaara. „Nasze siły zostały prawie całkiem zniszczone." Temari przytaknęła.

Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi właśnie się toczyła i chociaż na razie było spokojnie, wkrótce mógł zapanować chaos. Iwa już zaczęła mobilizację swojej armii. Kumo i Oto działały w konspiracji. Nawet szpiedzy Jiraiya nie wiedzieli, co teraz robią. A bitwa sprzed sześciu miesięcy miała wyniszczające skutki dla Konohy i Suna. Oba kraje straciły prawie połowę swoich wojsk. Suna nawet więcej dzięki przebiegłemu ataku Ame. Większość ninja Suna składała się z geninów. Rada zwróciła na to uwagę Gaary a on zaproponował rozwiązanie.

Wielu członków rady była zaskoczona jego propozycją i z początku stawiali opór. Gaara wytłumaczył radzie, że Suna jest w niebezpieczeństwie i zrobi wszystko by jej bronić. Kilku tym przekonał, ale nadal niektórzy byli przeciwni temu. Wtedy użył słów, które kiedyś starsza Chiyo powiedziała Baki. Dzięki temu uzyskał pełne poparcie rady Suna, ale chcieli, aby Konoha wiedziała o ich decyzji i ewentualnie do nich dołączyła. Temari nie wytrzymała.

„Rozumiem nasze położenie." Stwierdziła ostrożnie. „Ale on już ogłosił, że pozostają neutralni w tej wojnie. Jak chcesz go przekonać?"

„Może i tak powiedział, ale wątpię aby Kumo i Iwa w to uwierzyły, szczególnie Iwa. Obojętnie co myśli, musi wziąć pod uwagę, że jego kraj już uczestniczy w tej wojnie. Nie może tego zignorować."

„Masz rację. Poza tym jego siły są największe. Mam nadzieję, że szybko zawrzecie sojusz Gaara."

„Też mam taką nadzieję." Powiedział cicho i zapatrzył się w dal. „Wyruszę do Umi no Kuni i poproszę o audiencję z Yondaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Naruto."

---------

Tsunade obserwowała osadę. Nadzorowała odbudowę Konohy. Nadal trwały naprawy pomimo upływu sześciu miesięcy. Głownie na terenie walki Naruto z ożywionym Yondaime Hokage. Na samo wspomnienie westchnęła. Widać było że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Odbudowa tego obszaru zajmie przynajmniej z rok.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją płacz niemowlęcia. Odwróciła się z uśmiechem do swojej uczennicy i jej małego synka, Tuta. Shizune uśmiechnęła się do dziecka, które w odpowiedzi radośnie zagaworzyło. Tsunade była zadowolona. Nie tylko dziecko przyszło na świat bez żadnych kłopotów ale jego ojciec, Shiranui Genma, przeżył bitwę. Ich rodzina była kompletna, co bardzo cieszyło Tsunade. Nagle dziecko zaczęło płakać.

„Och, chyba jesteś głodny." Powiedziała Shizune. Zaczęła odsuwać kimono chcąc nakarmić dziecko.

„Shizune, lepiej nakarm go na zewnątrz." Powiedziała Tsunade.

„Dlaczego? Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało."

„Bo…" Wyciągnęła rękę i przed nią pojawił się Jiraiya. „…nigdy nie wiesz, czy jakiś zboczeniec cię nie podgląda." Warknęła.

„Jiraiya!" Wykrzyknęła Shizune.

„Przysięgam że nic nie zrobiłem!" Bronił się żałośnie, chociaż jego wina była oczywista.

Tsunade chwyciła jego zapiski zanim zdążył zareagować. „Młoda kobieta zaczęła ściągać kimono." Przeczytała. Jiraiya uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Rozwścieczona Shizune wyszła, mrucząc coś o zboczeńcach i ich kastracji. Jiraiya przełknął ślinę modląc się, aby Genma o niczym się nie dowiedział. Tsunade uwolniła go i potrząsnęła głową.

„Co znowu?" Zapytał rozdrażnionym głosem.

„W ogóle nie masz wstydu. Czego chcesz?"

Jiraiya momentalnie spoważniał. „Iwa rozpoczęła mobilizację sił i planuje atak na Sunagakure no Sato."

„Ile mamy czasu?" Zapytała.

„Trzy miesiące. Suna już wie i jest gotowa, ale z osłabionymi siłami długo nie wytrzymają."

„I nawet nie możemy im pomóc, bo sami straciliśmy zbyt wielu ludzi." Westchnęła zmęczona Tsunade. „Co z Kumo i Oto?"

„O Otogakure nic nie wiem. Zorganizowanie siatki szpiegowskiej może trochę potrwać, ale Orochimaru zapewne ma się na baczności. Kumogakure ma własne problemy."

„Co masz na myśli?"

Wygląda na to, że są w trakcie wojny domowej. Klan Gashira próbował obsadzić stanowisko Raikage kimś ze swojego klanu, ale daimyo dobrze tego nie przyjęło. Teraz walczą ze sobą. Na razie nie stanowią zagrożenia.

„To dobrze. Dostałam wiadomość od Hoshigakure i Takigakure. Zgodzili się do nas dołączyć."

„A co z Kirigakure?" Zapytał Jiraiya.

„Są neutralni w tej sprawie, ale i tak są częścią konfliktu. Naruto musi zrozumieć, że są w niebezpieczeństwie." Powiedziała Tsunade. Pukanie do drzwi przerwało rozmowę.

„Wejść." Rozkazała Tsunade. Sakura otworzyła drzwi i weszła.

„Wybacz Hokage-sama, ale właśnie przybyłą drużyna z Suna wraz z Shikamaru. Mają wiadomość od Kazekage i proszą o posłuchanie." Wyjaśniła.

„Shikamaru tutaj? Wiadomość od Gaary?" Powtórzyła zaskoczona Tsunade. Wymieniła z Jiraiyą znaczące spojrzenia. Zwróciła się do Sakury. „Przyślij go." Sakura ukłoniła się i wyszła. Kilka sekund później wróciła z Shikamaru. Jounin wszedł i stanął przed Hokage.

„Masz wiadomość od Gaary?" Zapytał Jiraiya.

„Tak, ale to jest trochę skomplikowane." Powiedział Nara swoim zwykłym znudzonym tonem.

„Wyduś to w końcu z siebie." Warknęła Tsunade.

Tak, jasne. Gaara jest właśnie w drodze do Umi no Kuni by porozmawiać z doimyo. Liczy na audiencję z Naruto i utworzenie sojuszu. Rada pragnie abyście również do niego dołączyli." Powiedział jakby czytał zwój. Tsunade i Jiraiya byli zaskoczeni.

„Mówisz poważnie." Powiedział Jiraiya bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając.

„Tak." Powiedział młody mężczyzna przytakując. „Na obecną chwilę Suna nie przeżyje ataku ze strony Iwa. Dzięki sojuszowi mamy nadzieje, że Iwa się wycofa."

Tsunade widocznie zgadzała się z Shikamaru. Ostatecznie Gaara myślał jedynie o bezpieczeństwie osady: gennini nie stanowili dobrego zabezpieczenia. Musiała szybko działać. Wiedziała że rada się nie zgodzi na to. Westchnęła sfrustrowana nie wiedząc, co począć. Spojrzała na obraz Shodaime, jej dziadka. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co powinna uczynić. Wtedy ją olśniło. Przypomniała sobie pewne prawo ze starych zwojów. Grzebała w nich, kiedy próbowała znaleźć sposób na powrót Naruto. Gwałtownie wstała, przestraszając Jiraiye.

'_Dobry boże, o czym ona myśli? Tak wygląda tylko, gdy chodzi o hazard.'_

„Sakura." Krzyknęła Tsunade. Sakura weszła do biura z zdezorientowaną miną.

„Poślij posłańców do każdego klanu w Konoha. Powiedz im, że to spotkanie najwyższej wagi. Chcę by wszystkie głowy klanów były tu za trzy godziny."

„Hai, Hokage-sama!" Powiedział odchodząc. Jiraiya spojrzał na nią.

„Co planujesz?" Zapytał poważnie.

„Coś, co powinnam zrobić kiedy wygnano Naruto, ale wtedy nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Poza tym z góry założyłam, że głowy klanów są przeciwne Naruto. Ale tym razem rada mnie nie powstrzyma. Mam pełne prawo na zwołanie tego spotkania a rada nie może nic na to poradzić." Powiedziała Tsunade ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

„Proszę, proszę, o czym ty mówisz?"

„O prawie ustanowionym przez mojego dziadka, długo przed utworzeniem rady. Mam prawo zwołać głowy klanów."

„Głowy klanów?" Powiedział Jiraiya. Wtedy go olśniło. Szeroko się uśmiechnął. „Ty mała spryciulo." Na co odwzajemniła uśmiech.

---------

Ibuki cieszyło niewiele rzeczy, a najbardziej herbata I krakersy. Uspokajały ją i trzymały przy zdrowych zmysłach. Był jeszcze inny powód jej przywiązania do herbaty, ale nigdy nie powiedziała dlaczego. Znajdowała się w małej herbaciarni jedząc krakersy i popijając je herbatą nie sprawiało jej to przyjemności. Wszystko przez jej marudzącego partnera. Na jej czole pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka, gdy jego narzekanie wezbrało na sile.

„Możesz już przestać narzekać? Sam się prosiłeś o ból głowy. Następnym razem po prostu się zamknij, dobrze?" Powiedziała.

„Pocałuj się w dupę suko." Warknął Genma. Obrażony siedział i rozglądał się wokół. Nagle jego wzrok spoczął na Ibuki. Zastanawiał się, co nosi pod swoją szatą.

„Lepiej pozbądź się tych myśli. Prędzej utnę ci głowę niż pozwolę się dotknąć." Powiedziała. Genma przysunął się bliżej.

"Jakbyś mogła mnie powstrzymać…" Przerwał kiedy poczuł chłodne ostrze na swoim gardle. Dotyk ostrza bolał jakby ktoś zamrażał mu krew. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się. „Sławne ostrze Saihyousen." Wtedy zauważył drugi miecz. „I jej brat Herufaia. Mówi się że oba ostrza są zrobione z oddechu dwóch smoków, ognistego i lodowego. Dostałaś je od daimyo za wspaniałą służbę, prawda? Teraz najlepszy łowca ninja Yukigakure jest jedynie pospolitym przestępcą. Nieprawdaż Ajibana Ibuki?"

„Przestań wszystko przekręcać." Warknęła. „W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem pospolita. Nie byłeś nawet chuuninem zanim stałeś się przestępcą. Mordowanie i gwałcenie prostytutek to jedynie, w czym jesteś dobry. Uciekłeś z Getsugakure no Sato w obawie przed śmiercią. Wtedy stałeś się szczurem laboratoryjnym Orochimaru aby być silniejszym, ale zamieniłeś się w dziwoląga. Próbowałeś się na nim odegrać, przez co prawie cię zabił. Jesteś jedynie poszukiwanym przestępcą w pięciu krajach. Jesteś jedynym pospolitym przestępcą tutaj Hiraga Genma."

Usunęła ostrze z jego gardła. Zapłaciła za herbatę i krakersy, szykując się do odejścia. Genka rozmasował swoje gardło i rzucił jej ukradkowe spojrzenie. Ruszył za nią. Oboje byli nieświadomi cienia, który ich obserwował.

---------

Tsunade wpatrywała się w głowy klanów pojawiające się na sali. Sporo ryzykowała, ale wiedziała że na dłuższą metę to im pomoże. Zaskoczeniem było, że od czasów jej dziadka nie było żadnych zebrań głów klanów. Zwoływało się je w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Ostatnie spotkanie dotyczyło czegoś związanego z klanem Uchicha. Próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na ten temat, ale wszystkie dokumenty zostały zniszczone. Postanowiła na razie o tym nie myśleć i zwróciła się do wszystkich.

"Before this meeting can begin, I will ask what clan you represent." Tsunade said. Each clan head turned to her.

"I am Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan."

"I am Akimichi Choza, head of the Akimichi clan."

"I am Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara clan."

"I am Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan."

"Zanim rozpoczniemy spotkanie, przedstawcie swoje klany." Powiedziała Tsunade. Każda głowa klanu zwróciła się do niej.

„Aburame Shibi, głowa klanu Aburame."

„Akimichi Choza, głowa klanu Akimichi."

„Nara Shikaku, głowa klanu Nara."

„Yamanaka Inoichi, głowa klanu Yamanaka."

„Inuzuka Hana, głowa klanu Inuzuka."

„Kurama Yakumo, głowa klanu Kurama."

Hyuuga Hinata, głowa klanu Hyuuga."

Uchicha Sasuke, głowa klanu Uchicha."

„Dobrze. Usiądźcie i zaczynajmy." Rozkazałą Tsunade. Każdy zajął swoje miejsce. "Zwołałam to spotkanie z powodu powstania nowej sytuacji. Wiecie że nasze siły zostały poważnie nadwerężone. Nawet z pomocą Takigakure i Hoshigakure nie mamy szans z siłami Iwa. Wiedźcie też, że za trzy miesiące Iwa zaatakuje Sunagakure. Nie wytrzymają ataku Iwa."

„Rozumiemy, ale nie możemy pozwolić sobie na wysłanie tam naszych żołnierzy." Powiedział Shikaku.

„Wiem. Jednak Gaara-san ma plan. Rozpoczął podróż do Umi no Kuni prosić o audiencję w tamtejszym daimyo. Liczy na spotkanie z Mizukage."

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że zrywają nasz sojusz?" Zapytała Hana.

„W pewnym sensie, tak."

„Czyli zwrócili się przeciwko nam?" Zapytał Choza.

„Nie. Gaara tylko pragnie dobra swojej osady."

„To co jest powodem tego spotkania Hokage-sama?" Zapytał Shibi.

„Rada Suna zaprasza nas do udziały w planie Gaary. Wierzę że tak będzie najlepiej." Powiedziała. Po sali rozległy się szepty.

„Nie możesz mówić poważnie Hokage." Powiedział Sasuke.

„Mówię całkiem poważnie. Prawda jest taka, że potrzebujemy ich pomocy. Iwa, a raczej Berugu chce martwego Mizukage. Będzie niszczył wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze."

„Pytasz na o zawiązanie sojuszy z wrogiem." Odpowiedział Sasuke.

„Kirigakure ogłosiło neutralność, którą zamierza podtrzymać." Hinata cicho, lecz stanowczo zwróciła uwagę.

„To prawda, ale na jak długo?" Zapytał Inoichi.

„Zapomnieliście kim jest Mizukage? To zbyt duże ryzyko." Wyjasnił Sasuke.

Sasuke ma rację. W Naruto jest zapieczętowany Kyuubi no Yoko. Z klanowych raportów wynika, że pieczęć słabnie. Używa zbyt wiele mocy demona. Sami widzieliśmy zniszczenia wywołane tą mocą." Powiedział Shikaku.

„Powinniśmy zerwać kontakty z Suna I niech sami się uporają z Iwa." Dodał Sasuke.

„Jak możemy ufać twoim słowom Uchicha?" Zapytała Hinata.

„Co sugerujesz?" Zapytał zimno Sasuke.

„Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że jesteś obiektywny w tej sprawie? Dwanaście lat temu, zanim został Mizukage, siłą przyprowadził cię do Konohy. I nie zapomnijmy jak sześć miesięcy temu prawie rozpocząłeś wojnę próbując zabić Mizukage, tylko dlatego że okaleczył ci brata. Jak możemy ufać zdrajcy, którym żądzą emocje?" Powiedziała Hinata.

„Sasuke został ukarany za swoje przewinienia." Broniła go Inoichi.

„Jeśli w ogóle można nazwać to karą." Odpowiedziała Hana.

„Zgadzam się z Hinatą. Skąd mamy pewność, że nie przemawia za tym duma Uchicha?" Zapytał Choza.

„Też się zgadzam. Jego duma będzie zawsze ingerować w sprawy dotyczące Naruto." Dodał Shibi.

Przez następną godzinę, Sasuke chociaż gotował się ze złości, panował nad swoimi emocjami. Nie mógł ryzykować aktywacji przeklętej pieczęci w sali gdzie wszyscy zabiliby go za to. Kłócili się przez cała godzinę. Nareszcie zanim Sasuke zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Yakumo się odezwała.

„Wierzę, że powinniśmy dołączyć do Suna." Powiedziała cicho. To była pierwsza rzecz przez nią wypowiedziana, co przyciągnęło wszystkich uwagę.

„Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówimy." Powiedział zimno Sasuke.

„Wiem, ale wierzę że powinniśmy najpierw skupić się na osadzie i jej mieszkańcach a nie na jednym, byłym ninja Konohy, ninja który moim zdaniem jest bohaterem tej osady." Powiedziała do Sasuke równie zimnym głosem.

„Możesz wyjaśnić swoją decyzję?" Zapytał Shikaku.

"Możemy użyć zasobów Mizu no Kuni na własną korzyść gdyż są silniejszym od nas krajem. Również dzięki sojuszowi moglibyśmy wycofać się do Mizu no Kuni i tam ustawić front obronny przeciw Iwagakure i innym siłom. Poza tym nie wierzę, że pokazali nam ich pełny potencjał. Z tego co słyszałam w klanie, przybył jedynie z trzema batalionami przeciw całej armii. Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, Kirigakure posiada trzykrotnie większe siły niż Iwagakure. Dodając flotę Umi no Kuni i dochód handlowy Nami no Kuni wyjdziemy na głupców odrzucając propozycję sojuszu." W jej słowach brzmiała prawda. Jeszcze więcej szeptów i kłótni wypełniło salę. Hana zwróciła się do wszystkich.

„Powinniśmy głosować." Powiedziała.

„Zgadzam się. Większość głosów zadecyduje. Hyuuga Hinata, jaka jest twoja decyzja?" Zapytała Tsunade.

„Powinniśmy dołączyć do Suna i zawrzeć sojusz z Kirigakure." Powiedziała bez zastanowienia.

„Zgadzam się z decyzją Hinaty-sama." Dodała Yakumo.

„Też się zgadzam z Hinatą-sama" Powiedziała Hana.

„Również zgadzam się na ten sojusz." Powiedział Shibi.

„Klan Akimichi jest za sojuszem" Powiedział Choza.

„Czuję że zbyt wiele ryzykujemy. Nie zgadzam się na sojusz." Powiedziała Inoichi.

„Zgadzam się na sojusz. Masz pełne poparcie klanu Nara." Powiedział Shikaku.

„Nie zgadzam się z całym pomysłem." Powiedział Sasuke.

"Wynik jest sześć do dwóch. Za dwa dni, specjalnie wybrani posłańcy ruszą do Umi no Kuni na spotkanie z Kazekage, próbując zawrzeć sojusz z Kirigakure. Zamykam posiedzenie głów klanów." Powiedziała Tsunade.

Wszyscy powstali i wyszli z sali. Pierwszy wyszedł Sasuke. Pomysł sojuszu nie podobał mu się i za każdą cenę chciał go powstrzymać. Ruszył w stronę kwatery 'Ne'.

Musiał porozmawiać z Danzo.

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek:**_

Takigakure – Ukryty Wodospad

Umi no Kuni – Kraj Morza

Saihyousen – Łamacz Lodowy

Herufaia – Piekielny Ogień

Yukigakure – Ukryty Śnieg

Getsugakure no Sato – Wioska Ukryta pod Księżycem

Hoshigakure – Ukryta Gwiazda

_**Kącik charakterów:**_

Imię: Kagura Enkai

Wiek: 28

Włosy: Blond

Oczy: Szmaragdowe

Wzrost: 5' 9"

Waga: 145 lbs

Ranking: Higher Jounin

Przynależność: Kirigakure no Sato

Zdolności: Członek Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, włada demoniczną kosą, Beni Akatokiyami, posiada destruktywne Hijutsu I rządzę walki.

_Historia_: Jest jedną z pierwszych kobiet w szermierzach Kiri. Odeszła wraz z, Sentaro kiedy Sandaime Mizukage próbował ich zabić. Najbliższa Naruto zaraz po Sentaro. Czuje do Naruto siostrzaną więź, więc nigdy nie zwraca się do niego jako Mizukage-sama i nie waha się uderzyć lub upomnieć go, gdy zrobi coś głupiego.

Kagura włada demoniczną kosą, Beni Akatokiyami (Czerwony Bezksiężycowy Świt), kosą którą jeden z jej przodków otrzymał od Hoshikage. Kosa ta wzmaga żądze walki, czym Kagura się nie przejmuje odkąd kocha walkę. Za pomocą Beni Akatokiyami, Kagura umie wyzwolić destruktywne Hijutsu, które ma coś wspólnego z księżycem. Zwana jest Shoujouhi Kijo (Szkarłatna Czarownica) z powodu jej technik i szalonej żądzy walki. Wydaje się, że między nią i Sentaro coś się dzieje, ale to tylko niepotwierdzona plotka.


	19. Sojusznicy: Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2**_

Sabaku no Gaara z pewnością rzadko okazywał swoje emocje. Nigdy nie można było powiedzieć co czuje, gdyż jego zawsze pozostawała niewzruszona. Tylko jego bliscy byli wstanie zrozumieć, co myśli lub czuje. Kiedy więc Gaara, z osobistymi ochroniarzami, z Kankuro i Baki, opuścił Sunagakure, spodziewał się po drodze spotkać kogoś z Konohagakure. Niestety, Gaara nie spotkał nikogo z Konohy a jedynie jelenia Shikamaru.

Widocznie Konoha przystała na pomysł sojuszu. Tsunade wykorzystała stare prawo, aby zapewnić poparcie klanów. O ile to był dobry znak to informacja rozeszła się po osadzie wywołując protesty. Wiadomość od Shikamaru kończyła się wyjaśnieniem, iż to zbyt skomplikowane do opisania. Kankuro spojrzał na wyraz twarzy brata, gdy ten czytał zwój. Nagle wyrzucił zwój i ponownie ruszył w stronę Umi no Kuni. Ochroniarze i Baki spojrzeli na Kankuro zastanawiając się, co Gaara myślał. Kankuro wzruszył ramionami patrząc na oddalającą się postać.

„Jest wkurzony." Powiedział prosto i ruszył w ślady Gaary.

---------

Tsunade z kieliszkiem sake siedziała w swoim biurze. Herbata nie pomogłaby na wzmagający się ból głowy. Odkryła że jak schleje się jak świnia to ból przejdzie. Jak na razie nie pomagało jej to. Wiedziała że powód jej bólu nazywał się Danzo i Sasuke. Nie byłą specjalnie zaskoczona, że mieszkańcy dowiedzieli się o spotkaniu. Sposób w jaki Sasuke wybiegł z sali oznaczał że kwestią chwil jest, zanim o wszystkim dowie się Danzo. Była tego pewna, kiedy następnego dnia Danzo, Koharu i Homaru zażądali spotkania. Kłócili się, ale prawo pozostało prawem i nie mogli powstrzymać decyzji klanów. Wtedy wszystko się rozpoczęło.

Najpierw magazyn klanu Inuzuka został zniszczony. Następnie ktoś próbował zgwałcić Hyuuga Hanabi, co skończyło się tragicznie dla napastnika, który był cywilem. Klan Nara prawie stracił swoje jelenie, gdy ktoś napadł na ich stajnie. Każdy klan musiał borykać się ze złośliwymi mieszkańcami, prócz klanu Yamanaka i Uchicha. No może tylko Inoichi cierpiał będąc ignorowanym przez swoją córkę, gdy ta dowiedziała się o decyzji swojego ojca.

Pomimo wszystkich problemów, nadal obstawała przy sojuszu. Ani rada, ani mieszkańcy nie mogli jej powstrzymać. Już wybrała swoją obstawę, z którą wyruszy jutro. Przywództwo nad Konohą przekaże byłej głowie klanu Hyuuga, zaufanemu Hiashi, gdyż była pewna że nie ugnie się przed radą lub mieszkańcami. Dodatkowym plusem była jego nienawiść do Danzo.

Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Była ciekawa kto to mógł być, skoro Shizune zwolniła wcześniej.

„Wejść." Powiedziała. Za drzwiami stał Danzo. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy stary sęp wojenny wszedł do jej biura. Siedząc na swoim krześle, uważnie się mu przyjrzała. Danzo spojrzał na nią zdrowym okiem.

„Nadal zamierzasz zawrzeć sojusz ku niezadowoleniu osady." Powiedział neutralnie.

„Tak. Wierzę, że ten sojusz niesie same korzyści dla osady a nie zniszczenie jak twierdzisz."

„Ten mężczyzna jest zagrożeniem dla Konohy."

„Dla Konohy czy dla ciebie? Nie oszukujmy się Danzo. Nigdy nie pogodziłeś się z faktem, że sensei powstrzymał cię przed zrobieniem z Naruto broni. Nie podobało ci się również to, że utrzymywał go przy życiu. Teraz czujesz się przez niego zagrożony. Czy to, dlatego że zagraża twoim planom?"

„Mówisz to, jakbym coś planował. Zrobię wszystko co trzeba, by Konoha była bezpieczna."

„I ja również to zrobię. Problemem są różnice w naszych metodach. Wierzysz że wszyscy są zagrożeniem i trzeba ich zniszczyć. Cieszy cię aspekt konfliktu i wojny, lubisz widzieć jak ludzie cierpią. To nie jest coś, czego pragnął mój dziadek. Pragnął kraju pokoju. Tak, zrobił wiele rzeczy aby zapewnić ten pokój, ale nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności jak tobie." Powiedziała. Widziała jak Danzo zaciska pięści w złości.

„Rozumiem… Teraz wybacz mi." Powiedział I opuścił jej biuro.

Tsunade westchnęła i złapała się za nasadę nosa. Wiedziała że niemądrze jest denerwować Danzo którego całym życiem były krwawe rzeźnie. Żył jedynie dla walki. Jednocześnie miała przeczucie, że nadchodzi czas pokoju a kluczem do wszystkiego był Naruto. Pamiętała jak dawno temu, Sarutobi tłumaczył im w woli ognia. Kiedy poznała lepiej Naruto, dostrzegła w nim tą wolę. Dostrzegła ją w wszystkich nowych geninach prócz Sasuke. Jednak Naruto promieniował nią najbardziej.

Wzdychając, wstała i podeszła do okna. Spojrzała na osadę, która za jej dzieciństwa nie była rządzona wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Wiedziała że znienawidzą ją za tą decyzję. Do cholery, może właśnie pomogła Danzo w usunięcia jej ze stanowiska. Cokolwiek niesie przyszłość, da z siebie wszystko. Konohagakure no Sato jest jej domem i poza tym obiecała pewnemu rozkrzyczanemu gówniarzowi, że będzie go chronić jako Hokage. Tsunade, ślimacza księżniczka zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic.

---------

Danzo biegł do swojego biura w kwaterze 'Ne'. Jego podwładni ninja schodzili mu z drogi w obawie przed śmiercią. Wszedł do biura, trzaskając drzwiami. Jak ta pijaczka miała czelność tak się do niego zwracać. W jego opinii, nie zasługiwała na bycie shinobi. Życie shinobi to krew i wojna. Nie ma tam miejsca dla lekarzy. Wszystkich Hokage łączył ten idealizm. Wojny się zdarzały a pokój jest iluzją dla krótkowzrocznych głupców. Sarutobi, Minato i Tsunade byli takimi ludźmi i dwóch z nich już nie żyło.

Rozluźnił się, biorąc głęboki wdech. Musi coś wymyślić. Sojusz z Kiri mógł być zaproszeniem do następnej inwazji. Wiedział że Naruto przyszedł z pomocą tylko ze względu na swoich bliskich. Nie obchodziła go Konoha lub jej mieszkańcy. Ktoś taki nie miałby skrupułów zaatakować.

Mizukage był jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi na świecie. Imię Shinku Senkou budziło strach i kiedyś był ninją Konohy. Nie zwykłym ninją, ale nosicielem najsilniejszego z demonów, Kyuubi no Yoko. Znał jedną z najpotężniejszych technik Konohy, Rasengana. Nawet ją udoskonalił. Danzo próbował wysłać swoich szpiegów do Mizu no Kuni. Ale demon okazał się sprytny i wszyscy wrócili z niczym. Co gorsza, gówniarz okaleczył Uchicha Itachi, mężczyznę który w wieku trzynastu lat został kapitanem ANBU. Chłopak stawał się coraz silniejszy i groźniejszy, z czym trzeba będzie się uporać. Usiadł przy biurku rozmyślając nad nowym planem.

---------

Jiraiya spał w swoim mieszkaniu po nocnych badaniach. Dziewczęta z lodziarni były po prostu niesamowite. Zaśmiał się przez sen rumieniąc się na wspomnienie nocnych wyczynów. Nagle uderzyła go fala zimnej wody. Podskoczył na łóżku i spojrzał na małą żabę. Gapił się w nią dopóki nie ujrzał zwoju na jej plecach. Wziął, otworzył i przeczytał zwój. Wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się w trakcie czytania.

„Sukinsyny." Wyszeptał. Wyskoczył z łóżka I zaczął się ubierać. Musiał spotkać się z Tsunade, zanim ta wyruszy.

---------

Tsunade stała przy bramie. Przy niej stało czworo ANBU oraz Nara Shikamaru i Aburame Shino. Wybrała tą dwójkę, ponieważ byli zrównoważeni i nie wyciągali pochopnych wniosków. Zwróciła się do Hiashi'ego, który stał przy Shizune.

„Ufam że wszystko będzie w porządku, kiedy wrócę?" Zapytała Tsunade.

„Tak, nie pozwolę aby coś się stało. Możesz być pewna." Odpowiedział Hiashi.

„Uważaj Tsunade-sama. Pamiętaj że nie możesz przekroczyć granic Umi no Kuni." Przypomniała Shizune.

„Wiem i nie zrobię tego bez pozwolenia." Powiedziała. Odwróciła się do swojej obstawy. "Idziemy." Ruszyli ale zatrzymało ich nagłe pojawienie się Jiraiya.

„Tsunade, z każdym dniem jesteś coraz piękniejsza!" Powiedział śliniąc się.

„Daj sobie spokój z tymi żałosnymi gadami i nie gap mi się na piersi." Rozkazała. Jiraiya się uśmiechnął, ale szybko przestał dając jej znać, że chce pogadać na osobności. Wraz z Tsunade odeszli na bok. „O co chodzi?" Jiraiya wręczył jej zwój.

„Daj to Naruto, gdy go zobaczysz. Naruto, Gaara i ty musicie to przeczytać." Tsunade spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Szepnął jej do ucha. „Strzeż się przed Akatsuki. Znów działają." Oczy rozszerzyły się jej w zaskoczeniu. Szybko wzięła się w garść i rozkazała mu na ucho.

„Zbierz więcej informacji i odkryj, co zamierzają."

„Tak Hokage." Powiedzia. "Bezpiecznej podróży."

"Sam na siebie uważaj." Tsunade odeszła dając znak grupie by za nią podążyli. Jiraiya zniknął w chmurze dymy.

---------

Kazekage wraz ze swoją obstawą był kierowany w stronę komnaty daimyo. Gaara zachowywał kompletny spokój, ale jego brat, nauczyciel i straż byli lekko nerwowi. Mieli bardo dobry powód ku temu. Od chwili, w której przekroczyli Umi no Kuni byli obserwowani. Przez ludzi na tyle zdolnych, iż mogli ukryć swoją chakrę. Pewnie przez ANBU. Gaara nie był tym zaskoczony, domyślał się że Naruto martwi się o atak ze strony Iwa. Postanowił nie reagować gdyż mogłoby to przysporzyć kłopotów w utworzeniu sojuszu.

Strażnicy zaprowadzili ich do budynku zbyt skromnego, aby mogło w nim żyć daimyo. Kiedy czekali na audiencję, Gaara zauważył coś, a raczej kogoś. Był to mały chłopczyk o piwnych oczach z ciemnymi włosami. Nosił niebieskie kimono do kolan. Chłopiec chował się za ścianą, lekko się wychylając. Gaara nic nie powiedział i odwrócił się, kiedy przyszedł strażnik.

„Gantetsu-dono przyjmie cię Kazekage-dono." Powiedział.

Gaara kiwnął głową i wszedł do wszedł do sali. Jego ludzie ruszyli za nim, ale zostali zatrzymani przez strażników daimyo. Chcieli zaprotestować, ale Gaara ich uciszył. Kiedy wszedł zobaczył dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach i ciemnobrązowych oczach. Odziany był prosto, co wyróżniało go od reszty daimyo. Mężczyzna przywitał Gaare.

„Witam w Umi no Kuni, Godaime Kazekage. Nazywam się Gantetsu." Powiedział. Zauważył jak Gaara rozgląda się po komnacie. „Coś nie tak?"

„Brakuje tutaj ANBU, którzy śledzili na od granicy." Powiedział Gaara. Gantetsu zaśmiał się do młodego kage.

„ANBU jedynie upewniają się, że Konoha przestrzega embarga."

„A co z flotą, której brakuje w porcie?" Gantetsu wyglądał na zaskoczonego. „Powszechnie wiadomo, że jesteście częścią Mizu no Kuni a wasze połączone floty dorównują Kaminari no Kuni."

„Jesteś dobrze poinformowany, Sabaku no Gaara." Powiedział Gantetsu. Dał Garze znać, by usiadł. „To sugestia Naruto-sama."

„Więc jednak obawia się ataku?" Zapytał Gaara.

„Albo jest po prostu ostrożny. W końcu jest Shinku Senkou. Wrogów ma w Kaminari no Kuni jak i w Tsuchi no Kuni. A teraz, jeśli mogę się spytać, co cię tutaj sprowadza?"

„Chcę prosić o sojusz."

„Już jestem sprzymierzony z Mizu no Kuni."

„Pragnę sojuszu z Mizu no Kuni."

„Czyż nie jesteś sprzymierzony z Konohagakure no Sato i Hi no Kuni?"

„Tak i jako sojusznicy wspólnie stwierdziliśmy, że mądrze będzie dołączyć do Kirigakure i Mizu no Kuni."

„Więc w grę wchodzi jeszcze Konoha. Wiesz że jak wejdą do naszego kraju, nie będziemy mieli wybory…"

„Tak, wiem." Powiedział Gaara. „Tsunade również jest tego świadoma i zapewniam cię, że nie złamie prawa danego przez Mizukage."

„Lady Hokage tutaj idzie. Musicie być naprawdę poważni."

„Proszę cię o pośrednictwo z Mizukage." Gantetsu potarł się za podbródek, przyglądając się Gaarze.

„Wyślę wiadomość do Mizukage, ale nie liczyłbym na wiele. W między czasie możecie tutaj zostać. Jeden z hoteli was przyjmie."

„Dziękuję Gantetsu-dono." Powiedział Gaara, kłaniając się. Gantetsu wyprowadził go z komnaty. Zwrócił się do jednego ze swoich ludzi wydając rozkazy. Gaara stanął naprzeciwko Kankuro i Baki.

„I jak?" Zapytał Kankuro.

„Pomoże nam. W tej chwili nic więcej nie możemy zrobić." Powiedział Gaara.

„Jak brzmią twoje rozkazy?" Zapytał Baki.

„Idźcie na granicę i przekażcie wszystko Tsunade. Możemy tylko czekać."

„Rozumiem." Powiedział Baki i odszedł. Gaara z nadzieją spojrzał na morze.

------------

W swojej komnacie, w Oto no Kuni, Orochimaru siedział głęboko zamyślony. Zastanawiał się, jak uporać się z Kirigakure no Sato i Shinku no Senkou, Uzumaki Naruto. Mimo przegrupowania wojsk, nadal nie mógł się mierzyć z Kirigakure. Bachor Kyuubi'ego był silny. Nie był głupcem, by uwierzyć że Naruto pokazał swój pełny potencjał. Na dodatek stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy i musiał coś z tym zrobić. Wtedy wszedł Kabuto, przerywając jego rozmyślania.

„O co chodzi Kabuto?" Wysyczał.

„Pojawił się problem. Nasi szpiedzy donoszą, że Tsunade opuściła Konohe i jest w drodze do Umi no Kuni." Zrelacjonował Kabuto.

„I co z tego? Wie że nie może tam wejść bez ryzyka wojny. Zapomniałeś że są częścią Mizu no Kuni?"

„Doszły też do nas słuchy, że Sabaku no Gaara jest już w Umi no Kuni." Powiedział Kabuto.

„Sabaku no Gaara?" Zapytał. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły na tą wiadomość.

„Przeklęta Tsunade. Jak udało się jej przekonać radę?" Warknął.

„Myślisz o tym samym, co ja?"

„Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Zawołaj Suigetsu."

---------

Naruto siedział przy biurku, zerkając przez okno. Właśnie skończył papierkową robotę i pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Spojrzał na dziennik leżący obok i uśmiechnął się. Stara wiedźma i zboczuch musieli zrobić jakiś przekręt, bo rada z pewnością nie pozwoliłaby na to. Podejrzewał nawet, że nikt nie wiedział o jego związku z Yondaime, jego ojcem.

Dwa miesiące po nieudanej inwazji, Gama, ulubiony wysłannik Jiraiya, pojawił się w jego biurze. Żaba zostawiła na biurku średniej wielkości skrzynkę, zasalutowała i zniknęła. W środku znalazł kilka zwojów, dziennik i list. Otworzył list i przeczyta.

_Cześć głupku (Stara Wiedźma)_

_Wiem że odmówiłbyś, ale to należy do ciebie a nie do Konohy. To twoje dziedzictwo. W zwojach są techniki i pieczęcie na którymi pracował twój ojciec. Dziennik też należał do niego. Poznasz go lepiej. Wiem, że to niezbyt wiele, jak dla syna Hokage. Tęsknię za tobą._

_Z wyrazami szacunku i miłości,_

_Tsunade._

Śmiejąc się, chwycił za dziennik. Przyglądał się mu przez kilka minut zanim go otworzył. Wiele się dowiedział o Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, w ciągu tych czterech miesięcy. Był geniuszem, ale nigdy nie zachowywał się wyniośle. Psotny, ale miły. Im więcej czytał, tym był mu bliższy. Cieszył się, że miał szanse poznać swojego ojca. Wiedział w dalej może być wspomniana jego matka, ale jeszcze nie dotarł do tego miejsca.

Naruto chciał kontynuować czytanie, kiedyś ktoś otworzył drzwi. Był to Sansei ze zwojem.

„Przyniosłem coś naprawdę interesującego."

---------

Orochimaru siedział na swoim tronie i czekał. Nagle do sali wszedł mężczyzna przeciętnego wzrostu. Miał białe włosy i oczy jak rekin. Nosił fioletową kamizelkę i jasnoniebieskie spodnie. Wyraz jego twarzy był znudzony.

„Czego chcesz żmijo?" Zapytał lekceważącym tonem.

„Mam dla ciebie misję. Weźmiesz czterech ANBU i pójdziesz na granicę Hi no Kuni z Umi no Kuni" Rozkazał Orochimaru.

„Mówisz poważnie? Po cholerę mam gdzieś iść dla ciebie?"

„Bo misją będzie zabójstwo Suigetsu. Chcę abyś zabił Tsunade." Brzmiał rozkaz. Mężczyzna zwany Suigetsu wyszczerzył swoje rekinie zęby.

„Okay, masz moją uwagę."

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek:**_

Hi no Kuni – Kraj Ognia

Oto no Kuni – Kraj Dźwięku

Kaminari no Kuni – Kraj Błyskawicy

Tsuchi no Kuni – Kraj Ziemi

_**Kącik charakterów:**_

Imię: Sanzouba Genji

Wiek: 64

Włosy: Siwe

Oczy: Brązowe

Wzrost: 6 stóp

Waga: 220 lbs

Ranga: Wyższy jounin

Przynależność: Kirigakure

Zdolności: Ogólne przywództwo, z lekką trudnością włada

Historia: Genji jest najstarszym członkiem Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu a był lojalnym sługą Kirigakure nawet pod tyrańskimi rządami Nidaime i Sandaime. Kiedy wybuchła rebelia, przegrał walkę z Naruto. Po tym stał się niezwykle lojalny wobec Naruto i jego sprawy, gdy ten został Mizukage. Zna Maito Gai, ale nie wiadomo skąd. Opiekuje się Naruto niczym dziadek i jest następną osobą, do której Naruto zwraca się po poradę.

Genji jest mistrzem wojny. Ludzie pod jego rozkazami nigdy nie przegrali bitwy, dzięki przebiegłym i strategicznym planom. Z łatwością włada mieczem większym od niego. Nie wiadomo czy zna jakieś ninjutsu, genjutsu czy taijutsu ale nie należy go lekceważyć.


	20. Sojusznicy: Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3**_

Tsunade obserwowała jak Baki wraca do Umi no Kuni. Do granicy dotarli dwa dni temu. Baki już na nich czekał. Wyjaśnił cała sytuację Tsunade. Cieszyła się, że daimyo zgodziło się pomóc. Nic nie podejrzewając Tsunade rozejrzała się po okolicy. Wyczuła kilka sygnatur chakry tuż za granicą, ale z powodu embarga nic nie mogła zrobić. Wzdychając skierowała się w stronę obozowiska. ANBU skupili na niej uwagę a Shikaku i Shino nadstawili uszu.

„Jak przedstawia się sytuacja Hokage-sama?" Zapytał Shino.

„Gantetsu-dono będzie naszym pośrednikiem. Teraz możemy tylko czekać i liczyć na pozytywną odpowiedź Naruto." Powiedziała Tsunade.

„Jakiej spodziewasz się odpowiedzi?" Zapytał jeden z ANBU.

„Chciałabym, aby się zgodził ale Naruto jest teraz kage. Decyzja nie należy tylko do niego. Trzeba jeszcze przekonać radę. Kirigakure tak długo była w cieniu że nawet nie wiem, jaką prowadzą politykę. Za to jestem pewna, że wiedzą jak Naruto był traktowany w Konoha."

„Czyli może się spodziewać negatywnej odpowiedzi?" Zapytał Shikaku.

„Niekoniecznie. Naruto jako kage wie, że może na tym skorzystać. Ma władzę, którą może wykorzystać. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał zbyt wiele." Powiedziała Tsunade wzdychając. „Koniec na dziś. Chodźmy spać, nie wiadomo jak długo będziemy czekać."

„Hai!" Powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie rozchodząc się.

---------

Naruto spotkał się z radą. Zwój dostarczony przez Sansei był co najmniej zaskakujący. Sunagakure i Konohagakure chciały sojuszu z Kirigakure. Udział Konohy był niespodzianką. Wiedział że stare pierniki z ich rady nigdy nie poparłyby tego pomysłu. Będzie musiał spytać się Tsunade, jak jej się to udało. Teraz najważniejszym pytaniem było, czy powinien zgodzić się na sojusz. Nie było sekretem, że mieszkańcy Kirigakure mieli gdzieś Konohagakure. Mieszkańcy nie lubili i nie ufali tej osadzie ze względu jej dawnych działań lub przez to, co stało się sześć miesięcy temu.

„Wygląda na to, że najwspanialszy graj z wielkiej piątki ma kłopoty." Powiedział Saito, odkładając zwój.

„Nie będziemy nawet tego rozważać, prawda?" Zapytał Tazuna.

„Dlaczego nie? My dyktujemy warunki. Mamy największą władzę. Może powinniśmy rozważyć ten sojusz. Pomyślcie o korzyściach, jakie możemy z tego wyciągnąć." Powiedział Rugen.

„Dobry boże, tu nie chodzi o biznes. I tak mamy wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy. Lepiej wróć do swojego zawodu handlarza."

„Spójrz na siebie pijaczyno. Co taki konstruktor jak ty, może wiedzieć?" Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Naruto wiedział że to nie byłą nienawiść, po prostu lubili się denerwować. Słuchanie ich kłótni mogło być zabawne.

„Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że moglibyśmy rozszerzyć nasze granice ich kosztem. Możemy zażądać terenów kluczowych dla handlu. I nie zapomnijcie, że możemy uzyskać dostęp do ich unikalnych zdolności. Bylibyśmy lepsi od nich wszystkich." Krzyknął Rugen.

„I dlaczego do cholery myślisz, że zgodziliby się na tak wygórowane żądania?" Zapytał Tazuna.

„Nie mieliby wyboru. Potrzebują nas bardziej, niż my ich. Kurde, możemy nawet wykorzystać znajomość Naruto z Hokage…"

„Dosyć!" Ostro przerwał Naruto. Rugen zauważył, że tym razem przegiął.

„Wybacz mi Mizukage-sama." Powiedział Rugen.

„Nic się nie stało, ale to co zasugerowałeś to prawie jak kradzież. Jesteśmy lepsi niż to." Stwierdził Naruto.

„Proponuję wycieczkę do Umi no Kuni." Powiedział Saito. Jego pierwsza wypowiedź od początku spotkania.

„Nie mówisz chyba poważnie." Powiedział Tazuna

„Ten sojusz jest intrygujący. Poza tym Rugen ma rację, chociaż trochę wyolbrzymił. Możemy na tym zyskać."

„Więc zgadzasz się na sojusz?" Zapytał Naruto.

„Tego nie powiedziałem. Wyłóżmy kawę na ławę i zobaczmy, co z tego wyniknie." Naruto na niego spojrzał. Darzył go szacunkiem, ale zastanawiał czy może mieć inne ukryte motywy. Wzdychając, Naruto lekko przechylił głowę.

„Kaori, Tein." Zawołał. Dwoje ninja, kobieta i mężczyzna, pojawiło się w sali.

„Poinformujcie Gantetsu, że będziemy u niego za dwa dni."

„Hai!" Powiedzieli wychodząc. Naruto zakończył naradę. Myślał o tym, co może się zdarzyć za dwa dni na spotkaniu, do którego musiał się przygotować.

---------

Hiashi nie miał żadnych problemów z górą papierkowej roboty. Jako była głowa klanu, był do tego przyzwyczajony. Podczas podpisywania kolejnego dokumentu, w biurze pojawił się ninja. Przerwał pracę, aby go wysłuchać.

„O co chodzi?" Zapytał.

„Sir, podczas patrolu natknęliśmy się na zdemolowany posterunek. Czwórka ANBU została zabita." Powiedział ninja. Hiashi nadstawił uszu.

„Gdzie miał miejsce atak?"

„W pobliży Doliny Końca, sir."

„Ninja Oto." Warknął. „Przywołaj Hanabi i jej drużynę. Chcę aby byli gotowi wyruszyć w każdej chwili. Niech Hinata przeszuka posterunek." Rozkazał.

„Tak sir." Ninja zniknął wykonać rozkazy. Hiashi spojrzał przez okno. Wiedział dlaczego Orochimaru nie zachował się podstępnie lub tajemniczo. Pewnie wiedział o sojuszu, który Konoha i Suna chcą zawrzeć. Jeśli tak, jego celem była Tsunade. Musiał szybko działać.

---------

Minął dzień od decyzji rady Kiri. Niedługo potem, osobisty statek Mizukage wypłynął z portu. Wraz z Naruto płynęli członkowie rady i Shin z tuzinem strażników. Naruto stał na rufie statku, kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Wiatr muskał jego szaty, gdy płynęli w stronę Umi no Kuni. Nie mógł się doczekać ponownego spotkania z Tsunade i Gaarą. Zastanawiał się co mógł uczynić, aby sojusz doszedł do skutku. Rozmyślał również nad prawdziwymi intencjami Saito.

„O czym rozmyślasz Mizukage-dono?" Zapytał głos. Odwrócił się widząc osobę, o której właśnie myślał. Naruto z ciekawością przyjrzał się Saito. Ten to zauważył i zmieszany zapytał. „Coś nie tak?" Naruto usiadł zbierając myśli.

„Zastanawia mnie twoja decyzja. Nigdy dobrze nie myślałeś o Konoha i nie rozumiem twoich motywów." Powiedział Naruto. Saito kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i lekko się zaśmiał. Gestem się spytał, czy może się dosiąść. Usadowiony, spojrzał na Naruto.

„Prawda, nigdy nie lubiłem Konohy i szczerze to nadal jej nie lubię, ale nie martw się. Nie mam ukrytych zamiarów względem sojuszu." Wyjaśnił Saito.

„W takim razie, dlaczego?"

„Interesuję mnie Tsunade. Jesteś z nią tak, blisko że czasami zapominasz o swoich obowiązkach." Naruto wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego, ale Saito szybko go uspokoił. „Nic się nie stało Naruto. Wiem że uważasz ją za rodzinę, której nigdy nie miałeś i nie osądzam cię za to."

„Jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Nie jest jedyną bliską mi osobą, ale jedną z najważniejszych. Gdyby odeszła z tego świata, nie wiem co bym zrobił."

„To naturalne, że chcesz ją chronić. Wiem że los ostatnio im nie sprzyjał i martwisz się o nich."

„Aż tak to widać?"

„Kagura i Genji o tym rozmawiali. I dlatego chcę poznać twoją Tsunade. Chcę zobaczyć to, co ty widzisz."

„Dziękuję Saito i wybacz mi, że zwątpiłem w ciebie." Powiedział Naruto.

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jesteś bardzo nieufnym politykiem, co jest zrozumiałe. Pamiętaj że to ty zwróciłeś mi żonę i synów. Zawsze będę ci dłużny." Powiedział Saito. Poklepał go po ramieniu i wrócił do swojej kabiny. Naruto zwrócił się w stronę morza obserwując jak ostatnie promienie słońca nikną za horyzontem.

---------

Przywódca Akatsuki siedział na szczycie rzeźby, która górowała nad osadą. Rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami z ostatnich lat a to wszystko przez nosiciela Kyuubi. Chłopak był sprytniejszy niż wszystkim się wydawało. Przypadkiem natknął się na nosicielkę Nibi i udało mu się z nią uciec. Później Sanbi zniknął ze swojego oceanu a Gabi opuścił swoją kryjówkę w górach. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że Naruto odkrył ich plan i postanowił im przeszkodzić.

Był wściekły, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że chłopak wzbudzał zainteresowanie. Jego walka z Kakuzu i Hidanem była jak z mangi. Według relacji, jego technika znacznie się polepszyła od czasu okaleczenia Itachi. Dał radę zniszczyć dwa serca Kakuzu. Myśl o walce z nim była ekscytująca. Przez cała swoją karierę ninja, nigdy nie przegrał. Nikt nie stanowił dla niego wyzwania. Kiedyś walczył z mężczyzną z nieistniejącej już osady Tonbogakure. Kiedy szykował się do śmiertelnego ciosu, ten powiedział mu, że zginie z ręki człowieka władającego mocą demona. Powiedział również, że będzie on odrodzeniem najwspanialszego ninja jaki żył. Zabił starego głupca ignorując słowa, które teraz uderzyły go z podwójną siłą. Czy Uzumaki Naruto może być tą osobą? Kto był najwspanialszym ninją? Odpowiedzi nie było.

Wzdychając, odłożył rozmyślania o Naruto na później. Skupił się na penetracji umysłów członków Akatsuki.

„Raport." Rozkazał.

„Złapaliśmy trop Nii Yugito. Właśnie do niej zmierzamy." Powiedział Kisame.

„Kryjówka Gobi jest już prawie w naszym zasięgu." Poinformował Itachi.

„Lokalizacja Sanbi nadal nie znana." Powiedziała Ibuki.

„To jest nie do zaakceptowania."

„A co do cholery mamy zrobić? Cholerstwo rozpłynęło się w powietrzu." Wykłócał się Genma.

„Zamknij się idioto." Warknęła Ibuki.

„Pierdol się suko!" Krzyknął Genma.

„DOSYĆ!! Dokończyć misje i jak najszybciej wracać." Rozkazał.

„Hai!" Powiedzieli wspólnie. Przerwał połączenie i zwrócił się do swojego gościa, który zdawał się cieniem.

„Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem?" Zapytał głęboki głos.

„Tak, ale to może trochę potrwać. Przepraszam za opóźnienie mistrzu." Powiedział.

„Nic nie szkodzi. Chłopak opóźnia nasze plany, ale nie powstrzyma nieuniknionego."

„Tak, nie wygra z nami."

„Pein, zajmiesz się nim. Tylko ty jesteś na tyle silny." Poinformował go głos i zniknął. Pein z uśmiechem spojrzał na osadę.

---------

Hinata z przerażeniem oglądała zniszczenia. Mężczyźni i kobiety stacjonujący na tym posterunku zostali wymordowani. Rozczłonkowani. Jakby ktoś się nimi bawił. Za sobą poczuła obecność siostry.

„Znaleźliśmy trop, ale musimy się śpieszyć. Prowadzi w stronę Umi no Kuni." Powiadomiła Hanabi.

„Ruszajcie." Rozkazała Hinata. Hanabi przytaknęła i wraz ze swoją drużyną zniknęła. Hinata z własnym składem zaczęła zbierać ciała.

---------

Tsunade siedziała obserwując las, podczas gdy Shino i Shikaku byli zajęci czymś innym. ANBU ciągle na baczności. Słyszała że Naruto z radą byli już w drodze do Umi no Kuni, chcąc przedyskutować warunki sojuszu. Tego właśnie potrzebowała. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, sojusz zostanie zawarty a Konoha uratowana przed pewną zagładą. Miała tylko nadzieję, że cena za sojusz nie będzie zbyt wysoka. Wiedziała że Naruto nie wykorzystuję ludzi w ciężkiej sytuacji, ale rada to co innego. Niewiele o niej wiedziała. Jedynie że składa się z handlarza, byłego konstruktora i kogoś jeszcze. Nie miała pojęcia o ich nastawieniu do Konohy.

„Nagle Tsunade odskoczyła, unikając kunai zmierzającego w jej stronę. Pojawiło się ich więcej i wszyscy zrobili uniki. Ostrzał ustał. Jeden ANBU był ranny, ale lekko.

„Czy to ninja Kiri?" Zapytał drugi ANBU.

„Przyszli z przeciwnej strony, więc nie. Mamy do czynienia z innymi ninja." Powiedział Shikaku.

„Jak mogliście chybić palanty? Dlaczego ten debil wysłał mnie z takimi idiotami?" Wszyscy odwrócili się by ujrzeć Suigetsu wraz z kilkoma ninjami Oto, którzy wyglądali na ANBU.

„Co tutaj robisz?" Warknęła Tsunade.

„To jest bez znaczenia, bo zaraz zginiesz." Powiedział Suigetsu szczerząc rekinie żeby. ANBU wyciągnęli swoją broń otaczając Tsunade. Shino przygotował swoje owady a Shikaku cień. Suigetsu z uśmiechem dał znak ataku. Zaatakowali z zamiarem zabicia.

---------

Statek zabił do portu. Kiedy zacumował Naruto, Shin i rada zeszli z pokładu. Na lądzie powitał ich Gantetsu z Gaarą. Syn Gantetsu podbiegł przywitać się z Naruto. Ten rozczochrał mu włosy i podszedł do komitetu powitalnego.

„Dobrze znów cię widzieć Mizukage-dono." Powiedział Gantetsu chwytając jego rękę.

„Wystarczy tych formalności. Mam tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat." Powiedział Naruto. Zwrócił się do Gaary. „I znów się spotykamy Gaara."

„Tak, widzę że rozważyłeś naszą propozycję?" Zapytał.

„I dlatego wraz z radą przypłynęliśmy to przedyskutować."

„Pozwolisz więc Tsunade przekroczyć granicę?" Zapytał Gantetsu.

„Tak.." Zaczął ale przerwało mu pojawienie się ninja.

„Co to ma znaczyć?" Zapytał Gantetsu groźnym tonem.

„Wybacz Gantetsu-dono, ale coś się stało na granicy. Tsunade i jej ludzie są atakowani przez ninja dźwięku. Jest z nimi Hozuki Suigetsu." Poinformował ninja. Gaara spojrzał na Naruto, który zwrócił się w stronę statku.

„Przynieść mój miecz." Rozkazał. Ninja dali mu Hyorinmaru. W ciągu sekundy zniknął wraz z Shinem. Gaara poszedł po Kankuro i Baki. Gantetsu zaprowadził członków rady do ich pokoi.

---------

Tsunade uniknęła następnego pchnięcia Suigetsu i odpowiedziała uderzeniem, po którym wybuchł wodą. Warknęła kiedy ponownie przybrał swoją postać. Jej ramie było poparzone. Jej przeciwnik umiał przewodzić przez swoje ciało błyskawice za pomocą dwóch swojej broni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wydawał się zrobiony z wody, tylko wzmacniało siłę błyskawic. Grupie Tsunade nie szło dobrze. Jeden z jej ANBU był ranny a drugi martwy. Shikaku wraz z Shino zaczynali słabnąć. Do tego byli w mniejszości. Lekko zwróciła się w stronę granicy. Wiedziała że stacjonowali tam ninja. Domyśliła się, że nie powinna spodziewać się pomocy. Lekki śmiech sprowadził ją na ziemię. Suigetsu uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało.

„Spodziewasz się pomocy? Wiem o embargo i twojej próbie zawiązania sojuszu." Oświadczył. Tsunade była zaskoczona.

„Ale…"

„Myślisz że tylko Jiraiya ma szpiegów?" Przerwał jej Suigetsu.

„Co ty do cholery robisz? Dlaczego jej to mówisz?" Krzyknął jeden z ANBU.

„I tak zaraz zginie." Zaszydził Suigetsu. „Dobra, bierzmy się za…" Przerwał kiedy ogromny smok z wody uderzył go z taką siłą, że rozprysnął się w pół. Suigetsu ponownie przybrał swoją postać i spojrzał na zaskoczoną grupę. „Woda, uderzyłaś mnie wodą? Jaka głupia…" Ponownie przerwał, kiedy jego nogi, lewe ramię i połowa tułowia zamieniała się w blok lodu. „CO TO DO CHOLERY JEST!?"

„Hozuki Suigetsu poszukiwany za próbę zabójstwa Sandaime Mizukage." Powiedział ktoś. Wszyscy zobaczyli Mizukage stojącego przed Tsunade. Shin z kilkoma ninjami zeskoczył z drzewa, wbijając wzrok w ANBU Oto. Naruto spojrzał na Tsunade szczerząc zęby. „Powinnaś zostać w Konoha za swoim biurkiem. Nie jesteś tak młoda, na jaką wyglądasz." Zażartował.

„Powinieneś zamknął tą swoją niewyparzoną gębę zanim zrobię to za ciebie." Warknęła.

„Tak, tak, też cię kocham." Naruto przeniósł uwagę na Suigetsu i jego przyjaciół. Suigetsu uwolnił się ze swojego lodowego więzienia i przybierał swoją prawdziwą postać, tyle że o wiele wolniej. Chwycił zza paska flakonik, który szybko wypił. Kiedy odzyskał swoją postać z nienawiścią spojrzał na ninja Kiri.

„To ty jesteś Yondaime Mizukage?" Zapytał.

„Tak. A ty jesteś pieskiem na posyłki Orochimaru?" Zapytał Naruto. Suigetsu warknął, ale kiedy zauważył miecz w ręce Naruto, stracił pewność siebie.

„Hyorinmaru!? To niemożliwe. Nikt nad nim nie może zapanować."

„No wiesz, byłem najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym ninja Konoha i uczyniłem niemożliwe możliwym." Powiedział Naruto. Wyraz twarzy mu stwardniał. „I co teraz? Możesz się poddać lub zginąć." Suigetsu chwycił swoją broń skupiając błyskawice. Naruto obserwując go, przyjął pozycję do walki. „Śmierć w takim razie." Walka się rozpoczęła.

C.D.N.

_**Słowniczek**__**:**_

Tonbogakure – Wioska Ukryta pod Ważką

Sanbi – Trój ogoniasty

Gobi– Pięcio ogoniasty

_**Kącik charakterów:**_

_Imię_: Shin Momochi

_Wiek_: 29

_Włosy_: Brązowe

_Oczy_: Kobaltowe

_Wzrost_: 6 stóp

_Waga_: 220 lbs.

_Ranga_: Jounin

_Przynależność_: Kirigakure

_Zdolności_: Mistrz miecza, Technika Cichego Zabijania.

_Historia_: Shin jest młodszym bratem, Zabuzy Momochi. Podziwiał swojego brata i chciał być taki sam. Trenował długo i wytrwale by kiedyś zająć miejsce brata w Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin no Shu. Załamał się, kiedy dowiedział się o jego zdradzie. Został łowcą głów by złapać brata żywego lub martwego. Dowiedział się o jego śmierci z ręki Kopiującego Ninja z Konohy. Dowiedział się również, że jeden z jego byłych uczniów przebywa w Kiri i zaczął go szukać z zamiarem zabicia. Zabrał miecz swojego brata i zaatakował Naruto, ale został powstrzymany. Później po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji, Naruto i Shin pojedynkowali się. Shin przegrał i został spytany, czy chce dołączyć do szermierzy. Po długich namowach, zgodził się

Umiejętności Shina są podobne do jego brata. Oboje mogą posługiwać się wielkimi mieczami I oboje znają Technikę Cichego Zabijania. Był trenowany, aby zastąpić brata, więc można przypuszczać, że zna wodne techniki.


End file.
